Consequences
by CreativePunk77
Summary: Sequel to Homework. My version of Book One/Series One, Episodes 1-3. Mostly canon, but contains a few alterations/additions from my own mind. Official Harvey/Ingrid from Chapter 29 onwards. CHAPTERS 1-12 HAVE BEEN TWEAKED.
1. Chapter 1

**(REWORKED) CHAPTER ONE**

The sharp rap of knuckles on the wooden door woke the small boy, named Harvey James Hunter.

Groaning, he rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in the pillow. There was a small squeak as the door opened, accompanied by a set of footsteps, which stopped at the foot of his bed. Twisting himself round, he was confronted with his mother's radiant smile, which Harvey returned with one of his own.

"Morning, Mum." He yawned.

"Morning, Harvey." She replied.

Sitting up, he trailed his fingers through his fair hair, before glancing at the clock. He sagged upon eyeing the time. Seven am on a Monday morning. His mother noticed his body language and sighed.

"Oh sweetie, I know you want to stay in bed but you've got school." Ignoring his groan, she continued.

"I'm dropping all three of you off today so be ready by ten past eight."

She turned and started to leave before pausing in the doorway.

"By the way, you did do your maths homework, didn't you?"

Harvey nodded.

His mother smiled. "See, there was no point worrying about it was there?" With that, she left his bedroom and went downstairs.

* * *

Harvey sighed. He wished he could believe his mother. It was true that he had been thrilled when Dinah had agreed to help him with his homework. He had spent about an hour yesterday pacing around his room, trying to sum up the courage to ask her for help.

His parents hadn't been able to help him with it when he had brought it home that Friday. SPLAT had also not been able to offer help. Even Mandy, who was brilliant at maths, had raised her eyebrows in utter confusion at the sums.

Ian's jaw had dropped and Ingrid had exclaimed about the sums being impossible, and that only a genius could solve them. Her suggestion of Dinah was quickly shot down by an angry Lloyd.

Saturday had melted into Sunday and with each passing hour, Harvey's worry had increased. Until finally at eight pm, he had taken the plunge and asked her. Within ten minutes, Dinah had sought him out, producing the now completed sheet with a flourish.

He had flung himself at her, wrapping his arms around her slim frame in a quick hug. She had patted him awkwardly on the head with one hand. Harvey had pulled himself away, blushing furiously and thanking her with every breath he could manage.

No matter what Lloyd said, Dinah really wasn't that bad.

* * *

After showering and changing into his much hated uniform, Harvey descended the stairs and into the hallway, where he was greeted by his father.

"Morning, Harvey."

"Morning –"He let out a yawn. "Dad."

Mr Hunter chuckled before ruffling his youngest son's hair. He glanced at his watch then picked up his briefcase.

"Enjoy school, son."

"I'll try too." Harvey replied with a weak smile. His father shaking his head in amusement as he left the house.

Wandering into the kitchen, the youngest Hunter wasn't surprised to see that the occupants were in total silence. Dinah was nibbling a piece of toast and had locked gazes with the table, whilst Lloyd was slurping his drink and sending glares towards the newest addition of their home. But, as Harvey padded over to the table, Lloyd's face lit up with a grin.

"Alright H? Ready for school?"

"I'm fine and no."

"Well that makes two of us." Lloyd chuckled.

Harvey glanced shyly at Dinah.

"Morning Dinah."

The girl raised her head, a hint of surprise spreading across her face.

"Morning, Harvey." She replied, her expression relaxing into a smile.

Lloyd narrowed her eyes at her. Even though she was friendly, she was still one of Them. He had spent almost half a decade keeping his younger brother out of trouble and Lloyd wanted to keep it the same this year.

Harvey sat himself down and began pouring the contents of the cereal box into a bowl. After adding milk and sipping some orange juice, he picked up his book, the Aeromodeller, and began to read.

* * *

At ten past eight, the four of them all piled into the car. Harvey sat in the back, his homework sheet securely tucked into his schoolbag. He didn't want to think of what punishment the Headmaster would have dished out if he had turned up to school with an unanswered sheet of paper.

A familiar sense of dread filled the young boy as Mrs Hunter pulled up outside of the school. The three children clambered out of the car, directing a quick wave towards Mrs Hunter before joining the throng of students marching into the school playground.

Spotting the rest of SPLAT, Lloyd and Harvey hurried over, huddling together with their friends. The latter had noticed that Dinah had detached herself from the group and now stood near the brick wall. He felt sorry for her and would have gone over to speak to her, but he knew that the others, _especially Lloyd_, would give him hell for it.

"Did you catch the Eddy Hair Show last night?" asked Ian.

All members of SPLAT nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, it was brilliant. Did you see the Great School Quiz?" Questioned Mandy.

"Of course." Ingrid snorted. "I got one of the questions right too!"

Harvey smiled at her. "That's great Ing."

She grinned back at him. "Thanks Harv."

Whilst the four of them had been discussing animatedly about their favourite show, Lloyd had remained silent. He was worried for Harvey. His little brother had been close to tears when he had unveiled the homework to SPLAT. Eventually, they had managed to calm him down (by telling him that his whole class had been given the homework as well) and changed their topic of discussion, in order to make Harvey, his usual happy self again.

Last night before they had gone to bed, Harvey had slipped into his room and proclaimed with a wide grin that the homework had been completed. Before Lloyd could speak, Harvey had exited the room, leaving the former scratching his head.

* * *

A sudden shout broke Lloyd out of his thoughts;

"School form lines!"

"Yes Rose." The rest of their fellow pupils immediately chanted.

Whipping his head round in time to spy the Prefects assembling in a row, Lloyd hissed at the others to 'look lively', and 'get moving!' As SPLAT moved, Rose and Jeff were scanning the playground for any stragglers, their lips curling whenever a member of SPLAT filled their vision.

Lloyd quickly joined his line, throwing his friends a brief glance. The other members caught his eye and nodded, alleviating his fears for them. However, Harvey was wringing his hands, his nervousness evident. Lloyd took the opportunity to step into his big brother role, and mouthed at him;

'_**Don't worry.'**_

"School lead in!" The Deputy Head Prefect's voice boomed out across the playground.

"Yes, Jeff."

Lloyd did not glimpse his younger brother's reply as he followed his line into the school.

For SPLAT, Day Six of Hell had commenced.


	2. Chapter 2

**(REWORKED) CHAPTER TWO**

Trudging into school, Harvey wished that he had possessed the courage earlier in the morning, to skip the entire day of school, so that he could have stayed in his warm, cosy bed. Alas, his bravado was rare, and he was now heading towards his first lesson.

His older brother had missed his frantic mouthing's about how nervous he felt, even though the piece of homework that Dinah had helped him with, was completed, and no doubt, _correct._

However, before he had started moving towards the school doors, Harvey had managed to catch Ingrid's attention instead. She had grinned and given him a thumbs up, before his view of her was swept away by the crowd of pupils marching into the school. Despite his nervousness, a feeling of warmth had radiated in the pit of his stomach. Ingrid possessed such a beautiful smile….

Now marching down the corridor towards his lesson, which unfortunately turned out to be maths, Harvey set about attempting to calm himself in various ways. Though by the time he got to the classroom, his nervousness was off the scale.

* * *

Entering the classroom, he slipped past his teacher and sat down in his usual seat at the back, beside Lucy Green. She was one of 'Them', but Harvey thought her to be one of the friendlier goody goods, the pair of them having shared a couple of hushed conversations during school hours.

Although she was friendly, Lucy Green would always be classed as one of 'Them', meaning that they could not hang out together during Break, otherwise the Prefects would pounce on both of them like a pack of vultures.

A cold shiver raced up Harvey's spine. He feared the Prefects, especially _Jeff Morgan. _Whilst the rest of SPLAT agreed that Rose Carter was the most sinister, he held a different view. Every time, he spied that mop of flame red hair, that cruel smile tugging at that freckled face, Harvey's heartbeat would rapidly increase. For some reason, Jeff held a vendetta against him, and Harvey could not fathom _why._

Thanks to SPLAT, Harvey hadn't gotten into a lot of trouble over the years spent at St Champions. Yet, he knew that he had to stay low. It was only the second week back at school after the summer, and already he had risked punishment the previous week, by going inside early to do the registers. He had been rescued by his brother, who had raced after him and pulled him back outside to the playground, all without being seen by anyone of authority.

Harvey jerked as the bell rang, the signal that the lesson had just started. His teacher, Mr Brown, gazed out at a sea of youthful faces. In a regular school, he would have had to hush them, in order to start his teaching…. _But this was no regular school._

Gulping nervously, Harvey fiddled with his pencil case. He had to sit through fifty five minutes of horrid maths until the call for homework was announced.

'_Joy.' _He thought.

Mr Brown turned round to face the whiteboard, and began to write down the topic of the lesson. Harvey's heart plummeted when he saw that the topic of the lesson was simultaneous equations. This was _not _going to be a good day.

The minutes dragged by slowly, the ticking of his watch strapped around his right wrist, deafening to Harvey's ears. The other pupils wrote down their notes precisely in perfect handwriting. Harvey scribbled down his, the ink from his pen smudging as his hand flew across the page whilst trying to make sense of it all.

* * *

At the end of the lesson, Mr Brown glanced at the clock then cleared his throat.

"Homework please."

Raising his head so fast, that his neck gave a small twinge, Harvey set about frantically scrabbling around in his schoolbag for the homework. After locating the sheet of paper, he plucked it from his bag and placed the homework on the table before him.

As Mr Brown worked his way around the room, collecting every pupil's completed homework, Harvey scanned his own homework closely for any obvious mistakes. He only breathed a sigh of relief when he had finished his scanning and concluded that everything was fine.

He watched with apprehension as Mr Brown approached the back desk, hand outstretched. Immediately, Lucy handed her homework over, and after nodding in approval, Mr Brown's gaze shifted onto the troublemaker of his class.

"Homework, Mr Hunter."

It was short, sharp and to the point, and Harvey wasted no time in obeying his teacher's command. He pressed the homework into Mr Brown's palm, gulping as the man graced him with a glare, then moved back to the front of the classroom.

* * *

A few minutes later, the bell rang for Break. All of the pupils packed away their equipment, then stood behind their chairs in silence. Mr Brown surveyed them as he placed the papers onto the desk, his tone sharp as he concluded the lesson.

"I will mark these myself tonight. I expect forty out of forty from each and every one of you. If not, then there _will be CONSEQUENCES, _do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good." His gaze lingered on Harvey. "Class dismissed."

Upon being dismissed, the pupils filed out of the classroom and headed towards the playground for Break. Harvey met up with the rest of SPLAT, the five children forming a tight knit circle.

"How was everyone's lesson?" Asked Mandy.

"I had English, we're doing Shakespeare at the moment, I tell you, made me nearly fall asleep!" Declared Ian.

"_Urgh, _Science was so boring! I hate being stuck with the goody goods!" Ingrid moaned in a loud pitch.

At once, the others shushed her, each individually craning their necks round to acknowledge that they had not been overheard. The small girl smiled sheepishly at her friends, before clapping her gaze onto Harvey.

"I'd rather be with you, Harv, than those boring goody two shoes."

Harvey blushed bright red at this statement, and mumbled nonsense under his breath. Noticing his blush, Ingrid pretended to cough in order to hide her smile at his bashfulness.

"How was Maths, H?" Lloyd inquired with bated breath. All eyes locked onto Harvey, whose face was slowly returning back to its usual pallor. The rest of SPLAT tensed, prepared to console their friend if he became upset, as expected. Hell, Lloyd was even prepared to march into the school and confront _the_ _Headmaster, _if any drastic measures were needed. Yet, to the children's utmost relief, Harvey's face broke out into a cheerful grin.

"It was fine, L! I gave in my homework and kept my head down. No trouble at all!"

This caused SPLAT to break out into cheering, cheering that quickly ended, courtesy of the Prefects. The six eldest children of the school barked out orders, which left SPLAT scrambling into their lines, and wincing as the Prefects snapped out their well versed catchphrase. Although, as she got into her line, Mandy decided to shoot both Lloyd and Ingrid a warning look, just in case they became impulsive at that moment in time. For if they _did, _then the pair of them would end up riling the Prefects, thus landing themselves into BIG TROUBLE.

Fortunately, for all of SPLAT, both Lloyd and Ingrid kept their lips sealed.

* * *

The rest of the day was weirdly uneventful, and as the final bell tolled, SPLAT gathered up their bags and left the school building, the five of them sighing in relief at the fact that another Day In Hell was over.

They strolled out of the school gates and started to make their way towards the shed that housed the SPLAT meetings, unaware that Dinah was several paces behind the five of them. She was contemplating whether or not, she should catch up with them so that she could join in with their chat. However, before she could decide, she lost sight of them due to a group of pupils from behind, who moved around her and marched forwards, effectively blocking her view of SPLAT.

After a couple of minutes, the pupils veered off onto another street. Although she could now see SPLAT once again, Dinah realised that she should just leave it. She gazed at their retreating backs, a hint of sadness tugging at her heart. She hadn't expected to become the best of friends with her foster brothers, or even _their friends, _but she had held a small sliver of hope that they would have at least _waited _for her after school.

Shaking her head, Dinah berated herself.

'_Of course they wouldn't! They're firm friends, children who've rallied together in a school where they're considered outsiders, for some pathetic reason! And from this school's point of view, and the so called 'troublemakers', I'm NOT an outsider. Oh, I wish that they would open up a little bit to me. They're not horrible people, well Lloyd can get a bit hot headed but that's normal. I just wish that they didn't keep themselves to themselves, just because they don't fit in at St Champions.'_

Dinah shook her head again. _'What am I thinking?! OF COURSE, THEY WOULD BE SUSPICIOUS! I'm the NEW GIRL!'_

Yet, even as she told herself that, Dinah could not help thinking that there was a_nother reason _as to why the five children didn't fit in at St Champions.

Starting to make her way to her temporary home, Dinah vowed to find out more about her new school, and the elusive Headmaster.

* * *

Meanwhile, by the time they reached the field that housed the SPLAT shed, the five children had lost the trail of pupils behind them, leaving them by themselves. The group split into two as they made their way towards the shed. Lloyd, Ian and Mandy were together, the three of them discussing the school day in serious tones, whilst dawdling behind them, Harvey and Ingrid were enveloped in their own, not so serious, conversation.

"So, Harvey, did you hear?!"

The boy in question glanced at Ingrid, who was bounding along the pavement excitedly. "Hear about what?"

"The Eddy Hair Show! The competition!"

"What competition? Eddy never mentioned a competition…"

Ingrid sighed dramatically. "God, Harv, do you not pay attention?! Eddy said the other night that this Thursday, he's going to ask a question to the viewers at home. Everyone who is taking part in the completion writes down their answer on a slip of paper, then posts it to the show's address. Then, on the next show, which will be the Friday, Eddy's going to announce the winners on his show!"

"Winners?"

"Yeah, WINNER_S! _The first two names he pulls out of the ballot box, who got the question correct, win free tickets to see the show LIVE!"

Rapid excitement built inside of Harvey. He had always wanted to see the Eddy Hair Show live and if, by some miraculous chance, both him and Ingrid _won the competition, _then the whole experience would be a million times better!

Glee bubbling inside of him, Harvey exclaimed: "Wow Ing! Are you going to enter?"

Ingrid snorted. "Course, I'm going to enter! You never know, we might actually get the chance to meet Eddy!"

Suddenly, they both looked at each other, mad grins slapped on their faces, and uttered:

"_Got you guessing? That's how I like it!" _Before bursting into high pitched laughter.

At the sound of cackling, Lloyd whirled round to face the youngest two members of SPLAT, an irritated expression plastered over his face.

"Oi, you two! Cackling like hyenas!"

Both Harvey and Ingrid abruptly ceased their laughter. Not because Lloyd had told them too, but because they were now beside the SPLAT shed, and the meeting would soon commence. After muttering apologies to the older members, Harvey and Ingrid sniggered under their breath as Ian stepped forwards to open the shed door.

Once the shed door was open, Ian turned round and grinned at Lloyd.

"Come on L, they're only kids! Let them have their fun! Now c'mon everyone, let's get this SPLAT meeting underway!"

Amidst Harvey and Ingrid's protest of being called 'kids', Lloyd thought;

'_Good old Ian, always knows how to diffuse a situation.'_

The five children entered the shed, the door swinging shut behind them.

* * *

It was five pm when the members of SPLAT emerged from their headquarters. Gazing at the swiftly darkening sky, the five of them hurried out of the field and onto the nearest pavement, the children forming a line as they strode along, side by side.

Thunder rumbled overhead, and the first droplets of rain splattered down. Ian shared a joke with the rest of his group, causing them to all fall about laughing uproariously. Harvey moved his hands in order to clutch his sides, but not before accidently brushing one of his hands against Ingrid's own ones. A mixture of delight and embarrassment coursed through his body. He wished that he had enough courage to take her hands in his, and also wished that he had enough confidence to inform her that to HIM, she was _more than a friend._

After a short while, SPLAT separated on the corner of the street that housed the Hunter's residence. The rain began to pelt with force as the children split up in their different directions. Mandy and Ingrid hurtled down the street in the opposite direction, blazers now positioned over their heads. They squealed as a car zoomed past them, sending spray everywhere. Ingrid cursed loudly, causing Ian to chuckle as he ducked into the alleyway that led him to his house. The Hunter brothers stared after their friends for a few moments, then faced their street, the pair of them breaking into a sprint as they approached their home.


	3. Chapter 3

**(REWORKED) CHAPTER THREE **

At the exact time that SPLAT were leaving the shed, Mr Brown was seated at his desk in the school. The sound of torrential rain pounding the school roof was enough to drive anyone mad, but such trivial things did not bother Trevor Brown. For he had a duty to fulfil. To carry out the rules of the Headmaster and discipline anyone who dared to disobey them.

The maths homework he had collected earlier in the day was simple enough to mark. As expected, all of the sheets marked so far had been one hundred percent correct.

The minutes ticked by, the stack of papers swiftly dwindling until there was only one left. At the sight of the name scribbled on the top of the paper, Mr Brown's lip curled in disgust.

_Harvey Hunter._

One fifth of the band of troublemakers lurking in the school. He remembered teaching the boy's elder brother; Lloyd.

'_Although not a genius like the Glass girl, Lloyd Hunter possesses more intellect than his weakling of a brother.' _He thought. '_His weakling of a brother who is twice as troublesome.'_

Observing the sheet, Trevor Brown narrowed his eyes. There was something not right with Hunter's homework, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He plucked the previous sheet from the pile of marked work and compared the two. Lucy Green had the exact same as Hunter, meaning that he had actually achieved forty out of forty.

Yet, Mr Brown was suspicious.

'_Maybe the Headmaster needs to mark this for himself.'_

Setting Hunter's homework aside, he neatly placed the rest of the sheets into his leather briefcase and locked it.

Tomorrow would be judgement day for Harvey Hunter. And Trevor Brown could not wait.

* * *

At the Hunter house, Dinah was seated at the dining table, concentrating on her work, pausing every ten seconds or so to munch on a banana. When she had gotten in from school, she had been tempted to eat a chocolate bar but something in her mind had disagreed and steered her towards the fruit bowl, claiming that bananas were 'brain food.'

Teresa Hunter entered the kitchen, wrapping her cardigan around herself. She smiled fondly at Dinah before glancing out at the darkened sky. Huge black clouds were bursting with fat drops of rain and the thunder rumbled close by.

Turning towards the girl seated at the dining table, Mrs Hunter sat down on one of the chairs.

"Are you okay Dinah?"

The girl glanced up from her work at the sound of her name. Seeing that it was her foster mother, she finished off her snack before depositing the banana skin into the bin and smiling weakly.

"Yes Mrs Hunter, I'm okay."

Teresa's smile widened. "It's good to see you settling in. How was your day?"

Immediately, Dinah's face became blank as she uttered in a tone that resembled her expression: "It was great. In assembly today, we learnt about the hibernation patterns of various animals. It was very interesting."

Mrs Hunter leant across the table and patted the girl's hand. "I am glad that you enjoy school." Sighing, she withdrew her hand from Dinah's. "I just wish that Lloyd and Harvey could share the same enthusiasm that you have for school."

Dinah blinked as Mrs Hunter stood up and began preparing dinner. Something at the very back of her mind was nagging at her, but she ignored it. It was true that she liked school, but at the moment, she wasn't enjoying this school _as much _as the other schools she had attended.

'_It's only the second week of school, things are bound to change. It's probably the post summer blues. By next week I'm sure Lloyd and the others will be singing the school's praises.'_

Dinah kept repeating that thought of positivity in her head but deep down she knew that it wasn't true. Sighing, she got back to work.

The sound of the front door slamming caught both Dinah and Teresa's attention. Lloyd and Harvey entered into the hallway, soaking wet, dropping their schoolbags by the coatrack. Mrs Hunter quickly abandoned her chopping of vegetables to usher the boys upstairs to get changed out of their soggy uniforms and into something warmer.

* * *

An hour later, the five occupants of the household were seated at the table. Lloyd was once again complaining about the school whilst his parents argued that most of the other children had no qualms about it, before dragging Dinah into the conversation. This left Harvey, who was stirring his dinner around the plate, dreaming of Ingrid.

"You agree with me, don't you H?"

Harvey jumped as he broke out of his daydream, which consisted of him and Ingrid having a picnic.

"Sorry, what?"

Lloyd stared at him and rolled his eyes. "Earth to Harvey. The school is horrible, isn't it?"

Harvey nodded before glancing at his parents. "It really is." He whispered.

Suddenly, Dinah spoke up. "May I be excused? I have homework to finish off."

An exasperated Mrs Hunter stated that she could. Dinah stood up, put her plate into the dishwasher and headed up stairs.

Bill Hunter regarded his sons in annoyance. "Which is what you two should be doing instead of badmouthing the school. Er, I don't want to hear any more of it." This last sentence was directed at Lloyd, who with a barely contained huff, closed his mouth.

* * *

The pair put their plates away before going upstairs. They entered the den, the redhead throwing a seated Dinah a dirty look. Harvey tentatively smiled at the girl as he sat down at the table. She offered one of her own in return. Lloyd hurled himself onto one of the sofas.

The three of them proceeded to work. Lloyd and Dinah both plodding and flying through history respectively whilst Harvey struggled with geography. A beeping sound alerted the youngest Hunter that his favourite show was on. With a grin, Harvey set his pen down, reached for the remote and turned on the TV.

For the next half an hour, the brothers laughed and cheered at the antics of Eddy Hair and the contestants on the show. When the Great School Quiz approached, Dinah set her work aside and managed to answer three questions correctly.

Lloyd shot the girl a raised eyebrow as curiosity about her intelligence bubbled to the surface. Harvey on the other hand, was gaping at her in awe.

"Wow Di! That was amazing, I wish I was that clever!"

Dinah blushed and rubbed her arm. "Not really, and you are clever Harvey."

The small boy smiled, told her that he wasn't really and quickly shushed an inquisitive Lloyd when the Simpsons came on. Throughout the programme, Lloyd kept glancing at Dinah. He was worried that Harvey would tell her about SPLAT. She was one of Them and if she found out about their group, then he didn't think that she would hesitate in informing the Headmaster about them.

* * *

Until nine pm, the three of them picked up from where they had left on their homework, after the television had been switched off. Mrs Hunter poked her head around the door, a couple of minutes after nine.

"Harvey, it's bedtime."

The small boy groaned. "But Mum, I haven't finished my geography and it's due tomorrow!"

She sighed and stepped into the room. "How many questions do you have left to do?"

Harvey scanned his homework. "One but I have to complete all of it otherwise I'll get in trouble! And… it's really hard, it's taken me ages to do!"

His mother patted his shoulder. "I'm sure your teacher won't mind if you explain to them that you found it challenging and couldn't complete it in time. At least you attempted it."

Harvey's jaw dropped in horror. "No, they won't accept that! A normal school would but not this one!"

Dinah creased her forehead together, her curiosity piqued at Harvey's statement. She parted her lips but closed them upon seeing Lloyd's expression. He was glaring at her as he put an arm around his brother, who was close to tears.

"Tell you what H. I'll help you with it in the morning before school."

Harvey sniffed and looked up at Lloyd, breaking out into a grin. "Really? Thanks L." He stood up, gathered his homework and waved at Lloyd and Dinah. "Night."

As Harvey departed from the den, Mrs Hunter glanced at the two eleven year olds.

"Fifteen minutes till bedtime. I'll see you two in the morning. Goodnight." She smiled and hugged Lloyd and Dinah before exiting the room.

An awkward silence filled the room. Lloyd huffed and started to collect his homework together. Five minutes later, he strode from the room, not even bothering to wish Dinah a goodnight. The girl sighed, finished off her homework with a flourish before packing up and leaving the room, flicking the light off on her way out.

* * *

The next morning, Harvey found Lloyd chewing his cereal mundanely. He wasn't surprised at this action. Every morning before school, Lloyd was temperamental and Harvey didn't blame him. The small boy made himself some toast and sat down at the table, looking over the last question on his geography homework whilst spilling crumbs over the sheet.

Lloyd glanced up from his stabbing of cornflakes and shifted his chair closer to Harvey. As the two struggled to finish the work, Dinah entered the kitchen. Making her breakfast, she noticed what they were doing.

Tentatively, she offered her services: "Do you need any help?"

The brothers raised their heads, Harvey opening his mouth but Lloyd interrupted him.

"No thanks, we don't accept help from people who think the Headmaster is _marvellous."_ He spat.

Dinah nodded stiffly and sat down. Harvey gaped at Lloyd before addressing her.

"I do actually, you can look at it if y-you don't mind, Di."

She smiled thinly as Lloyd rose to his feet, anger clouding his face.

"I told you before H! If they find out that she helped you on this, then you're in for it! And I won't help get you out!"

He slammed his bowl onto the counter before stomping out of the kitchen. Harvey paled. Dinah had helped him on the maths homework and if Mr Brown discovered that Harvey hadn't actually done it then he was in for it. No doubt Lloyd and the others would find out too. He gulped. He prayed that Mr Brown hadn't found anything suspicious.

Dinah took Lloyd's seat and helped Harvey complete his homework. After accomplishing the work, Harvey smiled and thanked her, finished off his breakfast and left the kitchen to pack his schoolbag. Dinah put away her bowl and waited by the door for Lloyd and Harvey.

Ten minutes later, the three children were walking to school in silence. Harvey was deep in thought and Dinah didn't fancy attempting to make small talk with a hostile Lloyd.

Upon entering the playground, Lloyd and Harvey rushed over to the others whilst Dinah reluctantly joined a circle, standing next to Lucy. As the Prefects began ordering everybody into their lines, Lloyd caught Harvey's arm.

"Be careful H. Just give in your geography homework and keep your head down. I'll see you at Break."

Harvey nodded, biting his lip as he joined his line. He spotted Ingrid, who grinned at him. He blushed and smiled weakly in return, his anxiety growing.

* * *

Trudging into school, Mandy Fletcher fiddled with her hair. Her plait was coming loose which would result in the wild curls springing out. Which would result in trouble. Gritting her teeth as she approached the classroom, she quickly undid her plait. Seconds after her hair fell around her shoulders, she secured it into a ponytail with the hairband.

Taking her seat, she sighed in relief. She had overslept that morning as her parents had been sorting out her sister's belongings for when she went back to university. Mandy had barely had enough time to shower, put on her clothes and eat breakfast before she was shepherded off to school. She blinked, realizing that the maths lesson had started already. Quietly rummaging in her bag, her eyes widened when she could not locate her pencil case. Setting her maths book onto the table, Mandy glanced around. Nobody was going to loan her any of their equipment so with a sag of her shoulders, she raised a hand.

Mrs Walters's eyes narrowed when the troublemaker put her hand up. Raising her eyebrow, she inquired:

"Yes, Miss Fletcher?"

All of the pupils turned to stare at Mandy. She swallowed the sudden bout of nervousness and steadily replied to the teacher.

"I've forgotten my pencil case. May I borrow some equipment please?"

Mrs Walters shook her head as she gestured towards the door.

"Go and collect the required equipment from the storage cupboard. You have five minutes."

Mandy nodded and hurriedly rose from her seat, walking briskly out of the room. She strode down the corridor, controlling her breathing, unconsciously quickening her pace as she approached the storage cupboard.

"Mandy Fletcher! Stop!"

She did instantly, biting her lip as Simon Neal's footsteps from behind drew nearer. He moved around so that he was now facing her. His face and voice laced with distaste, he inquired:

"What are you doing out of class? You know that it is against the rules to wander in the corridors during lessons!"

She nodded, forcing her hands to stay by her sides and not play with her hair as she liked to do when she was nervous.

"I forgot my pencil case so I was going to the storage cupboard to collect some equipment."

Simon raised an eyebrow. "Who allowed you to carry out this objective?"

"Mrs Walters did."

The Prefect smirked. "Yet, I see no note in your hands? Unless it is in your blazer?"

Mandy could feel the nervousness start to creep up on her. "No Simon, Mrs Walters didn't provide me with a note."

His smirk broadened as he took out a notebook and unclipped the pen from his pocket. He began to write down what had just happened under a section entitled 'Troublemakers.' Finishing, he glanced at Mandy.

"You have no visual evidence to support your claim of being allowed to leave class. You have broken a rule, Mandy Fletcher. Therefore, you shall be punished. Rose will be assigning you extra work during your study session. Now collect the exact equipment and go back to class."

He pushed past her. Mandy took a couple of deep breaths to exert the fear she was feeling before opening the storage cupboard and gathering the necessary stationary.

Upon returning to class, slipping back into her seat and putting her head down to work, Mandy sagged her shoulders in relief at the fact that her punishment was quite light. If she had argued then she would have been in for it. Clearing her head of such thoughts, she concentrated on her maths.

* * *

When the bell for break rang, SPLAT trudged out of the building and met up in their circle. At the sight of Mandy's withdrawn expression, Ingrid tilted her head.

"What's up doc?" She asked goofily.

At that, Harvey burst out laughing. Ian and Lloyd shared a look, raising their eyebrows. Ingrid grinned and stuck out her front teeth, imitating a rabbit. Mandy smiled at this, but instantly froze and frantically gestured with her hand.

Yet, she didn't have to warn them as they all heard the unmistakeable sound of footsteps. SPLAT crowded in closer, noticing that the other pupils had ceased their chanting and were now looking at them.

Rose and Jeff stood behind SPLAT, curling their lips in disgust. Jeff trailed around to Harvey and pitched his voice.

"What were you laughing at, Hunter?"

The small boy stiffened and fiddled with his blazer.

"I – Ingrid asked Mandy a q – question in a goofy voice, that's all."

Jeff smirked and leaned in close to Harvey's terrified form. "And you thought that was funny? I don't know how you could find Ingrid Smith funny. What, do you love her or something?"

At this remark, Harvey blushed. Ingrid narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists, causing Mandy to lay a warning hand on her arm. However, Lloyd piped up:

"Leave them alone!"

Jeff gazed at Lloyd and smirked. "Stay out of this Hunter, unless you want to get into further trouble and have to have the Headmaster deal with you."

Ian barely contained his snort as he muttered under his breath: "Yeah, a perfect excuse for a punishment."

Rose narrowed her eyes. "What was that, Robinson?" She raised her eyebrows inquiringly.

Ian gulped. "Nothing, Rose."

She nodded. "Good. Now, I suggest in the future that all of you be quiet. Get into your lines!"

SPLAT jumped and immediately spilt up into their lines whilst Jeff ordered the other children to do the exact same.

Dinah had watched that whole scenario from afar. They were all petrified. She was wrong, and _she was never wrong_. School wasn't going to get better for SPLAT. As long as the Prefects and the Headmaster were there.

* * *

The day rolled by slowly. When lunchtime commenced, SPLAT met at their usual table. Dinah sat at a table far away from them but could still hear their conversation as they were the only ones making noise.

Mandy prodded at her food, knowing that her friends were casting worried looks towards her. Ian, who was sitting opposite her, leaned forward and asked gently:

"Are you ok? Did something happen?"

Mandy set down her cutlery and addressed her concerned friends.

"I had Maths before Break and I forgot my pencil case. Mrs Walters sent me to the storage cupboard to collect equipment but Simon was patrolling the corridors and the outcome is, I'm receiving a punishment."

The other members of SPLAT gasped at this. Harvey sputtered:

"W-What's your punishment?"

She offered them a reassuring smile. "It's just extra work."

Ian, Harvey and Ingrid sighed in relief, knowing that the punishment could have been far worse. Yet Lloyd was still tense. They really needed to keep their heads down from now on, especially with a spy living in one of their houses.

He turned his attention towards his brother. "H, no trouble with the geography homework?"

Harvey grinned. "No trouble whatsoever."

* * *

Upon finishing their meals, SPLAT rose from their seats, ignoring the wondering eyes fixated on their forms. As they traipsed along the corridor, Harvey kept sneaking glances at Ingrid. She was one of his best friends and he felt happier when she was around.

Entering the library, they deposited their schoolbags underneath the table and took their seats. Rose strode into the room, her gaze instantly settling onto Mandy, her face lighting up with a type of sick glee. Withdrawing a wad of paper from her blazer, she placed it in front of Mandy.

"You are to do these questions at home. The questions are on a wide range of topics and there is an essay alongside it. You have till Friday to complete all of them. If not, the Headmaster will be dealing with you."

Mandy nodded and slipped them into her bag.

* * *

SPLAT worked solidly till the end of the day. Upon being dismissed, they strode out of the school, Harvey and Ingrid breaking into a demented sort of skip whilst Lloyd, Ian and Mandy shook their heads at the pair's antics.

Dinah followed the other pupils out of the gates, wincing as a headache began to form. She had tried desperately to recall what had happened just before assembly commenced. Yet, all she remembered was marching into assembly and then coming out of it. Sighing, she made her way to the Hunter's home.

* * *

Once all the pupils had left the school for the day, Mr Brown approached the Headmaster's office, Harvey Hunter's homework in hand. He knocked twice.

"Enter."

Mr Brown opened the door and positioned himself in front of the desk. The Headmaster glanced up from his papers and cocked an eyebrow at the teacher.

"Well?"

Mr Brown placed the piece of paper where the Headmaster could see it before addressing him.

"This is Harvey Hunter's mathematics homework. I marked it last night and surprisingly the boy has managed to gain forty out of forty. Yet I am sure that Hunter has cheated. Surely, he could not get full marks. The boy's intellectual capacity is unsubstantial enough to complete these sums."

The Headmaster's eyes skimmed down the paper quickly. He raised his head and gestured for the teacher to leave.

"Go home. I will deal with this." Mr Brown obeyed immediately.

The Headmaster took out a pen and began marking the sums himself. Finishing, he sat back impressed. Impressed with Dinah Glass.

"I always knew that you were an intelligent girl, Miss Glass. But doing Harvey Hunter's homework for him? I cannot let that slide. The stupid boy should have at least written the work in his own handwriting."

He smirked at the massive contrast between Harvey's untidy scrawl, bearing his name and Dinah's neat, precise penmanship that was viewable on the majority of the page.

He chuckled as he wrote in the corner of the sheet: '0/40. See me.' Harvey Hunter must have known that he would not be able to get away with cheating. The boy would soon find out what happens to those who cheat.

Placing the offending article into a drawer, the Headmaster smiled sinisterly as he rose from his seat and left his office, ordering the whitecoats to follow him.

He was going to enjoy this school year.


	4. Chapter 4

**(REWORKED) CHAPTER FOUR**

"Heads up!"

Lloyd, Harvey, Mandy and Ingrid were startled out of their conversation concerning Eddy Hair's competition by the loud shout, the four of them whipping their heads round in search, for the voice in the park.

The source of the shout swiftly emerged in the form of Ian. He raced towards them, grinning, his gaze lingering on the football he had just kicked, that was now soaring through the air.

Slowing down, Ian strolled up to them. "Alright guys? Told you I wouldn't be long."

Mandy scowled and retorted: "You were gone for nearly an hour!"

Ian's eyes widened in feint horror. He put his hands up, chuckling weakly: "Sorry Mum!"

Mandy's scowl collapsed, only to be replaced by fit of hysterical giggles. The sides of Ingrid's mouth quirked as Ian burst into laughter as well. The laughter was so infectious, that it sent Harvey into chortles, which in turn caused Ingrid to surrender to temptation.

Lloyd gazed at his fellow SPLAT members, amused. He had always been the most stoic one out of them all, always the last one to lapse into laughter. Not that he didn't find any of the laughter inducing incidents _not funny_, it was just that he had the reputation of being the _'sensible leader'_ to uphold, unlike the rest of them.

Due to this, Ingrid had even accused him of being… _one of Them_. The Headmaster's spy disguised as a Normal. Horrified, Lloyd had hastened to reassure the youngest member of SPLAT that he wasn't a spy. That in fact, he thought St Champions was the worst school in the country, and that the Headmaster was a cruel, evil man obsessed with perfection and order. This had quickly dispelled Ingrid of her notion.

From then on, Lloyd had been quicker to showcase his amusement and after that comparison, he had relaxed more in his role. He waited for a few seconds before joining in with the laughter.

* * *

Once their laughter had died down, the five of them flopped onto the grass, surveying the browning leaves as they swirled in a bluster of sudden wind.

The leaves streamed past Ian's football. It had landed by the copse then rolled a few metres, before stopping by the edge of the park. Sly grins spread across Harvey and Ingrid's faces as they eyed the ball. Within seconds, the pair had leapt to their feet and tore after it. They shoved each other playfully, each determined to get to the ball before the other.

Reaching the ball first, Harvey managed to pluck it from the ground and hold it up in the air before Ingrid could nab it. Though not much taller than Ingrid, he balanced on the balls of his feet in order to increase the difficulty of reaching the ball.

Ingrid slowed to a halt and cocked an eyebrow.

"You REALLY think that's going to stop me from getting the ball? I may be short Harv, but trust me, I have other tricks up my sleeve!"

She grinned and promptly began to tickle Harvey. The boy in question bent over, giggling hysterically. Red in the face, he dropped the ball and gasped out:

"I… Ing! S… Stop it!"

Laughter emerged from Ingrid at Harvey's predicament but it was not mean – spirited. She would NEVER laugh at Harvey. That was cruel, something the Prefects would do. _ESPECIALLY JEFF._

Eventually, Ingrid relented, dropping her hands down to her sides, grinning madly. Harvey straightened and withdrew his asthma pump from his blazer pocket. He administered it with his eyes closed, not realising that Ingrid had slunk forwards, snatched the ball from the grass and sprinted off into the distance.

Opening his eyes, Harvey placed his pump back into his blazer pocket then exclaimed in surprise:

"HEY! Where's the ball?!"

He glanced up, spying Ingrid's departing form. A heartbeat later, Harvey shot off after her, yelling that he was a black belt in karate. From their place on the grass, Lloyd snorted.

"Yeah right, H."

He addressed an amused Ian and Mandy. "Mr Black Belt over there went to one lesson… when he was seven."

* * *

Dead on six pm, the three children residing at 106 Woodford Lane sat down at the dining table. Lloyd glared heatedly at Dinah, who was prodding the breaded fish on her plate solemnly. Harvey was fiddling with the strings of his hoodie in a nervous manner. Tomorrow, he would be receiving the results of his maths homework.

Mrs Hunter gazed round at her sons and foster daughter with concern. Mr Hunter was running late so she would be eating with him later. She dried a plate and stored it away before remarking:

"Dinah, you've barely touched your fish or your chips. Do you want something else? I'm perfectly happy to make you a salad. I know how much you like salads. All you have to do is ask."

Dinah shook her head, her shoulder length hair swishing against her pinched face. "No thank you, Mrs Hunter. I just have no appetite this evening."

Lloyd grumbled under his breath. "Yeah right…spy."

Having not heard this comment, Mrs Hunter turned her attention to her youngest son.

"Sweetheart, are you alright? I would have expected you to have offered to finish Dinah's dinner by now."

Harvey blinked before mumbling: "Yeah, I'm good. Just thinking about homework."

She smiled and patted his arm reassuringly. "I'm sure you did well Harvey. If not, then you can work on the areas that you struggled with."

This time, it was Harvey's turn to mumble under his breath. "I struggle with MATHS in general."

Mrs Hunter didn't even bother questioning her eldest son on his glare that was aimed at Dinah, instead continuing to address Harvey.

"Remember that you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. Afterwards, I'll drop you off at school."

Harvey's eyes widened in horror. He had forgotten about that!

"W-When will I be in for school?"

"Probably in time for break. It depends how busy the doctors are. Don't worry sweetie, I'll write you a note in case anyone asks."

Lloyd mumbled: "Oh believe me, they'll ask."

The sound of the front door opening caused the four of them to glance up. A few seconds later, Mr Hunter appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, grinning at them.

"Evening all."

"Evening Bill. Good day?" His wife moved up to him and pecked him on the cheek.

He shrugged his shoulders. "You know how it is Resa. Busy. So much paperwork."

"Evening, Dad."

"Alright, Dad?"

Mr Hunter ruffled both of his son's hair affectionately. Dinah smiled slightly. "Good Evening Mr Hunter."

Bill smiled and squeezed her shoulder before settling down at the table. As his wife began preparing their food, he shifted through the Metro.

"Good day, kids?"

"It was very rewarding. I learnt a lot and shall be revising in order to instil the information properly into my mind."

"Awful!"

"Ok…. Same old, I suppose."

The adult Hunters shared a look. Their sons were always quick to dismiss the school as some type of hell – hole, and they had no idea why.

Before either of them could utter a sentence, Harvey cried out: "The Eddy Hair Show will be on soon! Come on L! Come on Di!"

He bounded to his feet, picked up his plate of half-eaten food and pounded up the stairs.

"Harvey! Don't make a mess!"

"Won't, Mum!"

Mrs Hunter smiled to herself as Lloyd climbed to his feet, scoffing: "Yeah, he says that. H is the messiest eater I know. I'll see that he doesn't make a mess, Mum."

Mr Hunter narrowed his eyes in mock anger. "I'm holding you to that, son. Otherwise, the two of you will be cleaning this whole house!"

Lloyd shot a grin at his father. "You'll NEVER get Harvey spring cleaning. You know that."

Mr Hunter grinned back. "Oh, I have my ways." He turned to Dinah. "You can go upstairs if you want too, Dinah. You don't have to stay down here and listen to us, old fogies."

Dinah graced Mr Hunter with a thin smile, rising to her feet. Leaving the plate on the side, she followed Lloyd up to the den. It was only Tuesday and already Lloyd was muttering about how, he couldn't wait for the weekend.

* * *

The next morning, Mrs Hunter opened the bedroom door, stepping into the airplane themed room quietly. She smiled upon seeing her youngest son, wrapped up in his quilt, cuddling the cherished toy he had had since he was barely a few days old.

Moving forwards, she shook him awake then stepped back as Harvey cracked open his eyes and stared blearily up at her. She whispered:

"Morning sleepyhead. It's seven am. Doctor Green rang me just now. I'm afraid he's unwell, so has scheduled your appointment to another time, which means that you have a full day at school."

She rolled her eyes at Harvey's groan, tugging her coat closely around her.

"I'm going to the charity shop now, I'll be in when you get back from school. You'll need to get up in a few minutes. Don't go back to sleep, Harvey."

Mrs Hunter's tone was stern in the last remark as she knew how tempted Harvey was to just roll over and shut out the rest of the world.

Unfortunately, Harvey gave in to that temptation. Once his door closed and he heard the front door shut, he pulled the duvet over his head and closed his eyes.

* * *

Lloyd was annoyed. As he sat at the breakfast table, stirring his cornflakes, he grumbled. Harvey had gone to the doctors with their mother, which left him to walk with HER to school. At least if his brother had been there, Harvey would have attempted to lighten the mood in his laid back way but today, Lloyd had to suffer in silence.

No way was he conversing with that…. Spy.

Lloyd finished his cornflakes, shot a dirty look at Dinah then ascended the stairs. On his way to the bathroom, he glanced briefly at Harvey's closed door, unaware that his brother was in there and not at the doctors as he was believed to be.

'_Wish you didn't have the doctors, H. You would have made the journey to school, fun.' _

Lloyd brushed his teeth and made his way back downstairs again, waiting for Dinah to collect her bag. The two of them left the house, Lloyd locking the door behind him, before they set off down the street.

* * *

As entirely expected, the walk was silent, the air tinged with tension. Dinah was in a world of her own. She NEEDED to find out what was going on at the school, whether anyone, especially Lloyd, liked it or not.

When they marched through the school gates, Lloyd peeled off to join SPLAT, leaving Dinah to wander over to Lucy. She greeted the small girl before taking her aside. Pitching her voice low, Dinah muttered:

"Lucy, why are Lloyd and the others barred from assembly?"

Instantly, Lucy's face grew blank as she uttered in a dazed voice. "Those five, Ian Robinson, Ingrid Smith, Mandy Fletcher and Lloyd and Harvey Hunter are troublemakers. They always have been ever since they started at this school. Their aim is to ruin the school's reputation, which is why they are segregated from the rest of us."

Lucy blinked, then bit her lip. "You shouldn't ask such things, Dinah. If the Headmaster finds out that you've been prying about THEM, he won't be happy." She strolled away to re-join her group.

Due to her inquisitive nature, Dinah was tempted to question Lucy more, but knew that that would be going too far. It would take small steps towards her goal of uncovering St Champion's secret. With a sigh, Dinah latched onto another group, contemplating Lucy's statement in her head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lloyd had gone over to his group, greeting them all with pats on the back. Ingrid's eyes flickered around the playground.

"Where's Harv?"

Lloyd replied with a snort. "Doctors. He should be back in time for break."

Ian pouted. "Lucky. Wish I could go there instead of having Miss Torrent."

Mandy raised an eyebrow. "But… I thought you had a crush on her?"

"No I don't!" But the scarlet colour infiltrating Ian's face suggested otherwise.

As the others giggled, Lloyd heard the beeping sound indicating that he had a text message. Withdrawing the phone from his trouser pocket, Lloyd tapped the messages icon and opened up the new message.

What he saw caused his eyes to bulge.

'**Harvey did get out of bed didn't he? Just that he hasn't answered my text whether he's at school or not x.'**

Horrified, Lloyd quickly fired off a text to his mother.

'**Thought H had doctors? X'**

A tense thirty second wait later and a new message appeared:

'**No, it got cancelled. I went to the charity shop instead. I did wake him up though. If he's not with you, then try and get hold of him. I've got to go, got a meeting with the manager. Have a good day Lloyd x.'**

The eldest Hunter child raised his head, sputtering out: "Oh god, H is SCREWED."

"What's wrong, L?"

Lloyd released a bark of harsh laughter. "Harvey is still in bed when he should be here. That's what's wrong."

Quickly, he scrolled through his contacts, ignoring his friend's gasps and selected Harvey's name. Putting the phone up to his ear, he gestured to the other three to watch out for the Prefects.

"C'mon Harv. Pick up."

* * *

Harvey groaned as he heard a buzzing noise. At first he thought it was an insect and threw out his arm, intending on swatting it. However, when the buzzing continued, he sat up and gazed round groggily. Seeing that his phone was vibrating, he picked it up and swiped his thumb across the screen.

He yawned. "llo?"

"Harvey, where on EARTH are you?!"

The boy in question woke up at the clear panic in his older brother's voice. He surveyed his room, dread settling in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm at home in bed…. L, what's going on?"

There was a muffled curse from the other end of the line.

"Harvey, you're meant to be in school. Mum's just text me, asking where you were because she couldn't get hold of you. She said that she had woken you up and told you that your appointment got cancelled. H, MOVE YOUR BACKSIDE OUT OF BED NOW!"

Harvey's jaw dropped, eyes bulging. He had completely forgotten what his mum had told him! And he had evidently fallen back asleep! Swallowing down the sudden lump in his throat, Harvey glanced at the clock.

8:25 am. He had five minutes to get to school.

"Oh Christ…." He mumbled into the phone as he leapt out of bed.

* * *

Down the line, Lloyd heard Harvey racing about. He was terrified for his little brother as he knew he couldn't weasel him out of the trouble he was bound to get into. Lloyd couldn't even ring his mother for help as whilst she was in the meeting, her phone would be off.

Suddenly, there was a frantic flapping of the hand from Mandy. Lloyd cursed. The Prefects were coming.

Hurriedly, he barked into the phone. "Hurry up H! The Prefects are here! I'll see you later."

Lloyd took the phone away from his ear, ended the call and pocketed it. The four members of SPLAT shared a worried look as the Prefects began ordering everyone into their lines.

As Lloyd sidled into his, Peter approached him, hand outstretched.

"Lloyd Hunter, you know it is forbidden to use electronic devices during school hours. Hand over your mobile phone."

Not wanting to make anything worse, Lloyd obeyed Peter's command. The Prefect smiled smugly at the eldest troublemaker as he slid the phone into his blazer pocket.

"You shall get it back at the end of the day, Hunter. Is that clear?"

Lloyd nodded stiffly. "Yes, Peter." He spoke calmly but inside he was panicking.

'_Harvey better become Usain Bolt in the next five minutes.' _He thought as the first line of pupils started to march into the school.

* * *

Harvey had only been up for two minutes and already he was exhausted. Since Lloyd had hung up, he had managed to shed his pyjamas and tug on some clean underwear, his trousers and a pair of socks riddled with holes.

Harvey snatched a long sleeved shirt off of the hanger, pulling it on and buttoning it up, all of the buttons askew. He sprayed himself with some aftershave, slid his phone and asthma pump into his pocket before hurtling down the stairs.

Harvey skidded into the kitchen, yanking open a cupboard. His small hand rummaged around in the tin, plucking out two chocolate biscuits. He crammed them into his mouth, chewing on them as he poured himself a glass of milk.

Once the biscuits had been consumed, Harvey downed the milk then hurried over to the cupboard under the stairs. Wrenching it open, he pulled out his school shoes and shoved his small feet into them. Harvey's breath hitched as he realized that he was wearing only half of his uniform. He sprinted back upstairs again and into his room.

Harvey shoved his blazer on and hung his tie around his neck then scrambled downstairs. He hauled his schoolbag onto his shoulder and went to open the door. Harvey let out a strangled cry as the door wouldn't budge. Gritting his teeth, he fished his set of keys out of his bag and unlocked the door before stepping out into the September morning, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Harvey put his keys into his pocket then sprinted out of the driveway and down the street. He gained a stitch quickly, his stomach churning with the food he had practically gulped down. It took him ten minutes to get to the school but by then, it was far too late.

Harvey came to a stop, one hand leaning on the gates. He panted, his body screaming at him for rest. Glancing up, Harvey paled. The playground was deserted.

"Oh no….."

He glanced at the time on his phone. 8:45. Fifteen minutes late. Gulping, Harvey put his phone away and straightened up, clutching his schoolbag tightly to his chest.

The walk to the school doors was terrifying. He was aware that anyone of the teachers or even the HEADMASTER could glance out and see him. Little Harvey Hunter wandering in. LATE.

Reaching the doors, Harvey opened one of them, cringing when it made a squeak. He stepped inside and started scurrying towards his first lesson. He ducked his head as he passed classrooms. Seeing his English room, Harvey sped up. So nearly there.

'_I'M GONNA MAKE IT! I'M GOING TO NOT BE SEEN! I-'_

"Harvey Hunter!"

Harvey froze, eyes wide. He hunched his shoulders as the person he feared most in the world made his way towards him. Jeff Morgan slid in front of Harvey, usual sneer evident on his freckled face.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here! Little Harvey Hunter. Late…. By fifteen whole minutes."

Harvey hugged his bag tighter to him and sputtered: "I-I'm sorry Jeff. I-"

Jeff interrupted, spitting: "What, Hunter? What is the reason for your truancy?"

The small boy whispered: "I-I wasn't playing truant. I-I overslept."

Jeff smirked, leaning closer to Harvey so that they were nose to nose and cooed:

"What was that? What did you say, you pathetic baby? Speak up, Hunter!"

Harvey gulped and spoke louder. "I o-overslept. I was meant to h-have a doctor's appointment."

The smirk vanished from Jeff's face only to be replaced with a curled lip. "Did you now? Well how come neither I, the Headmaster nor the other Prefects were informed about this so – called appointment?"

Harvey licked his lips, his mind racing. "Erm…. I t-think my Mum was meant to give me a n-note but I'm not sure."

He took a few steps back, not being able to contain the squeak that escaped him when Jeff moved forwards. The Prefect laughed in a harsh manner.

"Oh is Hunter SCARED? You better be, Wheezy. As tonight, you shall be serving detention for your tardiness. And I shall be overseeing it."

Jeff cocked his head as he trailed his eyes up and down Harvey's form. "Hunter, your tie is undone and you have spilt crumbs down your shirt. I suggest you tidy your uniform. A dishevelled uniform is a sign of disorder."

Quickly, Harvey set about fixing the issues. Once done, Jeff chuckled before snarling: "Get to class!"

Harvey whimpered and hurried away down the corridor. This day couldn't get any worse.

* * *

For the remainder of the English lesson and Break, Harvey believed that mantra. The only incident that befell him was Lloyd taking him aside to berate him for being an 'idiot' whilst Jeff smirked mockingly at him.

However, it DID get worse when Harvey marched from the playground and into his Maths class. During the lesson, he zoned out through most of it, chewing on his pencil. He was frightened of tonight's events, wondering what Jeff had in store for him.

No doubt it would be no easy feat. Jeff Morgan LOATHED him. So much so that he wanted Harvey to die. Harvey had overheard this wish after one library session, when his tormentor had been conversing with Peter. It had resulted in Harvey running home, in floods of tears.

He had told a concerned Mrs Hunter that he had received a low test score.

"Mr Hunter."

Harvey snapped out of his ponderings, blinking rapidly up at Mr Brown who had a sheet of paper in his hand. The Headmaster had given the homework back to Mr Brown with a feeling of satisfaction, delighted that he had a chance to punish one of the _troublemakers._

His teacher placed the sheet down and stated tonelessly:

"Next time when you are given work, do it yourself, Mr Hunter. Not rely on the intellect of others."

Harvey swore his heart skipped a beat. He wrung his hands in his lap as Mr Brown moved off to the front of the class, beginning to wrap up the lesson.

* * *

Harvey inspected his marked homework with much trepidation. When he saw the comment in the corner of the sheet, Harvey gasped, his heart starting to speed up.

'See me.' See who? Harvey swallowed, laying his head on the table as Mr Brown dismissed the class. He KNEW. Mr Brown had figured out that he had cheated. Knowing that he had to get to the canteen, Harvey packed away his belongings, stuffing the incriminating homework into his bag.

He rose to his feet and trailed over to Mr Brown's desk. Harvey waited till his teacher had locked gazes with him before whispering:

"Y – You wanted to s – see me Sir?"

Mr Brown raised an eyebrow then shook his head. "Not me, Mr Hunter."

Confusion spread across Harvey's face like wildfire. He stammered: "T – Then who?"

Mr Brown stood up, locking his briefcase and wiping away a meagre sprinkling of dust that had settled onto the case. He strode over to the door and turned to gaze at Harvey.

"Isn't it obvious, Mr Hunter? The Headmaster, of course."

Mr Brown didn't wait around to see the troublemaker's reaction. He had papers to study, he wasn't going to waste his time comforting such a badly behaved child.

Tears welled up in Harvey's eyes. He was DEAD. The Headmaster would certainly murder him. But not if Lloyd did first.

'_Keep your head down, H! Oh wow, I really screwed that up!'_

The tears fell as his world finally came crashing down around him. He was interrupted by a clearing of the throat. Mr Venables was standing outside the classroom. He didn't seem to consider that Harvey was upset, merely remarking:

"You should go to the canteen, Mr Hunter. Your _group _will be wondering where you are."

Wiping away the tears, Harvey nodded, shuffling out of the classroom and down the corridor.


	5. Chapter 5

**(REWORKED) CHAPTER FIVE**

Entering the canteen was similar to how a criminal enters a court room. Everyone's eyes bore into Harvey as he shuffled in, his lashes wet. He gathered food onto the tray he picked up then steered over to SPLAT's usual table.

Also known as the 'Troublemaker' table, christened by the Prefects.

Harvey sat down in his usual seat, and prodded his rice with dismay. Lloyd inched closer to his brother, and murmured out of the corner of his mouth:

"H, you're ten minutes late. Do you really want to get in more trouble? You already have detention with Jeff, for this morning."

Harvey groaned softly. "Don't remind me."

Lloyd frowned. "Why were you late, just now?"

Gritting his teeth, Harvey spat: "You're not Mum, L!"

Lloyd's voice took on a stern tone. "But I am your older brother. Harvey…. You didn't get into more trouble, did you?"

Abruptly, Mandy coughed twice. The brothers immediately stopped sniping as Jeff slunk over to their table. He leaned down and smirked.

"I am SO looking forward to tonight, Hunter. I trust you are, too?"

Fork stirring the rice and undercooked chicken around his plate, Harvey whispered: "Wouldn't miss it for the w-world."

Jeff chuckled, cooing: "Now, don't go spilling your food down yourself. We all know what a messy eater you can be, _little baby."_

On that stinging remark, Jeff turned sharply and marched away, smirking as his fellow Prefects laughed. Lloyd narrowed his eyes, ready to retort when Mandy laid a hand on his arm.

"Don't, Lloyd. You'll just make it worse. Just leave it."

Exhaling a deep breath, Lloyd focussed back onto his food, trying to keep his stirring rage from emerging in the form of harsh barks.

'_I wouldn't think Jeff would like those insults if he was in Harvey's shoes!'_

From her table, Dinah bit her lip. She had seen the way Harvey had shuffled into the room, and had not missed the faint tear tracks on his round face.

'_I wonder what happened. I'll ask him tonight when Lloyd's not around.'_

She broke out of her ponderings when Rose ordered the pupils to stand and file away their trays. As she passed SPLAT's table, she shot Harvey a sympathetic smile, the smile lessening when she received no response. Sighing, Dinah dumped her tray on the growing pile and left the canteen, heading towards the hall.

* * *

SPLAT trailed down the corridor to the library, Harvey lingering at the back. His fingers brushed against his asthma pump as he concentrated on not bursting into tears. He was going to have to see the HEADMASTER. One on one. Hopefully, he would be informed exactly when, so he could plan how to cope through the meeting in advance.

'_Maybe he'll forget about it? Oh, who am I kidding? This is the HEADMASTER. He never forgets ANYTHING.'_

Harvey winced at the smirk that was directed his way. Of course Rose would know that he had to see the Headmaster. The Prefects knew EVERYTHING that the Headmaster did, about the events in school.

The five children took their seats, Rose climbing to her feet. Instead of going over to Harvey, as the young boy anticipated, the Head Prefect strode over to Mandy.

"Mandy Fletcher, have you made progress on your extra work?"

Mandy nodded, hating the tone in which Rose voiced all of her questions to the 'troublemakers.'

"Yes, Rose. I've nearly finished it."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "If it was I, then it would have been completed the night that I received it. Remember that you have two days till the due date."

A sly grin tugged the corners of her mouth up. "And we all know what happens if there is failure to complete this work. YOU shall be discussing it with the Headmaster."

Rose flashed the sly grin at Harvey, who squirmed and put his head down to work.

* * *

At three fifteen, SPLAT packed away their belongings and stood behind their chairs, waiting for Rose to dismiss them. The library doors opened and Peter entered, strolling over to Lloyd. Withdrawing the Samsung, he passed it over to the eldest troublemaker.

"Next time Hunter, I shall keep it for a week. Now repeat after me: 'I shall not use electronic devices during school hours.'"

Lloyd felt anger rising up in him. He HATED having to bow down to the Prefects and do as they ordered. He thought a series of words in his head, and was very tempted to voice them out loud.

'_What about computers? They're electronic devices. And we use them in school.'_

However, Lloyd gritted his teeth and repeated in a clenched tone. "I shall not use electronic devices during school hours."

Peter scoffed. "Come now, surely you can do better than THAT? Repeat again."

Now clenching his fists, Lloyd spat out: "I shall NOT use electronic devices during school hours."

Peter tutted. "Temper temper, Lloyd Hunter." His voice dropped to an icy hiss. "Repeat AGAIN or you will end up with detention."

Forcing himself to calm down, Lloyd unclenched his fists and teeth, the tips of his ears burning bright red. Emitting a small sigh, he mumbled: "I shall not use electronic devices during school hours."

Pleased at this sight, a satisfied Peter nodded and left the library.

Smirking, Rose waved a hand. "You are all dismissed. Harvey Hunter, stay behind."

Harvey gulped, clutching his bag tightly to himself. His friends shot him smiles as they slipped out of the library. Before he left, Lloyd patted his shoulder. "I'll tell Mum that you'll be late home. Good luck, H."

"Thanks, L." Harvey mumbled, flinching when he heard Rose snigger and scoff. "He's going to need it."

* * *

Lloyd left the library, wishing that he could stay and support his little brother but he knew that it would just cause havoc for all of SPLAT. He also had the sinking feeling that if that were to happen, then it would end up with Harvey blaming him, and the two of them falling out, eventually both of them refusing to speak to each other.

His younger brother would become close to Dinah and Lloyd couldn't allow that. Though Dinah didn't seem a horrible person in any way, she was still one of Them, and he could NOT let her jeopardise any members of the group's safety, from the Headmaster and the Prefects.

Lloyd caught up with Ian, Mandy and Ingrid, who had been dithering in the playground. They saw his grave expression and guessed that Harvey would be in for a long haul. Mandy patted his arm.

"He'll be alright, Lloyd. Should we have a SPLAT meeting soon?"

The leader of SPLAT nodded, narrowing his eyes as he saw the _pinched doll_ walk past. Mandy smiled.

"Hi, Dinah."

Dinah blinked, seemingly breaking out of her concentration. "Oh hello, Mandy." She relaxed her face slightly when Ian and Ingrid offered small smiles. "Harvey's in detention, isn't he?"

Lloyd scowled. "How would YOU know?" He barked.

If Dinah was offended at his tone of voice, she didn't let it show. A horrified Mandy elbowed him in the ribs. "Lloyd! Don't be horrible!" She addressed Dinah again.

"Yes, he is. I presume you heard about it around school?"

At the other girl's nod, Mandy sighed. Jeff always loved to brag to anyone with ears, whenever he had an encounter with Harvey Hunter.

Noticing that Lloyd was eager to end the conversation, Mandy muttered: "See you tomorrow, Dinah." She and the others followed Lloyd out of the gates.

Dinah padded after them, sticking close. She wanted to find out more about St Champions after what Lucy had revealed to her, earlier in the day. Dinah knew that Mandy would be the best person to speak too for her investigations, but didn't want to question her in front of the others.

Dinah was swept back up into her ponderings, the events of assembly only a mere hour earlier, already fading away into a distant memory.

* * *

Harvey shifted his weight as he waited for the all too familiar footfalls to come, and lead him to hell.

At exactly three thirty, those footfalls reached Harvey's ears. He fingered his asthma pump as Jeff came into view, chewing on his lip as Rose departed from the library, sharing a smirk with Jeff as they crossed paths.

"_Wheezy!"_

Harvey jumped, and dropped his schoolbag. Jeff sneered, drawing closer to the smaller boy. He bent down, picked the bag up and offered it.

"Seems you dropped your bag, Hunter. Well, don't you want it?"

Harvey blinked before reaching out for it. Just as he was about to have the bag in his hands, Jeff released his grip on the bag, causing it to fall to the floor. AGAIN.

Harvey blushed scarlet as Jeff laughed. _"Oh Harvey_, I think you dropped it." The Prefect raised an eyebrow, daring the baby to argue against him. He smirked when Harvey didn't say anything, simply bending down to pick up his schoolbag.

Jeff inclined his head. "Let's go, Hunter."

The pair left the library, Jeff striding down the corridor, Harvey trotting along behind him. They stopped by one of the empty classrooms. Jeff entered it, not bothering to hold the door for Harvey, which caused the smaller boy to flatten his palm against the door to prevent it from hitting him.

"Sit down, Hunter!"

Harvey scrambled to obey, plonking himself down in the front row. Jeff smirked, placing a few dozen sheets of lined paper and a pen in front of Harvey before seating himself at the teacher's desk.

Harvey put his schoolbag into the chair next to him and picked up the pen, twirling it between his fingers as he waited to hear what he had to do.

Jeff's dull grey eyes bored into Harvey's chocolate brown ones as he started to explain what the younger boy had to do.

"In front of you, there are precisely thirty six sheets of lined paper and one fountain pen. You will be filling up each line on every sheet of paper with the following:

Jeff smirked as he withdrew a small slip of paper from his blazer pocket, clearly enjoying the effects it would have on Harvey as he read them out.

'I shall not be late to any of my lessons, either morning or afternoon.'

'Naughty children stay quiet and do as they are told.'

'Little boys do not cheat. They do their own set work.'

'I obey the Headmaster and his Prefects with no hesitation.'

He put away the slip of paper. "Do you understand, Hunter?"

A shocked Harvey squeaked: "Y-Yes Jeff."

Jeff snorted and imitated the 'troublemaker'. "Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes J-J-J-Jeff. Goodness, you are so pathetic."

Harvey bit his lip, the words clearly having an effect on him, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Grief and misery was etched onto his face and Jeff pouted mockingly, cooing:

"Aww, is _little Harvey_ going to cry? Did _big bad Jeff_ say some nasty things?" He snorted as Harvey hurriedly withdrew a tissue and used it to mop up the oncoming tears.

"True though. Now get on with it!"

Harvey screwed the tissue up down the side of his blazer sleeve and set to work on the lines. He cringed as he wrote the four sentences over and over again, the words blending into one dosage of verbal hurt.

Eventually, Harvey was on the last line of the last remaining piece of paper. As he finished off the final word, he groaned and let the pen slip from his aching fingers. Jeff glanced up from the textbook he was analysing and smirked.

"Are you finished? Took you a long time, Hunter. But then again, little children take a while to figure out how to do cursive writing."

Harvey blushed and nodded, watching apprehensively as Jeff stood up and came over to his desk. He scanned the papers with unconcealed boredom before putting them down and waving a hand.

"Abysmal handwriting as always, but you are free to go."

When Harvey didn't move, too in shock that Jeff had released him relatively early, the older boy barked:

"Well? Are you going to get moving, Hunter?"

His face morphed into a feral grin.

"Unless you want to stay longer and do extra work?"

This snapped Harvey out of his thoughts. Bolting to his feet, he snatched up his bag and shook his head frantically, the collar of his shirt chaffing against his neck.

Harvey was about to open the door when that cruel voice made him freeze.

"Oh _Harvey."_

The boy in question gulped and turned round, chewing on his lip. His reply emerged as a squeak which made him curse himself for not attempting to hide his evident fear.

"Y-Yes Jeff?"

Jeff's usual smirk was in place as he purred: "Enjoy tomorrow."

Harvey blinked, terror creeping up on him. "T-Tomorrow?"

"Your meeting with the Headmaster. Did you not know that it was tomorrow? Tut, tut Hunter. It commences at precisely nine am. Do NOT be late."

"Now LEAVE!"

At this boomed command, Harvey whimpered and raced out of the classroom. He transitioned into a walk when he heard Jeff shout: "Running is forbidden!"

* * *

Harvey burst out of the school, checking his phone for any messages. There was one from Lloyd stating that he had told their mother about the detention and that she would be wanting a word with him when he got home.

Groaning, Harvey set his pace to a brisk walk. The nights were drawing closer and dinner would be served soon. At least he hadn't missed out on a SPLAT meeting.

Ten minutes later, Harvey arrived home and winced as his mother beckoned him into the living room. He sat down, wringing his hands whilst Mrs Hunter frowned down at him. She sighed.

"Harvey, I did tell you to get up but you ignored me and fell back asleep meaning that you were late for school. Therefore, getting into trouble. You will be receiving a punishment for this."

Harvey hung his head in shame but glanced up when Mrs Hunter placed an arm around his shoulders and sat down next to him.

"Sweetheart, it's alright. I'm not mad at you. I know it was an accident that you fell back asleep. I know you don't like school but everyone has to partake in some things they don't want to be part of or do."

She hugged him to her. "You'll be going to bed early tonight son. I think you need it after such a rough day."

Harvey hid his upset frown. _'Compared to tomorrow, today's been like I won the lottery.'_

He withdrew himself and stood up, kicking off his shoes. "Ok Mum, my d-day was alright. Yours?"

Harvey smiled and nodded in the right places as his mother enlightened him. Inside he was panicking. TOMORROW. He would be seeing the Headmaster in less than twenty four hours.

"Harvey, would you set the table please?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure thing Mum."

He focussed on that objective instead of his forthcoming meeting with the Demon Headmaster. When all five of them sat down for dinner, Harvey revealed to the occupants of the table what his detention had endured, carefully massaging his fingers on his right hand.

The adult Hunters frowned and Lloyd scowled. Though Dinah was intrigued. She had figured out that Jeff loathed Harvey and had been eagerly anticipating the detention but was surprised at how it had panned out. She had expected Jeff to reduce Harvey to a bawling mess, maybe even…. hurt him physically. Dinah was glad that he was un – harmed. She was starting to care for the younger boy.

After saying good – night to his parents, Lloyd and Dinah, Harvey made his way upstairs. He sighed as he checked the time on his clock. It was so EARLY.

'_I'm going to miss the Eddy Hair Show.' _He thought miserably.

Harvey changed into his pyjamas adorned with planes, brushed his teeth and clambered into bed. Cuddling his teddy bear, he started texting Ingrid.

'**Hey Ing.'**

A few minutes later, there was a reply. **'Hey Harv. How was detention with Jeff?'**

'**Bleh. He made me write lines which were so HUMILIATING. You gonna watch the E H Show?'**

'**Yep, you? :)****'**

'**Nope, been sent to bed early as punishment for being late to school.'**

'**Ouch, sorry Harv. I can't wait for the E H show tomorrow!'**

Harvey gulped as his fingers tapped the screen. Tomorrow was going to be a nightmare.

'**Tomorrow?'**

'**The COMPETITION! Geez, H! I bet you win ;)'**

He sighed in relief. At least there was something to look forward to tomorrow.

'**I hope we both win :)****. That means we can go together.'**

'**Like….a date?'**

Harvey blushed and quickly messaged back. **'Erm well…. I mean we're best mates and if there's anyone I'd want to go with….it'd be you.'**

'**:) Thanks Harv, I'm flattered. I would do the same. You want to go cinema this weekend?'**

'**Sure thing. You want to get chips after school one day?'**

'**YEAH! You know that chips are one of my fav foods! Wish they served them at school… I should complain about it.'**

'**Ingrid….don't.'**

'**Don't worry Harvey, I won't. Urgh have to go, I've got hwk to do due for tomorrow. Don't want to be sent to the Demon! Night H **** xxx'**

Harvey shuddered. _'Yeah you really don't want to be. I hope Ing actually completes it and doesn't leave it till last minute like she sometimes does.'_

Before switching his phone off, he text her back. **'Alright, good luck with the hwk. Night **** x.'**

Harvey turned his lamp off and stared up at the darkened ceiling. A small smile crept onto his face.

'_Ing sent kisses at the end of her text! Oh I wish I could tell her how I felt.'_

This plagued his mind until he fell asleep, the smile still adorning his round face.


	6. Chapter 6

**(REWORKED) CHAPTER SIX**

As the big hand of the clock shifted to signal the arrival of five am, a pair of green eyes snapped open, the quiet ringing of an alarm clock signalling the start of a brand new day for the Headmaster. His large, pale hand reached out, one spindly finger tapping the snooze button lightly. As silence reigned throughout the small-scale house, the Headmaster sat himself up, then slipped out of bed, to his feet. He stretched his long limbs, wincing as his bones cracked at the sudden movement.

After plucking his dark glasses from the bedside cabinet, the Headmaster perched them on the bridge of his nose. He neatly made his bed, then grabbed his usual outfit for the school day, and strode off to the bathroom. After a quick, cold shower, the Headmaster dressed in his attire, critiquing any creases he found from a quick glance down at his clothes, then headed towards the kitchen.

He made himself a sandwich, brimming with _health. _Two slices of brown bread, no butter, with a stick of celery jammed between the two slices. As he created his black coffee, the Headmaster nibbled at the edge of the sandwich. Once the coffee was ready to drink, he took the mug over to the dining table, where he sat himself down, mug of coffee and sandwich on a china plate, before him.

Whilst taking small bites of his sandwich, and small sips from his mug of coffee, the Headmaster poured all of his concentration into the paperwork that was spread across the table. The paperwork that concerned his plans for domination.

And if all fell into place, then soon enough, the country would be in _HIS grasp._

Yet, there were a few issues that he had to deal with first. His plans were not _quite _at the stage that he wanted them to be, meaning that the services of the whitecoats would have to be employed more than he had both anticipated, and wanted.

He also had to reconstruct his quiz team for the Great School Quiz, on the Eddy Hair Show, if the school's application was accepted, of course. If not, then it would have been a waste of time, but the Headmaster tried not to dwell on any of his rare failings, and for now, he was positive that his school's application would be accepted.

The original line up had consisted of; Rose Carter, Lucy Green and Jeff Morgan. However, due to Dinah Glass's arrival and her unexpected intelligence, the Headmaster had decided to cut Jeff Morgan from the team and replace him with Dinah Glass.

He smirked as he thought of the girl. _'Yes… Dinah Glass. The girl who tried her very hardest to conceal her true amount of knowledge from me…. But, who failed because of my power. Poor child, she really didn't want me to find out that she is the most intelligent pupil that I have in my school. Yes, she shall be very useful to me once I have taken over… I shall not let her leave my side.'_

He finished off his breakfast, setting the dirty plate into the dishwasher, then sitting back down in the chair again, a sneer coming to his face as his mind wondered to the house, where Dinah Glass was currently residing.

'_She is under the same roof as those dreadful Hunter boys. Lloyd and Harvey. Awful names. Troublemakers, the pair of them…. Ah, I wonder how little Harvey Hunter is feeling this morning.'_

The Headmaster raised his half – full mug of coffee, high into the air, a smirk replacing the sneer on his face. He declared in his usual, cold tone to the silent house;

"_To Harvey Hunter. _The boy, whose intellect is so low, he is an embarrassment to my school. _Oh Yes, _I shall be enjoying our little meeting today, boy. I am sure that the feeling for you will be mutual. _Be VERY AFRAID, Mr Hunter…. _I have so much in store for you, this school year."

With a sinister chuckle, the Headmaster downed the rest of his coffee, stored the mug into the dishwasher, gathered all of his belongings he needed for the school day, then drove off to St Champions.

* * *

Two hours passed, and across town, the second youngest member of SPLAT, Harvey Hunter, awoke. Instantly, a chill danced down his spine. Curling up into a tight ball, he hugged his cherished teddy bear. Today was the day that he faced the Headmaster. _Alone._

As he attempted to make himself as small as possible, Harvey screamed in his mind;

'_Oh PLEASE, say that the school is closed! Snow Day! The Headmaster Passed Away! PLEASE, SOMETHING… ANYTHING!'_

He gulped as his door opened, his mother poking her head round, and chirping in an overly eager tone: "Come on, sweetheart, time for school!"

As her youngest son groaned, Teresa clicked her tongue in annoyance when she heard her eldest child shout from the landing;

"Joy!"

Whipping her head round, she glared daggers at Lloyd, hissing: "Enough with the sarcasm, just get ready for school."

"Alright, Mum."

As soon as his mother had looked back in on his little brother again, Lloyd rolled his eyes at her, trudging towards the stairs in a huff. Still in bed, Harvey managed to uncurl himself at his mother's command, and after a few minutes, crawled out of bed, and climbed to his feet. Mrs Hunter nodded in approval at him, then left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Harvey sighed, and positioned his toy on the top of his pillow, its usual resting place, then padded over to his door, collecting his towel along the way. He opened his bedroom door and stepped out onto the landing, heading towards the bathroom, with his towel slung over his shoulder.

* * *

In her three week old bedroom, Dinah was brushing her hair, her mind tumbling with sympathetic thoughts. _'Poor Harvey. I hope today he'll be alright. If any of the Prefects start on him, particularly Jeff, then I'll do my best to protect him.'_

Putting the hairbrush down, Dinah turned her attentions to her blazer. As she smoothed the piece of clothing down, she set about summing up all of her courage and determination. As during the day, she would be taking her investigations one step further. Her plan was to question Mandy Fletcher, out of earshot of everyone, about a _vital part_ of the school, and Dinah was _hoping _that the older girl would be willing to enlighten her.

* * *

In the hall – way, Dinah ignored the heated glare directed at her from Lloyd, and focused instead on surveying Harvey. The young boy was mooching down the stairs, his head downcast. As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs, Lloyd stopped glaring at Dinah and strode over, patting his little brother on the back.

"Don't worry about today, H. At least you don't have to spend any more time with Jeff. We'll have a… _you know what_, this weekend."

Harvey nodded stiffly in reply, his hands fiddling with his schoolbag. Dinah provided him with a small smile, though she was taken back when Harvey mouthed at her:

'**Talk alone.'**

She nodded in reply, not wanting to answer verbally, in front of a hostile Lloyd.

* * *

The three children left the house and trailed down the street, more and more St Champion's pupils filling up the pavement as they approached the school. Once they had stepped foot through the gates, Lloyd spotted the rest of SPLAT and proceeded to power ahead, leaving his little brother and foster sister in the dust. Lloyd greeted Ian with a playful slap to the head, a pat on the back for Mandy, and bumped fists with Ingrid.

Harvey dithered on the edge of the playground, glad that Dinah was nearby. For, it was time to inform her of his forthcoming, hellish day. As Dinah responded to his gesture and sidled over to him, Harvey waited until she was close enough, before blurting out:

"Got a meeting with the H-Headmaster, this morning. He _knows _that you did the h-homework for me. I'm _D-DEAD!"_

Hearing this, Dinah's eyes bulged. Although she wasn't that afraid of the Headmaster, she understood that Harvey and his friends were, no matter how much they all tried to mask their fear.

Noticing that Harvey's fear was clearly getting the better of him, Dinah attempted to comfort him, by patting him on the back. "He won't hurt you… the most he'll probably give you, is a detention. You survived one with _Jeff, _yesterday. I'm sure this meeting with the Headmaster, won't be too bad."

Harvey shot her a disbelieving look, his teeth chewing on his bottom lip.

"You don't know what he's capable of, Di. He can do _things…. HORRIBLE things…."_

Dinah's curiosity spiked. "What _'things'?"_

Her question was left unanswered, as Harvey proceeded to hunch in on himself, and whisper: "Oh no…. please, don't let the p-punishment be with… J-J-Jeff. I can't deal with HIM t-today, as well."

Thoroughly puzzled at being suddenly blanked, Dinah watched Harvey lope off to his group, leaving her standing by herself.

'_Yet again.'_

Dinah sighed, and trailed over to the nearest study group, but before she could join them, the school doors banged open, the six Prefects marching out onto the platform. They barked out their usual order, and Dinah found her voice blending in with the other pupils, before she moved off into her assigned line.

* * *

Having only had time to greet his friends before the Prefects had emerged from the school, Harvey hurried into his line, his anxiety shooting up as he whimpered. This was _IT. _All six Prefects were smirking at him. Even though his head was now lowered, he could still _feel _their hard gazes, burning into the back of his neck. Harvey centred his eyes onto the solid, white line beneath his feet, his shoe scuffing the line repeatedly.

As his line started to move forwards, Harvey's breath hitched. He plodded along, letting out a wince when his name was called out by Sarah Price. He halted in front of the Prefects, the rest of his line moving past him and entering the school.

_How he envied them._

Harvey lifted his head, certain that each member of SPLAT was thoroughly confused to his predicament, and curious to find out more, but he dared not turn his head, in case he locked gazes with one of his friends, or _worse, _the Prefects punished him, for not paying attention.

Sarah pursed her lips at the troublemaker, and hissed in a low tone; "Stay here for now, Hunter. We shall be escorting you to your… _Appointment."_

Harvey nodded, fearing to provide them with a verbal answer, would mean him vomiting all over the Prefects in terror. And he did _not _want to contemplate the consequences given for vomiting all over the fearsome Prefects.

They waited until the playground was empty. Once it was, Jeff stepped down to stand beside Harvey, his strong hand taking hold of the younger boy's arm.

"Come along, Hunter. It is time for _one naughty little boy_, to see what happens when they _cheat, _and get _caught _in the aftermath."

Face steadily flushing to the colour of beetroot, Harvey was feeling mortified. He cringed as the Prefects laughed at him, and stumbled when Jeff yanked him forwards, towards the school. The other Prefects fell into line behind them, and Harvey fingered his asthma pump in his trouser pocket as they neared the Headmaster's office.

'_Oh God, Oh God, Oh God! I'm DEAD! I should have taken the day off school! Faked an illness! Been hit by a car! Oh Man, I'm DEAD!"_

When the seven of them arrived at the Headmaster's office, Harvey let loose a petrified squeak. The brazen door, with the plaque, entitled 'HEADMASTER' in the centre, sent blood rushing to his brain.

As Harvey wriggled in Jeff's grip, the Deputy Head Prefects reached forwards, and with his fist, knocked twice onto the door.

"Enter."

At the sound of the Headmaster's voice, Harvey's face lost all of its colour. He looked as white as a sheet, and his thoughts were jumbled.

'_Oh, Purple Pancakes!... Wait, where on EARTH did that phrase come from! Sounds so cheesy…. And something that Lloyd would say when he gets flustered.'_

Upon hearing their leader's command, Jeff opened the door and shoved Harvey over the threshold, and into the room. He hissed at Hunter's back;

"_Have FUN, baby."_

Then shut the door quietly, and turned round to smirk at his fellow Prefects. After smirking back, they were distracted by the toll of the bell, signalling the start of a new school day.

* * *

As it was nine am, the four lesser Prefects, Sarah, Simon, Sue and Peter, were scheduled to work on their assignments, in the library, until the afternoon. They waited until Rose had given her order, then headed towards the library, leaving the Head Prefect alone.

_Or so she thought._

Jeff Morgan remained where he was, devilish grin plastered across his face. Rose glowered at him. She was meant to be starting her patrol of the school at that moment in time, but because Jeff was still lurking around, she had to delay her duties until she had sent him on his way.

Rose stared in exasperation as Jeff leant against the Headmaster's door, clearly trying to listen in on the conversation within the office. Not standing for his appalling lack of dedication to his duties, Rose stormed over to her second in command, and grabbed hold of his nearest ear, ignoring his high pitched yowl, in favour of dragging him down the corridor instead.

Once they were far away from the office, Rose let go of Jeff, and hissed: "Jeff, what _are you doing?! _Right now, you are meant to be in the library, working on your studies, along with the others. Instead, you have disobeyed the Headmaster's orders, and decide to eavesdrop on the Headmaster's _business! _What do you have to say for yourself?"

In reply, Jeff pouted, whining: "But it's _Harvey Hunter! _You know how much I _LOVE _when the stupid baby gets himself into trouble."

Rose crossed her arms over her chest. "You may do, but you are not currently fulfilling your duties as a Prefect. You may have had your _fun_ yesterday, but the Headmaster is dealing with Hunter now."

Bristling, Jeff snapped back: "That's ridiculous, coming from YOU, Rose! You enjoy getting Hunter and his _friends _into trouble, as much as I and the other Prefects do! _Get off your high horse!"_

Choosing to ignore the scathing remark, Rose snorted. "That may be true, but the Headmaster has provided us personally with orders. If he discovers that _you _have not completed your work, instead wasting your studying time by listening in on one of _his _private conversations, then you will be in _deep trouble. _And I shall _not _help you, if you are on the receiving end of the Headmaster's wrath. It's your own fault."

Jeff narrowed his eyes, and barked: "_Fine! _I will go and fulfil my duties. I am not one to disobey the Headmaster…. Unlike Harvey Hunter."

Both Prefects brimming with rage, the pair of them strode off towards the library, the atmosphere between them, tense. Overall, they worked well together, but a clash of personalities and power struggle, caused them to bicker with each other, over the littlest thing.

By the time they reached the library, Jeff's rage had manifested into a gleeful kind, and when he spoke, it was not directed at Rose anymore.

"I cannot _wait _for the Headmaster to rise to power. As then, I can deal with Harvey Hunter, _myself."_

At Jeff's smug declaration, Rose rolled her eyes. "The Headmaster has given us plenty of tasks to fulfil for the takeover, Jeff. I doubt that there will be any time for a pathetic waste of space, such as Hunter."

Jeff smirked. "That is where you are _wrong, _Rose. For you see, the Headmaster has granted me _permission _to deal with Harvey Hunter, in whatever way I want."

As they stopped in front of the library doors, Jeff tilted his head. "Maybe I'll make Wheezy, _my pet… _Force him to do degrading actions. It would help after a hard day, shepherding children and working on shaping the Headmaster's plans."

Rose didn't even bother to reply. Simply rolling her eyes yet again at Jeff, she waited for him to enter the library, then headed off down the corridor, snorting quietly to herself. Jeff Morgan may be the Deputy Head Prefects, but at times, he was as _idiotic _as Harvey Hunter.

Thinking of Harvey, Rose wondered how the boy was faring, in the presence of the grand Headmaster.


	7. Chapter 7

**(REWORKED) CHAPTER SEVEN**

He had been in the Headmaster's office for ten whole minutes, and _still, _he continued to be ignored. Harvey had nearly screamed when Jeff had shoved him into the office, and from the occasional rubbing of his back, Harvey realised that Jeff had intended to leave him with as much pain as possible. He rubbed his back for the fifth time, his chocolate brown eyes focussed on the Headmaster, the fear evident within his pupils.

The man was seated behind his desk, and for the entire duration of Harvey being in his office, the Headmaster had been analysing sheet after sheet of paperwork. To Harvey, it looked like the man was _too absorbed _in the paperwork to even realise that he had _company, _but there was no way, that he was going to just _announce himself. _

So, he continued to wait. Harvey shifted his body weight from foot to foot, fingers digging into his back.

Time stretched on, and Harvey was beginning to lose his sanity.

'_Oh, PLEASE SIR! LOOK UP! I just want to get this meeting over with!'_

Seconds later, the Headmaster put down his pen, set his paperwork aside, and raised his head. The man hid a smirk as the little troublemaker squeaked, the timid mouse blushing bright red.

Gesturing to the chair on the other side of his desk, the Headmaster watched with sharp eyes, as Harvey Hunter slipped into the chair, his hands drumming nervously on his schoolbag. Now that the boy was opposite him, the Headmaster decided to strike. He spoke in a calm voice, wanting to throw the boy off course, and into seemingly safe waters.

"What can I do for you, Mr Hunter?"

Immediately, confusion scrawled across Harvey's face like wildfire. His mouth alternately opened and closed, similar to a startled fish, as he began trying to form a reply. Eventually, he managed to sputter out: "I'm s-s-sorry, S-Sir?"

Gleefully enjoying the confusion, the Headmaster's expression remained impassive. "It seems that you did not understand my question. Let me make it clearer for you… Why are you here in my office?"

At the rephrasing of the question, Harvey swallowed down the lump in his throat. "E-Erm… b-because you r-requested me h-here?"

The Headmaster forced fake confusion to be expressed onto his face, knowing that the boy would sink into panic mode. And panic, _he did._

Opening up his bag, Harvey quickly rifled through it, managing to locate the homework that he had brought with him for the meeting, quickly. He withdrew the homework, and placed the sheet of paper onto the desk. Stabbing a stubby finger at the Headmaster's comment, Harvey murmured:

"M-Mr Brown said that you w-wanted to see me about m-my homework… So I'm h-here."

The confusion lingered on the Headmaster's face, causing Harvey to think; _'Jeez… Does the Headmaster have amnesia? Oh, PLEASE DO!"_

Suddenly, to Harvey's horror, a feral grin slipped onto the Headmaster's face. Newfound confidence plummeting, and his heartbeat speeding up, Harvey gripped the arms of the chair tightly.

"Ah yes…. _Now, I remember." _The Headmaster crooned.

Gulping, Harvey squeaked again. _'Oh CRAP!'_

The Headmaster inspected the homework with trademark care and precision, before folding his hands neatly. Narrowing his eyes behind his glasses, he hissed:

"Did you really _think _you would be able to get away with your deceit?"

Harvey cowered in his seat, and decided to feign ignorance, in the hope of saving his skin. "G-Get away with w-what?"

_BIG MISTAKE._

Chuckling mirthlessly, the Headmaster snatched the homework from the desk and brandished the sheet before Harvey's wide eyes.

"_This," _He snarled, causing the small boy to whimper. "Is the work of Dinah Glass!" His snarl morphed to a mocking coo. "_Little boys like you_ cannot complete this work. It was too hard, wasn't it?"

Harvey nodded frantically. "I-I didn't u-understand it, and I k-knew that n-none of my t-teachers would h-help me, so I a-asked Dinah to help, a-and she ended up d-doing it for m-me."

Scoffing, the Headmaster slapped the homework back onto the desk.

"Impressive that you had the audacity to _cheat _on a piece of set work, yet you were foolish, in terms of the results."

Sudden bewilderment blossomed onto Harvey's face, and the Headmaster snorted. Confusion and wet tear ducts seemed to be Harvey Hunter's capability, when it came to facial expressions.

Rolling his eyes behind his dark glasses, the Headmaster started to explain, pointing a spindly finger at the visuals as Harvey leant forwards, in order to get a better look.

"Firstly, your abysmal handwriting is only depicted on the top of the sheet, baring your name. The rest of the page is filled with neat, precise handwriting, the total opposite to yours. Surely, someone with an IQ as low as one you have, would figure out to complete the sheet by your own hand. At least, if you had written the answers yourself, you would have stood a better chance of not being caught."

Smirking at the foolish boy's abrupt weeping, the Headmaster snorted, stating spitefully. "And, last but not least, I _knew _that you would be unable to complete this assignment. Mr Hunter, you are the worst pupil I have when it comes to mathematics. Your test scores are truly atrocious, and Rose informs me that you are always the last to finish during a study session, concerning mathematics."

Harvey hung his head, sniffing. With a trembling hand, he brushed away the tears. His head snapped up, when the Headmaster muttered in a brisk voice: "Yet, I can help you with that…."

"Do you partake in any extra-curricular activities after school on Fridays?"

Eyebrows shooting to his hairline, Harvey mused._ 'Is he asking me out on a date or something?!'_

Instead, he replied: "No, Sir… W-Why?"

The Headmaster smiled at him, and it was one of the most _terrifying _things that Harvey had ever witnessed. "That is very practical. For you see, from now on, _every Friday night_, for the next few months, you shall be occupied. Do you understand?"

Harvey nodded, hands clenching his schoolbag, bemused by the Headmaster's logic.

"_Verbal answer!"_

The youngest Hunter flinched, unable to stop the tremors that held his body hostage. "Y-Yes, Sir. I d-do understand." He cursed himself, he should have remembered that one of the Headmaster's pet peeves, was people not providing him with a verbal answer.

Summing up his courage, Harvey tentatively asked: "Erm, S-Sir? What exactly am I-I going to be d-doing, Friday nights?"

The Headmaster's smile broadened, to Harvey's regret. "It has come to mine, and plenty of others' attention, that you need a _boost _where your academic abilities are involved. Therefore, you shall be provided with a tutor.

Harvey frowned. _'So a tutor is my punishment? Wow…. I got off easy!'_

"T-Thank you, Sir." He mumbled. "H-Hold on…." Fear gripped him. "I-It's not going t-to be J-Jeff, is i-it? I-I-I… _P-Please_ d-don't let i-it be h-him."

Enjoying the boy's fear, as he _loved _when any of the troublemakers either got into trouble or became fearful, the Headmaster crooned: "You are incorrect."

Harvey slumped in relief, and the Headmaster shook his head in amusement. The boy was such a bundle of nerves, at times. One angered shout of his name, and off the waterworks went.

At the boy's fearful question, the Headmaster _was_ tempted to backtrack on his answer, and instead, release Jeff onto the Hunter boy. But, Jeff would merely torment Harvey Hunter, and not get any _actual tutoring _done. He wanted Harvey to improve his maths knowledge, as his test scores were ruining the school's reputation.

'_I need to HELP Hunter, otherwise parents will dismiss this school for their offspring, and I NEED more children for the takeover.'_

"Your tutor shall not be Jeff. A good mentor he may be, but he would be too pre-occupied with his hatred towards you. For I believe that he would spend the majority of the time creating 'nick-names' for you…. Although, I understand, that you already have one?"

Licking his dry, cracked, lips, Harvey muttered weakly; "W-Wheezy."

"Ah, _Wheezy. _No doubt, after your asthma?" The boy nodded in reply. The Headmaster scowled at the non-verbal answer, but let it slide. His _enjoyment_ of the boy's fear, was too empowering to let one of his pet peeves get in the way. It was most probable, that the boy thought his punishment of acquiring a tutor was bearable. He would soon be enlightened.

Very pleased that Jeff was _not _his tutor, Harvey whispered: "S-So, if J-Jeff isn't going to be m-my tutor…. T-then who i-is?"

Eyes lighting up in triumph behind his dark glasses, the Headmaster purred: "You will be needing a tutor, who has a vast knowledge on all topics of education. Someone, who has studied for _years. _Someone, who is able to provide the information that you need. Someone like…. _ME."_

Harvey swore that he had just been doused in ice cold water. Blinking rapidly, he choked out: "S-Sorry?"

The Headmaster raised an eyebrow, as if to tempt Harvey to question him even further. "Myself, Mr Hunter. I shall be your tutor. That way, you will reap the benefits of my superior wisdom."

Attempting to choke down his snort, Harvey coughed a handful of times to completely cover his 'insolence', and thought about how _wrong _he had been.

'_My punishment isn't bearable at all. There I was, panicking over JEFF being my assigned tutor, when in fact, I have to deal with the DEMON HEADMASTER, EVERY FRIDAY NIGHT! I'm going to have to be ALONE, in a room with him!'_

Harvey gulped audibly, then whispered: "Ok… E-erm… H-How long will the s-sessions be on f-for? Just s-so I can l-let my M-Mum know."

"The lessons shall commence at three thirty every Friday afternoon, _without fail, _and they shall last for, approximately, three hours.

Blanching, Harvey murmured: "So they'll end at six thirty?"

The Headmaster smirked. "Correct, Mr Hunter. You have achieved some progress, already."

Stung by that sarcasm ridden remark, Harvey closed his eyes. _'That'll mean that I miss the Simpsons! And THE EDDY HAIR SHOW! My two favourite programmes! Why do the sessions have to be on a FRIDAY?! With the HEADMASTER?! Oh, now I have PLENTY OF REASONS to give to Mum, as to why I should be home schooled, from now on!'_

He opened his eyes, and chuckled weakly. Loosening the tight grip on his schoolbag, Harvey attempted to relax the atmosphere by conversing with the Headmaster, in a light hearted way.

"Just s-say that s-something came u-up, and I c-couldn't m-make it… W-Would there be a-any consequences, in s-store for m-me?"

At this, the Headmaster scowled fiercely. "Of course, there would be. Pray, they never come true, _for your sake."_

Irritated that he would have to explain the consequences of not attending the assigned sessions, to the boy, the Headmaster wished, _yet again, _that the Hunter boy was not Immune to his power. For if he was not Immune, then he could simply hypnotise him, into not being so curious, about such trivialities.

The irritation the Headmaster felt, soon changed to satisfaction, as he started to relay what the consequences would be, to the permanently frightened boy, before him.

"If you _DARE _to miss _any _of the tutoring sessions, then _YOU_, _little boy, _shall be placed right where you belong, in terms of your maturity levels."

At the boy's horrified expression, the Headmaster revelled. "That is correct….. _Nursery."_

Harvey whimpered, and made a mental note to attend each session, even if he ended up forcing himself to go. The Headmaster smirked, allowing the boy some time to let his words sink in, as he set to work on writing two separate notes.

Once they had both been completed, the Headmaster thrust the notes forwards, and snapped: "Give the white coloured note to your mother, when you get home, and give the yellow coloured note to Mr Brown. Now, get out of my sight!"

Squeaking, Harvey jumped to his feet, hauled his schoolbag onto his back, and took the two notes out of the Headmaster's hands. He hurried over to the door, glancing back when the Headmaster spoke up.

"Oh, and Mr Hunter?"

"Y-Yes, S-S-Sir?"

The Headmaster curled his lip. "Refrain from cheating again. However, if you are _foolish enough _to cheat again, then I will find out…." His smile was one of pure evil. "And, I will not hesitate to release Jeff onto you…. _Wheezy."_

Shuddering, Harvey nodded, and sputtered: "N-Noted, Sir!"

He opened the door and scrambled from the office, his sweaty palms slipping on the door handle. As he hurried down the corridor, Harvey heard the Headmaster's quiet chuckling at his misfortune, ringing in his ears.

* * *

He glanced down at his watch, only to see that he had ten minutes of his maths lesson remaining. To his mind, it would be pointless to show up to the lesson for no reason, but Harvey knew that if he didn't show his face, then at least a dozen people would be on his case for _weeks._

Harvey ambled down the corridor, deciding to read the two notes the Headmaster had given him. The one for his mother read;

'**Dear Mrs Hunter,**

**It has come to my attention that your youngest son, Harvey, is failing Mathematics. In order to help him improve, I have arranged several tutoring sessions after school on Fridays, hosted by myself. The sessions will commence at three thirty, and finish at six thirty. Your son will be assigned homework from these sessions, which I expect to be completed and ready to hand in to me, by the next session. Any issues regarding the scheduling of these sessions, or the idea of the sessions themselves, please contact me.**

**Sincerely,**

**The Headmaster Of St Champions**

Harvey shuddered, thinking in disbelief: _'Why does he sound so nice and caring on paper?!'_

He shook his head, and slipped the note for his mother into his blazer pocket, then turned his attentions to the note addressed to Mr Brown.

'**Harvey Hunter was with me. We were discussing his atrocious Mathematic skills. The Headmaster.'**

Wincing at the criticism of his Maths skills, Harvey inhaled a deep breath as he approached his classroom. Exhaling the breath, he knocked on the door, waiting until it opened, before offering the intended note to his teacher. After reading the note, Mr Brown smirked, then gestured for Harvey to take his usual seat.

Once Harvey was seated, Mr Brown put away the note, and addressed the entire class.

"No homework for today. Next lesson, we shall be focussing on Algebra. Make sure that you bring all of the necessary equipment."

Even though his day had been rough so far, Harvey found himself cheering internally.

'_Whoo! No homework! And I got to miss an ENTIRE LESSON OF MATHS! Brilliant! At least, for once, I've been granted a silver lining.'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Lines taken from _Romeo and Juliet, by William Shakespeare._**

* * *

**(REWORKED) CHAPTER EIGHT**

Since the age of four, Ian had devoted the majority of his time to nurturing his talent, for portraying characters, from all walks of life. Although he loved to wise-crack, and lighten the mood with jokes, acting was his _real passion, _and one lesson he always looked forward to at the hell-hole, entitled 'School', was Drama.

Yet, the Drama lessons at St Champions, were so very different to the sessions he undertook every Sunday morning at the local theatre.

In the theatre sessions, Ian was able to express himself _fully, _and put a façade on, if needed. That was part of the reason why he _loved _the Dramatic Arts. It allowed him the opportunity to play someone else. Yet at St Champions, the Drama lessons were never as exciting as his Drama sessions at the theatre. In fact… they were just _mundane._

* * *

Currently seated in a Drama lesson, ocean blue eyes drifting across his battered copy of _Romeo and Juliet, _Ian felt excitement bubble up inside of him. For _days, _he had been rehearsing the lines of Romeo, over and over. Every year, the schools in the local borough were expected to present their own version of iconic plays, much to the Headmaster's chagrin, and this year, St Champions had been dealt with _Romeo and Juliet._

From the get go, Ian had been gunning for the role of Romeo.

In fact, he had even told the rest of SPLAT one morning that he was _bound _to get the role, as he was the _'only one who seemed to express any emotion or act with any enthusiasm.' _Lloyd and Ingrid had rolled their eyes in response, whilst in comparison, Mandy and Harvey had offered him support and encouragement, which Ian had accepted gratefully.

Two weeks, he had been waiting for his chance to shine, and as the monotonous voice of his teacher rang out, snapping Ian from his thoughts, the tall boy realised that, _the time had come._

"Children, as you are all aware, each class has the opportunity to try out for the various roles in this year's production. At this moment in time, we are searching for our very own, _Romeo and Juliet."_

Scanning the collection of pupils gathered together, Mr Harris's lips tugged into a sluggish smirk. He had already picked the suitable candidates for the lead roles in his mind, and there was little chance of him changing his mind.

He cleared his throat, then continued, in his usual blank tone of voice.

"For the part of Romeo, a show of hands please?"

Six hands went up, Ian one of them.

"The same instructions, but for the role of Juliet?"

Eight hands, this time.

Mr Harris nodded, and wrote down the names of the self-nominated pupils onto his list, feeling incensed that a _TROUBLEMAKER _had put themselves forward, for such a role.

'_At least, none of the other troublemakers have put themselves forwards for the roles. Robinson must think that HE is going to get the part of Romeo… How very wrong, he shall be proven to be.'_

Resisting the strong urge to laugh at Robinson's forthcoming failure to secure the role of Romeo, Mr Harris finished off writing down the names, and raised his head, muttering:

"The first pairing shall be Julie and Timothy."

The boy and girl in question promptly paired up together.

"The second, Robert and Charlotte."

Once the two pupils were beside one another, Mr Harris informed the class of the third pairing.

"As we have two more people auditioning for the part of Juliet, compared to the number auditioning for the part of Romeo, for this pairing and the next one, _I _shall play the part of Romeo. First of all, Linda, you shall be paired with me, and then, once Linda has finished auditioning, Elise, you shall be next, and I will play Romeo, once again."

The two girls nodded, and scuttled closer to their teacher.

"The fifth pairing, will be Sebastian and Yuri."

The children nodded and moved closer to one another.

"The sixth pairing, shall be Jessica and Pasha."

Jessica and Pasha moved at their teacher's gesture, and Mr Harris resumed his list.

"The penultimate pairing, will be William and Amy."

Already seated next to one another, the two children remained in their place, only nodding once to confirm that they understood.

Reading out the last pairing, Mr Harris allowed a sneering tone to seep into his voice. "And last, but by no means _least, _Rhonda and…. _Ian."_

Ian shuddered, as he groaned internally. _'Great, LAST! Well, at least I'm not paired up with Mr Harris like Linda and Elise, poor souls. Even though I think I do look good in drag, there is NO WAY, I'm playing the role of Juliet!'_

Mr Harris smirked at the 'troublemaker', before resuming in his address to the class, the sneer vanishing from his tone of voice.

"Today, for the auditions, we shall be recreating one of the play's most iconic scenes. _The balcony scene. _I trust that all of you auditioning have memorised the lines for every scene, as I expected you too. However, you may refer to your copy of the book…. If necessary."

Ian shoved his copy into his blazer pocket, thinking: _'It's bizarre how he expects all of us to remember HUNDREDS AND HUNDREDS OF LINES! And their order! But somehow, these guys HAVE remembered, and I'm the only one with a book to hand! Although, memorising all of those lines is frankly IMPOSSIBLE!'_

Whilst Mr Harris sneered at Ian for keeping hold of his copy of the play, everyone auditioning, rose to their feet. The selected pairs stood by the far wall, though Ian became _even more_ of a 'rebel' by, _leaning against the wall, _as opposed to simply standing a few inches away from it, like the rest of his fellow auditionees.

Once he had finished sneering, Mr Harris set up a makeshift 'balcony', on the 'stage'. The 'balcony', in reality, was a small table, for the pupils acting as Juliet, to sit on, throughout the scene. The 'stage' was simply the back of the room, and was of the same floor level as the rest of the room.

When the stage was prepared, Mr Harris moved to the side-lines, and called the first pair forwards. Julie and Timothy took their places, and waited for their lead in.

* * *

Forty minutes later, and Ian's time had come. Together with Rhona, he stood up and moved onto the 'stage'. Rhona settled herself onto the table, whilst Ian dithered at the edge of the 'stage', fingers skimming the top of his concealed book. When Mr Harris gestured to him, and announced: "Scene.", Ian knew that he was ready to, _blow them away._

Glancing over at the 'balcony', Ian inhaled deeply, and in a slightly dejected voice, muttered;

"_He jests at scars that never felt a wound."_

Ian closed his eyes briefly, preparing himself for the verse ahead. The other auditionees had spewed their lines in a dazed tone of voice, their acting summed up as, _dull as dishwater, _by Ian. Yet now, it was time for him to _smash _their pathetic performances out of the school.

He opened his eyes, and placed the palm of his right hand onto his heart. His left arm was flung to the side, as Ian declared in a joyous tone;

"_But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!"_

In response, Rhona merely blinked, before murmuring dully: "_Ay, me!"_

Ian moved closer to the 'balcony', a faint gasp escaping from his lips as he softened his tone.

"_She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air."_

As Rhona delivered the play's iconic passage in a blank tone, Ian couldn't help but snigger internally.

"_O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."_

Ian manipulated the angle of his upper body so that he was facing the audience. Being confronted by a sea of expressionless faces, caused Ian to shiver, which he managed to play off as a 'reaction' for his next line.

"_Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"_

Continuing to speak her lines in a dull tone, Rhona remained perfectly still on the 'balcony', her back utterly straight.

"_'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself."_

In response to her words, Ian ventured forwards, sinking to his knees, and taking hold of Rhona's hand gently.

"_I take thee at thy word:  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
Henceforth I never will be Romeo."_

"End of scene." Came the sharp command, from Mr Harris.

Ian let go of Rhona's hand, and climbed to his feet, trailing back over to join the rest of the class, as Mr Harris glowered at the boy from behind. As Ian flopped onto the floor, he _hoped _that he had done enough to win the part, otherwise, he would be very disappointed in himself, and end up blaming _himself _for not winning the role.

After a few moments of consideration, Mr Harris addressed his class.

"Now that I have reviewed everyone's performances, I have reached my overall decision. Unfortunately, the part of Juliet shall NOT be played by anyone in this class."

The girls who had auditioned for the role, lowered their heads in shame. As well as not securing the part, they had let both their teacher _and _the Headmaster down, as now, they could not represent their wonderful school.

"However, boys, one of _you, _shall be playing the part of Romeo."

Ian's face lit up, and he sat up more, hope rising within him.

'_It HAS to be ME! Big headed of me, I know, but the others don't stand a CHANCE against me!'_

Suddenly, Mr Harris's gaze centred onto Ian, and the tall boy's hope quickly faded away when his teacher sneered at him.

"You were _correct, for once,_ Mr Robinson. Your words have come true. That's right… you, _never will be Romeo!"_

Mr Harris snickered at the boy's crestfallen expression, before smothering his snickering and returning to his normal stoicism.

"Class, I have decided that the role of Romeo shall be rewarded to…. _Sebastian Reynolds."_

The class, excluding Ian, clapped at their teacher's choice, Sebastian thanking Mr Harris tonelessly. Not caring that he was conducting pessimistic behaviour, Ian slumped, sighing in defeat. All of that hard work for _NOTHING._

* * *

The bell rang, and Mr Harris dismissed the class. As everyone got to their feet, Ian shuffled over to grab his bag, tucking the copy of his play into it, and then, slinging the bag over his shoulders. He started to follow the rest of his class out of the room, when Mr Harris called him over.

Ian smothered his gasp of panic, and once he was in front of the wooden desk, he had to force his arms to stay by his side, as in his panic, his arms felt the urge to flail about in despair. Mr Harris grinned, or attempted too, as the grin looked more like a twisted grimace, but either way, it freaked Ian out _even more _than he was already.

"Are you wondering why you did not receive the role of Romeo, Mr Robinson?"

"Y-Yes, Sir."

The twisted grimace intensified. "_Well, _let me enlighten you. The reason as to why you did not secure the role is simple. You, Mr Robinson, are a _troublemaker. _Therefore, the role that you have coveted, went to someone more…. _Deserving."_

Utterly gobsmacked at the reasoning, Ian hung his head. Even though he had been branded a 'troublemaker' many times before, it still hurt to be falsely labelled, and with that as a reason as to why he lost the part, just hurt him even more.

And, not for the first time, Ian wished that he was _the same _as the majority of the student body. For there was nothing wrong with his _acting. _No, the only thing _wrong _was _HIM._

Upon being dismissed by his teacher, Ian scuttled out of the classroom, wondering how the rest of SPLAT had fared in _their_ morning lessons.

* * *

In the playground, Dinah surveyed SPLAT from afar. The five children seemed to be less animated than they usually were, all of them clustered together, with their heads bent, and bodies still.

Dinah frowned. To her, both Harvey and Ian seemed upset and dejected.

She knew that Harvey had been to see the Headmaster, _alone, _and thus, was not surprised to see him in such a state. But, Ian? He was the joker of the pack, someone so laid-back, that it shocked Dinah to the core, to view him being so out of character.

Amongst the group, Dinah could clearly see that the others were attempting coax Ian and Harvey into a conversation, but none of their efforts seemed to be working.

She slunk away from her study circle, and managed to catch Mandy's eye. As Dinah gestured to the dark-skinned girl to come over, Mandy smiled slightly, and detached herself from her own group, hurrying over to the younger girl without a word to her friends.

Seeing that Lloyd was now glowering at her, Dinah quickly settled her full attention onto Mandy, the older girl casting a wary glance at the double doors, anxious that the Prefects could come out onto the playground at any moment.

When Mandy was near enough to converse in a hushed tone, Dinah smiled at her, and whispered: "I need to ask you something."

Mandy hesitated, her earnest face showing Dinah how afraid she was, then slowly nodded, murmuring: "F-Fire away."

"Can you tell me about… the Prefects?"

The older girl's eyes flickered over to the double doors, then back to Dinah's face.

"O-Ok."

"Everything you know, please."

Another flicker of the eyes, but this time, towards SPLAT. A few seconds later, Mandy turned back to Dinah, and nodded again.

"Alright…. Well, as you know, there are six Prefects. They are the eldest children of the school, and their status means that they are above everyone in the school… except for the Headmaster, of course. Even _the teachers_ obey their every command."

Mandy inhaled sharply. "First of all, Rose Carter is the Head Prefect. She's the tallest girl in the school, with the mole under her eye, and she has that… _distinctive voice."_

Dinah nodded curtly, stating coldly; "Yes, I know her."

"Well, me and the others, we all think that she's the cruellest of the Prefects…. Well, except for Harvey. _But, _out of the six of them, Rose is the _most loyal, _and she would be, as she is directly under the Headmaster, being his second in command, after all. She leads the rest of the Prefects, has a sharp tongue, and is _obsessed _with triumphing over everyone, in _everything. _To us, her arrogance knows no bounds. She hates it when anyone beats her in a test, and looks down her nose at _everyone, _except for the Headmaster, but _especially _at anyone who dares to challenge her authority."

Suddenly, Mandy muttered under her breath; "Not that we would _dare to do such a thing…" _

Dinah blinked in bewilderment at the spoken statement. From her brief glimpses of the school system so far, she understood that all of the 'troublesome' group were afraid of the Prefects, but it seemed that the consequences to provoking the Prefects, were much more… _sinister._

"And then we come to _Jeff Morgan. _He's the Deputy Head, so directly under Rose, and _her _second in command. He's the redhead, the one with freckles, and who is constantly smirking? He is _pure evil. _Really, he LOVES to see people suffer. Especially Harvey. Has a vendetta against him, we don't really know why. All we know, and I'm sure you must have seen this, is that Jeff is _always bullying _Harvey. So that's why Harvey views Jeff as the cruellest Prefect. Oh yeah, and Jeff and Rose bicker a lot, but when they're working as a team… they are _DEADLY."_

Mandy glanced at the double doors again, and once she was certain that she was safe, she continued on with her explanation.

"The other Prefects, they hold less power than Rose and Jeff, but that doesn't mean you should underestimate them. They all have different qualities, which made them Prefects in the first place, but overall, they're slightly easier to handle than Rose and Jeff. They're also in ranking order as well. The third in command, is Sarah Price. The dark haired, pale girl?"

"She may seem the quietest, but don't let that fool you. And she may be the _nicest _out of the Prefects, but she still has a cruel streak, and is loyal to the Headmaster. All of them are."

Mandy lowered her tone to mutter something under her breath, and Dinah had to strain her ears to hear. "If she wasn't a Prefect, and was 'Normal' like us, she would have been in SPLAT straight away."

As Dinah frowned in confusion, Mandy checked her watch, deciding to wrap up her report on the Prefects.

"The fourth in command, is Simon Neal. He's the dark skinned boy. He's like Sarah, as in very quiet, but he seems to always be out to get _ME _into trouble. Whenever I'm in school, he just seems to be _there…. _Ian, Ingrid and Harvey joked that he has a crush on me…. But that's ludicrous! Simon's a Prefect, and I'm apparently a 'troublemaker'! Simon usually goes with Sarah, if the Prefects pair up, which can happen, just to warn you."

"Ok, so the fifth in command is Suan Winters, but everyone calls her 'Sue'. She's the same shade of skin colour as me, but is head and shoulders above everyone else, except Rose. Sue is the one that you'll see the least, because she is patrolling the school, most of the time. She was put in charge of maintaining the swimming pool building, so you'll find her there a lot of the time. Just to warn you, Sue is basically…. _A brute. _That's something Ingrid would say, but it's true. She's physically strong, and a boxer, to top it off. I've heard that she's the best in her division, so if she goes to hit you… _duck."_

"Then you have Peter Williams, he's the bottom ranking Prefects. He's always moaning about it, you hear him in the Prefect's room whenever you go past. But, he is Jeff's 'accomplice' so to speak. He joins in when Jeff is tormenting Harvey…. It's _horrible. _Peter always eggs Jeff on, he likes it when Harvey starts crying, because once Harvey starts crying, Jeff becomes even _nastier."_

Feeling sudden tears spring to her eyes, Mandy blinked them away. "Peter has a passion for riling Lloyd up, something that can be quite easy to do. Last year… he said some pretty _disgusting things _about Mrs Hunter… it took five of us to hold Lloyd back from smashing Peter's face in."

As Mandy exhaled a deep breath, the double doors opened, the six Prefects marching out onto the playground. Eyes widening, Mandy whispered: "Hope I gave you enough information, Dinah. I swear that's everything I know. Just please…. Keep your head down."

With that, Mandy fled. Dinah's words died in her throat as Rose barked out the first order. Dinah hurried into her line, contemplating everything that she had been told. There were so many _peculiarities _about St Champions.

'_I mean, what kind of school has the PREFECTS ranking HIGHER than the TEACHERS?! It's spooky!'_

As her line started to move towards the school, Dinah marched along, sudden determination flaring in her.

_Assembly…. _All of a sudden, she couldn't wait to get into the hall, so that she could discover _more _about the elusive Headmaster.


	9. Chapter 9

**(REWORKED) CHAPTER NINE**

In the hall, Dinah Glass slipped into her assigned seat, the information she had been provided with by Mandy, making her feel on edge. She glanced round at the rest of the seated pupils and teachers, wondering why they were not on edge like she was.

'_Maybe they're used to the waiting in silence… But… something isn't right.'_

She stopped looking round, and faced the front, her hazel eyes centring onto the four Prefects standing in front of the stage. As her eyes trailed over the four children, the new information that she had received about each of them leapt to the front of her mind, making her feel very uneasy. Also, her distaste for their actions, surrounding the way they treated the 'lesser beings' of the school, grew even more, as well as her personal hatred for Sarah, Simon, Sue and Peter.

Suddenly, the Headmaster strode onto the stage. As Dinah clapped her eyes onto the tall, intimidating figure, she swallowed, her body deciding to freeze with terror.

'_That man… there is something ODD about him… The way he runs the school…. Why does he have such dark lenses for his glasses?'_

The thoughts tumbled through Dinah's mind as she watched the Headmaster settle himself behind the lectern. As the Headmaster gazed out at the crowd of awaiting people, Dinah ducked her head slightly, so that her gaze was out of reach of the Headmaster's.

With a small smirk, the Headmaster brought his hand up to his face, his fingers unhooking his glasses from the bridge of his nose. The glasses dangled between his fingers, as the Headmaster's green eyes raked across the crowd, his intoxicating eyes soon penetrating all of the minds in the hall, as he started to croon;

"_Isn't it funny? How it is only the early hours of the afternoon, but all of you, are so very tired? You are all sleepy…. Yes, so sleepy…. Now, go to sleep, and wait for my command…'_

However, what the Headmaster did not _realise, _was that _one mind_ had not been penetrated.

* * *

Dinah raised her head, her gaze lifting up to settle onto the stage. Around her, she was aware of the other pupils and teachers dropping their heads onto their chests, their eyes snapping shut. Noticing that the Headmaster was examining the crowd from behind his lectern, Dinah replicated the orders that everyone had been given, and dropped off to 'sleep.'

Meanwhile, the four Prefects stationed in the hall, continued to stare ahead. They hadn't needed to gaze into the Headmaster's eyes along with everyone else, as they were already conditioned enough to obey the man's every command. Plus, the Headmaster had hypnotised a set of fresh orders into their minds, not an hour earlier, meaning that there was no need to waste any of his valuable time.

Yet, what the Headmaster was unaware of, was that _one of his Prefects _would soon test him. For the Prefects had more free will than the rest of the pupils, thus it was inevitable that one of them would, from time to time, question the Headmaster on his motives, and…. _Principles._

And this time, it was Sarah Price.

* * *

Sarah Price, 'Nice Price' as Ian had nicknamed her, frowned as her sharp vision scoured the oddly _passive _audience. Although the Headmaster possessed a soothing voice, which had made her feel fuzzy plenty of times before, _this time, _Sarah knew that something was wrong. A small part of her was nagging that '_this is wrong! People shouldn't be going to sleep in ASSEMBLY, then waking up with glazed eyes!'_

When the Headmaster purred: _"Wake up in three, two, one…" _Sarah managed to contain her gasp of horror, instead choosing to carry on staring ahead, like everything was normal.

'_Which it ISN'T.'_

Sarah blinked as above her, the Headmaster snapped his fingers. Instantly, the crowd were awake and alert, hundreds of eyes gazing up at the Headmaster with undivided attention. Sarah shuddered, but as she squinted into the crowd, she spotted that Dinah Glass _did not _have glazed eyes, and seemed to be acting, to fit in with the rest of the crowd, and even though Dinah's expression was impassive, Sarah knew that the Headmaster _would not be_ _fooled._

The man would catch Dinah Glass out, then send her off to sleep like the others, which Sarah considered, _a bad thing. _She didn't have any reasoning behind it, she just thought that sending a whole roomful of people to sleep, _was a bad thing._

Sarah quickly glanced at her fellow Prefects. They didn't seem as troubled as she did. In fact, they were acting _as they always did. _So, with a guilty conscience for once, Sarah decided to do something _FORBIDDEN. _

_Question the Headmaster._

Craning her head round, Sarah whispered: "Sir?"

At this whisper, the Headmaster blinked, then lowered his gaze to his inquisitive Prefect. Narrowing his green eyes, he growled quietly: "What is the matter, Sarah?"

The girl in question bit her lip. "I t-think that s-something's wrong. Why d-did everyone fall a-asleep just n-now?"

The Headmaster struggled to come up with a plausible answer. "They are all stressed out from this morning. Think nothing of it."

"B-But…. Their eyes are _g-glazed!"_

The Headmaster growled under his breath, incensed that Sarah was questioning him in such a tone. It was very rare that one of his Prefects _dared _to question him, but the issue was always resolved in the same way.

_Hypnotism._

The Headmaster smirked as he curled a finger, and beckoned Sarah over. "Onto the stage, Miss Price."

Wincing at the tone of voice that the Headmaster was using, Sarah obeyed his order, and climbed onto the stage. As she climbed up, the Headmaster used the brief time to inspect his other attending Prefects. After evaluating that none of them were expressing any _side effects, _the Headmaster turned his attention to his third ranking Prefect.

'_So, it is only Sarah. Well, well, I can fix her in no time.'_

Locking gazes with Sarah, the Headmaster opened his mouth to unleash his mesmerising croon, when a gasp emerged from the passive crowd. Startled, the Headmaster whipped his head round, eyes scanning the audience for the source. To Dinah's dismay and horror, the green eyes quickly clapped onto her frozen figure.

The Headmaster's eyes narrowed to slits as his voice boomed out to the silent hall.

"DINAH GLASS! _COME HERE!"_

* * *

Now that her cover had been blown, Dinah allowed her face to express the deep shock and fear that she was feeling. She wondered how the Headmaster had _known _that she was faking it, and was terrified of the consequences that could come, with her not having gazed into his eyes and fallen asleep, like everyone else.

Very reluctantly, Dinah stood up and dragged her heels over to the stage. She climbed up, and stood beside Sarah, setting her face into one of stoicism, so as not to show any more 'weakness' to the man.

The Headmaster glared at his Prefect, then slid his gaze across to the newest addition to his school, both girls wilting under his intense stare. He smirked, and once he was certain that they were both staring into his eyes, the Headmaster struck. He purred:

"_Nothing is wrong…. Both of you shall return to your original places, and continue on as you would do, in any other Assembly. If anyone happens to ask what occurred in Assembly today, you shall say that you watched a film about plants, and learnt how they survive in different cultures…. Do you understand me?"_

Having succumbed under the trance within seconds, Sarah slowly nodded, her eyes thinly glazed. However, Dinah had managed to put up more of a fight, using all of her will-power. Alas, she could feel herself starting to go under, and her mind raced as she tumbled into the abyss of the trance-like haze.

'_His EYES… He does something with his EYES. Gets everyone under his control with just his EYES. But, how? EYES, EYES, EY-'_

The Headmaster's smirk broadened as Dinah Glass's eyes glazed over, and the girl nodded affirmatively in response to his question. Waving them back to their places with a flicker of his large hand, the Headmaster hoped that the pair would not repeat their irritating actions again, and stay under his control with no issues, until the grand takeover.

He stood behind his lectern once again, and proceeded to open the heavy book, concerning countries of the world, in front of him. Shifting through the pages, the Headmaster selected the correct page to start off from, and started to read out loud.

* * *

A short while later, Dinah, along with the rest of the pupils and teachers, marched out of the hall, and towards their next lesson. Dinah's brain was buzzing, and she winced, not understanding _why _her brain was buzzing so much. She entered the classroom, and cringed slightly at the glare that her older foster brother was subjecting her too. As everyone took their seats, Dinah was fully aware that Lloyd was still glaring at her, his gaze burning into the back of her head.

Their teacher, Mrs Archer, entered the classroom and straight away, started to outline what the class would be doing, in the lesson. After she had finished outlining, as usual, she was greeted with silence, but at one point, Lloyd couldn't help but slip free a small groan, due to the fact that Mrs Archer had just revealed to the class that they would be undertaking a written test.

When she was handed a sheet of paper by Mrs Archer, Dinah politely thanked the teacher, but to her mild surprise, she received no response. Although Dinah had been expecting silence, she still pursed her lips at the rudeness, as she jotted down her name at the top of the sheet of paper.

Upon Mrs Archer announcing that the topic of the test would be on countries of the world, the buzzing in Dinah's brain intensified. Instantly, she, along with twenty eight other pupils, put their heads down to work, all of the information that they had been 'fed' pouring out onto the sheets of paper.

Meanwhile, Lloyd was content not with his test, but with gaping around the room in shock. All of the heads to the desk, and pens scribbling onto the paper. It was driving him crazy!

'_How do they know what to WRITE?! This is impossible! I don't really know a lot about countries in Europe, let alone, South America or Africa!'_

Letting out a sigh, Lloyd lowered his head and put his pen to the paper. He began to write out his own knowledge and facts about Great Britain, then moved onto countries in Europe. By the end of the lesson, he didn't even have a full written page.

* * *

An hour and a half later, the pupils marched out of the school. Dinah trailed near the back, shrugging her bag up higher onto her shoulder. As she caught Harvey's eye, she gave him a small smile. Harvey smiled back, and gestured for her to walk alongside him and his friends. Dinah paused, but after a few moments, wondered over, bidding all of SPLAT a quiet greeting.

The six children walked out of the playground, the atmosphere amongst them tense. Ian was still moping about losing the role of Romeo, and Lloyd was contending himself with glaring daggers into his foster sister's back. Waiting until they were by the zebra crossing, Mandy said:

"I need to go to the library to finish off the work that Simon landed me with. Its due in tomorrow, and Rose will _slaughter me, _if I haven't completed it by the time our study session in the Library starts. Does anyone want to come with me?"

While Ian remained silent, Harvey and Ingrid pulled faces, each piping up with a comment.

"Yeah, sorry Mandy, but I've already had enough education for one day, _especially after DOUBLE MATHS!"_

"Library after school?! _No way!"_

Even though she guessed that the atmosphere would be awkward, Dinah still wanted to tag along, so that she could browse the books and converse with Mandy about the school, without any interference from Lloyd or the rest of the group.

However, before she could say anything, Lloyd jumped in.

"I'll go."

Mandy beamed at the Chairman of SPLAT. "Oh, thanks Lloyd! I'll definitely value your input."

Lloyd smiled coyly back. "You're welcome, M. I'd do it for you anytime."

"Ooh! _Lloyd loves Mandy!"_

"Pipe down, Ingrid! I'm merely lending a hand to Mandy, that's all."

"_Sureeeeeee, whatever you say, Lloydy!" _Ingrid drawled.

Lloyd rolled his eyes as Harvey giggled. "Alright, I'll see you guys later. H, tell Mum that I'll be home a bit later, ok?"

"Will do!"

Nodding, Lloyd waited for Mandy to join him, before the two ventured off towards the library. This left Dinah, Ian, Harvey and Ingrid to walk on back to their respective homes. The two elder children stayed quiet, wrapped up in their own thoughts, whilst Ingrid chatted to Harvey, who responded in his usual happy way, but at times, a worried expression crossed his face, the reminder of his meeting with the Headmaster earlier, plaguing his _special time _with Ingrid.

Too soon, that _special time _with Ingrid was over, and along with Dinah, Harvey said his goodbyes to his friends, then the two of them set off down their road, the pair barely talking.

In his blazer pocket, Harvey fingered the note intended for his mother, and gulped. As they approached the front door, he pulled out his keys and opened the door. Dinah slunk past and upstairs, to the bathroom, whilst Harvey padded into the hall – way, shutting the front door behind him.

Harvey winced, the note clenched around his fingers. _'I am so screwed…'_


	10. Chapter 10

**(REWORKED) CHAPTER TEN**

"Mum?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I need to give you something."

"Hold on."

Smiling hesitantly, Harvey watched his mother in the kitchen dry the plate with the tea towel that she was holding, then winced as she put the plate back into the cupboard, causing all of the china to clatter together and make a loud noise.

Teresa flung the tea towel onto the counter, then ventured into the hall – way, eyeing her youngest son with growing suspicion.

Harvey cast his gaze to the floor, dumped his school bag beside the coat stand, and kicked his school shoes off, only to scuff his sock clad feet along the wooden floor.

Mrs Hunter folded her arms over her chest, her eyes constricting to slits. This type of behaviour from Harvey, could only spell _disaster. _For every time, Harvey had to tell her something that was sure to affect her in a negative way, whether it made her furious or irritated, Harvey would _always_ stall confessing, in favour of carrying out mindless tasks, as he was doing now.

Well, she would NOT stand for his stalling.

"What do you have to give me, Harvey? Or do you have to tell me something? Whatever is it, _do it NOW."_

Fear shot through Harvey as he lifted his head, eyes widening drastically. Unfortunately for _him, _the fear was too much, and he consequently averted his eyes from his mother, beginning to whistle an innocent tune.

At this further stalling, and 'innocent' behaviour, Mrs Hunter scowled furiously, barking in a stern tone: _"Harvey!"_

The boy in question jerked, and stopped his whistling and scuffing of sock clad feet. He raised his head, looking his mother directly in the eye, and sighed in defeat. Harvey groped his blazer pocket for the note, and once he had hold of it, he took the note out and handed it over to his mother.

Gracing her son with a glare, Mrs Hunter read the note carefully, appreciating the neat cursive penmanship of the Headmaster. During this wait, Harvey wrung his hands in trepidation, dreading his mother's reaction to the note.

As his mother sighed, Harvey winced, and meekly looked up at her. Mrs Hunter folded the note over, pushed it into the pocket of her cardigan, and then addressed her youngest son.

"I am disappointed in you, Harvey. This revelation is _very serious_. I know you struggle with Maths, but from the sound of things, you don't seem to be putting in much effort, regarding the actual work. That makes me very concerned, honey."

Harvey gaped, sputtering indignantly; "But, M-Mum! I DO put in t-the effort! It's my s-stupid t-t-teacher! He doesn't help me because I'm apparently a 'troublemaker!'"

"Now, Harvey, don't call your teacher 'stupid', and you're not a troublemaker! You just need to be a bit better behaved, and so does Lloyd."

Ignoring his mother's comments, Harvey didn't bother hiding the tears of frustration that welled up in his eyes. "I try _so hard!"_

He slumped his shoulders, and sniffed miserably. _"I'm a failure…"_

Although she was angry at her son, Mrs Hunter realised that her words had stung him, and immediately wished that she had not been so harsh on him. Darting forwards, she crouched down to Harvey's level and whispered softly:

"Hey, hey. Now, there's no need for those tears, sweetheart."

She gripped his shoulders loosely, and smiled warmly. "I doubt your teacher doesn't help you for that reason. Maybe he thinks that you're doing alright in his class, so he leaves you to get on with it? You should really _ask_ for help if you need it, Harvey."

Snorting, Harvey mumbled under his breath: "If I asked, he s_till _wouldn't help me, and if Mr Brown thought that I was doing alright, then why did he inform the Headmaster about me _failing?"_

There was no way on Earth, that he was going to tell his mother that all of this had started when he had _technically CHEATED _on his Maths homework, as his mother's attempts to cheer him up would soon come to a stop, and Harvey knew that he would probably be in for a spanking, or two.

Fortunately for Harvey, his mother hadn't heard what her youngest child had just muttered, and she continued on with her soothing whisper.

"At least, the Headmaster is offering to _help you! _You should be _ecstatic _that he is offering his help! He is very knowledgeable, after all."

Wiping away his tears, Harvey scoffed. "M-Maybe so, but I don't think the word 'e-ecstatic' is one I should use for this situation."

Mrs Hunter shook her head in exasperation. "_Alright, _I think you've made it very clear that you don't like St Champions, _one bit. _But, you should take into consideration that the Headmaster is a busy man, what with running the school and all, so you should at least _appreciate _the time he is giving up to spend on tutoring you. He's only trying to help you improve your Maths, that's all."

Falling silent, Harvey nibbled on his lip. Whatever complaints about the Headmaster he voiced now, would be dismissed, and if he did try to say anything negative about the man, then there would only end up being tension between himself and his mother, for the rest of the day.

Slowly nodding, Harvey waited until his mother had let go of his shoulders, then wrapped his arms around her. Teresa hugged him, whispering into his ear: "Three hours after school isn't too bad. I know it's a Friday, but then you have the weekend to look forwards too, after the session has ended. Now, come and help me peel the potatoes, that's a good boy."

Harvey pulled away, stripped off his blazer, and hung it on one of the hooks. He then followed his mother into the kitchen, hesitancy in every step he took.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Library, Lloyd and Mandy were seated at a table, situated in the corner, away from the main section. The reason for the corner table was simple. That way, if they wanted to have a conversation, they wouldn't be at risk of being hushed, and if they carried on getting reprimanded, then subsequently, both of them would be kicked out of the Library.

At that moment, Mandy was concentrating on her set work, forehead creased up as a result of the concentration. Supporting his chin with the palm of his hand, elbow rooted to the table, Lloyd glanced at his friend's work, and said:

"You know… Simon not only stitched you up, but _himself, _as well."

Raising her head from her work, Mandy frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well by giving you _so much work, _he'll only have to spend ages marking it!" Lloyd scowled mockingly. _"And what a shame! _He won't be able to spend much time on his _precious Prefect duties. _I bet _that_ will infuriate the Headmaster."

Mandy giggled to herself, then elbowed Lloyd, causing his head support to promptly crumble. As his arms flew out to grip the table, Lloyd shot Mandy a fierce glare, snapping: "Why did you do that?!"

Focusing her attention back onto her work, Mandy simply muttered: "Because, I am getting sick of you always being correct."

Lloyd recoiled, hurt at Mandy's words, but when he glimpsed her facial expression, he relaxed. She had only been joking, and Lloyd was thankful for that, as he hadn't wanted to start an argument with his friend, _particularly _in the Library.

Waiting until Mandy had stopped writing, Lloyd slapped her back gently, and commented smugly: "We are SPLAT. We are _always _correct! Especially with _ME _at the helm!"

Mandy rolled her eyes, then returned her attention to her work.

A short while later, she alerted Lloyd to an issue she had. Pointing to her work, she said: "I have NO IDEA on the last question, Lloyd!"

"Read it out to me."

"**What century did the French protestant, Villegaignon, establish a community, in what would later become, Rio de Janerio?"**

Lloyd's mouth fell open. "W-What kind of a question is t-that?! That is _impossible _to w-work out! Mandy… you're going to h-have to guess!"

Mandy shuddered. "You know that I can't take that risk, because of how the P-Prefects are. One wrong answer, and _you're in for it. _I _have _to get this question correct."

Rising to his feet, Lloyd winced slightly. "How about…. I look round for any information that might provide us with an answer?"

"You would do that?" At Lloyd's nod, Mandy smiled warmly. "Oh, thank you, Lloyd!"

Providing Mandy with a thumbs up, Lloyd ventured off in search of the 'History' section. It took him awhile to locate the section, as he wasn't an avid fan of the Library, preferring to play physical sports, as opposed to reading books.

Luckily, the Library was efficiently organised, meaning that he located the necessary section easily. Walking up to the first shelf, Lloyd traced his fingers over the spines of the various books, his fingers only settling on a book when he had concluded that it was the book that he needed. Pulling the chosen book out, Lloyd hurried back to their table, and flopped onto his chair. Opening the book, he skimmed through the pages, stabbing a finger on a paragraph when he found the answer.

"Aha! Lloyd grinned happily. "Here it is. The century that the community was established in, was…. _The sixteenth century!"_

Pen poised, Mandy quickly scribbled down the answer, then dropped her pen in relief, and leant back. She cracked her fingers, one by one.

"Thank goodness, that's over with. Now I can enjoy the Eddy Hair Show, without having to worry about this extra work."

Congratulating her on completing the work, Lloyd helped Mandy pack away, then lifted his own bag onto his shoulders. On their way out, he deposited the book back onto the correct shelf, then opened the Library doors, the two of them ambling out into the early autumn evening.

"Well, it'll be more like _participate_, rather than _enjoy_ the show. Ingrid's been banging on about this competition for ages, now."

Mandy chuckled. "Oh, let her. It's something that cheers up her after a horrible day at school. In fact, it's something for _all _of us."

"I guess…." Lloyd checked his watch. "Well, I better hurry home. My dinner will be ready soon."

Mandy nodded, then pulled Lloyd into a friendly hug. When they broke apart, she said: "Me too. Mum will _kill me, _if I'm not back in time to lay the table."

Lloyd chuckled, waving Mandy off. As soon as she had vanished from sight, Lloyd then made his way to his own home.


	11. Chapter 11

**(REWORKED) CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Fishing his keys out of his blazer pocket, Lloyd Hunter inserted the correct one into the door, then twisted his wrist. He opened the front door gently, understanding that if he kicked the door open with his school shoe, as he had done many times before, he would receive a scolding from his mother.

Lloyd pulled the door keys out and deposited them into the 'key bowl', shutting the door behind him with the use of his foot. He strolled into the hall-way, placing his bag by the bottom of the stairs and stripping his blazer off to hang on the coat stand. Loosening his tie, Lloyd let his gaze roam around the hall-way, eyes lingering on the doors leading off into other rooms.

Noticing that the kitchen was empty, Lloyd concluded that his mother was either upstairs, or had gone out, into the garden or into town.

"Mum?" He called out, not at all surprised when he received no answer.

'_Ok, she's definitely gone out.'_

"H?"

No answer.

'_Alright… H is out, too.'_

The sound of a door opening upstairs, alerted Lloyd to an unknown presence. Although certain that his mother was out of the house, Lloyd was unsure of Harvey's whereabouts, and part of him had a nagging feeling that the presence upstairs, was his brother.

"H! Hey, Harvey!"

As light footsteps padded down the stairs, Lloyd faltered. His brother usually came down the stairs like an _irate Elephant, _essentially _the complete opposite _to the footsteps that he was hearing now.

Sighing as he guessed _who it really was_, Lloyd mustered up his most fierce glare, his eyes burning in agony by the time Dinah Glass reached the bottom of the stairs.

As Dinah strode past him, completely ignoring him and his expression, and into the kitchen, Lloyd followed his foster sister, fists bunched up tightly. Once in the kitchen, he leant against one of the counters, and hissed:

"Where's _my_ Mum, and Harvey?"

Although stung at Lloyd's insistence on the word 'My', Dinah, true to form, exhibited no hurt feelings, and simply took a bite of her freshly acquired apple, muttering:

"They went to the supermarket round the corner."

"_Why?"_

"_Your _Mother wanted to get some ingredients for dinner tonight, and Harvey went along with her."

Lloyd nodded sharply in response and Dinah breathed a sigh of relief, continuing to munch on her apple, in the meantime.

"How comes you wrote so much in the Geography test?"

Startled, Dinah forced the mouthful of apple down her throat, before answering: "I don't know what you mean."

This seemed to be the wrong answer, as Lloyd's eyes morphed to slits, and he suddenly reached forwards, cinching Dinah's wrist in a hard grip, before she had time to react.

Dropping her apple at the sudden movement, Dinah hissed: _"Let go of me."_

Lloyd, very reluctantly, loosened his grip, but only slipped his hand away when the _spy _started to talk.

"I wrote a lot in the test because I _know a lot _about the different countries of the world. I'm not trying to boast or brag at all. I just learnt most of the facts from my previous school, that's all."

There was no way that she was going to tell Lloyd about the buzzing in her brain, and the actuality that she didn't know _HALF _of the facts she had written down in the test.

Yet to Dinah's immense relief, it seemed that Lloyd was satisfied with her answer. As he moved aside, Dinah bent down and retrieved her fallen piece of fruit, then went over to the sink and washed it vigorously.

Three bitten chunks and a few strides away from the sink later, a startled Dinah halted when Lloyd piped up:

"What happened in Assembly today?"

Instantly, a glaze filmed Dinah's eyes as she chanted tonelessly: "We watched a film about plants, it was very interesting. We learnt about the varieties of plants and how they survive in different cultures."

Although he cringed at the lifeless chant, Lloyd also raked Dinah with a suspicious look. To his mind, she was lying. _But why?_

Seconds later, the front door opened and Mrs Hunter's voice called out.

"Hello? Lloyd? Dinah?"

"_We're_ in here, Mum."

Lloyd smirked at his mother's entrance, which had forced Dinah to hurry out of the way.

"Hello, you two. School alright?"

As Dinah rattled off another lifeless chant, Lloyd shrugged his shoulders, observing his mother as she hastily shoved a bag of chips into a compartment of the freezer. His gaze slunk to the form of his younger brother. Harvey was leaning against the wall, sadness dwelling in his brown eyes.

Not noticing the strained atmosphere, Teresa grinned.

"Burger and chips tonight! Your favourite, Harvey! I'll start it now so you three can eat your dinners whilst watching the Eddy Hair Show. How does that sound?"

Mustering a small smile, Lloyd said: "Brilliant, Mum. Thanks."

* * *

The three children entered the den, each of them holding a tray baring their food. The meals, though the same premise, had been altered to align to their tastes. Lloyd's meal consisted of a cheese and bacon burger, alongside chips and a salad dip. Mayonnaise was spread over the burger meat and a glass of Seven Up bubbled, the liquid fizzing.

Dinah was content with her salad packed burger, the pickle dripping down the sides of the bottom bun. Alongside a small handful of chips, she had been supplied with a mountain of mash. As she wasn't a fan of fizzy drinks, she had settled for flavoured water, pleased that her foster mother had provided her with a large glass.

Overall, Harvey had the biggest dinner. As expected, his burger was devoid of any salad, and was simply a plain quarter-pounder smothered in tomato ketchup. A heap of chips and onion rings, also smothered in tomato sauce, accompanied the burger. For his choice of drink, he had been provided with Fanta. Harvey raised his glass in a fake toast as he plonked himself, and his dinner, in front of the television.

Turning on the television, he perked up as his favourite show came on, dismissing the trepidation concerning tomorrow afternoon. Lloyd stretched out on the sofa whilst Dinah perched on the armchair, nibbling delicately at her burger.

At this sight, Lloyd snorted. "What are you, _a rabbit?"_

Dinah simply shrugged her shoulders, Harvey staying quiet at his brother's hostile attitude. Not receiving a reaction, Lloyd slumped back against the sofa, gnawing on a chip. The silence was shattered when the sound of clapping was heard, Eddy Hair appearing on the television screen. He grinned at the camera, exclaiming excitedly:

"Hey kids! Hope your brains are functioning after a _boring day at school! _Cause tonight is _VERY SPECIAL! _As most of you probably know, at the end of the show, I'll be asking a question which only _true fans _will know the answer too! So, keep your ears peeled! And make sure ya get it right! Ok…. Let's get on with the show!"

The first fifteen minutes of the programme lapsed by with the three children in silence, all of them too occupied with their food to attempt any form of conversation, even if they wanted too. Their minds were all on their day at school and how mind-boggling it had been.

* * *

As the end of the show approached, Harvey piped up with a question that set Dinah into surprise.

"Di… are you going to participate in the competition?"

Aware of both brothers' eyes on her, Dinah pushed her tray aside and curled up with her book, slowly shaking her head.

"No, I'm not a _true fan, _I'm afraid. I assume you are? I know how much you love this show."

Harvey smiled warmly, the tension dissipating from his shoulders a little bit, something which _both _Lloyd and Dinah were glad about.

"Yep, I'm a true fan! And it's pretty obvious that I'm going to participate! Me and Ing really want to win!"

Harvey blushed suddenly and Dinah smiled to herself. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Harvey had a crush on the younger girl. Dinah opened her mouth to ask about how the meeting with the Headmaster went, when Lloyd flapped a hand.

"_Shut up!_ Here comes the question!"

Dinah sighed and immersed herself in the world of Dickens once more. Harvey and Lloyd leant forwards, eyes glued on Eddy's solemn figure. Eddy Hair had a card held in his hands, which he gestured too.

"_This _is the question which, if answered correctly, will allow two of my _true fans _to watch the show live! Now all of my true fans, once you have the answer, I want you to write it down on a slip of paper, put it in an envelope and then post it to this address…."

At the bottom of the screen, the address started to scroll by on a loop.

"And tomorrow, I'll reveal the winners! Now, everyone ready?!"

Harvey nodded his head at Lloyd as his brother thrust a piece of paper and a pen into his hands. Eddy waited a beat, before announcing in a boom:

"_**What exact date did this show premiere?"**_

Harvey grinned, scribbling down the answer. _'That is SO EASY!'_

Lloyd faltered, glancing down at his blank slip. Sighing, he guessed a date then stuck it into an envelope, sealing it and scribbling down the address onto it, Harvey copying the same actions.

At that moment, Mrs Hunter entered the den, being accosted by her sons. She nodded in exasperation as Lloyd explained to her what to do with the envelopes, promising them that she would post them.

"Now, bring your plates down and help wash up. Then it's time for homework."

Ignoring her sons' groans, Mrs Hunter smiled at Dinah, who was fingering the Charles Dickens book silently. She hoped that Dinah was liking it here, as already she was picturing her as 'Dinah _Hunter.'_

* * *

Over on the other side of town, the Headmaster was preparing his briefcase for the next day. He _loathed _Fridays as at the end of school, children discarded all knowledge they had learnt that day in favour of 'preparing for the week-end', which the Headmaster viewed as a waste of time.

He smirked as he added in several mathematics textbooks. _His _pupils retained the information, thanks to his power, and he was confident to guess that _at least half of them _studied over the weekend. He knew that his Prefects did, instead of focussing their energy into something 'unproductive.' At times, the Headmaster liked to spring tests onto his pupils, first thing Monday morning, to see whether they had been studying or not.

His smirk vanished to be replaced by a grimace. The little boy he would be tutoring tomorrow afternoon _always _failed those surprise tests, along with everything else in life. Yet, the Headmaster was determined to pull Harvey Hunter's grades up. He just wished that the boy was not Immune as that way he could have fed the lacking information to Hunter and not have the reputation of his school in the balance.

Closing his briefcase, the Headmaster set it by the foot of his bed, then strode over to the window, hands clasped behind his back. He gazed out into the darkness, lips peeling back to reveal perfect, white teeth.

_Very soon,_ _the country would be_ _HIS…._


	12. Chapter 12

**(REWORKED) CHAPTER TWELVE**

"So! What did you guys put as answers?"

Ingrid gazed around at the rest of her group, her grin widening when she encountered Harvey. Recently, she had been experiencing a warm feeling inside her whenever their eyes met, and her heart would pound fast if their fingers ever brushed. She had an inkling as to what this _feeling _was, but wasn't sure if Harvey reciprocated the _feeling,_ so decided to leave it for now.

Ian sighed, hands shoved in his pockets. "I put the most _stupid date EVER!"_

Intrigued, Mandy questioned: "What did you put? And it can't have been _that bad."_

Ian shot her a _'oh really?'_ look, before muttering: "Erm…. August 2nd…..3000…."

Immediately Ingrid, Harvey and Mandy burst into raucous laughter, causing Ian to face-palm in frustration at his idiocy. Lloyd snickered, but was all too aware of the scene that they were making. For the majority of the playground were now focussed onto them. Them, the small group bunched in the farthest corner from the school building.

Lloyd averted his eyes and whispered commandingly: "Guys, _quieten down."_

The laughing trio's gazes flickered to the rest of the School, then they swiftly silenced themselves.

Waiting until they were not being stared at anymore, Ian murmured:

"So, what did you guys put down? Hopefully something that was _nearer _the actual date."

Mandy smiled, whispering: "Well I'm sure that many people googled it, but I decided to try and do it off the top of my head. Though I think I got it wrong…. _July 15__th__ 2000?"_

Ingrid snorted. "That's wrong, Mandy. _I _know the answer."

"Oh yeah? Go on then."

"Oh I will, _Mr 3000." _She straightened up more and chanted, similar to the droning chanting that swamped their ears.

"The Eddy Hair Show premiered on August 13th 2000, at six pm _precisely."_

Harvey's pre-pubescent face lit up. "Yes! That's what I put! Oh, _we_ _are true fans!"_

He raised his hand up in the air, beaming at Ingrid. She winked back and provided him with the high-five he had been waiting for. Lloyd groaned.

"Great, I put down the wrong date then. I put the 14th."

Mandy fingered her backpack as the Prefects strode out onto the playground. "Well, these two are probably right and ouch, that's harsh. One day out!"

Ian chuckled. "Least you didn't get the wrong Millennium."

The others sniggered, but fell quiet as Rose snapped out:

"School! Form lines."

Alongside the rest of the student body, SPLAT muttered the necessary reply, before shuffling into their specific lines. Prior excitement and joy fading, Harvey gulped as he noticed the Prefects smirking at him, his terror deepening when Jeff brought his index finger up to his throat and mimicked his throat being cut.

Once his line had been ordered to move forwards, Harvey whimpered as he shuffled in after his class, breathing a sigh of relief when the Prefects left him alone.

Yet, this one act of mercy was not going to be enough to fuel him through the rest of the school day.

'_Nowhere NEAR. Now, I just need for the school to burn down and I'll be home free.'_

* * *

The lessons leading up to Break were horrid, as he expected. Mr Brown kept shooting nasty glances at Harvey, a glint twinkling in his eyes at his pupil's discomfort and obvious fear of what was to come in the afternoon. Harvey was also subjected to some cruel jibes from Peter and Sue as he scuttled to his next lesson, _very _relieved that the Art Department was not too far away from his Maths lesson.

When he emerged into the playground for Break, Harvey scurried over to the others, smiling as Lloyd patted his shoulder.

"Rough morning?"

The youngest Hunter nodded, a snort escaping as he recalled what Ian had wrote down as his answer to Eddy Hair's question. Addressing Ian, Harvey exclaimed:

"Wouldn't it be _hilarious _if Eddy Hair read your answer out on tonight's show?!"

Ingrid giggled at this as Mandy and Lloyd shared a smile. Ian paled as he babbled:

"Oh God, _NO!_ He wouldn't be _so cruel _to do such a thing…. _Would he?!_ Oh please, Sir Eddy! I shall do whatever it takes to halt you from revealing my atrocious answer!"

Ian grinned as his friends laughed, even directing a wink at Dinah who was close by and who had heard his little declaration, a slight smile playing on her lips.

Once the laughter had died down, Harvey nibbled his lip for a few moments. No doubt this afternoon, SPLAT would be wondering _why_ he wasn't going to be accompanying them out of school. He realised that he needed to provide them with a plausible reason.

But _not the_ _truth…._

Before any of the others could speak, Harvey blurted out:

"I have to stay after s-school…. Unwittingly, I stitched myself up with helping the caretaker with some tasks. So, L? I won't be home for a while."

Lloyd opened his mouth, but closed it when Harvey blustered: "You don't need to tell Mum. She already knows."

There was _no way _he would allow his mother to inform his older brother what he was _really _going to be doing and worse, _who with._

Lloyd nodded as Ian, Mandy and Ingrid offered their sympathies. Mandy was about to ask her friends if they wanted her to bring any cookies to their next meeting, when the Prefects strode out.

After the usual order, this time from Jeff, SPLAT split up, hurrying over to their lines, mumbling to each other that they would speak at lunch. As Harvey went over to his line, he managed to catch Dinah by the arm, whispering out breathlessly:

"You know that meeting I had with the Headmaster yesterday? Well, because I'm basically failing maths and he knows I cheated, he is going to tutor me in the subject, starting _today_ _after school_… Tell no one."

Dinah gaped, gazing down at Harvey with concern flashing in her eyes. She had no idea how he was going to survive being tutored one on one by the Headmaster, who Dinah was already suspicious and wary of, even after just a few weeks at St Champions.

On the steps above the playground, the Prefects were stirring, upon seeing that two of the pupils were not obeying orders. Inhaling a deep breath, Simon barked:

"_Dinah Glass! Harvey Hunter! Get into your lines!"_

The pair jumped, whipping their heads round to face the Prefects. Their mouths moved slightly, whispers of a conversation barely audible to even their own ears, and certainly not to anyone else's.

"I won't tell _anyone."_

"Thanks, Di. You really are _grand_, you know that?"

"Erm… thank you, Harvey. And good luck."

"Cheers, I know I'm gonna need it."

Seeing no movement, Simon snapped: "Do I need to tell you…_AGAIN_?"

Dinah muttered, whilst Harvey squeaked: "No, Simon."

Withdrawing his grip from Dinah's arm and then slipping into his line, Harvey concentrated on lowering the pressure of his heartbeat.

As he entered the school, he reflected bitterly:

'_And the worst is yet to come.'_

* * *

A few hours later, SPLAT were standing behind their chairs in the library, waiting to be dismissed by Rose. Mandy fiddled with her plait, comprised of curls, nervously. Rose was smirking at her and the dark skinned girl knew that at any moment, her extra work would be brought up.

'_Thank goodness I finished it yesterday! Otherwise, Rose would have had me!'_

Mandy blinked when Rose snapped:

"Mandy Fletcher. The extra work that Simon assigned you. Hand it to me, _now."_

She scrabbled in her bag, wincing as Ingrid sniped quietly: "_Please."_

Fortunately, it seemed as if Rose had not heard the youngest 'troublemaker' and Mandy passed her work over without any more close calls. Rose scanned the work with a sneer, before dropping it onto the desk, drawling:

"Acceptable. You have escaped from seeing the Headmaster…. _For now."_

She chuckled as she cooed nastily:

"Maybe next time, you can remember your equipment? Like a _clever, little girl? _Or are you so thick that you are unable to clarify what you need? Do you know what a _pencil _is, Mandy?"

Mandy swallowed, cheeks burning. Slowly, she moved her head up and down, whispering:

"Yes, Rose."

Rose's smirk broadened. "Explain what it is to me."

Shuddering, Mandy proceeded to outline what a pencil looked like and what its uses were, nearly in tears at the end of the explanation, due to the sheer humiliation of the whole situation. Sneering, Rose flapped a hand.

"Very good. Now all of you, leave my sight!"

SPLAT didn't stick around.

* * *

An hour later, the six of them were trekking out of the main building. Ian and Ingrid were exclaiming over how it was _FINALLY_ _the weekend_! And Lloyd was unsuccessfully attempting to cheer Mandy up. Harvey was aware that he could not leave the premises as then, he would be technically disobeying the Headmaster's orders and if discovered, would be, _heaven forbid_, reduced to having lessons in _Nursery._

Halting by the gates, Harvey smiled at his friends, raising a hand to Dinah who smiled at him, then slipped past SPLAT and out of the gates. Lowering his hand, Harvey remarked:

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later. Bye."

"Bye Harv!"

"See you later, H. We'll play footy when you get in."

"Bye bye, Harvey! My fellow true fan!"

"Bye Harvey, hope your tasks with the caretaker are alright."

"Thanks, Mandy. Don't take any notice of Rose. I'll see you tomorrow at the SPLAT meeting."

"I'll try not to. See you."

Waving them off, Harvey slumped his shoulders when they were out of sight. Now was the time to run away and hide. Yet, he broke out of his fantasies when a cold, brisk voice snapped behind him:

"Mr Hunter. You failed to meet me at the outlined destination, causing me to have to come and search for you. It is also two minutes past half three. Due to your little _wander, _our tutoring session is now running late."

Harvey spun round, cowering back as his gaze encountered the Headmaster's pale, disapproving face. He sputtered:

"I'm s-sorry, Sir. I was just s-saying goodbye to my f-friends."

The Headmaster's lip curled. _"Yes…_well come along."

Harvey squealed as the Headmaster's hand shot out, snatching hold of his own. Whimpering slightly, Harvey was led into the school by the Headmaster, nearly stumbling over his feet in a bid to match the man's pace.

'_Oh, this is going to be HELL ON EARTH!'_


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN **

Harvey Hunter winced as the Headmaster dragged him along to the classroom they would be situated in. He did not _DARE _to complain about the vice-like grip that the Headmaster had cemented his hand into, as though the man didn't _look _furious, Harvey was pretty sure that he _WAS._

Entering the classroom, the Headmaster dumped Harvey into a seat before taking his own behind the desk reserved for the teacher. As Harvey fumbled with his bag, the Headmaster snapped:

"In these sessions, we shall be working on the areas of Mathematics that you struggle with, which seems to be _everything."_

He smirked as the boy blushed, drawling:

"I hope that you will pay attention in these sessions, Mr Hunter."

Harvey nodded frantically, scrambling to his feet when the Headmaster gestured to a pile of books on the shelf.

"Collect the textbook that you require, then return to your seat."

Harvey did so, praying that the pile didn't collapse. Luckily for him, it didn't and he scurried back to his seat, slumping down and opening up the textbook to the first page. The Headmaster narrowed his eyes, snapping:

"Sit up straight, boy!"

Harvey jerked and did as he was ordered, withdrawing his Maths book from his school bag. The Headmaster rose to his feet and strode over to Harvey, looming over him once he was by the boy's desk. Harvey whimpered. _What was the Headmaster going to do?!_

The Headmaster scanned the boy's previous work, sneering at the hand-writing before stating coldly:

"Start on a fresh page and turn your textbook to page three hundred and five."

He spun on his heel and strode back over to the teacher's desk. Harvey flicked through the textbook, wincing at the paper cut he acquired and turned to a new page in his Maths exercise book. He gazed at the Headmaster in trepidation, fearing what the mysterious man would do. The Headmaster was currently leant over the desk, rummaging in his briefcase and Harvey was _very tempted _to kick the man up the backside.

Before he could make a decision that could result in death, the Headmaster straightened and turned back round to face his pupil. Harvey's eyes broadened in sheer terror as he caught sight of what lay in the Headmaster's hands.

_His cane. _

Harvey gulped and shot to his feet, backing away, jerking as he bumped into desks in his haste to get away. Eyes soon to be brimming with tears, Harvey pleaded with the Headmaster.

"Please Sir! P-Please don't spank me with the c-cane! I didn't mean t-to cheat on that p-piece of homework! Please, I'll be g-g-good!"

The Headmaster's large hands caressed his cane and he smirked at the fear associated with one of his most cherished possessions. Deciding to up the terror, he leant forwards slightly, crooning dangerously:

"As my pupil, I expect you to _behave_ anyway. Now if you are good, then you shall not receive a spanking. However…."

His threat trailed off as the boy squeaked. The Headmaster moved over to the whiteboard, murmuring:

"Take your seat, Mr Hunter. We have much to do."

Rolling his eyes at the huge amount of noise that the boy created, the Headmaster chuckled to himself. He was not going to use the cane on the boy even if he _did _misbehave, which was very unlikely. Picking up one of the pens that was compatible with the board, the Headmaster wrote out the title and a few sentences, tapping his cane at them once he had finished.

"Algebra. Copy everything down that I write as I shall be testing you at the end to see if you were paying close attention."

Harvey shuddered at the malevolent grin that was tossed his way, shocked that the Headmaster had actually _grinned _and that the man was so evil to threaten him with a spanking, courtesy of the cane.

As he started copying the title and lines on the board into his exercise book, Harvey studied the cane critically. It was slim and sturdy and he reckoned that it would _HURT _if the Headmaster struck him with it, especially if the man used all of his force behind the spanks.

Hurriedly, Harvey finished jotting down the notes at the Headmaster's glare, then glanced up again, feet trailing the floor. His eyes flickered towards the clock attached to the wall and he groaned. It was only quarter to four.

At the sound of the groan, the Headmaster raised an eyebrow, questioning in a curt tone:

"Was that a _groan, _Mr Hunter? Am I boring you?"

Instantly, Harvey shook his head, eyes locked onto the cane. He babbled: "No, of course not! I just t-thought it was later you see, and it's b-been a long day and I-"

"What time did you rise this morning?"

The second youngest member of SPLAT jumped at the shock of being interrupted, then gaped. "R-Rise?"

He squeaked when the Headmaster growled, hissing: "Yes, _rise_. Awaken, whatever you want to call it."

"O-Oh, s-seven this morning, S-Sir."

The Headmaster scoffed. "And you are stating that you have been experiencing a 'long day'? I retired to bed at two in the morning and gained two hours of sleep and I do not view this as a 'long day.'"

Harvey sputtered, blurting out: "How can y-you survive on TWO HOURS?! Man, that's crazy!... I mean… I-I wouldn't be a-able to do t-that."

The Headmaster curled his lip. "Desist from shouting, Mr Hunter." His curled lip transitioned into a smirk.

"And you shall be receiving the bare minimum of sleep if you do not concentrate in this session as then all of the work that you have not completed, shall be finished at home."

Harvey whimpered, clutching his pen tightly. The Headmaster barked: "Shall I carry on?"

"Y-Yes, S-Sir."

"Excellent. And Mr Hunter?"

"Y-Yes, Sir?"

"Do not scuff the floor with your school shoes. It is highly irritating."

'_Just like you.'_

"S-Sorry, Sir."

The trailing of feet along the floor ceased.

* * *

"S-Sir?"

It was now five thirty and Harvey was ready to jump out of the window. The past few hours or so had been _utter torture. _His brain hurt from attempting to work out so many equations and it didn't help either his self-esteem or his courage when he had the Headmaster breathing down his neck, swatting the cane at the chair legs from time to time.

The Headmaster raised his head from his paperwork, sighing when he saw the usual look of confusion on the boy's face. Really, it seemed that the Hunter boy wore the same expression every minute that he was in school. Yet, the Headmaster was not surprised. _Harvey Hunter was a very thick child._

He climbed to his feet and strode over to his pupil. Leaning over him, he murmured:

"What is the problem?"

A trembling finger pointed at a sea of sums, the high pitched voice squeaking:

"I don't understand h-how to work t-this one out. C-Could you h-help me p-please?"

The Headmaster rolled his eyes and drew up a chair, perching himself onto it. He began to teach, satisfied at the view of Harvey bending his head down to work. It sent a rare smile flashing onto his face. _At last_, the boy was doing something productive, instead of laughing at the most inappropriate times and causing trouble.

As Harvey worked, the Headmaster studied him closely. He could not to this day comprehend _why_, the boy and the rest of the _troublemakers _were Immune to his hypnotism. Not that the five children knew that. For all they knew, they were outcasts for being 'naughty' instead of for having different genetic material to the ones susceptible to hypnotism. Well, that was what the Headmaster thought the reason behind it was, anyway.

The Headmaster narrowed his eyes. When he was Leader of the Country, he would be employing the top scientists to uncover the secret and find a 'cure' to this Immune state, so that no one would even _think _about opposing him.

* * *

The session finally ended when the clock hit eight pm. Harvey yawned, packing away his belongings. His eyes bulged as he noticed the clock. As well as having missed the Eddy Hair Show, he had missed the Simpsons and the programme on construction that he usually viewed with his father.

Harvey blushed as his stomach rumbled. He was _starving! _

Glancing outside, he paled. It was pitch black. Starting to tremble, Harvey felt around for his oyster card, cursing softly when he realised that he had left it at home. Harvey stared at the Headmaster as the man packed away his briefcase, rising to his feet and gesturing to the door with his cane.

"Follow me, Mr Hunter."

Harvey trailed after the Headmaster begrudgingly, pausing as the man collected his coat from his office and ordered the caretaker to lock up the school, before following him out onto the playground.

Harvey shivered. The air was chilly and his thin, starchy uniform provided no protection against the coldness seeping into his bones. He stumbled down the steps as the Headmaster strode over to a compact, silver car, tapping his cane on the concrete along the way.

As soon as the Headmaster was about to unlock his car, he growled in a menacing manner. Fixing his concealed gaze onto Harvey, he barked:

"Mr Hunter! Come here!"

Harvey squeaked in fear, stumbling over to the man who he feared the most in the world. Once in front of him, his eyes took in the disgust on the Headmaster's face, then flicked downwards to the spot which the man was jabbing his cane at. The same expression blossomed across Harvey's face and he gagged slightly.

_Dog shit._

Wondering how the dog had got into the playground and _who _the animal belonged too, Harvey gaped when the Headmaster ordered:

"Get rid of it."

Recovering himself, Harvey blurted out: _"What?!_ You must be mad!"

He scuttled back at the Headmaster's flare of his nostrils, sputtering: "W-What should I u-use?"

The Headmaster smirked at the boy before him, withdrawing a pair of plastic, disposable gloves from his briefcase and handing them over to his pupil. Harvey briefly pondered on why the Headmaster carried gloves of that calibre around, before sliding them on. Flexing his glove covered hands, Harvey sighed, pleased that his schoolbag was on his back, and crouched down.

He made short work of it, scooping it up in his hands and disposing of the mess quickly. Gritting his teeth, he stripped off the gloves and binned them, gratefully coating his hands in the hand sanitiser that the Headmaster offered him.

As Harvey handed it back and began rubbing his hands together, he mumbled:

"Should have given me a plastic bag as well."

Promptly releasing a wail at the whack to his backside, courtesy of the cane, Harvey whimpered as the Headmaster retorted:

"Do not be so insolent. Now, _get in."_

"Er…."

The Headmaster unlocked his car, opening the car door and dropping into the driver's seat. "Get in, Mr Hunter. Do not make me say it again."

Gulping and rubbing his backside vigorously, Harvey opened the rear left hand door and clambered in, taking his bag off of his shoulders. Dumping it on the seat next to him, Harvey shut the car door and belted up, flinching when the Headmaster adjusted his rear-view mirror so that _HE_ was in the reflection.

The Headmaster craned his neck round, flashing Harvey a sinister smile and commenting:

"We wouldn't want you doing anything… _naughty _now, would we?"

Harvey frantically shook his head, hissing at the sting in his backside. As the Headmaster faced the windscreen again, starting up the engine, Harvey leant his head against the window.

This was going to be one _AWFUL _car journey.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN **

A chill coursed through him, and Harvey averted his gaze from the rear-view mirror. That was the _tenth time _he had caught the Headmaster staring at him and they had only been in the car for five minutes.

Harvey sighed, realigning his head so that it was away from the window and cushioned by the head board of the seat he was currently sitting in. He felt the car slowing down, before he spotted the reason why. As the vehicle smoothly stopped, Harvey peered into the darkness ahead.

The patch that was illuminated by the car's headlights was of the rear of the car in front. Which evidently meant that they were stuck in traffic. Harvey slumped back and groaned out loud, muttering:

"I want to go home! S-Stupid traffic jam!"

He froze when the Headmaster twisted his head round, murmuring:

"I know you want to go home, but refrain from continuously announcing it. I am getting you there as swiftly as I can."

He smirked, questioning in a light hearted tone, which made Harvey quiver in his seat.

"Or would you rather _walk the rest of the way?"_

Shooting a frazzled glance towards the darkness, Harvey shook his head. "No S-Sir, sorry for annoying y-you."

The Headmaster nodded and turned his head back to face the windscreen, murmuring spitefully:

"I also want to get you home as quickly as I can, so that I do not have to listen to any more of your detestable whingeing."

Briefly sending the Headmaster a glare, Harvey schooled his expression into one of boredom in case the man stared back at him again and proceeded to list all of the model planes that he owned in his head, by order of favourite.

When they were two streets away from his house, Harvey perked up. Very soon, he would be out of this _nightmare _and back inside safe surroundings. However, his happiness was shattered when the Headmaster started speaking.

"What is the square root of five hundred?"

Eyes blowing wide, Harvey was left short of breath as he gaped. As the seconds ticked by, he thought:

'_How am I meant to know THAT?!'_

In reality, he spluttered out after several more tense seconds: "I-I-I-I don't know, S-Sir."

The Headmaster rolled his eyes, remarking: "You are never going to get anywhere if you continue to lack the knowledge that is needed in later life, Mr Hunter. Now, hazard a guess."

Harvey closed his mouth, licking his lips delicately. Two minutes lapsed before he blurted out the first number that came to mind.

"Three hundred and eighty."

His round face burned as the Headmaster snorted, a dry drawl causing him to avert his gaze.

"Incorrect, Mr Hunter. The correct answer is twenty two. Though to be more specific, the answer would be 22.360679775."

Gobsmacked, Harvey nodded, filing away the answer for future reference. Glancing out of the window, he breathed a sigh of relief. They were approaching his house. The vehicle slowed to a halt and Harvey undid his seatbelt, grabbing his schoolbag with one hand whilst the other aimed for the door.

"Harvey? I am not finished with you yet."

The small boy whipped his head round, terror evident in his chocolate brown eyes. "Oh….. What do y-you want me to do, S-Sir?"

The Headmaster smirked. "Ring the doorbell."

Harvey furrowed his brow, but realisation dawned on him when he noticed the Headmaster fiddling with his seat belt, then the car door. Ice swashed over him and he gulped, clutching onto his schoolbag tightly as he exited the car.

The pair ventured up the path towards the front door, climbing the set of steps side by side. Harvey reached out and rang the doorbell with a trembling finger, feeling strange at the fact that he was not using his keys. Hearing the sound of footsteps, he prayed that either one of his parents opened the door. He was _not in the mood_ to have to explain to his brother or to his foster sister _why_ the Headmaster had accompanied him home.

Thankfully, his mother opened the door and Harvey winced at the rage that crossed her face as she observed that it was her youngest son. Yet, the rage vanished when Mrs Hunter caught sight of the Headmaster. She smiled, twittering:

"Oh, hello Headmaster!"

The Headmaster replied in his usual cold, brisk tone. "Good evening, Mrs Hunter. Sorry to interrupt your night, but I did not want Harvey walking home by himself in the dark."

"Thank you for giving him a lift, Sir."

Mrs Hunter turned to Harvey and to his mortification, she started admonishing him in front of his nemesis.

"Harvey, you really should have phoned me! It would have saved the Headmaster a lot of trouble!"

"It was no trouble at all, Mrs Hunter. Your house is on the way back to my own."

Meanwhile, Harvey muttered: "Sorry, Mum."

"Did you even _check _your phone? Both your father and I left you dozens of messages and voicemails!"

Harvey flushed. "I-It's off. Sorry, Mum!"

Before Mrs Hunter could say any more, the Headmaster held his hands up. "Entirely my fault, Mrs Hunter. Our session overran and neither of us noticed. I should have informed you that it did end up finishing late, instead of turning up out of the blue. You have my sincerest apologies."

Mrs Hunter smiled again, flapping a hand. "Oh, don't worry about the session overrunning! Both Bill and I want the best for Harvey! I really do appreciate you dropping him off, Sir. Would you like to come inside for a cup of tea?"

The Headmaster grimaced and shook his head. "No thank you, Mrs Hunter. I prefer coffee myself and I need to get home to sort out my papers."

Internally, Harvey was jumping for joy. He did _not _want to have to envision the _Demon Headmaster_ in his house, sipping from a cup of tea! Mrs Hunter nodded and nudged her son.

"Say thank you, Harvey."

Harvey jolted, muttering: "Thank you for the session, Sir. And the lift."

The Headmaster nodded curtly at the boy. "You are welcome. We shall continue our work next Friday. And Harvey?"

"Y-Yes?"

From behind his back, the Headmaster withdrew a massive folder. Bemused from where the folder had come from and how the Headmaster had gotten away with holding it unnoticed for so long, Harvey said:

"I assume t-that's for me?"

"Indeed." The Headmaster handed the folder over, smirking when the boy nearly dropped it. "It contains numerous work sheets that I expect to be completed by the start of our next session. Failure to complete the work shall warrant in consequences."

Harvey gulped, hurriedly whispering: "I will do them, Sir."

"Excellent. Now I must bid you, Good-night."

Bowing slightly, the Headmaster turned on his heel and descended the three steps, striding back to his car.

* * *

Flopping onto his bed, Harvey stuffed the folder in the space between his bed and his bedside cabinet. A knock to the door was administered, the door opening seconds later to reveal Lloyd.

_A very excited Lloyd._

Bounding towards the bed, Lloyd chirped: "Oh, what a brilliant show!"

Harvey sat up. "Eh?"

"The Eddy Hair Show! Too bad you missed it, H! I guess you had a lot of work to catch up on then?"

Harvey blinked, then his excuse to SPLAT floated into his mind and he sputtered:

"Yeah! Man, it was really difficult!"

Lloyd shot him a sympathetic smile. "Well, that's school for you. But you are going to be _so happy_ when I show you the clip!"

Harvey frowned. "What clip? L, tell me!"

Lloyd only grinned and went over to his younger brother's laptop. Opening it, he sighed.

"What's the password for this thing?"

Hastily, Harvey hurried over and hovered his fingers over the keyboard. Waiting until Lloyd wasn't peeking, he typed in the password, then backed away, commenting:

"Are you going to tell me what the clip is about?"

Lloyd grinned cheekily. "No….. Actually, I will tell you if _you tell me_ what your password is."

Harvey blushed greatly. "Erm… I'll just wait and s-see."

No way was he going to be telling Lloyd that his password was six digits long as then, his older brother would _take no time at all _to figure out what his password was.

Harvey continued to ponder about the clip as Lloyd pulled it up on YouTube, sitting back in the desk chair with a solid grin plastered across his face. Finger tapping the pad, Lloyd exclaimed:

"Watch yourself WIN!"

Harvey gaped, eyes slowly scanning the title of the video. '**EDDY HAIR SHOW WINNERS REVEALED!'**

'_No…. it couldn't be!... L's pulling my leg.'_

But when he glanced at his older brother, Harvey could tell that Lloyd was utterly serious, unlike his current facial expression. As the clip started playing, Harvey sunk onto the stool set up next to the desk chair and viewed his idol capering about.

Facing the camera, Eddy Hair flung his arms out, announcing:

"And now, it's time to reveal who has won free tickets to see _My Show Live!"_

Amongst the cheering and clapping, Eddy thanked his assistant, Susie, who wheeled out a massive ballot box, placing it next to Eddy before moving away. Grinning, Eddy delved a hand into the box as a drum roll, provided by the music producers of the show, started up.

Eddy yanked his hand out, a slip of paper between his fingers. Slowly unfolding it, he shouted:

"And this piece of paper says that my show commenced on…. August 13th 2000! Well, they have gotten this correct! Congratulations…. INGRID SMITH!"

Harvey's jaw dropped as Lloyd bounded up and down in his seat, wanting to see his little brother's reaction. He didn't care that he was acting like a little kid. _His younger brother had just won a competition! And so had their friend! _

Internally, Harvey was jumping for joy. Lloyd had stated that he had won and now he knew that Ingrid had too…. Butterflies started fluttering in his stomach. They would be able to go TOGETHER!

Toning down his bounding, Lloyd leant forwards and zoomed the clip on a bit, remarking:

"Eddy pulled out some wrong answers so you're at the end, H."

Harvey nodded, still baffled at the odds that his crush's name had been pulled out of the box as well as his. Well, soon to be his anyway.

Lloyd stopped the clip near the end, turning his face to Harvey's to gage the reaction. As Eddy read off the piece of paper which was the other winning one, Harvey squealed in joy. He bolted to his feet, partaking in a little victory dance as "HARVEY HUNTER!" was boomed out to the nation.

Lloyd chuckled, shooting to his feet in order to give his brother a big hug. Withdrawing, Lloyd chirped:

"I wanted you to know before I told Mum. The others know, no doubt you'll have been bombarded with lots of calls and texts!"

Still blown away, Harvey nodded, murmuring: "Guess I need to turn my phone on then… Thanks for showing me the clip, L."

Lloyd patted his brother on the back. "No problem, H. I'll be in my room if you need me."

He left the bedroom with a smile, glaring at Dinah who had just emerged from the bathroom. Dinah winced as Lloyd's bedroom door closed with a slam, wandering into Harvey's room coyly.

"Congratulations, Harvey. I'm pleased for you."

Harvey glanced up, the screen of his phone lighting up. Seeing his foster sister lingering in the doorway, he beamed.

"Thanks, Dinah! I had _no idea _that I was going to win! Definitely made up for a rubbish day!"

At this, Dinah bit her lip. "How was it?" Seconds later, she winced again. _"Bad?"_

Harvey nodded, commenting: "He gave me a TON of work to do. I really hate how it's on a Friday."

"And you overran by a couple of hours."

"Yeah, that too!" He shivered. "It's horrible, Di. Being in a room with just the Headmaster…."

Suddenly, Harvey grinned, his phone continually buzzing away. "Ah cool! Ingrid wants me to Skype her!"

Dinah went to retreat, smiling slightly. "Don't let me stop you. I'll see you a bit later, Harvey."

The small boy smiled gratefully. "Cheers, Di. We'll watch something later…. Though, do you think you could do me a favour?"

Half in and half out of the bedroom, Dinah tilted her head. "And what would that be?"

Harvey's stomach answered for him. Blushing, he spoke in a hushed tone, guilt rampaging through.

"I haven't eaten since lunch and well-"

"Would you like for me to ask your Mum if she could make something for you?"

Harvey smiled brightly. "Yeah, thanks. You're great, Di!"

Dinah nodded, smile being lost in her pinched face and exited the room, shutting the door behind her with a soft click. Humming to himself, Harvey slumped in the desk chair and clicked onto Skype, connecting to Ingrid.

* * *

His heart swelled and his cheeks morphed to a rosy colour when his crush filled the screen. Before he could open his mouth and release a tumble of words, Ingrid exclaimed excitedly:

"WE WON! WE WON! WE ARE THE BEST! WE ARE THE TRUE FANS, YES!"

Harvey giggled as Ingrid swayed about, saying: "I was gobsmacked! I can't believe that WE WON!"

Ingrid ceased her exclamations, beaming brightly. "Same! I literally had to stop myself from keeling over when they announced my name! This is going to be _wicked, _Harvey!"

"I know, Ing. And we can brag about it to the others tomorrow!"

"Ah yes, SPLAT meeting tomorrow. I hope Mandy brings the cookies!"

Harvey grinned, imitating the 'Cookie Monster.' "Mmh, me scoff all of the cookies!"

Ingrid fell about laughing and Harvey swore that it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard in the world. Wiping her eyes, Ingrid gasped:

"Oh Harv! You are _brilliant!"_

"W-Well… so are you."

"Aww shucks! Man, I can't wait to see you tomorrow!"

Harvey smiled, murmuring softly: "Same."

A sweet smile tugged her lips and Harvey's one stretched even further. Their moment was broken by the sound of Mrs Hunter raising her voice.

"Harvey! I made you a sandwich! Come and get it!"

Harvey shouted back a reply, then directed his attention back onto Ingrid. "Sorry Ing, got to go."

"S'alright. See you tomorrow and enjoy your sandwich, _my little Cookie Monster!"_

Harvey laughed, continuing to laugh even when he had disconnected the call and was descending the stairs.

It seemed that his night had improved drastically.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN **

The next morning, the five members of SPLAT lounged around in their meeting place. Like Harvey and Ingrid had hoped, Mandy had brought a tin of chocolate chip cookies to the meeting, and the pair were now busy scoffing them. Lloyd had taken just one, spouting about how the calories in them would result in him becoming 'a pathetic Chairman', due to his brain cells having kicked it.

Ian had guffawed at this, mocking Lloyd for his absurdity. Yet, _he_ was left red-faced when Lloyd exclaimed that he had been joking and the others had giggled at Ian's expense.

Whilst the youngest two puffed up their cheeks, Ian and Lloyd chortling over what the elder had just pulled, Mandy styled her hair into a high ponytail. She liked to do this whenever anything serious came to mind. Also it was an action that she had reaped from one of her favourite literary characters; _Violet Baudelaire._

Mandy patted her ponytail then let her hands drop, piping up: "I think we know why we're all here."

"To discuss the inner workings of this wonderful shed? How the deckchairs were manufactured and _so forth?"_

Ian said this last bit in an exaggerated posh voice, causing Harvey and Ingrid to fall about laughing. Lloyd rolled his eyes and Mandy frowned, not viewing the forthcoming topic as a laughing matter.

"No, Ian. We're here to talk about Dinah Glass."

Instantly, frost blanketed onto Lloyd's face. He leant back in his chair, folding his arms over his lithe chest. Harvey swallowed the crumbs lodged in his throat and whined:

"Come on, L! Di's not that bad!"

"Oh, _Di? _We're already on nick names, are we?"

Harvey scowled as Mandy murmured: "From what I've seen, Dinah is not that bad. She seems quiet and soft spoken which, mind you, is not a bad thing."

"But hella fun if she wants to be!"

Ian rolled his eyes when Lloyd scoffed at his comment. Ingrid then piped up: "Yeah for being one of _Them, _she really is decent. Like Lucy."

"That is exactly the _problem!_ She is _one of Them! _I'm telling you, we have a spy under our roof!"

The others looked doubtful and this caused Lloyd to growl and jump to his feet, long limbs flapping up and down.

"You lot don't seem to realise what she could potentially do! She could report me and H to _the Prefects!"_

Harvey paled, sputtering: "N-No, she wouldn't, L….. W-Would she?"

Lloyd's eyes glinted with malice. "I don't put it past her. I mean, we know _NOTHING _about her! And Mum expects us to accept her straight away! I'm telling you, if she doesn't go back to the Children's Home soon, then _I will march her there myself!"_

Silence daunted the shed. Everyone was shocked at what Lloyd had just said, Ian voicing their disbelief.

"Hey Lloyd, calm down mate. She's really not t-"

"THAT BAD! Yes, I know!"

Slumping onto the deck chair, Lloyd propped his head up with one hand. After a short while, he sighed, muttering:

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I'm just…. _Worried _about her. What if she notes down everything we say, everything we do?! I just don't want to start accepting her as a family member, than have the chance of being related to her blown up in our faces. If it turns out, she is against us like the Prefects are, then we won't be able to fraternise with her and you know that will make Mum go _ballistic."_

Harvey shuddered, remembering all of the times where his mother had lost her temper, usually at HIM. As Lloyd finished his passionate speech, Mandy spoke softly.

"I understand your point Lloyd, but can you imagine how Dinah must feel right now? After years of being in a Children's Home, she is being fostered by a wonderful family."

"Yeah, _because I'm part of it!"_

"Shut it, H! Continue Mandy."

The eldest female member smiled. "And though she receives a bit of antagonism from you, your parents are treating her like she's one of their own. And that must be so off putting, yet so fantastic at the same time! To have parents after ten years must be the greatest thing to her! And I don't see why _anyone _would want to take that away from her."

"Also, I know with school being…._weird _and us not really hanging around with her, she must feel pretty lonely. But imagine if we _did _hang out with her? Do you not think that she would loosen up a bit more and reveal more about herself? You say you know 'nothing' about her, Lloyd, but did you even ask?"

"Of course I did! Both me and H asked her and she was similar to a robot! All straight laced, vague answers!"

Harvey mumbled: "Well, she did say about her parents' death. To be honest, if I was in a strange place and in a house full of strangers, I would be nervous too."

He badly wanted to say that Dinah was great for helping him out with his homework, but wisely kept quiet. Lloyd glanced around at each member of SPLAT before concluding:

"So you think that I should be nicer to her?"

As one, the others exclaimed: "Yes!"

Lloyd grumbled under his breath for a few seconds, then huffed. "Well I suppose I could be…. Tell you what, I won't rule out the fact that she may not be working for the Headmaster and the Prefects. Like you all keep reminding me, she could be innocent to whatever scheme they're planning…."

Ian chuckled, chirping: "We keep reminding you because we are clearly in the right, Mr Chairman!"

The others giggled as Lloyd socked Ian in the arm playfully. "Alright, maybe you are. I-"

He was cut off when Ingrid's watch beeped. Squealing in delight, she hopped to her feet.

"Ooh, the new ice cream parlour has just opened!"

Ian raised his eyebrows to his hairline, deadpanning: "You set your watch to the time that the new ice cream parlour is opening…. Sad or what?"

Ingrid narrowed her eyes at him. "It's not sad! To pioneers like me, the grand opening is _very important!"_

Mandy piped up: "What grand opening? I didn't hear about any new ice cream parlour." Whilst Lloyd snorted. "Pioneer, really?"

Ingrid bounded towards the shed door, crying: "I'll lead the way then! And I am a pioneer! They have over FIFTY flavours! Some really unique! So I could be the one to taste an 'exotic' flavour and declare that everyone should taste it, meaning that they'll reward me for bringing in new customers!"

Ian spoke up. "Erm Ing… I don't think that's how it works."

Mandy grinned. "Never mind. Let's go to the ice cream parlour!"

They all climbed to their feet, Lloyd announcing in his best 'Chairman' voice: "SPLAT trip to the ice cream parlour!"

One by one they left the shed, Ian locking it afterwards. Harvey sighed, silent in a rare moment. Though he would _love _to go to the parlour, his mind was ticking down the amount of time he had left when it came to the extra work that the Headmaster had set him.

Harvey knew that if he didn't start it today, then he would only neglect it more and more as time went on until Thursday evening arrived and he would be _utterly screwed _by then. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he waited until they had hit the high street before whispering:

"I can't go to the ice cream parlour with you guys."

Lloyd, Mandy and Ian frowned as Ingrid's jaw dropped. "No! Oh, I want you to come Harv!... It wouldn't be the same without you!"

Harvey smiled, eyes lighting up as he spotted a blush creeping up Ingrid's face. However, his smile deflated slightly when Mandy murmured:

"Have you got schoolwork to do then?"

He nodded sadly. "Due Monday and I know that I won't do it tomorrow, then I'll get into _big trouble_."

Though Ingrid was upset, she hastily agreed. "Yeah, don't want you being punished for not doing your homework, which is a bad enough task already. So, I guess I'll see you Monday?"

Harvey grinned. "Yep! See you Monday. Bye guys."

As SPLAT waved him off, Lloyd hollered: "Let Mum know I'll be home a bit later, H."

"Will do! Enjoy your ice creams!"

Chuckling as Ingrid capered around the others, barking at them to 'get a move on!' Harvey smiled to himself then turned round, heading back home.

* * *

He entered his house, relaying to his mother what his brother had told him, then headed up the stairs. Shutting himself in his room, Harvey withdrew the worksheets and sat at his desk, groaning to himself when he saw the content.

'_I am going to DIE! Urgh, hate stupid maths!'_

Harvey nabbed a pen from his pencil case, then set his head down, beginning to work.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN **

The morning after Lloyd had visited the ice cream parlour where upon returning home, he had contended himself with spouting rave reviews about the place, and the morning after Harvey had tackled the set work sheets, Dinah Mary Glass was seated at the kitchen table, smiling uneasily at her foster parents.

Last night, they had collectively told her that, if she wanted, they could have a little chat in the morning about how she was settling in and to 'get to know more about the old fogies' as Mr and Mrs Hunter mockingly called themselves. Dinah had agreed, holding a genuine interest in finding out more about her foster parents and now she was facing them, palms sweating.

She was nervous and desperately hoped that this was not being displayed externally, as Dinah could not bear to deal with any questions about her emotions or any sympathetic speeches.

She blinked when Mr Hunter grinned at her, chirping: "So I know you like school better than the boys do, but what is your personal opinion on it?"

Instantly, a switch flipped in Dinah's brain and she found herself chanting dully:

"I think the Headmaster is a marvellous man and this is the best school I have ever been to."

As the Hunter parents smiled at each other, pleased that their foster daughter _still _liked the school after two weeks of attendance, Dinah was screaming at herself. _Why had she said those words?! _She _DID_ _NOT LIKE_ the school! It was _NOT NORMAL!_ Yet whenever she went to state a different opinion about St Champions, the words that fell from her lips were of the very same she had just spoken.

Her suspicion fell away when Mrs Hunter spoke: "We're glad that you are finding your feet, Dinah. I understand how difficult it must have been for you, starting a new school and sharing a house with people you barely know." Suddenly, a frown deepened her mouth. "Any trouble with the boys so far? I know Lloyd hasn't been _that keen,_ but I guess it's just the shock."

Dinah shook her head, hair swishing about. "No trouble at all, Mrs Hunter. I do understand why Lloyd is so tetchy about me living here, and to be honest when he _is_ negative, it doesn't really bother me. I know he's only doing what he thinks is best."

Mrs Hunter nodded gravely. "I know, but he can be _so stubborn _sometimes."

Dinah murmured: "Sometimes that isn't a bad trait to have." She knew that _she _held it, having stuck to her guns many a time during her years living at the Children's Home.

Mrs Hunter murmured back: "I suppose…. Oh, the whole point of this little meeting was for you to find out more about US! Not bombard _you_ with questions!"

Dinah smiled, feeling a bit more relaxed now that the spotlight was off of her. She leant forwards, hands folded over one another as her foster parents began to divulge their stories revolving around their life thus far.

"Well, should we start with the basics?" Mrs Hunter pondered before smiling brightly, gesturing to herself.

"I'm Teresa Hunter, formerly Teresa Jones and I'm thirty eight years old…." She sighed. "Though the boys like to remind me that I'm nearly forty…"

Her husband grinned. "What is it, almost every day?"

Mrs Hunter growled. "_Every day, _Bill. They remind me _every day. _But I think Harvey is decreasing the number of times he says it to me after I told him what would happen if he were to continue."

At Dinah's inquisitive look, Mrs Hunter smirked. "I threatened him with a spanking."

As Mr Hunter snorted, Dinah blinked as Mrs Hunter suddenly directed a remark at her.

"Don't worry, Dinah. We don't discipline our children over nothing. Only if they're very naughty, which Harvey can be sometimes. I doubt you'll be spanked, you're very well behaved."

A slight smile appeared on Dinah's face. "I have been spanked before, Mrs Hunter. At the Children's Home, but it was a rare occasion. They also taught us to be polite and respectful…. It increases the interest in potential parents if they see that the child they want is well behaved."

Mr Hunter looked aghast. "Sounds like a place where you can buy animals from!"

"It does seem so, but the Home wasn't too bad. I had my books and a couple of friends…. So has Lloyd ever been spanked?"

Mrs Hunter nodded. "Yes, but he always complains how he is too 'old' to be punished like a child, though the reason _why _he has ended up with that punishment is for acting like a child in the first place!"

The visual image of Lloyd arguing against a spanking blossomed bright and clear in Dinah's mind and she chuckled to herself. His reaction to receiving a physical punishment summed him up, or what she had seen so far of him, perfectly.

Mrs Hunter beamed and resumed with her little speech:

"I attended the same primary school as my younger sister, but we went to different secondary schools. Louise is two years younger so we were close when we were kids, still are in fact, but I went to an all-girls school and she went to a mixed one. School was alright, a bit rowdy though, lots of fights over boys and throwaway comments…. I do wish that I could have attended a school like St Champions when I was younger as I did sort of crave the approach that the Headmaster brings to the school. I hated when anyone disrupted a lesson as I genuinely wanted to _be there _and be knowledgeable enough to pass my exams, which I did, thank goodness."

Dinah nodded stiffly, a chill creeping down her back. Mrs Hunter would not have kept the same mind set if she _had _attended a school, structured in a way like St Champions, when she was a pupil.

"So after I left school, I went to work in a bank. And it was as boring as I expected it to be, but I was getting money so I couldn't really complain. My sister works as a personal trainer, she's always been a fitness fanatic! Anyways, I went out with a couple of the girls from work one night and that's when…"

She cast a heartfelt glance at her husband, enclosing his hand in hers. "When I met Mr Hunter…"

The man in question grinned, then winked at Dinah. "I charmed her off of her feet!... Oh, I hope we're not boring you, Dinah."

She shook her head. "Of course not! You're my foster parents, I want to know more about you." She abruptly blushed. "Besides, you two are nice people and have treated me like I'm one of your own."

A delighted grin spread across the lower half of her face when Mr Hunter murmured softly:

"_We want you to be one of our own."_

Dinah was buzzing internally, ignoring the familiar warnings that told her not to get too attached, as the Hunters could easily turn around and say that they did not want her, just as previous families had done so.

Mrs Hunter smiled at her husband. "So, I was out in London and I ended up bumping into him. He took my breath away… tall, rugged, dark blond hair…. And he worked in a bank as well! We swapped formalities, then ended up dancing the night away."

Mr Hunter chirped: "Then we arranged to meet up on the next weekend and from then on, we were practically joined at the hip."

His wife giggled. "I could never go anywhere without you following me! Remember the time, I was going to see my friend, Mae, and you jumped out of an alleyway near her house, with a big bunch of roses?"

Mr Hunter nodded, pecking her on the cheek. "And you nearly fell over because you were so surprised! Ah, that was a good day…. An even _better _night…"

He grunted as Mrs Hunter elbowed him sharply in the ribs, nodding at Dinah, who was smiling happily at them. Her foster mother continued:

"So after a string of dates, we ended up as a couple then a few years later, we got married, then had Lloyd."

Mr Hunter sighed. "No more boozing or late nights. Just crying and dirty nappies."

His wife jibed: "Which you never changed!"

"Hey! I did! Once or twice….. Oh come on, Resa! They _stunk!"_

"They are meant too, Bill! Anyways, after Lloyd, a few years down the line, we had Harvey."

They both smiled fondly at each other and Dinah's heart warmed at this affection being displayed. However, Mrs Hunter's smile dissipated, only to be replaced with a hint of fear.

"After Harvey, we decided to not have any more children. I couldn't stand giving birth again and potentially having to face a horrible aftermath like we did with Harvey…."

She trailed off and Dinah frowned. She knew that Harvey had asthma, but was unaware that he could have any other health problems or that he had been potentially in danger when he was an infant. Not wanting to probe about this sensitive subject, Dinah commented:

"So you decided to foster?"

The two adults smiled cheerily, Mrs Hunter speaking: "Yes, I'd always wanted a little girl so we took a chance on fostering and I'm happy we did as we ended up with you."

Dinah's blush heightened and she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Well, I'm not _that _special."

Mrs Hunter frowned and reached her other hand across, shielding Dinah's own ones.

"Don't say that sweetheart, you _are _special. You've had a bad start in life and we want to make sure that you never experience anything like that ever again."

Nodding slowly, Dinah whispered: "Thank you."

Smiling broadly again, Mrs Hunter withdrew her hand from Dinah's and fiddled with the sleeve of her woolly cardigan.

"So with two small boys on my hands, I decided to quit my job and become a housewife. Still am, but I do have a job on the side, nothing much, just working in a charity shop a couple of days a week."

"Giving back to the community, sort of?"

"Exactly, I like to help people out. Lou says that I should have been a nurse, but I'm squeamish so…" Mrs Hunter shuddered, then directed a question at her foster daughter.

"So, anything else you want to know?"

Dinah pondered for a few moments before replying: "Do you have any hobbies?"

"Well I like to cook, knit and read."

Dinah perked up at this. "What kind of books?"

"Oh, anything I can get my hands on really. I like to expand my mind for all sorts of information."

"Me too!"

Loving Dinah's excitement, Mrs Hunter chirped: "We should start a book club! Us girls together!" She was pleased when Dinah nodded excitedly. Beforehand the girl had been shy and hard to read, but now she was allowing strangers to see a more 'human' side to her.

Mrs Hunter then tapped her husband's hand. "Your turn, Bill."

Mr Hunter grinned and exclaimed: "Bill Hunter's the name. Forty five, accountant and yes, these are my real teeth."

Dinah let slip a giggle as Mr Hunter peeled his lips back in an exaggerated fashion to reveal his pearly whites.

"I don't have any siblings and my parents live two towns over so they like to visit as often as they can." Sensing that this would have made Dinah nervous, Mr Hunter soothed her. "They'll love you, Di. Don't worry about it! I think they've always wanted a granddaughter to spoil, to tell you the truth."

Dinah smiled but inside, she thought: _'But am I going to be around here long enough to meet them? And I doubt that I'll ever become their actual granddaughter.'_

She tuned back in when Mr Hunter spoke up again: "Mmh…. My hobbies include: obsessing over football, socialising and interacting with my kids." He slapped a hand over his heart. "What can I say?! I'm a big softie at heart!"

Mr Hunter slipped an arm around his wife and muttered: "We're not that interesting, but we do like the way our lives are structured. When we _do _go out, we tend to have a lot of fun. This can be a chaotic household Dinah, and we love that you are a part of it."

Dinah beamed brightly, shifting in her chair slightly. "Thank you, Mr and Mrs Hunter. I quite like it here. Would you like to ask _me_ anything?"

A shared glance later, Mrs Hunter piped up: "What activities do you like to take part in? Lloyd's athletic, but Harvey is the complete opposite."

"I swear, Teresa, our kid does not know the _meaning _of the word 'exercise.'"

Mrs Hunter flapped a hand. "Oh, Harvey can be a couch potato, but he does get moving, every once in a while."

Her husband snorted. "Yeah, when you threaten to take something of his off him!"

Dinah bit her lip, whispering: "Well I like to walk, partake in hikes and anything to do with nature. Obviously, I like to read….. erm, to be honest, there isn't much to know about me, really. As I mentioned, I have a couple of friends at the Children's Home, but most people thought I was a 'geek' because I read and stay out of 'fun' activities…"

As the Hunter parents reassured her, Dinah murmured: "I remember one time, when I was six, the staff wanted us to have a day of 'physical fun.' I wouldn't have minded it, if they'd have let us choose our own teams. But they didn't. So I was stuck with people I hated and because I wasn't really into it, they took their anger out on me."

She realised that her foster parents had fallen silent and gulped, unsure of whether to go on or not. At their smiles, Dinah resumed her tale.

"Started calling me names, I dismissed them though. I knew that they just wanted a reaction so I told myself not to give them anything to work off of. However, when they started on my parents…."

Dinah clenched her fists, jaw jutting out. "I swung at them. Managed to hit the ring leader in the face. Broke her nose and it's still out of joint to this day."

Mr Hunter clapped enthusiastically, but a death glare from his wife caused him to stop. Mrs Hunter spoke sternly:

"Violence wasn't the best option, Dinah." Her tone lightened somewhat. "But they shouldn't have talked about your parents in such a negative way."

Mr Hunter said: "Yeah, you showed them what for! I mean if you hadn't have stopped them, then who would have?"

Dinah sighed. "No one. The staff were just standing there, watching. And afterwards… _I _got punished for it." She leant forwards slightly. "The spanking I mentioned? That was the reason why I received it."

Mr and Mrs Hunter nodded in understanding. Dinah leant back in her chair, twisting her hands together. "Apart from that, I didn't have much trouble at the Home. I never got to go abroad though…. I really want to. I've read so much on different countries, it would be fascinating to explore all the different regions!"

Her foster parents smiled at each other. Family holiday abroad then.

"So, anything else?"

They jerked at the unexpected question, both shaking their heads. "I think that's enough to contend with. Want to have a picture taken?"

Dinah hesitated, but then nodded at seeing their lit up faces. She rose from her chair and circled around the table, standing behind her foster parents as Mr Hunter withdrew a camera from his trouser pocket. Holding it high in the air, he clicked the button, the flash going off seconds later.

Dinah's smile vanished as she checked the time. "Please, may I be excused? I have some school work to do."

Mrs Hunter smiled, cuddling up to her husband. "Of course, Dinah. See you a bit later."

Dinah nodded, turned on her heel and left the kitchen. Waiting for the thud of footsteps ascending the stairs to have faded away, Mrs Hunter gazed up at her husband, a soft whisper emerging from her lips.

"She's the one."


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN **

Sunday morning lazily rolled into the afternoon, a small lunch highlighting the switch over at Noon. Belly full of sweet pork, Harvey sighed as he scrutinised the work that the Headmaster had assigned him two days before.

After _hours _of strenuous work, the sheets were finally completed and to his relief and a familiar feeling of dreaded horror, Harvey knew that the quality of the work was _shoddy. _

'_Well, no one's going to expect any less….. I mean, EVERYONE knows how bad I am at Maths!'_

Plus, the horrible quality was partly due to the fact that the set work itself was _TOUGH. _He had spent all of his morning and the majority of the evening before, attempting in vain to solve the equations before him, but at the end, Harvey had been forced to guess at least half of the questions, leaving him cursing the Headmaster under his breath.

Sighing, Harvey finished checking the work, then stuffed the papers into one of his folders that his mother had purchased for him so he could keep track of the tons of schoolwork that was heaped onto him week after week, shoving the folder under the bed once the sheets were secured in.

Harvey rose from his desk chair and sidled over to his bed, tapping the button on his phone and peeking at the screen as it lit up. He grinned when he noticed that he had a text message, plucking the phone off of the bedside cabinet with a wince and clutching the device with sore fingers.

Harvey opened the message, brown orbs rapidly widening as they skimmed the text. The text asking him if he wanted to go out. To the cinema. On a _date._

Well to be fair, it wasn't an _actual_ _date, _just an outing between best friends. But Harvey preferred the term 'date' in this scenario. Made it seem as if Ingrid was his girlfriend in reality and not just in his dreams and fantasies, which he wished would hurry up and come true.

Hastily texting back that he would meet her outside the local cinema in half an hour, Harvey waited till he had received a message back from Ingrid that was practically _vibrating _with excitement, before chucking the phone onto the bed and wrenching open the doors of his wardrobe.

Though Harvey knew that Ingrid did not _care _what he wore, he still wanted to impress her. Show her that he was more than a messy slob and could be the one to whisk her off of her feet. Harvey grimaced as he glimpsed his outfit in the mirror attached to the inside of the right wardrobe door. Mumbling to himself:

"I look like a complete slob….. Urgh."

Harvey rifled through his clothes, inspecting each outfit with a grimace before moving onto the next one. Eventually locating some clothes that would just about give off the illusion that he was 'sophisticated', Harvey flung them onto the bed, then began taking his current clothes off.

Stained with sauce Hawaiian shirt, knee length white socks, plaid shorts with different string lengths and a baseball cap, splattered with a paint effect.

'_Not exactly the best outfit to be seen in…. either outside OR indoors.'_

Bundling the clothes into a heap on the wardrobe floor, Harvey tugged on the outfit he had chosen and surveyed himself in the mirror as he styled his hair. A navy blue dress shirt and high-waisted, tailored black trousers alongside his seldom worn suit jacket, resulted in Harvey looking the smartest he had ever been. And he felt _so uncomfortable _in it.

'_But I have to look nice for Ing! Oh god, where is the hair gel?!'_

After shutting the wardrobe doors, he raced into the bathroom, attacking his fair hair with a comb that he had slathered in his father's hair gel, situated on the counter in the bathroom. When his hair was completely gelled back, showing off his forehead for once, Harvey dropped the comb into the sink and jogged back into his bedroom.

He pocketed his phone and asthma pump, slipping on his polished black shoes. Spying that he had time to spare before he had to go out, Harvey reached over to his pillow and snatched the denizen of that particular spot.

Hugging his toy to himself, he dropped a kiss on its head and whispered:

"Wish me luck, Ted."

He caused the teddy bear to nod and wave, giggling to himself over how childish he was acting. His first big 'date' and he was acting like he was a toddler again!

Suddenly lapsing into silence, Harvey fingered his asthma pump as he winced. _If Jeff ever caught wind of Teddy…._

Harvey gritted his teeth, shaking that thought from his mind as he murmured to himself: "He won't. So don't think about it. Alright, let's go and meet Ing."

After making sure that Teddy was back in his usual place, Harvey exhaled a deep breath and left his room, taking the stairs two at a time as he descended into the hall-way.

"Mum?"

"In here, sweetie!"

Bracing himself for the potential onslaught of cheek pinching and cooing, Harvey wandered into the living room, tracking the source of his mother's voice at the sofa where she was sprawled across her husband, the memory book clutched in her slender hands.

Mrs Hunter smiled at her youngest son, eyes raking over his appearance in approval. "Hello, sweetheart. You look lovely!"

Mr Hunter nodded in pride. "Yeah son, you look like you're going to hit the town!"

Harvey blushed slightly and shrugged his shoulders. "Something like that. I'm going to meet Ingrid at the cinema in a minute so I'll be back in a few hours."

Mr Hunter grinned whilst Mrs Hunter smiled to herself. _Her baby was growing up. _She blinked when Harvey addressed her, a frown etched onto his face.

"Mum? Why are you smiling like that?"

Teresa flapped a hand dismissively. "Oh, nothing… I take it that you would like some money?"

"Please."

Mrs Hunter handed the book over to her husband, then stood up, moving off to fetch some money. When she came back, Bill was complimenting their son on his new hairstyle, Harvey smoothing his hands over his slicked back locks and smirking.

Mrs Hunter passed the money over to Harvey and pecked him on the cheek. "Have a nice time, Harvey."

Harvey's face lit up in glee as he hugged his mother. "Thanks, Mum!" Pulling away, he hugged his father, then jogged out of the living room, tossing a "See ya!" over his shoulder.

As soon as the front door had shut, Mr Hunter shook his head in amusement. "All that hair gel… poor kid's going to have a rough time trying to wash all of that out…. Resa? What's wrong?"

He had noticed that his wife had been smiling into the distance and wanted to know, with some amount of wariness, if HE had done something 'wrong' in her eyes. However to his amazement, his wife turned to gaze at him, tears brimming in her eyes.

Bill gaped and held Teresa to his chest as she started to softly cry. "Love, what is the matter?!"

Mrs Hunter sniffled and blurted out in a joyful tone. "Oh Bill, isn't it _wonderful?_ Harvey has a crush!"

Mr Hunter furrowed his brow. "What? On who? And how can you tell?"

His wife craned her neck up to look at him, commenting proudly. "Our son has a crush, on Ingrid. I always thought that he liked her more than just a friend. His eyes light up when he mentions her or when he's with her. And did you see the way he was dressed? _That_ should be the biggest indication of all!"

"Ohhhhh…. Come to think of it, yeah the attraction is obvious. I hope Harvey strikes lucky today."

Hitting her husband on his chest playfully, Mrs Hunter smiled and sighed happily.

"Me too. Ingrid is a great kid. She and Harvey are _perfect _for each other."

Bill cuddled his wife and whispered in her ear, to Teresa's delight. "Just like you were for me."


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Hurrying down the street, Harvey held a joyous grin on his face, from the excitement that surrounded his upcoming meeting with Ingrid. He couldn't _WAIT _to see her again. Two days seemed like nothing at all, but two days to Harvey, without Ingrid was a _life time. _And after his hellish Friday, Harvey felt he deserved some cheering up.

Hand coated in hair gel from all of the stroking he had indulged in from his doorstep to his current position, Harvey gulped, feeling himself sweat with nervousness.

'_Damn, I should have put on some cologne!... Why am I so terrified?! It's not the Prefects I'm meeting or even the Headmaster! It's Ingrid! I've known her for YEARS! This should be a breeze!'_

Shuddering at the sudden breeze that hit him, Harvey inclined an eyebrow. _'Spooky…. I hope there will be ice cream!'_

He was disappointed when ice cream did not start falling from the sky and slumped his shoulders slightly, rounding the corner onto the street that held the Cinema.

"HARVEY!"

Hearing this cry of delight, Harvey straightened up, complete happiness washing over him at the sight of his crush. Ingrid was in front of the Cinema, a baggy jumper dwarfing her petite frame. Acid wash jeans, her orange coat and her scuffed Converse was a stark contrast to Harvey's appearance, and the small boy blushed as Ingrid began snickering because of it.

As he halted in front of her, Harvey's blush deepened as Ingrid raked her eyes over his 'sophisticated' clothes, her gaze settling on his slicked back hair for the longest. Harvey fidgeted uncomfortably, eventually muttering:

"So, what do you want to see?"

Ingrid replied by cackling and Harvey physically recoiled. Why was she being so… _horrible?! _Laughing at him…. _Just like his tormentor!_

Ingrid cut off her laughing when she noticed that her crush was shaking, and instantly placed her hands on his shoulders, speaking quickly and apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Harv. I didn't mean to laugh. It's just that…. You look so dapper! And your hair! Nice that you've gone for something different, but you kind of look like a hedgehog!"

Slapping his forehead in frustration, Harvey mumbled: "That bad, huh?"

Ingrid let go of his shoulders, nodding slowly. "Afraid so, but it could be worse. Least you changed yours up. I need to do mine."

She tugged at her plait, only stopping when Harvey piped up: "You don't need to, I like it like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah… but I also like it when it's down, makes you _even more _pretty."

He winced at his words, palms sweaty. Ingrid smiled softly and whispered: "You think I'm pretty?"

Harvey averted his gaze onto one of the posters, advertising an alien film and blurted out: "Should we see that one?!"

Ingrid turned, scanned the poster and grinned. "Sure! I saw the trailer to that, it looks wicked!"

Harvey copied her grin, glad that the crisis had been diverted. "Same! I hope there's a lot of gore in this."

"Just like Nightmare On Elm Street?"

Harvey nodded at Ingrid. "Yep, my favourite film."

She gasped and playfully nudged him in the ribs. "_Our _favourite film. Let's go in!"

Both sharing ecstatic grins, the two children raced into the building, Ingrid buzzing internally. Harvey thought that she was _pretty _and she glowed from his praise. Now, she just needed to get across how cute she reckoned he was in a casual way.

'_Fat chance of that happening.' _Ingrid thought as they stood in line to purchase tickets.

Whilst they did so, they chatted in an excited manner, eyes lighting up as they held gazes. The pair had always been close and the majority of the situations that they found themselves in, just one on one, were never awkward.

As well as having a range of topics to discuss, they shared similar interests and had a bond when it came to wanting to raise hell at school and to being given a lecture from Lloyd at SPLAT meetings.

They stepped up to the counter, Ingrid fiddling around in her purse for the money her mother had given to her. However, she raised her head when Harvey took hold of her arm gently and drew her aside, out of the line.

Ingrid gaped slightly upon being handed a ticket by a beaming Harvey, managing to sputter:

"Y-Y-You _bought_ me this? But Harv, I could ha-"

Harvey shrugged his shoulders. "My treat."

"But I'm the one who arranged this, so surely it should be-"

"Ing." She stopped talking when Harvey branded her lips with his index finger, his soft fleshy lips that she so wanted to kiss, mouthing his whisper.

"It's my treat, think nothing of it. I want to pay you back in some way for your years of friendship."

Ingrid nodded, waiting for Harvey to withdraw his finger to murmur breathlessly: "Alright, but I want to pay you back for the same thing as well."

Harvey smiled. "You are paying me back."

"How?"

"By being here."

Ingrid blushed and let loose a giggle. Both of them _knew _what they wanted themselves in terms of giving the other a gift. And it was a kiss. Yet, both of them were too nervous, even Ingrid whose brash manner resulted in her being too impulsive at times, but in _this situation, _she was holding back until she was certain that her feelings were reciprocated.

Gesturing at the lit corridor, Harvey exclaimed: "We need to get good seats!"

He spun round and darted forwards, only skidding to a halt when he didn't hear the squeak of Ingrid's Converse. Facing her once again, Harvey frowned.

"Ing? Why aren't you coming?"

Ingrid chuckled to herself before pointing at another section of the ticket stall, drawling:

"I ain't going in to see a two hour film without any snacks."

At this, Harvey gasped, exclaiming: "Snacks! Of course! How stupid am I?!"

"Very."

Though Ingrid had a massive smile on her face as she led the way over to the line. When they were at the front, Ingrid went to get out her purse again when Harvey rested a hand on hers.

"I'm getting it. What do you want?"

Before Ingrid could even form a sentence, something that seemed _impossible _at the moment due to the warm, slightly clammy, touch of the boy she loved, Harvey aimed his answer at the person behind the counter.

"Two large bags of popcorn, one large coke, one large Fanta, two hotdogs, one with mustard on it and the other with ketchup and six bags of sweets please."

The person behind the counter made a face, but once the money had been slapped onto the counter, started preparing the treats. Ingrid was still speechless when Harvey accepted his purchases and change, tugging her away from the counter and over to the lit corridor.

Harvey put away the change into his pocket, then handed over some of the treats to Ingrid, commenting:

"For you, one bag of popcorn, one large Fanta, one hotdog covered in mustard and three bags of sweets."

Ingrid blinked, gazing at Harvey with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Harvey. You didn't have too."

He smiled back, clutching his own treats. "Like I said before, _my treat."_

They ambled over to the person inspecting tickets and after having them checked, wandered down the corridor towards their screening. As they munched, Ingrid shot a sideways glance at Harvey, inquiring:

"How did you know what I wanted?"

"Mmh?"

She rolled her eyes. "The snacks, Harv. How did you know?"

"Oh." A blush tinged Harvey's cheeks. "Well, I noticed the last time we went on a SPLAT cinema trip. And I reckoned that because you seemed to enjoy it so much last time, that you would want it again."

"Well, you were right!... Does that mean that you were watching me on that trip?"

"Wha?" Harvey sighed as his bag of popcorn fell onto the floor, the contents spilling out. That sudden question had thrown him off course, causing his snack to be sacrificed.

Grumbling at his loss, Harvey rushed to reassure Ingrid as she mumbled: "Sorry, that was all my fault. Shouldn't have asked you such a thing."

"Hey, don't worry about it! I can survive without popcorn!"

Ingrid raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Ya sure?"

Harvey puffed his chest out, putting on a deep voice. _"Yes."_

They fell about laughing, Harvey hastily stating: "I was watching you on that trip, but only because….."

His laughter cut off as he struggled to find words. He did _not _want to blurt out his feelings for her! Sensing his struggle, Ingrid flapped a hand.

"Don't worry about it."

Catching sight of the time on her watch, she gasped and reached forwards, snatching Harvey's hand. Beginning to drag him to their screening, she exclaimed:

"Come on, the adverts are gonna be on any minute! I don't want to try and find us some seats in the dark, so hustle!"

Harvey sniggered. "Hustling right now."

As he was dragged along, Harvey smiled happily at his current position. _They were holding hands! His fantasy was coming true!_

Upon entering the correct screening, they managed to secure seats in the back row and settled down next to each other, flinging their outer garments onto the spare seat next to them, when it became apparent that no one else was going to sit there.

As the room darkened and the adverts boomed out, Ingrid turned to Harvey and whispered loudly:

"I can't wait to go to the Eddy Hair Show with you. It's going to be fantastic!"

He beamed and whispered back: "Yep and it'll be brilliant focussing on that, instead of school!"

Ingrid shuddered at the mention of St Champions, then leant in a bit closer so that she and Harvey were nearly chest to chest. She spoke sweetly in his ear.

"As I'm such a _good friend…."_

As she trailed off momentarily, Harvey mused. _'You're going to kiss me? Declare your love for me?!'_

"I'm prepared to share my popcorn with you."

"Oh." Sagging slightly and glad that the room was dark, Harvey cheered up when Ingrid offered the bag. Nabbing a handful of popcorn, he stuffed it into his mouth and spoke with puffed up cheeks.

"'anks, Ing."

Ingrid snickered and stuffed her mouth with popcorn as well. "'elcome Harv."

They faced the screen when the film started, both of them chomping down on their treats, slurping their drinks loudly and belching without a care in the world. Besides, it wasn't harming anyone as the people who _had _been in the screening with them had walked out due to how violent, bloody and gory the film was.

Leaving the two of them alone, surrounded by their rubbish.

As Ingrid leant forwards, chubby face lit up in glee at the sight of so much gore, Harvey quickly checked the underarms of his dress shirt, panic hitting him as he felt how damp they were. Harvey cringed. This was _so_ _embarrassing! _And if Ingrid caught sight of his…issue, then he would never be able to live it down.

Harvey decided to put his suit jacket back on as that way, the sweat patches would be concealed and hopefully any smell would not be detected. Half of his concentration was on the film whilst the other was on Ingrid, or more specifically, her shoulder.

He wanted to sling his arm around it and hug her to him. Comfort her during the more frightening scenes, (though Harvey knew that that would never happen as Ingrid was _never _in need of comfort during a scary film.)

Alas, his shyness prevented any movement from being made.

The end credits rolled and the lights came up. Ingrid shrugged on her coat, grinning in delight.

"That was AWESOME! What did you think, Harv?"

Subtly beating himself up inside, Harvey smiled. "I liked it. More blood and gore than usual."

"Mmh, yeah." Ingrid was practically drooling and Harvey imagined that was what he looked like when placed in front of a mountain of food.

He stood up, gathering together all of the rubbish and dumping it into the bin on the way out. Upon leaving the Cinema, emerging into the darkened sky, Ingrid linked arms with Harvey in a nonchalant way, both secretly thrilled at the close contact and chirped:

"I think you better walk me home, Harvey, otherwise aliens may see the opportunity to ambush and attack me."

Laughing, Harvey sputtered out: "If they did, they'd run back to their spaceship after they see what you can do!"

Throwing out some mock karate moves, Ingrid giggled then sighed happily, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"It was a great afternoon, thanks Harv."

Despondent at the fact that they were already at Ingrid's house, Harvey waited till his crush had raised her head off of his shoulder before saying:

"Pleasure. It was great spending time with you."

"Yeah, feeling's mutual."

An awkward silence developed between them and Harvey felt his sweat patches increase in size. To him, it seemed as if Ingrid was waiting for something and Harvey was vague about what she had in mind. However, a glance of her watch made up the decision for them.

"Well, I better get inside. Mum's going to be starting dinner soon. Cheers for walking me home, Harv."

"Think nothing of it! We always walk each other home!"

"I know, but…. It was special."

At Harvey's frown, Ingrid laughed. "Oh boy, _you are so cute!"_

He blushed and she did as well, proud of herself for complimenting him. Harvey was rejoicing inside at this praise and detangled his arm, murmuring:

"Thanks, Ing. See you tomorrow?"

Ingrid made a face. "Urgh, school. Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Grinning goofily, Harvey nodded and waited for Ingrid to have entered her house, adding a wave as she shut the door, before heading back to his own home.

He walked along with a spring in his step, considering that his 'date' had been a success.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

The front door creaked open, a small figure bounding over the threshold and gently kicking the door shut behind them. A blissful smile uncurled onto his round face as Harvey leant against the door, hands casually folded behind his back.

That outing had been PERFECT!

'_Except for one fact though… I didn't admit to Ingrid how I feel about her… Oh man, I have to tell her at SOME POINT!... But what if she doesn't feel the same way?'_

"I don't want to get friend zoned." Harvey mumbled out loud.

"'Friend zoned?' What are you talking about, H?"

Harvey blinked, then shot a sheepish grin at his brother, who was framed in the kitchen doorway, one hand fiddling with his tie. Harvey muttered:

"Nothing, L."

He moved away from the door, heading towards the stairs. However, Lloyd's attire made him halt in his tracks. Harvey raised an eyebrow and drawled:

"L, I know Mum and Dad said that we had to be nice to Dinah, but you don't have to sweep her off of her feet."

Lloyd whirled round at this statement, hissing furiously: "Don't mention that _traitor _to me!"

Harvey narrowed his eyes, retorting: "She isn't a traitor!"

"Yes, she is! She's one of Them!"

"So?"

Lloyd rolled his eyes, huffing in exasperation. "Oh come on, H! All of that talk about her being a spy for the Headmaster and wanting to be friends with us!"

"What about it?... Or are you saying it in a sarcastic tone to indicate how utterly _wrong _you were?"

Voice now dripping with exaggerated sarcasm, Lloyd snapped: "Did none of that go into your thick skull?!"

Offended at his intelligence being mocked and that, _once again, _Lloyd was gunning for Dinah without any evidence and only going on his opinions and beliefs, Harvey exclaimed:

"And how about our last SPLAT meeting? Did none of what Mandy said go into YOUR THICK SKULL?!"

Before Lloyd could scream back at him, Harvey continued on, tone now considerably softer. "Look, L. You might be right about Dinah, after all she _is _one of Them so has contact with the Headmaster in assembly. Though I doubt you are right, this time. But you have to give her a chance! She didn't know _anyone_ here and a few weeks down the line, she STILL doesn't know much about us!"

Lloyd flapped his tie in a somewhat pompous manner, growling angrily under his breath. Harvey sighed, saying:

"Just be a bit nicer, that's all."

Lloyd scoffed as he finished playing with his tie, glowering at his little brother as Harvey began to speak.

"So, why are you dressed up like that?"

A half-smile scrawled onto Lloyd's face as he replied: "Dinner."

"Dinner? But Mum doesn't care what we look like when we have dinner. As long as we have clean hands, are clothed and don't put our feet on any of the chairs or table, then we're all good."

He wrinkled his nose. "Wish she would allow us to eat upstairs all of the time though. Coming down those stairs can be a _killer!"_

Lloyd shook his head in amusement, grabbing Harvey and positioning him into a friendly head lock. As Harvey struggled, Lloyd knuckled his brother's fair hair and said:

"No, banana brain-"

"Banana brain? _Really?"_

"Yes, _really_ and if you had let me finish what I was going to say, then you'd know that we're having dinner in town."

Harvey managed to squeeze his head free from Lloyd's wiry arms, bounding up and down in excitement. "You sure?"

Lloyd gestured to himself. "Why else would I be dressed up, H?"

"Good point."

"Mum and Dad and _HER_ are getting ready at the moment." Lloyd glanced Harvey over, nodding in approval. "Good thing you were already dressed up."

Harvey blushed slightly. "Yeah, had a da… trip out with Ingrid."

Lloyd smiled. "Cool, where to?"

"Cinema. Saw the new alien movie, it was so awesome!"

"Glad it was. H….. You do realise that your hair has too much gel in it?"

Harvey's blush deepened as he stabbed a strand of locks that had gone stiff. "I know. Ing thought it looked hilarious, but I think she liked it."

Lloyd nodded. "I like it as well. Makes you look…."

"Older?" Harvey said this with much enthusiasm. He _hated _being under marked for his age.

"Well…. Mature."

Harvey's lip curled and he muttered: "Oh, would have preferred 'older', but life isn't perfect."

"Damn right."

* * *

The two brothers glanced up as they heard footsteps at the top of the stairs. Both smiled as their parents descended the stairs, Lloyd's one wavering as Dinah brought up the rear. No matter what his friends said about her being 'innocent', Dinah was still one of Them! _Still one of the Headmaster's goody goods!_

Harvey greeted his parents with a hug, blushing as his mother ruffled his stiff hair and simpered:

"How was your date with Ingrid?"

"I-It wasn't a date."

Mrs Hunter chuckled. "Ok, how was your _outing_ then?"

Harvey rubbed the back of his neck, muttering: "Fine… Mum, can I change my shirt quickly?"

Nodding, Mrs Hunter watched her youngest son go up the stairs, slipping an arm around her husband's waist. Pecking him on the cheek to Lloyd's disgust, she murmured:

"I think it went well."

Mr Hunter grinned cheekily as Lloyd drawled: "Of course it did. H and Ing have known each other for YEARS! They're practically inseparable at our…"

He trailed off, glaring at Dinah. The girl in question offered a small smile, wanting to get Lloyd to realise that she meant no harm. She also found herself _pleased_ for Harvey, as no doubt the 'date' would have been the highlight of his weekend.

And Dinah knew that he had needed it, due to the horrors of school. She frowned. Something was _wrong _and she intended to deepen her digging and uncover the secret of St Champions.

* * *

Half an hour later, their Ford Fiesta pulled into the car park of the Harvester, parking near the exit as Mr Hunter did not like to be near other cars if he could help it. Harvey sat in the back, sandwiched between Lloyd and Dinah. His stomach rumbled and he clutched it through his new shirt, licking his lips hungrily.

As Mr Hunter switched the engine off, Harvey dived over to the left, sprawling himself across Lloyd, with the seat belt cutting into his neck. Lloyd sighed, undid both of their seatbelts then opened the car door, managing to get out before Harvey half crawled, half fell out onto the ground.

The Hunter parents and Dinah all clambered out, the latter being reined into a conversation about what type of foods she liked by her foster father. Whilst the pair trailed at the back, Mrs Hunter strode in front, saying to Harvey:

"Calm down dear! I know you're hungry, but once we've settled, you can go and explore the buffet section!"

Harvey cheered, skipping into the restaurant. Lloyd shook his head at his brother's antics, holding the door open long enough for his mother to enter in as well. Once they had secured a booth, the five of them sat down, Mr and Mrs Hunter on one side with Harvey in the middle of them and Dinah and Lloyd on the other side, much to Lloyd's irritation.

After ordering and receiving their drinks, talk turned to Harvey's outing with Ingrid, something which he would usually proclaim about, but as this one had been _special, _Harvey felt uncomfortable about the subject and only answered his mother's questions with simple replies.

"Did you like the film?"

"Yep."

"Did Ingrid?"

"Yeha, loved it."

"Have plenty of snacks?"

"_Yes, _Mum."

"Did she like your appearance?"

"Sort of, said I looked dapper and that my hair made me look more 'mature.'"

"Hmm… did you kiss?"

"Mum!"

Harvey recoiled from his mother, tips of his ears burning as he spluttered:

"W-We did not! Now, I'm going to g-get some food from the buffet."

Mr Hunter slipped out of the booth, waiting for Harvey to wriggle out before sliding back in. Mrs Hunter smiled at her husband and the pair promptly became immersed in a conversation regarding the latest episode of the television series that they were watching.

On the other side of the booth, Lloyd faced Dinah, plastering on a cheery smile.

'_Remember, BE NICE.'_

"So…. How was your day?" Lloyd cringed at the tone that emerged in the question. It had been so squeaky and high pitched that Lloyd felt his face blushing beetroot. Fortunately, the _spy _did not comment on it, simply muttering out her reply through her thin lips.

"Alright, I guess. I had a nice conversation with your parents. Got to know them a bit better."

"Oh really?" Lloyd narrowed his eyes, unintentionally snapping: "Bet you were loving that, gathering notes on my parents so you could report about them to the Headmaster at school tomorrow!"

At this, Dinah blinked, shock scrawling across her face. Her usually impassive tone wavered into one of pain and something, which Lloyd could only determine as, _'heartbreak.'_

"How could you _say such a thing?! _I know you think I'm against you and that I'm working for the Headmaster on something, _but I'm not!_ I'm simply being fostered by your parents, that's all!"

Lloyd sneered, all reminders from SPLAT to be nicer to his foster sister, fleeing from his brain.

"You _would _say that! But I know what you're up to! Putting on this 'innocent' act to fool us! You may have fooled the others, but _I _know that you're in cohorts with the Headmaster!"

Dinah's frustration poured out into her next words. "_I am not!"_

"You have to be! You're one of _Them!"_

"Hey."

Lloyd tore his glare away from Dinah and onto the intruder. Harvey was staring back at him, two bowls of food in his hands and a scowl on his face. Before Lloyd could even open his mouth, Harvey hissed:

"Stop being horrible, L!"

Lloyd bristled and went to snap back when a quiet whisper piped up beside him.

"No need to get involved, Harvey…. What did you get?"

Having clambered over his father to get back to his seat, Harvey placed the bowls in front of him and rattled off each piece of food he had gathered, smiling merrily.

As this was occurring, Lloyd folded his arms across his chest, leant back against the wall of the booth and miserably sulked. _'That stupid spy is ruining everything!'_

* * *

When the family were consuming their desserts, Harvey shot a look at Lloyd, indicating to Dinah with a nod of his head. Lloyd sighed irritably, clanging his spoon against his glass. He turned to Dinah, fake smile on his face once again.

"Would you like for me to get you another drink?"

Dinah met his gaze, her hazel eyes quickly flickering to her empty glass, then back onto Lloyd's blue orbs. She said politely:

"No, thank you."

Lloyd waited for Dinah to be concentrating on her dessert again before directing a curled lip at his little brother, mouthing:

'You see? She doesn't want to know!'

Harvey rolled his eyes, mouthing back: 'Yes she does, you just have to try harder!'

Lloyd pursed his lips, reaching out a hand to pick up the sole remaining bread roll. Waving it under Dinah's nose, he simpered:

"How about this?"

As Dinah shook her head, shoulder length hair swooshing, Harvey sighed and continued devouring his dessert. Wincing as he felt the sticky coating of chocolate on his face and fingers, Harvey raised his head, preparing to reach out with his hands, for some napkins.

His gaze wandered past his brother and foster sister opposite him and onto the far side of the room. Grey eyes connected with his brown orbs and as Harvey flickered his vision down slightly, he froze. Ice cold water washed over him as he observed the familiar smirk playing on cracked lips. _Those damn cracked lips. _

Harvey's gaze moved upwards, the fiery mop of red hair causing his heart to explode into erratic beating. He gulped, vision focussing on Jeff Morgan's face as the Deputy Head Prefect sneered at him, grey eyes alight with glee, lingering on the mess that was his favourite victim.

All too aware of how messy he was and utterly petrified that his tormentor was _dining _in the same restaurant, Harvey wrenched his gaze free and snatched the napkins, beginning to mop himself up. Whenever he dared to glance over, Jeff's eyes was always on him.

Harvey finished off his dessert in record time, becoming flustered upon noticing that no one else had finished off their desserts. He whacked his mother's arm, exclaiming:

"Come on! Let's go! Hurry up and get the bill!"

The other occupants of the booth, bar Dinah, shared a look. Lloyd winced, knowing that his little brother could end up in trouble for being so demanding. His wince deepened as Mrs Hunter took hold of Harvey's arm, admonishing him with stern words.

"Harvey, don't whine at us. We are enjoying the rest of our meal. Now, sit still and behave yourself, otherwise you'll be getting a spanking when we get home."

Eyes bulging, Harvey obeyed his mother, fidgeting slightly as he waited for everyone to finish. The second Dinah put her spoon down, Harvey was off again.

"Alright, we're all done! Let's get the bill!"

Mr Hunter chuckled, ruffling his son's hair in a rough manner to express his irritation in a subtle way. "Son, calm down. We'll be out of here in no time."

Harvey locked gazes with Jeff again, trembling as the Prefect smirked cruelly.

'_Nah Dad, we need to get out of here NOW!'_

After ten more minutes of panicking, Harvey could finally relax. The bill was delivered and Mr Hunter paid for it, the group of five shrugging on their outer garments and trudging out of the warm restaurant and into the chilly evening.

Just before he plunged through the doors to the outside world, Harvey shot a daring glance at Jeff. The older boy still had his eyes on him, even though the red headed woman next to him was attempting to engage him in a conversation. Harvey whimpered as Jeff raised his glass to him, an evil smile tracing his lips.

As the group approached the car, Harvey crossed his fingers. Hopefully, tomorrow at school would be a torment free day. Yet, he knew that Jeff would be having a _field day_. Not only would the Prefect launch the usual attacks, he now had new ammunition from watching Harvey throughout the entire meal, and Harvey was _dreading _the spring of attacks that would be coming his way.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY **

As Harvey had expected, Jeff Morgan exploited the new ammunition he had gathered from the restaurant to his full advantage, and at every opportunity he received. During these 'opportunities', Harvey could _see_ the physical glee radiating off of Jeff, whenever the boy was near and primed for another attack. To Jeff, all of this new ammunition must have been like Christmas had come early, but to Harvey, it was a _living hell. _As he scuttled out of his Science classroom and towards the doors that led into the playground for Morning Break, he groaned, making sure to exert his groan at a low level.

It was Friday. Which meant…. _'Another session with the Headmaster. Great.'_

Although his thought was dripping with sarcasm, Harvey was terrified. He loathed those sessions with a passion and it didn't help that his tutor was the _Demon Headmaster, _a man who sent fear into people's hearts at the mere sound of his heavy footsteps. Apparently, Harvey _had_ been improvingwith his Maths over the past couple of weeks, according to the Headmaster's reluctant and rare praise. Praise that had started up a week after handing in the Maths sheets he had so struggled with.

Harvey cringed as he emerged into the playground. Those sheets had been analysed critically by the Headmaster and Harvey recalled how deathly silent the classroom had been, whilst he waited for the man to deliver his thoughts. The Headmaster's verdicts had been better than Harvey had expected, but still bad. The sliver of praise he had received for his efforts at the sheets had been blown away by the cruel jibes regarding his intellect and his failure towards Maths in general.

Harvey had burst into tears and the Headmaster had rolled his eyes, knowing that he had to deal with the boy as quickly as possible. All of that _noise _was highly irritating and condemned the reputation of his school.

"Wheezy! It is a _shame _that you decided to return to your bowl cut! I so _adored _the slicked back look! Made you seem like _even_ _more_ of a failure!"

Harvey jerked out of his memories upon hearing this taunt and his shoulders slumped, the second youngest member of SPLAT instinctively flinching away as the Deputy Head Prefect shoved past him with a sneer. Harvey bit his lip as the door he had just come out of was slammed open, Jeff stamping into the school. Evidently, Jeff was livid over something and Harvey _prayed _that he didn't end up in the firing line.

That taunt had hurt, but compared to some of the others that Jeff had hurled at him, it had been tame. And Harvey hoped that the insults, for there would be more, there were _always _more, would continue to be tame as after _weeks _of new torments being heaped onto him, Harvey was tired of it. Since the sheer panic at the restaurant a few weeks back, Jeff had concocted torments based on Harvey's terrible eating manners, his fear at seeing the Prefect in public and his gelled back hair.

Every school day from the night out to now had been filled with Jeff harassing Harvey, and the 'troublemaker' remembered the Monday morning, several hours after his peaceful evening had been shattered. That particular nightmarish morning had Jeff _stalking_ Harvey throughout the school, jibes never far behind.

"_Fat pig!"_

"_Spastic Hedgehog!"_

"_Messy little baby!"_

"_Pathetic weakling!"_

That had only been the _tip of the iceberg_ and it was only due to the sympathy and efforts at cheering him up from SPLAT that led Harvey to not doing something drastic. The rest of the group, particularly Lloyd, had been horrified to learn that Jeff had been at the restaurant at the same time as the Hunter family, and Lloyd had led Harvey aside and expressed his regret over not noticing the prick's presence.

Harvey went over to his group, the five of them lingering on the edge of the playground. They huddled together, attempting to tune out the chanting from the other pupils. He shot a brief glance over his shoulder, smiling sadly as he spotted Dinah standing next to Lucy Green and awaiting her turn to spout out facts.

Harvey turned his head back when Ingrid piped up:

"I cannot WAIT to see the Eddy Hair Show live! I have my outfit planned and everything! I'm gonna go all out! _Be crazy!"_

Ian chuckled and nudged Ingrid in the ribs. "If you want to be crazy, then you should just dress up like Eddy Hair!"

"_Really?!"_

Mandy smiled and nodded. "Ian's right. I bet Eddy would be blown away if you dress up like him, and _especially_ if you really take the time and effort into sorting out the costume!"

Ingrid grinned, bouncing up and down. "This is going to be _so cool! _What do you think, Harv?"

Harvey blinked, Jeff's insults still tearing away at him. He blushed as he mumbled: "It _would _be cool. You look great in _anything_, Ing."

He lowered his head as his face burned, unable to see the other's reactions. Ian had an eyebrow cocked, lips pursed to form a wolf whistle whilst Mandy beamed brightly, pleased that Harvey was flirting with his crush, but also sympathised with him for being so nervous.

'_He shouldn't be, he's known Ingrid for years. I always thought they were perfect for each other.'_

Suddenly, Mandy's smile collapsed, a flash of panic striking across her face. The Prefects had emerged from the school building and one by one, their gazes were settling onto SPLAT. The chanting was dying down and Mandy knew that if her friends did not fall silent within seconds, then they would be targeted by the Headmaster's second in commands. And having already gotten off to a bad start since the beginning of the school year, Mandy was taking no chances.

As Sarah's command cut through the chanting, halting it completely, Mandy scanned her group. Fortunately, Harvey was quiet, though Mandy's motherly instincts reared up at the stance he had taken. Head bowed and shoulders slumped.

'_Something happened before he arrived here for Break…. This is MORE than the reaction to realising that he flirts so casually.'_

Having her money on Jeff being the culprit for Harvey's misery, Mandy turned her attention onto the others. Ian had desisted with the wolf whistle, but she could tell that, regardless of the Prefect's commands, he was about to continue on with the conversation. Lloyd was attempting to halt Ingrid's bounding and Mandy was hoping that the Chairman of SPLAT could calm the youngest member down before the Prefects noticed, as they were apt to. Time seemed to speed up again, (having felt like it had slowed down to Mandy), and she hastily slapped Ian on the arm, hissing:

"Shut up! The Prefects are here!"

_This _got Ian shutting his mouth, wincing as Lloyd exclaimed in a frantic whisper to Ingrid:

"Ing, stop! The Prefects are going to-"

"Be so jealous of me and Harv! I mean US TWO are going to see the Eddy Hair Show LIVE!"

_That was it. Ingrid had doomed them all._

Mandy and Ian inhaled sharply through their teeth as the Prefects stormed towards them, Rose at the head of the horde. Lloyd stepped away from Ingrid as the Prefects shoved past SPLAT and stood before Ingrid, all of them dwarfing the small girl.

Ingrid gazed up at Rose, her cries of joy ebbing away to nothing. A scowl formed on her face and Harvey, managing to raise his head enough to observe his crush's face, but still so low that he could not _see _Jeff's burning glare, winced. He knew that expression well. Ingrid was about to _EXPLODE_.

As Rose sneered down at her, Ingrid jutted out her chin and questioned in a rude manner.

"Can I _help _you?"

Rose bristled, snapping: "Do not talk to me like that, Ingrid Smith! I am the Head Prefect!"

Ingrid snorted. "So?"

"So, you should listen to Rose!" Simon piped up in his usual cold tone.

"As you should listen to _all _of us." Sue sneered round at the troublemakers.

Ingrid rolled her eyes and this resulted in Rose hissing: "If you are going to continue to be _so insolent_, then I suggest you consider the consequences. If you resume, then WE shall have to deal with you."

Jeff's eyes lit up as he snarled: "And the Headmaster will be informed."

Ingrid drawled, folding her arms over her chest. "I fail to see the threat."

Instantly, Rose shoved her face against Ingrid's, hissing: "One more chance. One more chance to redeem yourself, Smith. If you act up again, then you end up before the Headmaster."

This time, Ingrid stayed silent, simply eyeing Rose in distaste. Rose smirked, leaning back to her full height. She regarded the group with disgust, barking:

"Get into your lines!"

Instantly, SPLAT scrambled into their lines, the rest of the school already assembled. Ingrid sloped along, muttering under her breath. Upon hearing the troublemaker trash talking their leader, the Prefects erupted.

Shoving Ingrid, Rose led the chant that the Prefects were known for.

"_The Prefects are the voice of the Headmaster. They must be obeyed!"_

Not wanting to hear the dreaded catchphrase again or be pushed for a second time _or _be taken before the Headmaster, Ingrid scurried into her line. The Prefects smirked at each other before ascending the steps, surveying the inferior pupils with cold gazes.

Rose barked in a menacing tone: "Remember school, we, the Prefects are in charge. _Any_ _disruptions…" _Her eyes lingered on each member of SPLAT. "Will be dealt with, as we are the Prefects…"

"And as you are aware…."

Simultaneously and effortlessly, six voices blended as one to chant, yet again: _"The Prefects are the voice of the Headmaster! They must be obeyed!"_

'_Alright already! Jeez, heard you lot the first time!'_

As the Prefects glared SPLAT down, the other pupils including Dinah, having been conditioned to remain straight as a rod when assembled, Ingrid wished that she could shout out the thought in her head, just so she could see the Prefect's reactions and to get some justice over the smug gits. Yet, her fear overwhelmed her and she kept quiet.

As Ingrid's line trailed into the school, Rose snarled at the youngest member of SPLAT. "Be thankful that I was merciful. Next time, _you may not be so lucky…."_

Harvey crossed his fingers, praying that Ingrid would not retaliate. He breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't, simply nodding and marching in after her line. Harvey had to cross his fingers _again _as his line started moving forwards, the more sweat building up on his palms, the closer he approached the line of Prefects. _The closer he got to Jeff._

A rush of happiness raced through his veins as Harvey passed Jeff without any disturbances, making it into school easily. He sighed slightly, a depressing realisation drifting into his cheery moment. He had _Maths _and Harvey would have preferred to stick pins in his eyes to having _four _hours of Maths that day. Unfortunately, there were no pins available on his trudge to his Maths classroom and Harvey ended up slumping in his seat, only being saved by a smile from Lucy, who sat next to him.

He cringed as Mr Brown started addressing the class about the end of year exam, shooting Harvey glares as he declared that cheating was _strictly forbidden. _Harvey ducked his head as Mr Brown's eyes lingered on him, his head jerking up again and mouth falling open in horror as a slow knock registered on the door.

Framed in the door way was Jeff Morgan, superior smirk upturning his lips. Harvey whimpered quietly, hands fingering his asthma pump as Mr Brown raised an eyebrow, tone slightly wavering throughout his conversation with the Deputy Head Prefect.

"Jeff, what may I do for you?"

Jeff Morgan slowly scanned the pupils in the room, ignoring the question for now. His gaze settled on Harvey for a few moments, the smirk widening before he flickered his grey eyes onto Mr Brown, his haughty voice snapping out:

"I have come to see how _incompetent _you are as a teacher."

Mr Brown took no offence to that spiteful comment. For as he knew, the Prefects were higher up in terms of power than the teachers and were entitled to their opinions, as on a larger scale, they shared the same opinions as _the Headmaster, _a man that Mr Brown and the rest of his colleagues wanted to please to no end. Mr Brown nodded and spoke dully:

"I hope that I shall be able to sway you by the end of the lesson."

Jeff snorted. "I doubt it and the Headmaster will be receiving my feedback of this lesson…." He leant forwards slightly, snarling: _"So it better be good."_

Mr Brown nodded and gestured to the back of the classroom. _Where Harvey sat. _

"Make yourself comfortable, Jeff. We were about to commence with multiple fractions."

The redheaded boy nodded curtly and strode into the classroom, pleased to see the children watching him and awaiting commands.

'_As they SHOULD be.' _

Harvey squeaked in a very quiet manner as Jeff approached him with a feral grin, brushing past him with agonising slowness and settling into a spare chair near the corner. Right behind Lucy and Harvey's desk.

The youngest Hunter opened his book at the teacher's order, head hanging low and firm grip on his fountain pen. Though Harvey knew that Jeff was not moving a muscle, as one of the numerous rules that had been drilled into the children at St Champions expressed that lack of movement was more approved, he knew Jeff well enough to realise that, most likely, the Prefect was smirking at him.

A daring glance behind him confirmed that and Harvey yelped as Jeff kicked his chair brutally, hissing:

"_Face the front, Hunter."_

Harvey panted, almost bending over in half, chest hovering above the surface of his desk. Why was Jeff HERE?!

'_He's come to spy on me….. He doesn't CARE about the performances of the teachers and if he did, why did he pick MY class?! Oh, I hope he doesn't do anything more, I really need to get on with this work!'_

* * *

Fifty minutes flew by and for Harvey, it had been a miracle. He had managed to complete the majority of his work and Jeff had not tormented him in any way, shape or form since the assault to his chair. Five minutes remained to be ticked down and Harvey shut his Maths book, sliding it into his school bag.

'_All I have to do is listen to Mr Brown go on for a bit, then I'm FREE! Free for Lunch!'_

He was looking forwards to Lunch. It was the time that any of SPLAT could voice their grievances to the other members and Harvey could take the opportunity to stare at Ingrid a bit more. He blushed suddenly, tuning out Mr Brown's droning.

Ingrid was _utterly_ _perfect _and Harvey did not want to change anything about her.

As Mr Brown commanded his class to stand behind their chairs and wait for their dismissal, Jeff rose to his feet. His notepad was filled with reasons on why Mr Brown should be sacked, his usual neat handwriting having gone askew towards the end, as his mind had been full of scenarios where he had tortured the weakling in front of him.

Harvey stood behind his desk like his fellow classmates and breathed a sigh of relief when the pupils situated at the front began marching out of the room. However, he had not escaped Jeff yet. A hand, manipulated into a claw shape, gripped his left shoulder painfully and Harvey bit his lip to stifle the cry of pain he wanted to release as Jeff leant forwards, whispering into Harvey's ear.

"You are so thick. I don't know why you are even in this class. I saw you struggling with the work just now and from what I've heard, this wasn't the first time!"

He snickered abruptly. "Is all of the _fat _on your body affecting your brain? Is your head so _fat _that it's causing your brain to be crushed?! _Disgusting fatty! Pathetic weakling! You are useless! Worthless!"_

Harvey sniffled, wanting _so badly_ to wrench himself free of Jeff's grip, but knowing that that would mean more pain for him. Jeff grinned and slid his hand off of Harvey's shoulder and down his back, resting above the younger boy's backside.

Harvey inhaled sharply, eyes bulging in horror. If Jeff _tried…._ _ANYTHING…_

The Prefect chuckled and withdrew his hand, hissing:

"_Go to lunch, spastic."_

Harvey nodded frantically and stumbled out of the classroom, heading towards the canteen. Once he got there, he grabbed his tray and made a beeline for SPLAT's table, smiling brightly at the sole person there. Every little incident that had happened in that morning was wiped away as Ingrid smiled back at Harvey.

For Ingrid, all of _her _misfortunes that morning had been wiped away as well, at the sight of her crush. She giggled lowly as Harvey started to eat, wishing that his tongue was locking with hers and the fingers he was using to clutch his plastic fork, were the fingers to intertwine with her own as they ambled down the street.

Hearing Ingrid giggling, Harvey grinned at her and they divulged into a conversation about Doctor Who, a programme which Ingrid _loved. _Very soon, the rest of SPLAT had joined them and everyone barring Lloyd, provided Dinah with a coy smile, the girl supplying her own sad one back.

* * *

A short while later, SPLAT were seated in the library, heads bent over their work as Rose dictated over them. Re-reading the same page for the fifth time, Ingrid scowled. _Rose was such a_ _bitch! _And she wanted revenge on the Head Prefect for being so callous.

Raising her head, Ingrid narrowed her eyes. She would show Rose! By calling her over, then aiming a huge ball of spit between the girl's eyes! Ingrid sniggered, receiving a warning glance from Mandy at this noise. The elder girl managed to catch Ingrid's gaze, hissing furiously:

"Don't act up, Ing! You already got into trouble earlier!"

Ingrid pouted, sniping back: "But she _deserves _to be humiliated, just like I was! It's not fair! How comes the Prefects get so much praise and we get out-casted?!"

"I don't know why we are out-casted, but Ingrid, please be quiet! I know Rose humiliated you and called you out, but don't take it any further!" Mandy's eyes were shining with fear. "She'll dish out a punishment, you know what she's capable of!"

"I-"

"What is going on?!"

Both girls jumped as Rose shot to her feet, striding over with a heavy pace. The Head Prefect loomed over the pair, snapping:

"Well? Care to explain why you were talking during a _study session?"_

Mandy noticed the three boys gazing in trepidation at them and she opened her mouth, ready to batter Rose with unwilling apologies. However, Ingrid beat her to it and what the small girl said, shocked everyone.

"I am sorry, Rose, for being so _insolent_ today. I did not mean to be so defiant and I was only speaking with Mandy about something in my textbook. I'm sorry for disturbing the session."

Ingrid provided Rose with an expression full of sorrow, which the elder girl sneered at.

"Very well, Ingrid. I must say, it is _so nice_ to see you using your brain for once! Now I expect _nothing _to pass your lips for the rest of this session. Am I understood?"

Ingrid nodded, sealing her lips. Rose smirked, glanced round at all of SPLAT then barked:

"Get back to work!"

Instantly, everyone set their heads down and the rest of the session was spent in utter silence, something which Rose duly noted down in her notebook. Seems like the _troublemakers_ were learning their places after all….

* * *

Upon dismissal, Lloyd patted Ingrid on the back, murmuring: "Well done, Ingrid. You held your tongue. See, this is what I'm asking you to do. Just keep your head down and we won't draw attention. I'll see you guys later."

Nodding at his brother and friends, Lloyd went off down the corridor, followed by Harvey and Ian, the former rattling off an excuse for tonight to the older boy. The two girls started to amble down the corridor, not in a rush as their classrooms for their final lesson were nearby.

Mandy cast a sideways glance at Ingrid, muttering lowly: "I'm shocked that you apologised, Ing. I thought you wanted to get Rose back?"

She recoiled slightly as Ingrid suddenly shot her a cheeky grin, glancing round quickly to make sure that they were not within earshot of anyone, before chirping:

"Oh I might have apologised… but it doesn't mean anything if the apology wasn't _sincere."_

Mandy released a choked gasp, eyes roaming round the corridor, and eventually settling on Ingrid's smug face.

"W-What?"

Ingrid shrugged her shoulders. "You heard me. _I lied to Rose_. I wasn't the least bit sorry for talking in the study session and disrupting her little speech this morning and as I said, she deserved to be humiliated and she has been!"

Mandy blinked, then sputtered: "Y-You….. You basically showed her up! Made her think that she had you under control and ready to obey…"

Ingrid nodded and giggled, heading off to her classroom with a comment that caused Mandy to stifle her laughter with a hand clapped over her mouth.

"The Head Prefect is such a…. _sucker."_

* * *

The end of the school day arrived and SPLAT left school, the four of them buzzing with excitement for the weekend. Dinah trailed behind them, wishing that Lloyd would be slightly nicer to her, her 'the fostered spy' and that Harvey would be alright at his session with the Headmaster.

The group up ahead were larking around, confirming to Dinah that they knew where their friend was, or more likely, they knew that _he_ _was_ _in the school, _but had no clue as to the real reason why. She sighed, planning her weekend in her head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harvey scurried along the corridor, wincing at the prospect of spending an additional three hours of Maths, on top of the hour he had had today and with the _Headmaster. _As he approached the scheduled classroom, Harvey struggled to control his breathing, his hand resting on the handle for what felt like an eternity.

A few minutes later, he turned the handle down, opened the door and entered the classroom.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

Shuffling forwards, Harvey peeked at the Headmaster from under his lashes, not daring to divert his gaze onto the clock on the wall, in case it revealed that he had arrived late, something which Harvey was _terrified _of happening again. Although he had not been late to the sessions since his first one, Harvey always feared that _he_ _would be. _And that fear, along with the natural terror that associated itself with the Headmaster, resulted in Harvey being an utter mess and as he slipped into a seat, in the first centre row, he winced as the chair creaked under his weight.

The Headmaster, silent disapproval radiating from him since the boy had entered the room, let loose a mirthless snort at the noise, rolling his eyes behind his glasses when Harvey sniffled, a tear flashing down his cheek. Scowling as the boy's chin wobbled, an indication that he was about to erupt into noisy wailing, the Headmaster muttered:

"Why are you upset?"

"I-I'm not."

Surprised at the boy's abrupt and somewhat confident retort, the Headmaster raised an eyebrow, Harvey's eyes widening as he winced at how his reply had sounded. Thankfully, the Headmaster did not comment on Harvey's tone, instead continuing to mutter softly:

"You are, Harvey. Why? Is it because your chair creaked when you sat down?"

He nodded to himself when the boy hung his head, the tips of his ears burning.

"So that is the reason."

Harvey raised his head, sputtering: "N-No, it's….."

"You can tell me, Mr Hunter."

At this soft croon, Harvey cracked. Bottom lip trembling, he whimpered: "Y-Yes, I'm upset b-because of the chair c-creaking!" He hunched in on himself, exclaiming: "This just s-shows that J-Jeff's right! I am _f-fat!"_

Sighing, the Headmaster resumed crooning, knowing that this was the best way to get Harvey to open up. For if he spoke to the boy like he usually did, then he would have more crying and other irritating noises to contend with and a frightened child spouting out rubbish regarding their weight.

"You are not at all overweight. You are merely… stocky."

Harvey's face crumpled even more and he wailed, burying his head into his hands. "SO I AM FAT! _YOU AGREE WITH HIM!"_

The Headmaster gritted his teeth, his soft croon sharpening to a waspish snap at the boy's misunderstanding.

"What I mean is that you are stocky, _not overweight_. There is a big difference, Mr Hunter. Compared to your brother and your… foster sister, you are stockier. I have seen your father before and to me, you take after him in your build."

The Headmaster was pleased that his words had resulted in Harvey meeting his concealed gaze once again, albeit with terror, and that the boy had stopped making so much noise. The Headmaster continued:

"Besides, if you _happened _to be overweight, do you not think that I would have informed your parents and referred you to a health expert?"

Biting his lip, blush slowly fading away, Harvey nodded. The Headmaster coiled one half of his lips up into an imitation of a smile as he murmured:

"Feel… better now?"

At the boy's nod and hesitant smile, the Headmaster rose to his feet and used his cane to point at the whiteboard behind him, announcing that Harvey would be working on the next topic in the textbook. As Harvey wiped his eyes and opened the textbook, he cringed as another creak was heard.

The Headmaster narrowed his eyes, snapping: "Ignore that noise! Concentrate!"

Harvey flinched and settled on the correct page, jotting down the title of the topic on the paper before him. As the Headmaster started to teach, Harvey leant back in his chair, aiming for a more comfortable position. However, this move backfired spectacularly as the chair promptly collapsed, Harvey ending up on his backside on the floor, wincing at the rough impact.

Thick eyebrows raising at the noise and the mess that had been made before him, the Headmaster ordered:

"Get up boy, and come here."

Fear seizing his heart, Harvey obeyed, climbing to his feet weakly and staggering over to the Headmaster. As soon as he was within distance, the Headmaster grabbed onto the boy and quickly examined him with his vision.

"Are you hurt?"

Harvey shook his head, whispering: "No, Sir. My backside hurts a b-bit, but apart from that, I'm f-fine."

The Headmaster nodded curtly and brushed an imaginary piece of dust off of Harvey's blazer before striding over to where the collapsed chair lay, inspecting it with a snort.

"As I believed, this chair was creaking not due to your weight, but to the fact that it was half broken anyway." As Harvey gawped at him, the Headmaster concluded: "No matter _who _sat down on it, the chair would have strained either way."

Happy that the issue had been resolved and that the Headmaster had been _sort of nice_ to him, Harvey allowed a cheeky comment to be hissed under his breath.

"So even if a stick insect like you sat down on it, the chair would have struggled!"

The Headmaster suddenly loomed over him, nostrils flaring. As Harvey recoiled, squeaking like a frightened mouse, the Headmaster hissed, his glasses sliding down to the bridge of his nose so that his ominous green eyes could be glimpsed.

"I suggest you keep comments like the one you just uttered to _yourself, _Mr Hunter. Now, before you anger me any further, you would be wise to obey me."

"Y-Y-Yes, S-Sir."

A smirk curled the Headmaster's lips. "Good." The smirk morphed to a snarl within a flash. "Now…. _sit down and do your work!"_

Harvey squealed, flinging himself into the nearest available seat and dragging it over to the desk, where his work was located. The Headmaster pushed his glasses up to the top of his nose, pounded back to the desk at the front and whacked his cane against the whiteboard.

"Listen closely, boy. I shall not be repeating myself at any moment in this session, so concentrate."

Too fearful to verbally answer, Harvey nodded frantically and picked up his fountain pen, poised to write. As soon as the Headmaster's cold, brisk voice began snapping out facts, Harvey scribbled them down in his scruffy handwriting, not daring to look up. He had angered the Headmaster and to him, that was signing his life away.

Gulping, Harvey finished jotting down the facts and craned his head up, glancing at the clock. His shoulders slumped. It was only four pm.

'_Urgh… kill me.'_

* * *

The clock ticked down to six thirty and Harvey was currently spouting out the facts that the Headmaster had taught him an hour earlier and to both of their shock, Harvey was coping very well.

At the end of the boy's stammering, the Headmaster nodded slowly, murmuring in approval.

"Well done, you managed to remember forty of the fifty facts that I taught you today."

Harvey smiled, releasing a silent sigh of relief as the Headmaster checked his watch, resuming with his soft, spoken manner.

"On top of that, for the majority of the session, you understood the subject and was able to complete equations to a satisfactory quality and without any extra aid from me."

Smile widening, Harvey sang in his mind: _'Mum, Dad, your boy done good!'_

The Headmaster stared long and hard at Harvey before waving a hand to the door. "Just this once, I will allow you to leave a few minutes early… Enjoy your weekend and I shall see you Monday morning."

Harvey whispered: "Yes S-Sir, thank y-you, S-Sir. See you t-then."

He packed away his belongings and stumbled out of the classroom, still blown away at the evidence of the Headmaster being _kind _to him and that the man had been helpful as well. Also, Harvey was pleased as punch due to the impossible having come true. _HE _had understood some Maths!

Cheerfully, the youngest Hunter whistled as he emerged into the playground, texting his mother that he was on his way home. Upon receiving her reply:

'**Ok, sweetie. Better hurry up, pizza should be delivered soon! ;) xx'**

Harvey grinned and jumped in the air, round face illuminated by the street light. This day, a thoroughly miserable one, was now becoming better and better! And it had all started to in the Maths session!

'_Something I thought would NEVER happen.' _Harvey thought as he broke into a sprint, wanting to get home before the pizza arrived.

* * *

Fortunately, he did. Harvey banged into the hall-way, dumping his blazer, shoes and bag by the door and slid into the kitchen in his socks. Mrs Hunter glanced up from her book, smiling happily at the sight of her youngest son.

"Hello, sweetheart. How was your tutoring?"

Harvey smiled back. "Good, Mum. When's the pizza arriving?"

Mrs Hunter chuckled. "Always thinking about food, aren't you?"

"No, I don't! I think about a lot of other things…"

"Like _Ingrid?"_

Harvey jerked, turning his head to observe his father leaning against the doorway of the kitchen. His face flushed and he whined:

"Dadddddd! _I do_ _not!_

Mr Hunter laughed, flapping his hands. "Yeah, yeah, son. Whatever."

As their son pouted, Teresa stood up, placing her book down and sidled over to her husband. Admonishing him with a sharp flick to the chest, Mrs Hunter simpered at Harvey.

"Take no notice of Daddy, sweetie. Now, pizza should be here in ten minutes. Why don't you get changed?"

"Ok, Mum."

Bracing his father with an evil glare, Harvey padded out of the kitchen. As soon as he had gone, Teresa giggled, sliding her arms around Bill.

"Oh, bless him! It's so obvious he likes her!" She gazed up at her husband, murmuring: "Makes me think of the time when I fell in love with you…"

Mr Hunter smiled down at his wife, lowering his head slowly as he whispered: "And makes _me _think of our first kiss…. It was something like this…"

Connecting Teresa's lips with his own, Bill kissed her slowly and gently, hugging her to him more as the kiss deepened. A few seconds later and there was a cough, causing them to break apart, both faces flushing. Lloyd stared back at them, disgust plastered on his face. He stated:

"The delivery boy's just pulled up. Do you want me to get cutlery?"

Mrs Hunter smoothed her clothes down, shaking her head. "No thank you, Lloyd. We're going to be eating in the living room, this evening."

Mr Hunter grinned cheekily. "Yeah, going to watch a movie as well!"

Lloyd grinned at this, piping up: "Cool. What are we watching?"

"Whatever we decide upon, son."

Lloyd nodded, whispering to himself as he vacated the kitchen and strolled into the living room. "Please be something good and not a soppy film. Those are for sissies!"

As Mrs Hunter went to deal with the delivery boy, Mr Hunter grabbed glasses and joined his eldest son in the living room, dragging over a small table to place in the middle of the room, reachable from the sofa and the two armchairs, in case anyone sat there. A short while later, Mrs Hunter came in, a bag of garlic bread, two bottles of coke and three boxes of piping hot pizza in her hands.

Whilst the adults set out the mini feast, Harvey thumped down the stairs, clad in his pyjamas like his brother was. Dinah followed behind him, still in her uniform. She smiled slightly as she entered the living room, Teresa offering her a glass of coke.

Accepting it, she said politely: "Thank you, Mrs Hunter."

Noticing that Lloyd was glowering at her, Dinah waited until Mrs Hunter had declared that she was welcome before perching on one of the armchairs, sipping at her coke from time to time. Lloyd sat on the other armchair, scowling at the blank television screen as Mr Hunter slipped a disc into the DVD player.

"The first Harry Potter film. Is that alright?"

"Yep!"

"Yeah, Dad."

"Yes, Mr Hunter."

Smiling, Mr Hunter passed the remote to Lloyd, then settled himself on the left side of the sofa, Harvey in the middle with Mrs Hunter on the right side of the sofa. Harvey bounced up and down in his seat as Mrs Hunter flipped open the pizza boxes, aromas of different flavours wafting to everyone's noses.

As she started cutting slices, her husband on garlic bread duty, Lloyd clicked 'Play' on the main menu, the five of them soon becoming transported into the world of Privet Drive, then Hogwarts.

* * *

At the climax of the film, the living room in the Hunter house was peaceful. All of the food had been consumed, and Harvey was fast asleep against his father, who was stroking his son's hair. Lloyd had wedged himself between his younger brother and his mother, leaning his head against Mrs Hunter's shoulder. Dinah was still in the armchair, but was now curled up, eyes focused on the screen. Although she had seen the Harry Potter saga beforehand, parts of the film they were currently watching had hit her, and hit her _hard_.

The beginning, where Harry had been isolated and heckled by his family, struck a chord with her. Like Harry, Dinah was an orphan and though her foster family, barring Lloyd, were nice to her, she felt like an outcast and assumed that for as long as she stayed at their house, she would continue to be one.

For Dinah knew that, within a few weeks, the Hunters would get fed up of her and send her back to the Children's Home. Foster families always did. Claiming that she was 'too boring' for their children to play with, or 'too intelligent' thus, making their relatives jealous, or 'too weird' for reading books instead of playing or socialising.

Dinah sighed, finishing off her coke. She set it down, catching Mrs Hunter's eye. She blinked as her foster mother beckoned to her and instantly obeyed, standing in front of the woman nervously. As Lloyd grumbled that she was in the way, Mrs Hunter patted the empty spot next to her, opening her arm wide enough to allow Dinah to move in.

With only a moment's hesitation, Dinah moved forwards, settling herself back against the sofa, smiling as Mrs Hunter nestled her arm around her. Dinah felt a warm glow radiate her body and soon enough, she summed up the courage to rest her head against Mrs Hunter's shoulder.

The Hunter matriarch beamed, cuddling her son and foster daughter to her as her husband hugged their youngest. As the film ended, the Hunter parents, Lloyd and Dinah fell asleep, all snuggled together like one big family.

And they stayed like that until the next morning.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO **

The weekend went by too fast, according to the opinions of the male Hunters. Although a SPLAT meeting had been held at the shed that Sunday afternoon, a situation which cheered both brothers up immensely, the meeting ended up skimming time and before Lloyd and Harvey knew it, their mother was messaging them to return home before the darkness fully settled in. They had returned to their home, grumbling angrily under their breath. Their grumbles had not been voiced to their mother, as both boys knew that their mother would revoke any privileges if they started complaining about her method of mothering. So they stayed quiet, only darting glares at Mrs Hunter from time to time, over their bowls of soup.

The five occupants of the Hunter house were around the dining table, a frosty silence having settled due to the frustration over having to attend school tomorrow. This silence was shared by Dinah as well. Even her soup did not taste right, as her nerves over attending another mysterious Assembly was causing bile to crawl up her throat.

Mrs Hunter gazed round at her sons and foster daughter in disbelief before piping up:

"Look, I know you boys hate school, but this is ridiculous! We are at the dinner table! Where we usually _discuss things_! So stop moping and _start talking!"_

Lloyd shot her a scowl, then jabbed Harvey in the leg with his foot when his younger brother opened his mouth, intent on following their mother's orders. Upon seeing her youngest child's mouth closing, Mrs Hunter narrowed her eyes, aiming her next question onto Dinah.

"Dinah, I thought you liked school?" Suddenly, anxiety blossomed across Mrs Hunter's face and she lowered her voice, murmuring:

"Is everything alright there? If not, you can tell me and we'll get everything sorted out."

As Dinah peeled open her lips, ready to enlighten Mrs Hunter about her fears regarding the 'perfect' school, the conditioning of her mind kicked in and she found herself uttering a familiar phrase.

"The Headmaster is a marvellous man and this is the best school I have ever been to."

Lloyd shot a fierce glare at the _spy, _his spoon clanging against the bowl as he dropped it in disgust. Dinah hunched her shoulders slightly, mind reeling over what she had said. Harvey delivered a coy smile at his foster sister, dejected when she did not return it.

'_I don't blame her. Not when Lloyd's being so horrible to her.'_

At this thought, Harvey turned his now sharpened gaze onto his elder brother, infuriated at Lloyd for being _so_ _awful _to a girl, who had the simple misfortune of being one of Them. As Lloyd's own glare dissipated at his younger brother's expression, Mrs Hunter beamed, replying to her foster daughter in a cheery tone.

"Well! That is _great news!_ I know you've attended lots of different schools in the past and to say that _this one _is the best, must mean that you really fit in there!"

"_Oh, doesn't she just!"_

Ignoring Lloyd's spiteful comment, Mrs Hunter continued: "And if you fit in there….. Well, I hope you feel like you're fitting in here as well!" Her gaze slid over her sons before returning to settle on Dinah. "I know that there are a _few _obstacles at the moment, but in a couple of weeks, you'll fit right in here, just like you do at school!"

It was all too much. Hastily bolting to her feet, Dinah clutched the table with clawed hands, head pounding. This talk about _school _was causing her head to hurt and her nerves to be frayed even more.

Mrs Hunter gazed at her foster child in alarm, preparing to stand up herself as she questioned:

"Dinah, dear? Are you alright?"

Raising her head, Dinah faked a pained smile. To Lloyd, it looked as if her face had swelled up and he had to struggle to contain his guffaws as Dinah whispered:

"Y-Yes, Mrs Hunter. I-I just have a head-ache…. M-may I go up to my r-room please?"

"Oh, of course!"

Hurrying over to one of the cabinets, Teresa opened it and withdrew a packet of tablets, passing them over to Dinah.

"Take two of these and your head-ache should be gone soon. I hope you feel better, Dinah. Do you want me to save your soup for later?"

Pained smile widening, the orphan shook her head. "No, thank you, Mrs Hunter…. It was lovely soup, by the way."

Teresa smiled, gesturing to the stairs. "Ok, get some rest now!"

"I will do, thank you."

Turning, Dinah fastened her pace once out of the kitchen, climbing the stairs two at a time. As soon as she was in her bedroom, temporary to _her_, Dinah sat on the edge of her bed, pulling out the book she was currently reading and attempting to lose herself within the plot. That way, she could stop the head-ache from worsening by thinking about St Champions.

Picking up from where she left off, Dinah took two of the tablets, then settled back against her pillows, immersing herself in the world of Tolkien. Downstairs, the four Hunters had discarded their soups, which were now cooling on the kitchen countertop.

Lloyd and Harvey were still glaring at each other and their glares only shifted to blinks of surprise when Mr Hunter cleared his throat and addressed his wife.

"Resa….. You know I love you…"

"Say no more, Bill. I know what you want and you are NOT getting it."

"Yeah, _sex_."

"Harvey!"

"Sorry, Mum."

Mrs Hunter scowled at her youngest child before rolling her eyes as her husband began pleading.

"Oh please, love! I'll take you out! Somewhere fancy!"

"_No."_

Rising to her feet, Mrs Hunter moved over to the countertop and started to rinse the bowls out as Mr Hunter declared:

"Come on, Resa! I'd do it for_ you!"_

Teresa whirled her head round, snapping: "No, Bill! You are _not _getting out of work tomorrow! Now, stop hassling me!"

Bill slumped, cradling his head with the palms of his hands. He moped miserably, mumbling:

"But I don't want to go to work tomorrow…"

Lloyd growled deep in his throat, hissing: "The feeling's mutual."

"But for _school_…" Harvey whimpered.

Compared to the two previous nights, this one was causing _all of the occupants_ of the house, utter misery. Mrs Hunter sighed and murmured:

"Lloyd, Harvey, why don't you get your bags ready for school tomorrow?"

Both grumbling, the pair stood up and slunk out of the kitchen, venturing off to their separate bedrooms upon reaching the landing. Teresa sighed again, muttering:

"I'm sorry, Bill. I know you've been having a hard time at work."

Mr Hunter trailed over to his wife, sliding his arms around her waist and peppering kisses along her neck.

"Yeah, Mr Mathers won't let me be. 'Do this report, Hunter!' 'Oh, Hunter, fetch me a cup of tea and ten donuts!' 'Hunter, my daughter only has _fifty _pairs of Converse and _she wants_ _more_! Go out to the store and get some!'"

Craning her head back, Teresa gawped. "He really makes you do all of _that?"_

However upon seeing the glint in her husband's eyes, she whacked him on the shoulder, facing forwards again as she tutted:

"Very funny, Bill."

Grinning, Mr Hunter settled his head onto his wife's shoulder, saying: "I hope Dinah becomes a bit more settled here. I know she is at school, unlike the boys, but she seems a bit tense here."

"No wonder, Lloyd can be difficult towards her, but I think he's learning to accept it now. He has a much better reaction than what he did when he found out about the fostering."

Mr Hunter whistled through his teeth. "Oh yeah, _especially _when he found out that we would be fostering a girl, _the same age as HIM. _Must have been a nightmare."

His wife sighed, commenting in a somewhat morose manner. "Kids these days….."

* * *

A few hours later and Dinah was staring at herself in the mirror, toothbrush lodged in between her teeth. Her head-ache had receded due to the timing of the tablets, but the prospect of attending another dreaded Assembly in less than twenty four hours' time was prickling under her skin.

Shivering, Dinah pulled out her toothbrush and spat the contents of her mouth into the sink, washing away the remains and wiping her mouth with a towel afterwards. She placed her toothbrush back onto the rack, then concentrated on her reflection. Dinah blinked, her hazel eyes fluttering open after a brief moment, her pupils dilating slightly. Fascinated, she blinked again, this time more slowly. As she opened them fully, Dinah gasped lightly as one word reverberated in her mind.

_Eyes…._

There was something _wrong _with the Headmaster's eyes….

'_I remember looking at him…. He called me up onto the stage and looked at me…. Didn't he?... His glasses were OFF…. Oh, I don't remember!'_

Gripping the sink, Dinah narrowed her eyes, still staring at her reflection.

'_So something to do with his eyes…. But that doesn't make sense! His EYES don't affect the school and the way it is run!'_

She shivered again.

'_The way the school is run… It's similar to a tyrannical regime! And no wonder, considering WHO is in charge of the school. The Prefects wield so much power over all of us, even more than the teachers! But why?! Why does the Headmaster grant them all of that power?!'_

Taking her hands off of the sink, Dinah winced, her head-ache returning.

'_And the fact that whenever I get asked about the school, I start saying things that I don't mean to say! About how the Headmaster is MARVELLOUS when he is nothing but a TYRANT!'_

She panted from the mental exertion that was continuing to take its toll on her.

'_And why can I never remember what happens in Assemblies?! My memory is left all hazy and I draw a blank whenever I try to remember anything! Eyes…. What is it about his eyes?!'_

Dinah furrowed her brow, peering at her reflection in irritation.

'_The other week in class, when I thought up all of those countries at once… how did I KNOW all of them?! Yes, I read books and have plenty of information about various countries stored away in my brain, but it was freaky how I knew SO MUCH and could write it all down within MOMENTS! That seems to be happening a lot recently…' _

Face smoothing out, Dinah sighed and padded out of the bathroom, crawling into her bed after shutting her bedroom door and switching off the main light. She snuggled down, one last thought on her mind.

'_Lloyd and the others… They're all AFRAID. All fearful of the school, and the Prefects, and the teachers AND the Headmaster! More so than the other pupils. Why are they so scared? Oh, I wish they would tell me so I can help them! This school is covering up a big secret and I intend to find out! So I can put my fears, along with the ones belonging to Lloyd's group, to rest!'_

Determination settling in, Dinah reached over and switched off the lamp on the bedside table, falling asleep and dreaming of a pair of ominous green eyes….

* * *

A cold shiver ran down Dinah Glass's spine. To her, the day had rushed by in a matter of moments and already, it was time for Assembly. As she waited in her line, Dinah flickered her gaze over to Lucy Green. The younger girl, back straight and face expressionless, caused Dinah's shivers to increase. _This _was not what a child, like Lucy, should be looking like! A smile should be lighting up Lucy's cherubic features, her body buzzing with excitement. _Not _looking like a…. _drone._

In the next line, Lucy noticed Dinah's shivering and frowned, turning her head slightly in the direction of the older girl so that she could whisper:

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." Cringing at her stammer, Dinah forced a smile, pleased when Lucy lost her frown and smiled back. Feeling like she owed her a plausible excuse, Dinah opened her mouth, but immediately closed it when Sue barked:

"Make way for the Headmaster!"

Both girls stared straight ahead as the man they feared, strode into the room, pupils moving out of the way without any orders. The Headmaster smirked as he nodded at the four Prefects, beginning to lead the majority of the school in. Only seven denizens of St Champions were not in attendance. The Headmaster's smirk widened as he envisioned Jeff Morgan in his mind. His Deputy would be currently patrolling the corridors, just in case, any of the _troublemakers _had escaped Rose's 'care.'

Smirk collapsing, the Headmaster scowled as he entered the Hall, heading towards the stage. Those troublesome children were the flaws of his school and he wished to correct them. His smirk returned as the Headmaster climbed onto the stage, standing behind the lectern with his gaze roaming over his victims, who were trickling into the hall and taking their seats.

As Sarah, Sue, Simon and Peter assembled before the stage, critical gazes scanning the hall, the Headmaster reached up and slowly drew off his glasses, commencing his croon.

"_Look into my eyes…. You are all very sleepy….. Your limbs feel tired and you want to close your eyes and rest…. Rest and await my orders…. You are very sleepy…."_

As people's heads began to loll, their eyes closing, in the middle of the Hall, Dinah was panicking. Due to her wariness about the Headmaster's eyes, she had averted her gaze slightly to his mouth, so had not been taken in by his hypnotism.

However, she knew that she would soon be spotted so clamped her eyes shut in desperation, head lolling to the side. As the Headmaster stopped speaking, Dinah inhaled and exhaled in short breaths, fear induced sweat causing her uniform to stick to her skin.

One thought repeated itself in her mind. _'DON'T OPEN YOUR EYES! DON'T OPEN YOUR EYES!'_

* * *

On the stage, the Headmaster opened the book on the lectern, glasses held lightly between his fingers. He prepared himself to click his fingers, snap out an order and be confronted with wave upon wave of glazed gazes, staring back at him. Yet, before he could do so, an oddity caught his attention.

_His newest pupil. _

The Headmaster observed her tense posture, the fact that her body language screamed out that she was _terrified_. The Headmaster narrowed his eyes. Somehow, the girl had not been hypnotised. Well, he would need to rectify that.

Hearing heavy footsteps marching towards her, Dinah forced her unwilling body to relax.

'_If I can trick the Headmaster into thinking that I'm asleep, maybe he will then leave me alone?!'_

Alas, to Dinah's dismay, the Headmaster was not fooled. Halting beside the person seated in front of his newest pupil, he loomed over the Glass girl, snapping:

"Dinah, open your eyes."

Instantly, the girl in question did so. She stared straight ahead, hoping that if she obeyed his orders perfectly, then he would not notice anything amiss. The Headmaster scowled. So the girl was attempting to trick him? _What a fool._

Reaching into his trouser pocket, the Headmaster crooned:

"_You will feel nothing."_

He withdrew a sharp pin, eyeing up Dinah's left arm with interest. Smirk blossoming across his stern face once again, the Headmaster proceeded to prod the girl, eyes lighting up in triumph as Dinah jerked, a hiss being produced through her teeth as she rubbed her sore arm in a frantic motion.

Suddenly freezing as she remembered _WHO _was in front of her, Dinah let loose a small whimper, head lowered as the Headmaster started to croon, pin still in hand.

"_Dinah… Look at ME, Dinah…. Why will you not look into my eyes?... Do not be afraid, Miss Glass…_ _I simply want you to look into my eyes…."_

The lull of the Headmaster's croon was too much for Dinah to resist and before she realised it or could attempt to halt it, she was gazing into the Headmaster's eyes.

Moments later, she was in a trance.

The Headmaster's smirk oozed creepiness as it broadened, eyes gleeful as he continuously prodded Dinah's left arm with the sharp pin. This time, there was no reaction.

After prodding the child's arm enough times to leave a bruise for certain, the Headmaster placed the pin back into his trouser pocket then extended one of his large hands, settling it onto Dinah's brown hair. Patting her head in a mocking manner, he purred:

"_Good girl… So obedient."_

Straightening, the Headmaster pulled his hand away and spun on his heel, striding back towards the stage. As he ascended the steps, he raised a hand and manipulated his fingers together. One click later and the hall was awake, albeit in a trance, once again.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE **

Meanwhile, in the Library, SPLAT were working hard. Heads down, pens scratching letters and numbers into their exercise books, Lloyd, Mandy, Ingrid and Ian were all hoping that their 'caretaker' did not question the state of their work, as Rose was inclined to do on a regular basis. However, their fears could be temporarily put to rest as Rose was currently rectifying a piece of her work that the Headmaster had taken issue with, leaving her in a foul mood, but it meant that her concentration had drifted from SPLAT, leaving the five of them open to anything that was usually frowned upon. Even breathing, according to Ingrid, who had declared at one SPLAT meeting, that _'whatever we do, the Prefects have it in for US! I bet they wish that we would drop dead!'_

Having noticed that Rose's attention had waned, Harvey cast his gaze out of the window, towards the Hall. Unlike his friends, throughout the session, he had been re-reading the questions set out for him by his English teacher, instead of answering them, and had been glancing around the library in a restless manner. He wanted to find out what was going on in Assembly!

Making up his mind, and opening his mouth before he could _change _his mind, Harvey faced the front again and hissed out the side of his mouth:

"G-Going to spy on Assembly."

Eyes widening in horror, Lloyd shot his head up. After checking that Rose was still occupied with her work, he turned to his little brother, hissing back:

"W-What? Are you _insane, _H?! You can't do that!"

"But I want to! I want to find out what they do in there!"

"They watch films!"

"I just want to check! I-"

"_Harvey Hunter!"_

The Hunter brothers froze, expressions of horror on their faces as they stared at Rose. The Head Prefect was glowering at Harvey, her work cast aside on the desk. She continued to glower at the younger Hunter brother for a few seconds before snapping out:

"Stop talking! This is a study session!"

Wincing, Harvey mumbled: "Yes, Rose. Sorry."

He lowered his head as did Lloyd, the Chairman of SPLAT stealing glances at the other members of the group. All three had their heads down, but Lloyd knew that they were listening closely as their pens were hovering above their sheets of paper and their heads were not as lowered as they had been before Harvey had been told off.

Harvey stared at his work, biting his lip. He _needed _to see what was going on in Assembly! He had glimpsed Dinah's face earlier in the canteen and had seen fear in her eyes. _Fear to do with Assembly?_ Either way, he had been wondering what they did in the hall for _YEARS _and now, was the time to investigate.

Ignoring Lloyd's nudges under the table, Harvey raised his head, murmuring:

"Rose?"

The Head Prefect let loose an irritated growl, slamming her work down to express her anger at being interrupted. She scorched her eyes into Harvey's, snarling:

"_What?"_

Gulping nervously, Harvey replied: "C-Can I go to the t-toilet please?"

Snorting, Rose snapped: "No. You should have gone during the assigned Break. Bathroom breaks are not permitted during times when you are _meant_ to be studying."

At her exaggeration of the word, Rose raised an eyebrow, gesturing to Harvey's work. Her tone became nasty as she sneered:

"I know that you have not been working on your studies _at all _this session and I know the reason _WHY."_

"W-W-Why's that?"

Rolling her eyes at the stutter, Rose spoke in a patronising tone. "It is because you are _utterly incompetent _and do not have the intellect to answer the set questions. Face it, Hunter! Even a _five year old _could do those questions, which means that YOU are a baby!"

Flinching at this, Harvey willed away the oncoming tears, triggered by Rose's use of an insult that was one of Jeff's favourites. As Rose smirked, Ingrid clenched her fists, rage flashing across her face. She would show the smug Head Prefect what happened when someone messed with her crush!

However before Ingrid could bolt to her feet, Mandy had placed a hand on her arm, shooting her a stern look. Ingrid scowled, but eventually settled, crossing her arms once Mandy had withdrawn her hand.

Harvey waited until he was sure that there would be no tears before beginning to writhe, tone breaking out into a whine.

"Rose, _please_, can I go to the toilet?"

"No! I have already stated that you are not permitted to go during this time."

"Oh, _please! I really need to go!"_

Fidgeting more on his seat, Harvey screwed up his face, releasing a chorus of strained whimpers. Frowning, Rose pondered on what to do. She wanted to obey the rules and deprive the troublemaker of his Break, but on the other hand, Rose did not want to have to deal with an 'accident.'

Sighing in an irritated manner, Rose waved a hand towards the Library doors, hissing:

"Alright… but be _quick."_

Harvey climbed to his feet, circling round the table and heading towards the doors. As he passed Rose, he whispered:

"Thank you, I'll be b-back before you k-know it."

Rose's lip curled as the Library doors closed behind the 'troublemaker'. To her, Hunter would be going to the bathroom in order to sob his little heart out and _not _to relieve himself as he had suggested. Yet to her, it didn't matter if Hunter had lied about his true purpose, just as long as he went to the bathroom, as she was grateful that she did not have to deal with him for a short while.

She noticed the other 'troublemakers' sharing looks and narrowed her eyes, intending to clamp down on this behaviour. Barking out orders, she smirked as SPLAT instantly put their heads down, returning to their work. Hoping that Hunter wasn't going to be too long, Rose proceeded to continue with her own work.

* * *

Creeping down the corridor, Harvey's head whipped back and forth as he checked his surroundings, breathing a sigh of relief when he slunk up to the Hall doors, undetected. Slowly, he pressed his body up to the doors, round face peering in through one of the door windows. As Harvey was short, he had to stand on his tip toes and his balance wavered at times as he attempted to take in the scene in the short time he had available.

What Harvey could see, baffled him. All of the teachers and the pupils who attended Assembly were seated and facing the stage, and though he could not see their faces, Harvey had an inkling that their faces would be blank, their eyes dead. He shivered as he observed everyone's postures. The reason why he envisioned blank, soulless faces was due to the seated crowd's body language. Everyone was sitting utterly still, not at all moving. Backs straight and eyes front.

His shivering increased as he spotted the four lower ranking Prefects at the head of the Hall, each one of them gazing round at the crowd in a critical manner. However, horror did not spike Harvey until his vison reached the stage, where the Headmaster was standing.

The man was stationed behind the lectern and from what Harvey could view _and _hear through the window panels, was that the Headmaster was reading from a book. As a number drifted into earshot, Harvey wrinkled his nose.

'_What kind of number is THAT?!... Hold on, why are there blackout curtains across the other windows, but not across the ones I'm looking through?! Surely, they would be needed?! And wait a minute…. There's no projector, no screen. So does the HEADMASTER just talk to everyone for the whole of the Assembly?! Jeez…. That's rough.'_

Knowing that he would soon need to be returning to the library, Harvey scanned the hall again, thinking in confusion.

'_The lights are on as well….. Oh my god.'_

His horror at what he had abruptly noticed, resulted in Harvey having to peel one of his hands away from the hall doors and clap it over his mouth. The Headmaster did _not _have his glasses on.

'_His eyes…. The way he's staring at everyone….. Oh, those eyes are CREEPY!'_

Lowering his heels to the floor, Harvey backed away from the Hall doors, facing the direction that took him back to the Library. As he shrugged his shoulders, filing away his observations for now, Harvey failed to notice a sinister presence nearing him.

The second youngest SPLAT member started to head back towards the Library, oblivious to the footsteps descending the stairs, which were beside the Hall. Jeff Morgan gazed after the weakling with narrowed eyes. He had been patrolling the corridors upstairs and had been preparing to repeat the same process, but with the corridors downstairs, when he had noticed Harvey Hunter spying on Assembly.

So, Jeff had stood at the top of the stairs, watching the fat idiot as he spied on something that he was _BANNED _from and had _no business _in seeing what occurred.

Now that _Wheezy_ had gone, Jeff halted on the bottom step, smirk twinging his thin lips. The Headmaster would need to be informed of this _little_ _act _and Jeff could not wait for Harvey Hunter, the fat blubbering baby, to be dealt with.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR **

The end of the school day had arrived and as Dinah Glass trailed out of school, headache banging away and her brain buzzing with new information, she could not help but wince as a sharp pain flared up in her left arm. The pain had been alternating between a little tingle and an agonising burn during the last lesson, which had left Dinah biting down hard on her lip, _hard enough to draw blood_, as she struggled to contain her screams of sheer agony.

Now, she was pounding out of the gates, intent on getting back to her foster home and applying a soothing cream to the injury. Dinah winced again as her head-ache continued to bang away, as a result of attempting to locate the memory of her injuring her arm. Although by the time she was racing up to the front door of the Hunter house, Dinah was still unsure of how she had gained the injury and was now assuming that she had banged her arm at some point during the school day, thus gaining a mark of some kind.

Opening the front door, Dinah raced up the stairs, shutting the bathroom door behind her sharply. Shrugging off her blazer, she unbuttoned her thin school shirt, folding it up neatly before placing it beside her crumpled up blazer. Dinah examined her left arm in the mirror, eyes wide at the large bruise that was forming on the skin.

'_I wonder how I gained THAT…. Ooh! It really hurts as well!'_

She yelped at the fresh sting, hands scrabbling in the medicine cabinet for any soothing cream. Fingers gripping a tube, Dinah yanked it out, reading the contents in relief. According to the tube, the injury would soothe within an hour. Hastily uncapping the lid and applying the cream in a sloppy manner, Dinah hoped that the pain _would _diminish so that no questions were raised by her foster parents. She could _not handle_ any questions at the moment.

Once the cream was completely rubbed in, Dinah re-dressed, observing her fearful form in the mirror for a few moments before turning away, the familiar sensation of bile crawling up her throat.

* * *

Outside the Headmaster's office, Jeff Morgan adjusted his tie, shifting slightly. Though the Prefects had the most interaction with the Headmaster out of anyone in the school, all six of them were always on edge in front of the man, their nerves heightening whenever they faced him alone.

Right now, Jeff could feel that his palms were slick with sweat, even though the news he was intending to deliver was making him feel gleeful and he was certain that the Headmaster would share mutual feelings once the man had been informed. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Jeff extended his hand and knocked firmly on the office door, entering as soon as the Headmaster had barked out his sharp command.

Jeff closed the door gently behind him, then strode up to the desk, coming to a halt in front of the Headmaster. He puffed his chest out, back straight and face expressionless, awaiting his leader's order to speak. The Headmaster analysed Jeff's stance critically, a smirk briefly greeting his pale face at how well trained his Deputy was. A few minutes lapsed before the Headmaster waved his hand, stating:

"Speak, Jeff."

Nodding curtly, Jeff kept his hands clasped behind his back as he started to explain the news that filled him with wicked glee.

"Well, Sir, earlier today I discovered something _utterly_ _immoral."_

The Headmaster tilted his head slightly, a frown etching onto his face.

"For you see, Wheezy… I mean, _Harvey Hunter _was causing trouble-"

The Headmaster snorted, muttering: "He always does, as he is a _troublemaker."_

Jeff nodded. "Yes. Yet, the manner that he was causing trouble in, is the most astounding part. As during my rounds, I spotted Hunter _outside _of the Library…. _Spying on Assembly!"_

As expected, this news had a profound effect on the Headmaster. Narrowing his eyes, the Headmaster clenched his fists as the _sheer insolence _of the Hunter boy and what the troublemaker had participated in, struck him. Jeff's eyes widened as the Headmaster's jaw clenched. He backed away, wary of the man's fury.

To Jeff's relief, the Headmaster used all of his will-power to contain his anger, instead growling out in a strained voice:

"How _DARE _that boy break the rules! I have specified numerous times before that, Ingrid Smith, Mandy Fletcher, Ian Robinson and Lloyd and Harvey Hunter are _BANNED_ from Assembly!"

"I know, Sir."

"_So why is the Hunter boy breaking the rules, when he understands what happens to those who break them?!"_

Suddenly, the Headmaster's anger dissipated as he smirked, drawling: _"Although_, Harvey Hunter is very foolish, so he may have forgotten. But I am sure that we can remind him…. _Is that not so, Jeff?"_

He directed his concealed gaze onto his Deputy Head Prefect, Jeff himself smirking in glee, replying in an almost chirpy manner.

"Yes, Sir!"

"Excellent. The boy shall be dealt with." The Headmaster's smirk broadened as he jotted down some words onto a piece of paper, continuing to speak whilst doing so.

"Added to his collection of deviances, Harvey Hunter is in quite a lot of trouble already this year." Reading off of the paper, the Headmaster stated:

"First of all, he entered the school building without any permission, in order to collect the registers and distribute them out. However, he was attempting to complete a task which was not up to him anyway…"

Jeff snorted, wincing as the Headmaster shot his head up to rake him with a scowl.

"Do not interrupt me, Jeff."

"S-Sorry, Sir."

The Headmaster nodded, then glanced at his paper again, missing Jeff blowing out his held breath in relief.

"Then the boy _cheats _on his homework, even though outside help on it is _strictly forbidden. _Though in this case, the help was not from outside as Dinah Glass helped him on it. Both of them will be _paying _for that deviance, very soon."

"And now, he has exceeded his rebellion, by _spying on_ _my Assembly!"_

The Headmaster lowered his tone drastically, muttering angrily under his breath. "Harvey Hunter is going to be in for _the punishment of a_ _life time _for what he has done."

The Headmaster raised his head up, gaze settling onto Jeff as he snapped out, in a tone that was once again, audible to his Prefect.

"Did the boy _see_ anything?"

"I do not know, Sir. I do not believe that he was spying for very long as when I informed Rose of what Hunter had been up to, a few minutes prior to seeing you Sir, she told me that Hunter was only out of the Library for ten minutes at the most, so it is probable that he didn't see that much."

Leaning back in his chair, the Headmaster pondered for a moment before thinking:

'_Even if the boy managed to see what really occurs in Assemblies and decides to inform his parents, which I sincerely doubt he would, then they would not believe him. If he does tell, then the boy is only wasting his breath.'_

Smirking, the Headmaster rose to his feet, dismissing Jeff with a flap of his hand.

"Thank you for informing me of this, Jeff. You may go home now."

Nodding, Jeff turned on his heel and left the office, shutting the door behind him. As he strode to the Prefect's room, he bristled. He felt that he deserved some more recognition for enlightening the Headmaster about Wheezy misbehaving and was also frustrated that he had not been given permission to deal with the fat idiot.

'_Oh well….. I can always get him another time.'_

With that thought in mind, Jeff's usual smirk returned and after gathering his belongings, he headed home in a delighted mood, head full of new ammunition he could use to torment the weakling.

* * *

In the shed, SPLAT were seated on their individual deckchairs, the tension in the air thick. As soon as they had set foot outside of the gates, Harvey had divulged what he had _really_ been doing in his time outside of the Library.

His friends had had different reactions.

Lloyd had been outraged at his younger brother's antics, hissing furiously that Harvey could have been caught and that he was placing all of them into danger. Mandy had been anxious about Harvey himself, examining the younger member of SPLAT with worried eyes, whilst attempting to hide her curiosity over what Harvey might have seen. Ian was left speechless, only regaining his ability to speak when they had reached the shed, and then, he had been marvelling over how brave Harvey had been and claiming that he personally did not have the guts to risk his life to spy on an occasion, which they were banned from.

Compared to the others, Ingrid had been the most understanding. Hugging Harvey tightly, she had gone on to exclaim over how proud she was of him and that they were now one step closer to solving the mystery of St Champions. Harvey had blushed bright red, not even acknowledging Lloyd's rant towards Ingrid concerning her choice of words.

Throughout the walk to the shed, Harvey had fended off any questions, stating that he would only reveal all when they were off of the streets and in a safe and secure place.

Now that they _were_ safe and secure in their shed, Harvey could disclose what he had discovered. Leaning forwards, he glanced round to be certain that everyone was listening before speaking.

"So as you all know, I spied on Assembly…. And I can tell you, that everyone who attends Assembly is _lying _when they say that they watch films, because they aren't watching films."

"What are they doing then?"

Replying to Mandy's question, Harvey said: "They listen to the Headmaster as he reads from a book."

Ingrid snorted. "That's a pathetic reason to lie then. Why not say that the Headmaster reads to them, instead of saying that he shows them films? I mean, they're not even _good _films, educational ones, bleh!"

Giggling, Harvey shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure…. But the weird thing was, was that the Headmaster had his glasses… _off."_

Collectively, SPLAT shuddered as Harvey mused: "I saw his eyes… it seemed as if everyone was drawn in by them… It reminded me of my first day at school. The meeting with the Headmaster…"

"His eyes…. They were so creepy!"

"The way he said that I was feeling sleepy…"

"And that we were tired and should rest…"

"Nah, the worst part was his reaction when I told him that I was fine. I thought he was going to murder me!"

As the others agreed with Ian's comment, the tall boy piped up: "Apart from that first day, none of us have ever really _seen _his eyes, have we?"

"No." Mandy shook her head. "He always has his glasses on."

"Except for Assembly…" Harvey frowned, muttering: "Even if they continue to state that they watch films, then they would need a screen and a projector…. Two things that were most _definitely not there…._ This is all really strange."

"I agree. I think we should interrogate Dinah when we get home, see what other robotic chants she has to spout out… Actually, speaking of home, we should get going."

As everyone agreed to end the meeting, Lloyd climbed to his feet, hitching his schoolbag onto his back. Whilst the five of them were preparing to exit the shed, Harvey delved a hand into his trouser pocket, smiling as his fingers caressed his wallet.

He had enough money to buy a meal for two….

Waiting for the others to have left the shed, Harvey hastily sputtered:

"I-Ing?"

"Yeah?"

Gulping at Ingrid's sweet smile, Harvey blurted out: "Wouldyouliketocomechippywithme?!"

Ingrid burst out laughing. "W-W-What?"

"Huh?"

"S-Slow down w-when you're speaking, H-Harv!"

Face flushing, Harvey bit his lip, mumbling out the words slower second time round.

"W-Would you like to come to the c-chippy with me?"

He yanked out his wallet, waving it with a bashful smile. "I have enough money for b-both of us."

Clapping her hands together, Ingrid grinned. "Yeah! I've been _dying _to go chippy for ages! Let me just text my Mum and we'll get going."

Aware that he should message his mother as well, Harvey tapped out a short, informative text before sending it and shoving his mobile into his pocket. Once Ingrid had pocketed her phone as well, the pair stepped out of the shed, Ingrid announcing:

"Me and Harvey are going to the chip shop, so we'll see you later… Unless anyone else wants to come?"

She voiced this last part reluctantly as she wanted the outing to be simply between her and Harvey, though even _she _considered it rude not to at least _ask _the rest of SPLAT if they wanted to come. Fortunately, Mandy elbowed Ian in the ribs before replying with a smile.

"No, we're alright. You two go and have fun! We'll see you later."

After goodbyes had been dished out, the five of them split up into two groups. Lloyd, Ian and Mandy heading along the path towards their separate houses and Harvey and Ingrid to the high street, where the local chippy was situated.

* * *

As they ambled along, Harvey and Ingrid chattered in an excited manner, all of the interests that they shared being discussed animatedly. Harvey blushed as Ingrid complimented his laugh, holding the door to the chippy open for her and in return, causing _her _to blush.

Strolling up to the counter, Harvey eyed up the delicacies on offer, then addressed the server on hand.

"Hi, can I have a large portion of chips and a donner kebab please?"

"Sure, mate."

About to ring it up, the man paused as Harvey hastily sputtered: "W-Wait, I'm paying for b-both." Turning to Ingrid, cheeks hueing slightly, he mumbled:

"W-What would you like, Ing?"

"Mmh…." Frowning, Ingrid considered her options briefly before stating: "I'd like a large portion of chips as well and a jumbo sausage in a hot dog bun please."

The server nodded, winking at Ingrid as he responded. "Can do, little lady. Eating in or takeaway?"

"Erm…."

"We'll eat in."

Gripping Harvey's arm lightly, Ingrid dragged him over to a small table in the corner, both taking their seats with delighted beams on their faces. Whilst they waited for their meals, Harvey murmured:

"I'm really enjoying myself, Ing…. I like being with you."

"Aww, well I like hanging with you, Harv…. You understand me more than the others…."

Locking gazes, a sudden silence dawning on them, Ingrid's eyes flickered to Harvey's lips, then back up to his chocolate brown orbs, which had widened slightly. Harvey bit his lip, thoughts tumbling about in his mind.

'_Oh, she looked at my lips!... Wait! Does that mean that she wants to KISS ME?! If so, hell yeah! I'm up for that! Oh no, she's still looking at my eyes! Should I lean in? Just go for it? Oh, what the hell….'_

Teeth receding from his lip, Harvey slowly tilted his head, creeping forwards. Ingrid replicated the same action and they were inches away from each other, when they heard footsteps heading towards their table. Quickly reeling back, Harvey stared at the tablecloth whereas Ingrid shot a hateful smile at the oblivious server, who set down the two children's meals alongside an assortment of condiments.

"Here you go, kids. That will be ten quid."

Handing over the money, Harvey added a bit more, gesturing at the vending machine as he did so.

"Can I have two cans of Fanta as well, please?"

Smiling, the server extracted the drinks with the added money, passing the cans to the pair before wishing them a good evening and skedaddling back to behind the counter, money clenched in his fist.

Popping open her can, Ingrid sipped a bit, drawling: "Ain't exactly the Ritz, is it?"

At this remark, Harvey's face expressed utter shock as he bit his lip again, attempting to halt the oncoming tears. He was devastated.

'_Ingrid doesn't LIKE it here! Oh, who am I kidding?! She doesn't like ME, she would never date ME!"_

However, he cheered up when, upon noticing his expression, Ingrid slapped her can down, exclaiming:

"Oh, I didn't mean it, Harv! Look at it kind of like a joke, alright? I'm not blaming you, I'm just saying that maybe they could have chosen a better time to serve us, that's all."

Nodding in understanding, Harvey immediately ducked his head again, beginning to eat his meal. Ingrid's mention of their failed attempt at a kiss was making him uneasy and he was glad when she simply patted his hand and proceeded to consume her own meal.

After devouring half of their meals, Harvey struggling to _not_ make a mess, Ingrid started on her jumbo sausage, saying saucily:

"You know, this sausage resembles something else…. _Something you have…"_

She winked at him and Harvey burst into laughter, his face heating up noticeably. As Ingrid scoffed her sausage, he took a handful of chips, _smothered _in tomato ketchup, vinegar and salt, and shoved them into his mouth, chomping down in bliss.

Yet, Harvey was unable to stop the trickle of sauce down his chin and as he searched for napkins, he became astonished by Ingrid's actions. She dabbed a napkin to the trickle of sauce, mopping it away whilst gazing at Harvey with a coy smile. Astonishment building at the fact that Ingrid was acting all _shy, _Harvey let out a breathless whisper.

"Thanks for that…. You l-liking the food?"

Withdrawing the stained napkin, Ingrid nodded. "Yeah." She glanced outside and pouted, Harvey drawn to how soft her lips looked. His attention snapped back onto Ingrid's complete form as she sighed.

"Best be getting home."

"Yeah, I have stuff to do."

"Me too! Stupid homework."

Grumbling angrily about St Champions under her breath, Ingrid finished off her meal, Harvey devouring the rest of his in a couple of bites. Once their cans were fully drained, the two of them rose to their feet, dumped their rubbish into the bins, and then headed out into the darkening sky, waving to the server behind the counter with a smile.

As they plodded along, Harvey let loose a flustered giggle as Ingrid abruptly linked arms with him, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Walk me home again?"

Harvey could only nod. The ability of speech had been blown away from him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Halfway through the fic.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE **

Across the town, the elder members of SPLAT were currently ambling along the footpath, Mandy sandwiched between Ian and Lloyd. Internally, she was buzzing. Harvey had concocted a causal date on the spot and Ingrid had _accepted! _She smiled as she envisioned her 'little ones', sharing sweet, gentle kisses, a warm glow radiating through her. Ever since SPLAT had formed, Mandy had always kept an eye out for the two youngest members, hence her nickname for the pair in question, and now that they were expressing their feelings more into the open, Mandy was pleased that a sort of romantic relationship was blossoming between them.

'_Must help take their minds off of school.'_

She shivered slightly at the thought of school. The one place that she utterly _loathed._

Mandy ended up sighing in exasperation as Ian kicked a stone along the footpath, with his highly polished school shoes. Ever since they had parted ways with Harvey and Ingrid, Ian had been in a desolate mood. Lloyd had been uncharacteristically quiet, which Mandy put down to the Chairman of SPLAT thinking about his foster sister. Though she _had_ been miffed at the most likely prospect that Lloyd had been contemplating about Dinah in a negative way.

She blinked at Ian's sudden growl. "Urgh, I should have gone to the chippy! I'm starving!"

At his tone, Mandy's eyes, contorting to slits, centred onto the tall boy as she snapped back:

"_Tough!"_

Ian physically recoiled, his tinge of exaggeration nearly earning him a bump on the head from a lamppost. Voice full of hurt and confusion, Ian replied:

"What?"

"Oh, you know what, Ian!"

"No I don't…"

Rolling her eyes, Mandy launched into a rant, something she seldom did, considering how she had been christened 'Peacemaker' by the others at one SPLAT meeting, a few months ago.

"Saying how you wanted to go to the chippy when you _knew _that Harvey and Ingrid wanted to be on their own!"

"T-They did?!"

"_Yes… _Didn't you hear the tone of Ingrid's voice? She _wanted _us to refuse-"

"So THAT'S why you elbowed me!"

Pursing her lips at being interrupted, Mandy nodded. "Exactly, and the reason why she wanted us to refuse is because she wants to be with just Harvey!"

"Why?"

Mandy shook her head in exasperation, throwing her hands up into the air. "Oh, for goodness sake! Haven't you noticed that they are _crazy _for each other? And have been for _YEARS?!"_

She gawped as Ian halted in his tracks, a gunfire of laughter being ripped from him. At Mandy's expression, he lost it even more. Mandy scowled, folding her arms over her chest.

"What is so funny, Ian?"

"I-It's just t-that, I _know _t-they're crazy for each other!"

"Y-You do?"

Having recovered from his laughing fit, Ian nodded in a somewhat solemn manner.

"Well, it is obvious when the pair are making gaga eyes at each other all of the time!"

"True."

Ian sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, I was so angry. I just fancied fish and chips…." Imitating a chirpy Cockney, he concluded: "And I would have got some for me dad, as well! I swear!"

Chuckling, Mandy answered: "I believe you, and I apologise for having a go at you. I'm pleased that Harvey and Ingrid got the chance to do something on their own, without us hovering behind them and breathing down their necks."

"Yeah, same." Glancing at Lloyd, who was still silent and seemingly oblivious to his surroundings, Ian mouthed to Mandy:

"**You know **_**he **_**would, considering how Harvey is his little brother."**

Attempting to thwart her giggles, Mandy shot a subtle look at Lloyd before mouthing back:

"**You're right, he would! I can imagine that, if they started dating, he would be stalking their every move and interrogating Harvey about what he did with Ingrid at a specific time!"**

"**Oh god…. And if Harvey said that they had been doing something, which Lloyd considered 'bad' in his eyes, then he would go after Ingrid and **_**THAT **_**would be hysterical!"**

Creasing up, Mandy sputtered aloud: "No d-doubt, Ingrid w-would explode and a massive slinging match would e-erupt between her and Lloyd!"

"What?!"

Both Ian and Mandy jumped in shock as Lloyd scowled at them, the mentioning of his name and the topic of conversation it had been dropped in, causing him to jerk out of his thoughts. As he flickered his fury filled eyes from one guilty SPLAT member to the other, Lloyd growled:

"What were you talking about just now?!"

Ian chuckled weakly, saying: "Oh, nothing! Hey, the Park!"

Lloyd's growls intensified as he snapped: "Tell me, Ian! I don't like having my name dragged through the mud like that!"

Sensing a brawl, or more like a one-sided brawl, about to ensue, Mandy hastily interjected with a few words of relief and wisdom.

"We were just saying how if Harvey and Ingrid got together, that most likely, _you _would be breathing down their necks all of the time and probably having a go at Ingrid, if she hurt Harvey in any way…. _Not that she would…"_

"Oh…." Losing his expression of rage, Lloyd said: "Give me a bit of credit, Mandy. If they _did _start dating, then I wouldn't be following them all of the time or interrogating them. I wouldn't even harass Ingrid if anything happened, only if it was serious! Yes, I may ask Harvey how things are going, but he's my little brother, he's MY responsibility."

Nodding in understanding, Mandy reached out and patted Lloyd's arm as Ian started leading them towards the neighbourhood park, one of their usual joints. Although the sky was close to being plunged into darkness, courtesy of the season being Autumn, lights were dotted around the park, illuminating every piece of equipment and every pathway. As the trio ventured over to the swings, one of the park lights began twitching, the beam flicking light at intervals. Lloyd noticed this and his eyes widened slightly. He didn't believe in fate, thinking it as _'hogwash',_ but something about that light got his mind racing and his heart pounding. To him, something _bad _was coming…..

Shaking his head to clear the thought away, Lloyd smiled. Ian had climbed onto one of the swings, feet planted firmly on the seat and was clutching onto the metal sides, whistling merrily. Mandy had hopped onto the swing in the middle and was swinging gently, marvelling at the sight of her feet floating over the ground.

The leader of SPLAT ambled over, taking the remaining swing. He shifted on the seat, the negative thoughts troubling him once again. As Ian whooped and leant his head back, Mandy expressing her anxiety over how dangerous he was being, Lloyd turned to the left so that he could view both of them and murmured:

"I'm worried."

"Well, that's a shocker."

Flopping onto his seat, Ian shrugged his shoulders at Lloyd's glare. "Sorry, mate. Wittiness is a force of habit."

Lloyd graced Ian with a hard look for a few more moments before whispering in a hushed tone.

"What I mean is, is that I feel like something's going to _happen. _Or that school is only going to get _worse _for us. Don't you two feel like that as well?"

Ian and Mandy paused for a couple of seconds, before reluctantly nodding. Biting his lip, Lloyd said:

"It's just that, what Harvey said earlier, about what everyone does in Assembly? _Why _would they lie about it? The only reason why they would lie, is in order to keep something covered up. _But_ _what?"_

Mandy sighed. "I don't know. I wish that we did."

"I've been wondering for _years _and I know we all have been, especially Harvey, but what he did today, was utterly reckless and makes me furious with him!"

Ian nodded slowly. "I guess he could have waited before acting so drastically."

Lloyd exclaimed: "Exactly! And _yes_, he uncovered the lie. Yet the way he went about it, could have put _US_ in jeopardy! Not to mention, _himself!"_

He sighed. "I just wish that H would take my warnings a bit more seriously. If he and Ingrid _do_ get together, then they'll have to hide their relationship as best as they can do at school. I won't have them being targeted by the Prefects, over their love for each other."

As Ian attempted to lighten the mood slightly by making kissing noises, Lloyd mustered up a half smile.

"Appreciate the noises, Ian. Also, while we're on the subject, is it me, or do the Prefects seem to be getting more vindictive lately?"

Remembering Simon's treatment of her a few weeks back, Mandy shuddered, whispering: "They seem to be. I realise that we're not like the others, but surely, they're crossing the line now! How can they hold so much hate for us?!"

Ian snorted. "It's obvious. Like you just said, we're not like the others so the Headmaster hates us. The Prefects are his little slaves and do everything he says, therefore _they _hate us as well."

Speaking up morosely, Lloyd added: "And make our lives an utter misery."

"Yep."

Sighing again, Lloyd's anger steadily grew as it was apt to and he promptly snarled:

"_Who does the Headmaster think he is?!_ Treating us lot, like CRAP! He has turned the _WHOLE SCHOOL_ against us!"

Mandy stood up from her swing and placed a hand onto Lloyd's shoulder, murmuring:

"But you hate school, anyway."

"Maybe I wouldn't, if I was actually treated fairly! If I was treated like one of Them!"

Mandy retracted her hand, knowing that in this situation, even her speciality of cheering people up would not work. Instead, she mumbled:

"I sometimes wish for that…. I hate how isolated we are."

"Cut off from the rest of society for being 'troublemakers'." Snapped Ian.

"Yet… part of me wouldn't change it for the world."

She smiled at the two boys, whispering: "As then, I probably wouldn't have made friends with you guys. Sure, I would have been with Ingrid, considering how she's my neighbour, but I wouldn't have met Harvey if I hadn't have met you, Lloyd."

Ian waggled his eyebrows, leaning over and purring: "And you wouldn't have laughed so much over the years, if it wasn't for me."

Mandy giggled and shook her head as Lloyd said: "True, Mandy, very true. Though I think us being…. _different _to the others, has set us as targets for the Headmaster."

"Well, duh! He's been out-casting us since we joined!"

"I know, Ian, but I have an awful feeling that he's planning for something… something _BAD."_

Immediately, Mandy's eyes bulged and she whispered in horror: "Oh goodness! I suspected something, but that man is _so evil!_"

"Not to mention cruel and clever at the same time…" Ian was sharing the same expression Mandy currently wore.

Lloyd tightened his hold on the metal railings as he snarled: "And I am sure that _Dinah Glass _is part of his plans, whatever they are."

Groaning, Mandy sat down on her swing again. "Oh, Lloyd! Have you really forgotten Harvey's speech?! She is simply an _orphan! _Just a lonely child looking for a family to love and cherish her for who she is!"

As Lloyd scoffed, Ian drawled: "Yeah, man. If Dinah _was _working for the Headmaster, then she wouldn't be putting in as much effort as she is, to the way she acts! I mean, why would she go to all the trouble of being all shy and that, when she has the protection of the Headmaster, whatever happens?!"

"She's not shy! She's _faking it!"_

Mandy snapped: "Oh really? Well, if she was really _faking it, _then why do I see fear in her eyes, every time I see her in school? How, when Rose orders all of Them to line up for Assembly, Dinah looks like she wants to bolts? I'm telling you, Dinah is afraid, maybe even more so than US! And she _is _shy!"

Ian frowned as Lloyd grumbled under his breath. "How can you tell that about her?"

Mandy winked. "Women's intuition…" Suddenly beaming brightly, she chirped:

"Come on! Let's see who can get the highest!"

Ian grinned as well, shouting: "Stop sulking, oh high and mighty Chairman! And swing with us!"

Collapsing into laughter, Lloyd mumbled: "All right."

The three of them started to swing up high in the air, cheering in delight. However, amidst the joyous cheers, the eldest of them vowed to himself that once he got home, the time would be spent on interrogation.

_And Lloyd had the perfect target in mind. _


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX **

Seconds after Lloyd walked through the door, Teresa Hunter opened her arms wide, huge grin displaying her excitement as she enveloped her eldest son into her arms. As Lloyd squeezed her, his mother chirped:

"I'm glad you're home, honey! Harvey got back about ten minutes ago, told me about his little _date _with Ingrid."

Pulling away slightly, Lloyd rolled his eyes as Mrs Hunter withdrew her arms from him and clasped her hands to her chest.

"Oh, my baby's growing up!"

"Get a life, Mum. Where's H now?"

Raising an eyebrow at Lloyd's abrupt tone, she answered back: "In the den. Did you have a nice time with your friends?"

Shrugging his blazer off, Lloyd kicked his shoes across the hall-way floor, replying: "Yeah, we just went to the park. What time is dinner?"

"In a little while. I'm doing chilli so dinner will be later than usual. How was the park?"

Lloyd hung his blazer up and shoved his school bag under the coat stand, muttering: "Fine, Mum. It was practically empty, which was good, because I don't want to have little kids running around my feet. We only went on the swings though, had a little talk, then we left."

He frowned. "One of the park lights was flickering on and off….. Was very annoying actually."

Mrs Hunter ruffled Lloyd's ginger hair, cooing: "Well, I'm sure someone will fix it. Now, do you want some cookies and milk to stave off your hunger?"

Smoothing down his curls, Lloyd snorted. "I'm not a little kid, Mum. And I'm not really hungry _or _thirsty." He sighed. "Actually, I'm sure H would like some so my answer is yes."

Teresa scoffed, mumbling under her breath. "Of course, _Harvey _would want some." Now speaking in an audible tone, she said: "I have _never_ seen anyone eat so much! I'm just grateful that Harvey has a good metabolism because if he didn't, then he would be _obese _by now. And would continue to be from the amount that he puts into his mouth every day."

Lloyd dithered momentarily. "Better make it a small plate of cookies then."

Agreeing with her son, Mrs Hunter bustled off into the kitchen, thankfully unaware that Lloyd's temper was slowly building. His rage flared as he recalled Ian and Mandy's comments, dished out less than an hour ago at the park, about Dinah and how she was 'simply a lonely Orphan who happens to _unfortunately_ be one of Them.'

Clenching his fists, Lloyd simmered. _'Yeah right, she's got them wrapped around her little finger. But I'm going to out her to the others! THEN they'll see who was right all along!'_

His hatred for his foster sister had been fuelled and Lloyd was determined to rumble her. _Tonight_. Snatching the glass of milk and plate of cookies that his mother handed to him, Lloyd stomped up the stairs, growling as Mrs Hunter called up after him.

"Play nice, Lloyd."

"_Play nice? _With the _SPY?! _Oh, you ask for too much, Mum."

A smirk blossomed across Lloyd's face after grumbling his remark, and the smirk still remained as he entered the den, Harvey and Dinah glancing at him as he shut the door. Lloyd strode over to his brother, extending the items in his hands to him. As Harvey's face lit up, his own hands grabbing the glass and plate, Lloyd muttered:

"Mum thought that you would want something to eat… and she's never wrong."

Harvey spoke through a mouthful of crumbs. "I can't help it if I get hungry!"

"Alright…. but why the milk?"

Shooting his older brother a deadpan expression, Harvey proceeded to enlighten him. "The milk is essential to the ritual-"

"'Ritual'? Please, H."

Ignoring Lloyd, Harvey resumed. "The ritual of cookies and milk. You see, you start off with the cookies. Take one, like this…. Examine it so you can take in all of its beauty, then… scoff it, like _this."_

Lloyd grimaced and Dinah remained po-faced as the youngest of the trio gulped down the cookie, mumbling:

"T-Then, to quench your thirst, you drink milk."

As Harvey chugged down the rest of the milk, placing the plate and glass aside once he was finished, Lloyd started to clap sarcastically, smirk dropping off of his face.

"Thanks, H. I _really _needed to know that."

A pout forming at his brother's tone of voice towards him, Harvey's cheeks hued upon being asked a question by Lloyd, that sent butterflies twittering in his stomach.

"So, how did your outing go?"

"Oh, brilliant! Me and Ing nearly…. Erm, we ordered a lot of food! It was tasty!... Yeah, we enjoyed ourselves a lot."

Amused by his younger brother's bashfulness and vague answer, Lloyd sat onto the sofa, Harvey shifting slightly next to him. Lloyd set his gaze onto Dinah, who was seated in the armchair, a hint of apprehension in her hazel eyes. Lloyd's own ones narrowed slightly as he plunged forth with the interrogation.

"What did you do in Assembly?"

Instantly, Dinah opened her mouth, the words of the Headmaster prepared to tumble out when she was cut off by Harvey.

"Wait a minute! Don't just _dive in!"_

Wincing at his brother's glare, Harvey cleared his throat, then addressed Dinah.

"How was your day, Di?"

Subdued by Lloyd's harsh question and the fact that Harvey had shortened her name, an action she associated with for loved ones, Dinah murmured: "It was a-alright, yours?"

Shuddering slightly, Harvey whispered back: "F-Fine, I g-guess….. H-How was Assembly?"

"I-"

"What we _want _to know, Glass, is what did you do in Assembly? _Watch films _by any chance?!"

Put out that she had been referred to by her surname by a member of her foster family, people who had taken her in on the terms of loving and caring for her, albeit she knew Lloyd had always been against the decision and that he was unlikely to change his mind, Dinah answered coldly:

"Of course we did."

Yet part of her, was adamant that she had just lied…

After sharing a look with Harvey, Lloyd snorted, snapping: "What kind of film did you watch then?"

It was like a switch in her mind had flicked on. Losing her feint scowl, Dinah chanted out:

"We watched a film about ants, it was very interesting. We learnt how they built their nests and looked after their eggs."

Lloyd rolled his eyes at the droning as Harvey frowned, confusion sweeping through him. Whilst his brother hissed lowly about 'the lying spy', Harvey piped up, tones laced with bewilderment.

"But I didn't _see _any films!"

A similar expression unfurled on Dinah's face, as she muttered:

"What are you on about?"

Harvey flushed, breathless by the time he finished rattling off everything. "I snuck out of the study session so I could see into Assembly! I _needed _to know what was going on! And when I got there, a few things struck me. There were no blackout curtains, no big screen, and no projector! Just everyone else in the school, including YOU, staring up at the Headmaster as he read from a big book! Read with his glasses off!"

Dinah gaped for a few seconds before scowling and commencing a reprimand of Harvey in a harsh manner.

"What were you _doing?! _You're banned, you could have been caught! Why do you need to know what goes on in Assembly so importantly, that you risk being seen?!"

Lloyd glowered at their foster sister as Harvey suddenly hunched his shoulders, his bottom lip being nibbled as fear spiked in him. Dinah curled her lip a fraction, whispering:

"Why were you so _desperate?"_

Lloyd shot back: "And why are _you lying?!"_

"I'm not!"

"Alright then! What else were you doing in Assembly, apart from watching stuff about ants?"

An immediate flat response. "I don't remember."

Lloyd growled. "Oh, _come on!_ You MUST REMEMBER! It was only a few hours ago!"

Dinah shook her head, a wince indicating that another head-ache was soon to greet her. Harvey receded his teeth from his lip, mumbling:

"Did the Headmaster talk to you at all?"

"I don't remember."

"So what did you do in Assembly, Glass?!"

"We watched a film about ants, it was very interesting. We learnt how they built their nests and looked after their eggs."

Shaking his head in exasperation, Lloyd drawled in a mean tone. "Well, if you're too _thick _to remember…"

Dinah furrowed her brow, speaking quietly to herself. "But I _always _remember. Why can't I ever remember Assemblies?"

Looking very uncomfortable, Harvey whispered: "You're l-lying, Dinah. Whatever you say about Assembly, I know what I saw, with my own eyes."

"I know what you saw…. But it doesn't make sense! I mean, you say that you didn't see any film equipment and that me and the others in the Hall, were staring at the Headmaster as he read the book… I assume, we were all listening attentively?"

At Harvey's slow nod, Dinah winced again. Something was niggling at her brain, a certain word, but she dismissed it after a brief moment, to plough on.

"So how come we both have different versions of what happens in Assembly? I'm certain that we watch films, but _you _say that we're just listening to the Headmaster reading!"

Suddenly, Dinah considered Harvey with a thoughtful look, speaking softly.

"What's _really _happening at school?"

"Well, all I know is th-"

"_Shut up." _Lloyd dug his elbow into his brother's side, Harvey yelping at the contact and sudden flare of pain. As he rubbed his ribs, Dinah leant marginally forwards in the armchair, brain whirring.

She needed to know the information that Harvey held!

Tone still soft, Dinah murmured: "Go on, Harvey. You can tell me. Why does everyone act so weirdly at school? And why are you, Lloyd and the others so isolated? It's creepy to me…. So, what's going on at St Champions?"

"Well, I-"

A growl of pure hatred erupted and Harvey shrieked as Lloyd slapped him over the head, snapping:

"_SHUT UP! DON'T TELL HER ANYTHING!"_

Dinah narrowed her eyes. Two things had struck her. One was that Lloyd was halting Harvey from telling her about his 'theory' regarding the strange occurring's at school and the other one was that Lloyd was battering his little brother with no regard for his well-being.

As Lloyd curled his lip at Harvey, the small boy curling up on the sofa, Dinah suddenly snapped:

"I have a right to tell the Headmaster, you know!"

Instantly, both boys' heads shot up, shock and anger, in Lloyd's case, sprawled onto their faces.

"WHAT?!"

"What?"

Dinah glowered back fiercely, now utterly _sick _of hearing about school and Assembly. She centred onto Harvey, her rage manifesting.

"_YOU _shouldn't have been spying on Assembly in the first place!"

"I told you!" Harvey whimpered as another dig was delivered to his side.

"In fact, I should tell the Headmaster that _you_ _were spying!"_

"Don't you _DARE_!_"_ Lloyd sprung to his feet, fists tightly clenched. Dinah glared back as Lloyd snarled:

"Bit rich, coming from you! And if you tell the Headmaster, then you're just a snitch!"

He quickly aimed a glance at Harvey, stating firmly: "Don't worry, H. _Glass _won't tell the Headmaster _anything!"_

"Oh yeah?" Dinah felt triumph pouring off her. She knew that she shouldn't be riling the brothers up, especially Harvey as he _had _been civil to her up to now, but she was tired of being falsely accused and subjected to abuse because she was 'one of the Headmaster's goody goods.'

Sticking a finger at Harvey, she hissed: "Then why does he look so scared?!"

As Lloyd whirled round to inspect his brother, Dinah smirked. The elder boy could not claim that she was lying this time, as Harvey was _genuinely _petrified. He was trembling madly, bottom lip practically nibbled to shreds. Harvey swallowed down the lump in his throat, wishing that Lloyd and Dinah would stop fighting so that Dinah would revert back to her usual self and Lloyd would stop being so miserable and be a better leader for SPLAT, now that they needed each other the most.

Stammering out his words like a jackhammer, Harvey sputtered: "Y-Y-You wouldn't t-t-t-tell the H-Headmaster that I-I was s-s-spying…. W-w-would you?"

"Depends." Dinah lost her smirk, but her eyes remained narrowed. "Whether you get off my back about this or not."

"Hey! That's not fair! Harvey hasn't done anything!"

Dinah stared at Lloyd coolly. "As I've said before, he was spying on something that he is banned from…. I probably won't tell the Headmaster, but if you continue to hassle me about this, _then_ _I will."_

Lloyd flopped back down onto the sofa, hissing at Harvey: "Don't tell her anything _at all, _you hear me? She doesn't deserve to know."

At this, Dinah could take no more. Bolting to her feet, she shouted: "See if I care!"

Before storming out of the den, slamming the door behind her. A head-ache was needling away at her and Dinah headed straight for the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.

* * *

In the den, Lloyd was currently scolding Harvey.

"You've blown it now, you stupid moron! Now that she knows that you spied on Assembly, you're done for! Can't you get it into your thick skull, H?! _She's one of Them!_ Being the Headmaster's _precious pet, _she'll tell him straight away, just you watch!"

Harvey cowered back, but managed to mumble: "I wish y-you would stop putting h-her down all of the t-time…. I m-mean, I don't t-think Dinah w-would really do it, s-she was just making a t-threat."

"_Oh really?"_

Lloyd scowled at his brother, then hissed: "From now on, she's in Coventry. She's overstepped the mark this time. I don't want you or any of the others talking to her or even acknowledging her."

"But _Lloyd! _We're her foster brothers! We're the only people she knows, we can't dismiss her-"

"Want a bet, Harvey?!" Suddenly poking Harvey with his index finger, Lloyd snarled: "And if I catch you talking to her, or accepting her help, then I won't look after you anymore. You'll be on your own, and believe me, the others won't offer you any protection, not if you screw up…. _Again."_

Whipping his head round, Harvey contorted his facial features into one of pure loathing as he snarled:

"So you think I screw up all of the time?!"

Riled up, Lloyd rocketed to his feet, barking: "YES!"

Harvey jumped to his feet as well, shrieking: "WELL, _I'M_ _SO SORRY_, I CAN'T HELP BEING SUCH A FAILURE! AND I'M SORRY THAT YOU'RE SUCH A CRUEL BASTARD!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"IT'S TRUE! HOW YOU TREAT DINAH IS DISGUSTING! SHE CAN'T HELP IT IF SHE'S ONE OF THEM!"

Lloyd's eyes narrowed to slits as he bellowed: "ALL OF THIS IS _HER FAULT! SHE IS RUINING EVERYTHING! _WE HAVE WORKED TOO HARD OVER THE YEARS TO HAVE OURSELVES EXPOSED NOW! SO STOP ACTING LIKE A BABY AND STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

Harvey cracked. Being called a 'baby' had rattled him up too much, as it was one of Jeff's favourite taunts to use against him, and hearing it from his big brother resulted in Harvey feeling heartbroken and vengeful. Deciding to act on the latter, Harvey shoved Lloyd backwards, screaming:

"I AM NOT A BABY! _I HATE YOU!_ YOU'RE ALWAYS TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!"

Managing to recover his balance, Lloyd pushed Harvey back, yelling:

"BECAUSE YOU _NEVER _LISTEN! I'M TRYING TO PROTECT YOU FROM THE PREFECTS!"

"WELL, YOU SUCK AT IT! IN FACT, YOU SUCK IN GENERAL!"

"THAT'S IT!"

Before Harvey could even blink, Lloyd had grabbed onto him and sat down, pulling his younger brother down with him. Setting Harvey across his knees, Lloyd started to smack his backside, Harvey yowling as pain flared up.

"You don't _speak _to me like that, H! You should know better, I'm your _brother!"_

Bursting into tears, Harvey choked out: "I-I'm s-s-s-sorry! Please s-s-stop!"

"I'm afraid I can't. Not till I believe that you've received enough smacks."

Harvey continued to sob as Lloyd, his movements now reluctant, applied heavy swats over his brother's bottom, only stopping after five minutes had lapsed. Pulling Harvey up, Lloyd nestled him onto his lap, holding him as Harvey wept into his school shirt.

As Lloyd stroked his brother's hair, the door to the den burst open, their mother panting.

"What happened in here?! I was down in the garden, but I heard shouting…. Harvey! Why are you crying, sweetheart?!"

Patting Harvey's head, Lloyd whispered: "I'll field this one, H."

Raising his voice, Lloyd addressed Mrs Hunter. "We just had a fight, Mum. Mostly screaming at each other, but we did… push each other a bit… Harvey went too far in my opinion so I just spanked him…"

Mrs Hunter nodded, arms folded across her chest, tone stern. "I must say, I am very disappointed in you, boys. You never normally fight! What was it about?"

Lloyd lowered his gaze, mumbling: "School… and D-Dinah."

"Oh, Lloyd! I know you don't get on with Dinah, but you must _at least _make her feel welcome! She is a _guest _in our house and ever since she arrived here, you have treated her awfully!"

"T-That's what I t-told him, M-Mummy." A quiet voice piped up and Mrs Hunter smiled as Harvey shuffled around on his brother's lap, knuckling his eyes in an adorable manner.

Mrs Hunter lost her smile as she surveyed her two biological children.

"And I know you don't like school, but I am ashamed that you didn't try to settle your differences in a calm manner…. Now, Harvey, I know Lloyd spanked you, but you must understand that he only did it as he saw this as an extremity. Do you think he was right in spanking you?"

Miserably nodding his head, Harvey whispered: "Y-Yes, Mummy. I-I shouldn't have l-lost my t-temper."

"And I shouldn't have riled things up…." Lloyd hastily hugged Harvey to him. "I'm sorry, H. I didn't mean to hurt you. Forgive me?"

Harvey squeezed Lloyd back. "Y-Yes. I hope you d-didn't mean what you said about D-Dinah."

Pulling away, Lloyd bit his lip. Harvey sighed and sagged against his brother, once again.

"Don't bother lying, L."

Mrs Hunter smiled both at them, chirping: "I'm glad you two made up. Now I hope we can all be one big family in the future. No more arguments?"

Both boys intoned: "No more arguments, Mum."

Their mother clapped her hands together, then said: "How about you get your bags ready for tomorrow before dinner?"

She rolled her eyes as her sons groaned, thinking:

'_Trust me to be stuck with the laziest boys in the whole world!'_


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN **

The post office. A small building, situated on the end of the high street, its decade old sign fraying at the edges. Only a handful of people were employed there, therefore the opening hours were different to the rest of the shops, which angered a lot of the town's residents as if they needed to pick up a package then they would have to put time aside to collect it. It was especially difficult for people in employment as due to the 'ridiculous' hours, they would need to pick up the package _before _they travelled to work.

This applied to students as well. By the time they left school, the post office had already been shut for fifteen minutes, so upon receiving a text from the company which produced the Eddy Hair Show, detailing that the tickets were ready for collection, Harvey decided to go in the morning, before school, and as he left the house along with a frazzled foster sister and fuming brother, Harvey _prayed _that his little stop would not string him along into being late for school.

As he trudged along, head bent and fingers tapping away at his phone, Harvey ended up letting loose a yelp as he was yanked to the side in a rough manner. He shot his head up, astounded at his brother's action. However, before he could question him, Lloyd snapped:

"While you were happily texting Ingrid, you nearly walked straight into a _lamp post."_

"Oh…"

Turning to glance at the lamppost, Harvey winced. Although he could have exaggerated the pain if need be, Harvey knew that if he _had _connected with the lamppost, then he would have secured himself a day off school, which was a victory in his eyes. Yet, he _wanted _his ticket for the live show. If he received that, then school wouldn't be so bad today.

He flicked his gaze back onto his brother, saying: "Thanks L-L…" He trailed off, tone shaping to one of confusion.

"Hey, wait a minute! How did you know I was texting I-Ingrid?"

"Easy." Lloyd reached out and prodded Harvey's phone. "I could tell it was her by the big soppy grin on your face. I mean, who else would you reserve that for?"

Face burning, Harvey shoved his phone into his pocket, gaze averted and voice barely audible. "I-I-I don't k-know…" Suddenly, he hissed, hands flying to his backside. As his fingers rubbed his backside, Harvey sincerely regretting rubbing due to the way the material of his trousers shifted against his skin, Lloyd felt a pang of remorse in his chest.

The anger at yesterday's events ebbed away slightly as Lloyd said:

"Sorry again for spanking you, H."

"That's a-alright…. I just w-wish you hadn't done it so h-hard…"

"I didn't mean to!"

Harvey held up a hand, the other continuing to rub. "Look, let's just put this behind us, ok? I need to meet Ingrid at the post office very soon and she'll _kill me_ if I'm not there on time."

Lloyd snorted. "Yeah, kill you with _kisses."_

Hands now by his side, Harvey drawled sarcastically: "Oh haha, brother. Your attempts at a j-joke are terrible. Should just leave the humour to Ian."

"Mmh…" Lloyd said dismissively, eyes burning into the back of Dinah's skull. Harvey jerked at a sudden buzzing, hands clamouring to snatch his phone out of his pocket in time. With a triumphant cry, Harvey managed to fish his mobile out of his trouser pocket, grinning as he accepted the call.

"Hey, Ing!... Yeah, I'm just coming. I am! I'm like five minutes away. Ingrid, I promise you, I won't be less than five minutes…. Oh…. But I need that!"

Shaking his head in amusement as Harvey jabbed a thumb in the direction of the high street, the small boy scurrying down the pavement a few seconds later, jabbering into his phone, Lloyd curled his lip as Dinah caught his eye.

"What? What do you want, _spy?!"_

Dinah flinched, but her face remained impassive as usual. "Nothing."

Hastily, knowing that Lloyd would only further his attacks against her, Dinah strode off, heading towards the school. Although Lloyd was being antagonistic to her, Dinah hoped that soon enough, she would uncover the secret of St Champions and her and Lloyd would be on civil terms, maybe even _friendly_ with each other. She was distraught at not knowing _why _her foster brothers and their friends were outcasts compared to the rest of the school, and irritated that she was still being accused.

Stalking through the gates, Dinah joined the sole study circle in the playground and the reason why it was the only one there, was because it was still early in the morning. As she commenced a chant of Tudor Kings, Dinah ceased her shifting. The stating of facts, though at times mind numbingly boring, did let her mind drift from her current issues and Dinah soon felt all of her troubles sliding away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harvey was hurrying down the high street, speed almost frantic. He knew how volatile Ingrid could be and did _not _want to have to deal with the fury of his crush so early in the morning. Especially on a _weekday_ morning, as weekdays were harsh enough already without the dreaded potentiality of Ingrid battering him over the head with her schoolbag for being late.

He transitioned into a jog, groaning internally as his chest suddenly constricted.

'_Damn asthma!' _He thought, slowing down to a halt whilst his fumbling fingers attempted to coax his inhaler out of his trouser pocket. Managing to draw it out, Harvey cringed as a wheeze rattled out into the air, familiar taunts immediately jumping to mind. He shoved the pump into his mouth, also shoving the painful memories away from his mind, and pressed the button.

As his lungs were greeted with much needed oxygen, Harvey's eardrums were nearly shattered to pieces by a loud shout. The source of the noise was barrelling towards him and he could only shut his eyes, finger _still_ stabbing the button of the pump that was _still _lodged in his mouth. Harvey dug his teeth into the pump as something jumped onto him, hugging him hard. A voice squealed in his ear and for one frightening moment, Harvey swore his heart stopped beating. To him, the voice sounded like _Jeff._

Eyes flying open, Harvey smashing the button repeatedly, his chocolate brown orbs settled onto a creature of beauty. Ingrid Smith was grinning back at him, arms still encased around Harvey's form. As the small boy blinked, extracting the pump, now embedded with teeth marks, from his mouth, Ingrid lost her grin. Although she wanted to keep her arms round Harvey, she reluctantly withdrew them, knowing that her crush's health was the main priority at the moment.

Pump clenched in his hand, Harvey inhaled a deep breath, exhaling it in relief upon realising that his asthma attack had subsided. He gratefully pocketed the pump, bashful smile sliding onto his round face as he waggled a few fingers at the person before him.

"H-Hi, Ing."

The girl in question, worry clouding her eyes, smiled back. "Are you alright, Harv? And… sorry, for running full pelt at you. And hugging you so tightly. And shrieking in your ear…"

Harvey shrugged his shoulders, noting mentally that his face was surely flaming. "I'm f-fine and don't worry about it… I like it when you hug me…"

He cringed, a mental slap being administered to himself. '_Idiot! You just embarrassed yourself in front of INGRID! THERE'S NO GOING BACK!'_

On the contrary, Ingrid blushed herself, muttering: "Well, I'm the same, I mean I also like it when you hug me…" Startled that _she _was getting flummoxed, Ingrid flapped a hand in dismissal.

"Anyways, I'm glad you're alright and boy, I am SO HAPPY to see you!"

She began jumping up and down, not caring if anyone shot her inquisitive looks.

"We're getting the tickets today! YES!"

Harvey grinned, exclaiming: "I bet the others are going to be really jealous!"

Ingrid nodded, bounding along the pavement as she gestured to the post office. "Yeah, they will be! Might need to rub it in their faces, actually!"

"Why?"

She whipped her head round, Harvey's frown plain to see. Ingrid sighed and ceased her bounding.

"So we can show them that we _are _worthy of being in SPLAT! I mean, it annoys me sometimes, the way they treat us, _especially_ Lloyd! Just because we're a bit younger than them and are more immature than they are! I know that they sometimes think that our ideas and suggestions are 'too childish' or that we're not 'responsible' enough…. But with these tickets, we can show that we ARE intelligent and that we CAN be on par with them!"

Harvey slowly nodded, agreeing with Ingrid about her brashly put point. However, one part of it confused him.

"What do you mean about 'be on par with them'? In terms of what?"

Ingrid faltered, then snorted. "I dunno, but we can prove that we're TRUE FANS!"

At this, Harvey's grin widened and he slung an arm over Ingrid's shoulders, chirping:

"Yep, we can! The tickets will prove that we love the show more and that we're much more dedicated than they are!"

Ingrid inclined her head slightly, expression replicating Harvey's. "Yeah!" She tore her gaze away from her crush, settling it onto the post office ahead of them.

"To the post office!"

The pair broke into a sprint, faces eager and contact remaining between them.

* * *

A few hours later, Dinah Glass entered the bathroom, situated by the Science Department. After she had finished in the toilets, she would be marching out into the playground for Morning Break.

'_To join a study group and chant out facts.'_

Although she thought it was useful to regurgitate knowledge as it helped both the person saying it and others around them, Dinah considered the whole spectacle sinister, and it didn't help that she was still reeling from yesterday's events.

Dinah wished that she hadn't been so cruel with Harvey. The poor boy had seemed so terrified and she wanted to turn back time, to explain to him that she was simply curious and at times, downright _fearful _of St Champions and the man who reigned power over all who attended. Dinah shut herself in a cubicle, her mind casting back to a couple of hours ago.

It had been before the Prefects had called them all in for the start of school. Dinah had noticed, out the corner of her eye, that Harvey and Ingrid had been _delighted, _the two of them bouncing up and down, a slip of paper in their hands. Of course, Dinah hadn't been able to make out what was _written _on the pieces of paper due to her foster brothers and their friends being secluded from the rest of the student body and therefore, too far away to see the contents of the slips, but she _had_ heard their cheerful exclamations, a nice change from the chanting, which occupied the playground.

Opening the cubicle door, Dinah washed her hands, reflecting on Harvey and Ingrid's happy shouts. They had been celebrating the fact that they now had the tickets, that would prove that _they _had won the competition on the Eddy Hair Show and which guaranteed them free seats to view the show live.

She knew that it was a dream come true for them and Dinah had to admit to herself as she turned off the tap, that seeing Lloyd's envious face had made her day better for a brief moment.

Dinah spun round, preparing herself to join the rest of the pupils in the playground when a figure approached the bathroom. A figure, who Dinah was genuinely _pleased _to see.

Lucy Green beamed at Dinah as she entered the bathroom, then slipped into the end cubicle. Waiting for Lucy to finish, Dinah opened her mouth when Lucy emerged, engaging the younger girl in conversation as the younger girl washed her hands.

"Lucy… What did we do in Assembly yesterday?"

Turning off the tap, Lucy's face became impassive as she chanted: "We watched a film about ants, it was very interesting. We learnt how they built their nests and looked after their eggs."

A blink was Dinah's only physical response, but inside, her brain was whirring. That was the exact same sentence that she had parroted yesterday to the brothers! She jerked at Lucy's sudden question.

"Why did you want to know?"

Dinah forced a smile, whispering: "Oh, Harvey wanted to know what film we watched and I couldn't really remember. That's all."

She felt guilty about not revealing to Lucy, what Harvey had _really _said, but she couldn't risk exposing the youngest Hunter. Not yet anyway, depending upon Harvey's actions regarding the line of questions that she had been treated to yesterday and was potentially going to be asked again at a later date.

Nodding, Lucy's cheeks hued and with her sharp mind, Dinah connected the dots.

_Lucy liked Harvey._

Even though he was a 'troublemaker' and an outcast.

Not wanting to embarrass her only friend in any way, Dinah swiftly changed topics, speaking casually, albeit her heart was pumping furiously.

"I had a headache last night."

"Oh no! Are you alright now?"

Dinah smiled at Lucy's caring nature, speaking softly. "Yes, I'm fine now. It came on so suddenly…"

"How strange."

"Yes, it was…. I was trying to think of a certain word… But it escaped me before I could remember it."

As Lucy's frown returned, deeper this time, Dinah concentrated on the specific word. Once it came to her, quickly due to her brilliant, yet during recent times _hazy_ mind, Dinah gasped out:

"'Eyes'…"

"What about them?"

"I-I just remember the word 'eyes'… and I associate it with the Headmaster…"

Suddenly, Lucy giggled. Dinah frowned herself, tone inquisitive as she said: "Why are you laughing?"

Lucy flapped a hand, cutting off her giggling with a sputter. "Oh, D-Di! I'm not laughing at _you! _I-It's just that when you s-said about 'eyes' and the H-Headmaster, I thought back to my f-first day."

_First day._ Dinah froze, mind reaching out for the memory. Once it had been forced forwards and visualised, Dinah's hand shot out, clutching onto the sink. Her knuckles whitened as did her narrow face.

"Dinah?"

Lucy's voice swam up to the older girl's ears, a warm hand resting on her blazer clad arm. Dinah blinked rapidly, mind in turmoil.

'_Eyes…. First Day… The Headmaster… They're all connected!'_

She berated herself for not figuring this out earlier, but even now, she was unsure of her trail of thought.

Hypnotism… it seemed so unlikely, to her logical mind.

Yet, Dinah could not shake off the hazy memory of her first day. Being told that she was sleepy and _falling asleep. _The way his luminous green eyes burned into her. _Into her soul._

'_Hypnotism. Hypnotism. Hypnotism…. I must remember that. Eyes, First Day, Headmaster. Hypnotism.'_

Preparing to focus more onto her repressed memories from past Assemblies, Dinah was rudely interrupted by a menacing bark, just outside of the bathroom.

"Dinah Glass! Lucy Green! Both of you should be outside by now! Get to it!"

Lucy hastily apologised and scuttled out, Dinah following her. She ignored Sue's glare, face screwing up as another headache started to form, from the attempted retrieval of buried memories. Dinah sighed as she and Lucy trudged down the corridor, the topic of Hypnotism becoming her new trail of thought.

* * *

At the end of the day, Dinah hurried out of the school gates, wanting to catch up with her younger foster brother. The theory of the Headmaster using hypnosis on the denizens of his school had been cast towards the back of her mind by the new information in the brain and the fact that she was now prioritising her apology to Harvey, a scenario that inadvertently terrified her, for fear of Harvey not accepting it and accusing her, just like his elder brother.

She managed to snag him as the rest of his group headed off, Dinah letting relief consume her as Lloyd didn't catch sight of her. On top of her anxiety and burning inquisitiveness, she didn't need _another_ interrogation on top. Falling into step beside him, Dinah cleared her throat. Apologies were always difficult for her. Not that she didn't _want _to apologise, but just over the fact, that due to her manner, she could come across as cold and awkward at times.

Speaking softly, she mumbled: "I-I just wanted to apologise… for yesterday. I shouldn't have s-spoken to you like that… after what you've been t-through…"

Looking fearful, Harvey nodded. "Thanks, Dinah. Apology accepted…"

He hesitated both in walk and speech. Dinah stopped, a few paces ahead of him, head inclined in his direction. Harvey nibbled his lip for a couple of seconds before letting loose a sigh, hands wringing together.

"Look, Dinah. Thing is… I'm not supposed to talk to you."

At her raised eyebrow, Harvey swallowed thickly.

"What I mean is…. Oh, Lloyd told me not to talk to you! Said that you were in Coventry!"

It stung. Dinah had to admit that. However, she didn't let it show, simply stating: "You're talking to me now, though."

Harvey smiled sheepishly. "Well, yeah and frankly, L isn't around at the moment. They went off to check out something, which I don't care about… And I want to talk to you, you're my foster sister, I can't let you be by yourself."

Dinah smiled. "Thanks, Harvey. I'm glad you accepted my apology, and I'm glad that you haven't placed me in Coventry."

"Well, I'll have to when L's around, but a-apart from that…. I'll still speak to you. To be honest, I don't d-deserve an apology. Me and Lloyd were treating you so horribly yesterday!"

Dinah shrugged her shoulders. "Think nothing of it. I've put it past me. Now, should we go back to your house? It looks like it's going to rain."

Glancing up, Harvey pulled a face. "Man, I hate the rain. You're really observant…" He lowered his head, sheepish smile broadening. "And Di? It's _our _house."

His foster sister felt a warm glow inside as her hazel eyes lit up in happiness. Together, the pair started to walk home, the heavens soon opening up.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT **

Wednesday morning blossomed into one with awful weather. A wind chill threatened to numb people's bones and the damp smell of rain lingered in the air. This type of weather affected the majority of the townspeople's attitudes for the worse, but there was an irregularity. One man's mood was an utter contrast to the majority of the neighbourhood residents and that man, was the Headmaster.

Striding down the corridor, arms of his gown billowing out like wings, the Headmaster had a triumphant smirk on his face. And it was all due to the fact that his plans were almost complete and ready to be put into place. The plans that had taken _years _to put into fruition, were finally going to be played out. Everything was set and the Headmaster's smirk widened as he entered his office. All he needed was confirmation from the producers of the Eddy Hair Show that his school had been selected to compete on the programme, then the country would be _his_ for the taking.

Unless, by some slight chance, his carefully chosen team did not win.

As the Headmaster settled into his chair, his smirk transitioned into a frown, which warped his features into a face that was even _more _intimidating than his usual expression.

He doubted that his team would lose, for he had three of the most intellectual pupils participating. His Head Prefect, who was utterly loyal to him and ruthless in competitions. Miss Green, who simply by the looks of her, did not seem to hold any intelligence at all, yet her IQ stated the opposite, an occurrence which the Headmaster had been surprised about. Albeit, overall, he had been pleased at Lucy Green's vast knowledge, finding it amusing how the girl was more intellectual than _Rose Carter._

The two girls already knew in confidence that they were going to be on the team, but the final member did not. The smirk returning to his pale face, the Headmaster started to muse about his newest pupil.

Dinah Glass was the other member of the quiz team and the Headmaster was satisfied that Dinah could win the show for him. In fact, he considered Dinah being able to win even if she was in a team, _alone. _He hadn't informed her of his decision yet, just in case, she blabbed to her horrid _foster brothers._

Once again, the Headmaster's smirk vanished, the narrowing of his green eyes, the only indication of how utterly furious he was. Those _Immune_ _brats_ were the only opposition to his plans. However, he knew that none of them had any idea about the true state of his school and that they simply thought that they _were _just 'troublemakers' and out-casted for that reason, instead for them being, to his mind _unfortunately, _Immune against his hypnotism.

His eyes creased to slits. Although, Harvey Hunter was one to watch. It wasn't even the end of the winter term and already, the pathetic little boy had been causing him trouble, _especially _by spying on Assembly. The Headmaster was tempted to clench his fists, but a sudden thought eclipsed his growing anger, a sinister smile tainting his lips.

'_Ah yes. Because he has been causing me all of this trouble since the beginning of the school year, I can set Jeff on him… I can set Jeff on him, FOREVER.'_

Upping his sinister smile, the Headmaster quickly made plans in his head. If he promised Harvey Hunter to Jeff Morgan, then the pathetic weakling would be out of the way forever and he would never have to deal with him again. The Headmaster chuckled, scribbling down the notes of his fiendish idea onto a pad of paper. Until the Eddy Hair Show, he would need to sway Harvey Hunter off of breaking any more rules as he couldn't have the boy working out the truth and thus, potentially stopping his excellent plans.

'_Though, I doubt it. The boy is so idiotic, that he makes someone like EDDY HAIR look more intellectual than him.'_

Setting the pad of paper to one side, the Headmaster titled his chair back a little bit, becoming engrossed in his thoughts.

The Glass girl was getting more and more suspicious every day. Apart from her failed attempts at averting her gaze from his eyes, he knew that even when she obeyed his orders to stare into his eyes, that she was still hesitant. And to him, no matter what he made her forget, the girl would continue to be a nuisance and allow her wariness regarding his school and particularly his Assemblies to stand in her way of achieving great accomplishments and potentially, to his horror if it occurred, the girl would uncover what his power really was.

'_I need to keep her suspicions about my school at a minimum… Ah, I know how. From now on, I shall make sure that Miss Clever Glass is staring at me before I take my glasses off. That way, the girl will be under my power at once.'_

His smirk returned, this time tinged with malice. He whispered lowly under his breath: _"Yes… _I will not allow her to disobey my orders. Once she is under, she can fulfil what is expected of her and she can be _obedient."_

Chuckling, the Headmaster straightened up once more, laughter cutting off at once as a firm knock was applied to his office door.

"Enter."

The door opened, revealing his whitecoats. The men and women that he had gathered together, due to their vast knowledge and high positions in their former employment areas, and all of them were hypnotised to do his every bidding.

Upon closing the door and assembling before him, the six of them in two neat vertical lines, the Headmaster raked them with an approving look before addressing them.

"I have gathered you here, this morning, in order to inform you on what shall be happening once the country is in my grasp."

He plucked a small remote from the top drawer, then jabbed a button and inclined his head towards the timetable displayed behind him. For a few seconds, the timetable remained, before it suddenly slid aside to reveal the contents of the screen hidden behind it.

The Headmaster's Master Plan.

Rising to his feet, the Headmaster set the remote down onto his desk then drew his cane up, tapping it against the screen as he spoke.

"As you can see, this is my school's team for the Great School Quiz on the Eddy Hair Show. Although that show is utterly _despicable, _I will lower myself to their standards, just this once. Besides… I have a hefty reward at the end."

Lips curling into a malevolent smile, the Headmaster tapped the names of the three candidates, their IQ's listed underneath their names.

"These three girls will help secure my victory. At the end result, Lucy Green shall be one of the children under the tutelage of the Prefects. Which Prefect, I do not exactly know yet. This one, Rose Carter, is my Head Prefect. Therefore, she shall be my second in command. If I am… _unable _to fulfil any of my plans once I am ruling the country, then all command shall be turned over to _her_."

Smirk broadening, he tapped the last name, declaring: "Dinah Glass is my newest pupil and one of the most intellectual ones I have, if not _the_ _best. _Although she is staying in a residence where _two _of the Immune group live, she will not be swayed by them and if they _do _manage to form any bond before the show, then I will _break _it as soon as possible. Due to her intelligence, she shall become my Chief Advisor. I need someone like her by my side, in order to aid me on any issues that form from my plans…. Not that _ANY_ will form."

As the whitecoats stared blankly back at him, the Headmaster tucked his cane under his desk, standing to his full height once again. He did not need to take his glasses off at any moment during this meeting as the whitecoats were utterly submissive to him and no distraction would wean them off, providing their utmost attention towards their leader.

Pausing briefly to gather the notes that detailed what the people before him would be doing after the country's takeover, the Headmaster glanced at them from time to time as he spoke in his cold, brisk tone.

"The six of you shall be in charge of the rest of the whitecoats. At the moment, there are few of you, but once I have taken over, I shall appoint more. My plans require for you to assist in splitting up the population, according to age and strength. For instance, a young, strong individual would be set work in the form of heavy lifting, whereas an elderly and weak person would be set work, more aimed for them. All children from the ages of four and above are to be educated and they will reside in large public buildings, such as museums and banks that will have been converted into living quarters for them. As family units will have been separated, as I cannot abide _emotions _being prioritised over work, infants and babies will have their own place to develop and once they have reached the certain age and development, they will be moved. You are to make sure that my servants are well cared for and have all the requirements they need. The majority of the adult population will be staged at the numerous work camps that will be set up over the country and I have a person in mind to run that operation."

A scowl flitted across the Headmaster's face as he concluded: "The other aspect on your agenda is Immunes. When you are sorting out the population into groups, I want any Immunes to be separated with no hesitation and placed in the holding centre which will be set up for them. I cannot have any of _THEM _ruining my plans."

He shuddered. Those Immunes were _pesky _and he had only encountered five of them so far! Well, once he had his Immune pupils save Harvey Hunter, for he would be shipped off into the arms of Jeff Morgan, in the holding centre, then they would not plague on his mind any longer. He glowered at his whitecoats, barking:

"Do you understand your orders?"

Six flat voices replied in unison. "Yes, Sir."

"Good. For now, go home and rest."

"Yes, Sir."

After concealing his Master Plan and filing away his papers, the Headmaster sat down in his desk, dismissing his whitecoats with a sharp order. As the whitecoats began to file out, the Headmaster commanded one of them to enquire after the Prefects about whether they understood their orders for today. The whitecoat nodded, closing the door after them and leaving the Headmaster to dwell in triumph.

* * *

Half an hour later, the air was thick with tension. The whitecoat had obeyed his leader's orders and discovered that the Prefects, per usual, _did _understand the Headmaster's orders and in fact, they were about to deliver the news very soon. The delivering of the news required the Prefects to assemble on the steps above the playground earlier than usual, so when SPLAT entered the playground from the street, an icy chill shot down their spines at the scene before them.

All of them instantly wondered if they were in trouble and that the Prefects had come to punish them or that there was a big piece of news that upon being delivered, could make or break their lives.

Thankfully for them, it was the former.

As soon as everyone had assembled into the playground, Rose glowering at the few stragglers, she snapped:

"School! Form lines!"

"Yes, Rose."

All of the 'goody goods', including Dinah, whose body seemed to march to her line before her mind even willed it to, assembled, SPLAT hurrying into their individual lines, panic radiating from them.

'_It must be big news if they're skipping the stupid study circles.' _Lloyd thought, gaze on Rose as the tall girl surveyed the children slightly below her and her fellow Prefects.

Rose's haughty voice drifted out across the silent playground. "Today, your lessons before Morning Break are cancelled."

Harvey and Ingrid shot each other a look of uncertain happiness from afar, Lloyd and Mandy's wariness heightened and Ian whispered under his breath. "Get in…"

"Instead, you shall be in the Hall, awaiting your turn." A smirk curled her lips. "That is right, school photographs are taking place in the Hall today."

Although the rest of the school stayed silent, simply nodding in acceptance, six members reacted in various ways. Deep within her mind, Dinah was irritated at not attending lessons and slightly annoyed at herself for not being observant as usual. For if she had been, then she would have spotted the photographer's car at an earlier point in time.

Lloyd's eyes widened. He always hated school photos, but he was more occupied over the fact that they were going to be taken in the _Hall. _A place, where he and the rest of SPLAT were banned from. Before this year, the school photos had taken place in the _Sports Hall,_ and Lloyd wondered why the setting had changed.

Mandy was biting her lip, wishing that she had known about it beforehand so that she could have styled her hair more, but also kept it within the school guidelines concerning the hairstyles that female pupils were allowed. Ian groaned. He _hated _having his picture taken in a serious manner. Though school photos were meant to show the children smiling, barely any of Them did so and SPLAT rarely did either. As they were so miserable at school, they had decided to showcase their misery through their facial expressions.

Harvey and Ingrid were also annoyed at this situation, but ultimately, both were glad that they were missing lessons. Rose started telling the children, what classes were to head to the Hall first and what ones were to linger in the playground before being called.

In the end, Ian and Mandy were the only SPLAT members heading into the Hall for the first photography session, whilst Lloyd, Harvey and Ingrid stayed in the playground, the three of them huddled together, isolated like normal. Dinah stayed in the playground as well, her voice blending with the others in the quickly formed study circle.

* * *

As Ian and Mandy ambled at the rear of the group heading to the Hall, they started to chat in quiet voices.

"Oh man, _I hate this!_ I always shut my eyes whenever the flash goes off!"

Playfully slapping his arm, Mandy whispered: "Well, don't then! Besides, we miss two hours of lessons, which I think is quite good. _Especially_ today, I _hate _having geography and history within the space of two hours!"

"Ouch. _Oh man!_ I had Drama and I was looking forwards to that as well! Damn, where's my comb?"

Ian rifled through his schoolbag as the group halted outside of the Hall doors. Quickly locating it, Ian started to drag it through his dark hair, licking his index and middle fingers on his right hand and streaking them over his eyebrows.

Mandy giggled, taking out her own hairbrush. She brushed the end of her plait, inspecting the plait itself to make sure that it was secure, then dropped her hairbrush back into her bag. The pair of them followed the rest of the group's actions by smoothing down their uniforms, adjusting their ties and checking each other to be certain that they looked _immaculate._

Once the rest of the group had done, they all entered the Hall, the doors swinging shut behind them. Ian and Mandy had not moved at all during this march into the Hall and as the doors ceased swinging, Ian snorted.

"Nice. Even if we _had _followed them, we would have received a whacking to the face because those ungrateful _pricks _wouldn't have held the doors open for us."

"Ian! Don't call them that!"

"Alright, alright… I just despise the whole photo thing. Sitting still enough, having to _time _everything. Then the whole wait over what the picture looks like… Urgh, effort."

"Says the model."

"Oh, you think I'm a model now?"

Ian pulled a pose, which had Mandy guffawing.

"S-Stop, you look r-r-ridiculous!"

Grinning, Ian waited until Mandy had recovered before exclaiming: "I wish they did a group one! We could have all five of us in it!"

Mandy smiled. "That would be great. Instead, we simply get one lousy photo."

"Oh no!"

Her smile dropped, confusion and worry blustering through. "What's the matter?"

Ian shut his eyes, hand slapped to his forehead. "I've got to have _two_ photos done! Remember, one for my Dad and one for my Mum and her boyfriend. Oh man, why did they have to get divorced?!"

He opened his eyes, mellow suddenly. "Oh yeah… they didn't love each other anymore."

Mandy smiled sadly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, Ian and hey, look on the bright side, at least you get two chances to perfect it."

"Yeah, you're right." In an instant, Ian was back to his usual self. "And if I mess one up, then I can decide via a game, what one will be sent to my Dad and what one will be sent to Mum and Michael."

"That's the spirit!"

"Hey…" Ian swiftly glanced round before taking his phone out of his pocket. Unlocking it, he pressed the camera and held it aloft, the screen facing them.

"Let's take a selfie! Commemorate our school days!"

Fear vanishing in her eyes at Ian's words, Mandy struck a pose, chirping:

"Nice idea!"

Ian pulled a ridiculous pose, quickly snapping a picture before they could be interrupted. Checking it, he laughed, fingers tapping the screen as he muttered:

"I'll save this as my background. M, I never knew duck lips suited you!"

"And that tongue, Ian? Amazing how pink it is!"

Ian slipped his phone back into his pocket, the two of them struggling to hide their laughter. Hastily, they checked themselves over again then took a deep breath, Ian pushing open the Hall doors and leading the way into the place that they never ventured into.


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE **

After Ian and Mandy had scuttled out of the Hall, both pulling a face at each other as they quietly expressed their distaste over the result of the photograph or photo_graphs _in Ian's case that had been taken, the next classes were shepherded in. Two more SPLAT members marched into the Hall, Harvey and Ingrid flashing smiles at one another.

The former was slightly fearful at the fact that Lloyd and Dinah still remained in the playground _together_ and that they would be in the Hall _together_ very soon, but his fears were put to rest upon envisioning his brother on the edge of the playground, Mandy and Ian distracting him from glaring at the 'spy.'

As the line swiftly dwindled, Harvey frantically smoothed down his hair, face flushing as he encountered the cold gazes of the three Prefects stationed in the Hall. Simon, Sue and Sarah. Although Sarah's face was neutral, Simon and Sue sneered at him, causing Harvey's hands to fall to his sides and his head to droop down towards his chest. He stepped forwards, only a few people in front of him now. The flash of the camera was catching the edge of his downcast eyes and Harvey's tongue darted out to wet his lips, a small smile struggling to form on his round face for the upcoming photograph.

His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he shuffled forwards, slumping down onto the chair that had been occupied barely a few moments earlier. Raising his head, Harvey's smile dissipated at the sight of the photographer. The man was around forty with a paunch, a pair of wire framed glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. All of the equipment was situated next to him and Harvey analysed it with little interest. All he wanted to do was have his photo done and then, _get the hell out of the silent, eerie Hall!_

Gaze settling back onto the photographer, Harvey's fear spiked once again. The sight that frightened him the most was the man's _face. _It was utterly devoid of emotion, the blue eyes, cold and flat.

He gulped, managing to muster a pained half smile at the photographer's deadpan order to prepare for the camera. Once the flash had erupted, Harvey blinked, sending the minuscule version of the photograph that was shown to him a brief glance, before vacating the chair. He released a sigh of relief, heading straight for the Hall doors and thus, not registering the shout that echoed around the Hall.

"Harvey!"

As the three Prefects immediately shushed her, fierce glares burning into the side of her head, Ingrid discreetly rolled her eyes. Those goody goods were _not _going to get in the way of her speaking with her crush! She sighed as Harvey continued to trail towards the doors, evidently having not heard her cry. Calling him again, louder this time, Ingrid grinned as Harvey whirled round, the shout having startled him out of his thoughts.

"_Ingrid Smith!"_

Stiffening slightly due to the spike of fear that claimed her heart, Ingrid turned to face the source of the bark, intimidated as Sarah Price loomed over her. Although SPLAT had always considered Sarah to be the nicest of the Prefects, at that particular moment, the third in command was vastly the opposite.

Addressing the _troublemaker _in a haughty manner, Sarah snapped:

"You should know by now, that there is to be no noise during such procedures!"

Impulsiveness prominent, Ingrid narrowed her eyes. "I was only trying-"

Not to her surprise, she was cut off by the Prefect's familiar chant.

Eyes narrowed to slits, Ingrid had to _physically_ _bite_ her tongue in order to stop herself from ranting at the Prefect, as if she couldn't control herself, then she would be before the Headmaster in a matter of _minutes._

Sarah smirked at Ingrid's silence, speaking somewhat softly. "I shall let you off for the time being, but make another sound or any more insolent remarks, then we will take you to the Headmaster, which I am _sure _that you don't want to happen. Now, as you have had your photograph taken, I advise for you to leave the Hall at once and return to the playground, where you will wait for further instructions from us. Do I make myself clear?"

Teeth retracing from her tongue which was embedded with tiny marks, Ingrid nodded, mumbling sulkily. "Yes, Sarah."

Smirk widening, Sarah murmured: "Good." She inclined her head towards Harvey, who had been gaping at the scene before him in horror and fear for what would happen to Ingrid if she decided to push the Prefects, which later gave way to relief that she had stayed quiet. Now, the fear had come rushing back due to the three Prefects staring at him with disapproval.

Gaze flickering over the small boy, Sarah promptly declared:

"I suggest you leave as well, Hunter. Wouldn't want to get into _more _trouble, would we?"

Simon's lip curled and Sue snickered, whereas Ingrid sent him a look of confusion and intrigue. Shaking his head jerkily, Harvey turned and stumbled towards the Hall doors, hoping that no questions were asked about Sarah's comment. He pushed open the Hall doors, holding them open long enough for Ingrid to slip through, and ended up sighing as Ingrid piped up:

"What was she talking about?!"

"N-Nothing…. How did your photo go?"

Ingrid immediately put the mysterious remark to the back of her mind, instead focussing on the present moment. She pulled a face, quipping:

"Horrible, ugly, weird. What about yours?"

"Y-You're not ugly…."

"Huh?"

Ingrid placed her wide, green eyes onto Harvey's beetroot coloured face, disbelief coursing through her at what she thought she heard him say. Heart speeding up slightly, she whispered:

"What did you say, Harvey?"

"Erm…. D-d-did you know t-that L-Lloyd p-put D-D-Dinah into C-Coventry? And that i-if I speak to h-her, then h-he won't l-look out for m-me anymore?! A-And then he'd g-get all of you to s-stop t-talking to m-me?!"

Eyebrows practically to her hairline, Ingrid whispered: "No… Wow, Lloyd really hates that Glass girl's guts…" Expression slightly tinged with guilt, she continued to whisper.

"Not that I blame him…"

At Harvey's frown, Ingrid lowered her eyebrows and sighed. "Well, honestly, we don't know much about Dinah and the stuff that we _do, _could mean that Lloyd's right."

"B-But you agreed with us about her not being a s-spy!"

"I know I did and I still think that Mandy's side of the argument holds up better than our mighty Chairman's, but… I dunno, it's just that…. Dinah Glass is really mysterious. And she's one of Them… so maybe Lloyd is right in placing her in Coventry."

Harvey's frown collapsed, hurt flittering across his face. "So, we should just _isolate her?"_

"No!" Grabbing onto his arm, Ingrid dragged him out of the school building, past the playground and round to the back of the bike sheds. Once safely out of sight from the rest of the school, Ingrid reluctantly let go of her crush's arm, speaking quickly in order to get her point across without hurting Harvey anymore.

"I mean, that for _now, _it may be the best to keep her in Coventry. Just till we figure out whose side she's on. Like, even though she is a goody good, is she with _us _or the _drones?"_

"Oh right."

Soft smile lighting up her chubby face at Harvey's currently adorable facial features, Ingrid murmured: "Even if Lloyd _did _place you in Coventry, then _I_ wouldn't stop talking to you."

Cheeks positively glowing, Harvey smiled shakily, heart pounding. "R-Really?"

"Yeah."

Inhaling then exhaling a deep breath, Ingrid managed to sum up the courage to act on her feelings in what she deemed, a subtle way. Yet to Harvey, having his hands suddenly taken by Ingrid's, was not subtle at all and was also a dream come true for him.

Ingrid's smile broadened and Harvey had to check himself to see whether he was actually melting or not. Upon observing that he was still intact, he sputtered:

"I-Ing, I-"

"Ssh… Don't say a word."

"O-Ok…. Oh, sorry."

Giggling softly, Ingrid shook her head. She had never been so nervous in her entire life! Usually, she would just say whatever was on her mind, yet _right now, _she was tongue tied.

'_I just need to tell him that I love him, that's all! Oh man…. But what if he doesn't love me back…. Well, that's something I need to risk…. And I might as well say it, otherwise it'll all be down to Harvey and I DOUBT that he'll have the courage to say anything… Oh, he's so cute and adorable!'_

Ingrid titled her head a few inches to the side, eyes clouding with love and hints of lust to display to Harvey, _just how much she loved him._ As Harvey blinked dazedly, Ingrid swallowed, then whispered the words that she had been _dying _to say for _YEARS._

"I love you, Harvey James Hunter…."

A gasp emerged from the youngest Hunter's lips, a range of emotions bubbling inside him. From disbelief to wonderment to pure joy, Harvey managed to muster up a tearful smile, whispering brokenly.

"And I l-love you, I-Ingrid Marie Smith…. A-Always have d-done…"

Ingrid laughed in relief and happiness, gushing: "So have I! Ever since I s-saw you, I had a crush on you! I t-thought that you were the c-cutest boy here and when I r-realised, that we get on so well and share loads of interests, then my l-love for you only swelled!"

A few tears trailed down Harvey's face as he resumed his heartfelt whisper. "I n-never i-imagined that you w-w-would love m-me back… E-even though w-what you j-just said was c-correct…"

Ingrid's eyes widened, her grip on his hands tightening. "Why on earth wouldn't I l-love you?!"

Harvey sobbed. "B-Because I'm w-weak and u-useless… you d-deserve better than m-me..."

"Hey, now you listen to me!"

Slipping her hands free, she brought them up to Harvey's face, pads of her fingers lightly smoothing away the tears that had trickled down his cheeks. She launched into a passionate speech that left Harvey reeling in shock and delight.

"You are NOT weak or useless! Yeah, you have asthma and a weak Immune system, but I LOVE YOU, for so many reasons! I love you because of your appearance, the way you make me laugh, how sometimes _you _are the only person that makes me laugh, your personality, how sweet and kind and considerate you are. The fact that we love the same things! Horror movies, rollercoasters, pranks and food! _I love you_ and whatever _pricks_ like Jeff Morgan think about you, has never changed my mind and his opinions never will do! He's just cruel for no reason and NOTHING he says will make me stop loving you!"

She panted, fierce determination shining in her eyes. Harvey sniffed, hands inching up Ingrid's form to settle onto her waist.

"T-Thank you for b-believing me… I t-thought you w-were the most b-beautiful creature I h-had ever seen a-and that I c-could tell you anything… B-But I w-wanted to be m-more than b-best friends… f-for ages now… t-thank you for t-telling me t-that you s-share the s-same feelings."

Ingrid suddenly smiled wickedly and before Harvey could spiral into a panic at the potential prospect that she was leading him on, Ingrid purred:

"Well, why don't I show you my appreciation for your thanks?"

"A-Alright then."

Harvey's pupils blew up as Ingrid rested her hands lower down his face, her own head creeping forwards, lips parted slightly and eyes now closed. Heart thumping, Harvey shut his own eyes as Ingrid's lips connected with his.

_For both of them, the world exploded._

The soft and gentle kiss developed into a more passionate one, pretty quickly. Soon enough, Ingrid was fisting Harvey's hair, her teeth grazing the sinewy flesh of his bottom lip. Harvey himself was more wary. He kept his hands on her waist, but had no issues with responding to Ingrid's drive for the kiss to deepen.

However, the pair of them had not relied on Harvey's penchant for becoming short of breath, to occur during their first kiss. When it happened, Harvey abruptly pulled away, fingers snatching the inhaler from his trouser pocket and bringing it up to his mouth.

Ingrid watched him, tongue skimming her slick with saliva lips as she prepared herself to leap into action if Harvey collapsed due to the pump not working. Thankfully, the pump did help and seconds later, Harvey was shoving the asthma pump into his trouser pocket, trembling hand stroking Ingrid's hair.

He whispered softly. "I p-prefer your h-hair when it's d-down…. M-m-maybe, you c-could wear it d-down at the n-next SPLAT meeting?"

He cringed, fearing retaliation from Ingrid, who was prone to argue back, but he received a shock when she simply smiled, whispering in response.

"Of course, anything for you… Harv-Harv."

A giggle bursting free, Harvey blurted out: "'Harv-Harv'? Is that my pet name?"

Ingrid grinned. "Yeah! Do you like it?"

"Yep, sounds…. Nice. I m-mean, sounds like a term of l-love or something."

"It is."

"Wow…. well, how about 'Ing-Ing' for y-you?"

Grin ecstatic, Ingrid bounded up and down, hands now up in the air. "That's brilliant! Harv-Harv and Ing-Ing! Boyfriend and Girlfriend!"

"W-What?"

As Ingrid stopped her bounding, pout forming, Harvey stammered: "W-W-We're d-dating?!"

"Well, duh, Harvey. Unless…. You don't want to?"

Horror stricken at Ingrid's look of pure sadness, Harvey shook his head frantically. "Of course not! Man, I've been wanting to d-date you for y-years!"

Suddenly, he took hold of her hands, muttering: "I want you to b-be my g-girlfriend. I want to c-cuddle you and k-kiss you… I w-want to protect you and for you t-to be m-mine… not in a c-creepy way, mind you."

Laughing, Ingrid nodded. "I know what you mean, stupid! And boy, it will be _me _protecting _you!"_

She pecked him on the cheek, fingers rubbing Harvey's. "I would LOVE to date you…. Harvey Hunter, my boyfriend."

Ingrid started to bound up and down, once again, face etched into a gleeful beam. "Let's tell SPLAT about _us!"_

Harvey winced, squeezing his girlfriend's hands to stop her movements. He mumbled: "Maybe we shouldn't t-tell them yet… or our p-parents… I mean, w-what if they t-think we're too young or s-something?"

Ingrid snorted. "Who cares?! I love you and you love me, so let's _be together! _And besides, we're not going to have sex at this age! Just cuddle and kiss and hold hands!"

"S-Sounds nice, it really does."

"I know… and ok, we won't tell the old folks or the rest of SPLAT, _yet. _But we'll _have_ _to_ at some point."

Harvey nodded. "Yeah, I know we do…." He smiled bashfully, manipulating his hold so that, only one of Ingrid's hands were in one of his whilst their spare hand dangled by their respective sides. Harvey mumbled:

"Best be getting to the playground." He shuddered. "I don't want to get into t-trouble."

Nodding and shivering herself, Ingrid fell into step beside her boyfriend, both gazing at each other in adoration. Their gazes stayed in contact even when their hands didn't and it only broke apart, when they lost sight of each other upon marching into the school for their next lesson.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER THIRTY **

As the town plunged into the darkness of oncoming Winter, the five members of SPLAT halted on the corner of the street that housed the Hunter brothers, and 'the Glass orphan' (as Lloyd had now christened her), which simply fuelled Lloyd's fury and shame at having to _reside _in the same house as the Headmaster's potential spy.

Everyone else was all too aware of Lloyd's irritation, so therefore, they had decided to keep their distance from the eldest member of the group. Casting dark glances towards their house in the intention of displaying to his younger brother how much he wanted to get home so that he could keep tabs on the _spy, _Lloyd shifted his weight, his anger steadily boiling up to the surface.

Mandy drew Ian into a conversation about comic books, a former secret love of hers, knowing that the tall boy would be able to provide humour when it was much needed.

Meanwhile, Harvey was trying to not react to Ingrid's winks and sweet smiles. He so wanted to take his new girlfriend into his arms and exclaim to the world that they were _together _and _IN LOVE._ However, his timid nature reared up, reminding him that he had already told Ingrid that he wanted to put off informing people about their relationship for fear of backlash and the current want for some form of privacy.

He rubbed the back of his neck as Ingrid sidled up to him, her voice whispering into his ear, projecting heat into his cheeks.

"I wish I could kiss you…. And hug you…. And-"

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. H, come on, we have to give Mum these stupid photographs."

Ingrid scowled at being interrupted, a retort already shaping in her mind. Ian tsked and clutched his chest, exclaiming in a falsetto voice.

"My, my! Lloydy boy don't want to stay and play!"

Mandy burst into a bout of giggles, which she quickly managed to recover from. Expression now neutral, she murmured:

"See you tomorrow, Lloyd. Harvey. I guess we should all get going."

She slipped past Harvey and discreetly patted him on the arm, whispering: "Look out for Dinah. She'll need it."

Harvey smiled at Mandy and nodded, before fist bumping with Ian. The tall boy saluted his other friends before sauntering off, his packaged photographs tucked under his blazer. Mandy waited for Ingrid to hug Harvey, the small girl annoyed that she couldn't hold onto him for longer, then linked arms with her neighbour, the two girls ambling off, chattering together cheerily.

Directing a glare at his older brother for being so forceful, Harvey trudged after him as Lloyd led the way to their house. He pulled faces behind the elder's back, satisfied that he was getting away with it.

Lloyd opened the door, stepping over the threshold and tossing a comment carelessly over his shoulder.

"Don't pull faces behind my back, H. Otherwise, you'll get another spanking."

Harvey gasped, hands flying to his backside, a pout forming on his lips. _That was so unfair!_

Luckily, he couldn't get into further trouble by snapping back as Mrs Hunter bustled into the hall-way, smiling at her two sons. Lloyd smiled back, his smile dropping off of his face as Dinah appeared behind Mrs Hunter. Harvey offered a shy smile to his mother before opening his bag and withdrawing a package from it.

"Here's my photo, Mum."

Mrs Hunter accepted the package, neatly tearing off the paper and examining the photo of her youngest son.

"Oh, sweetheart! You look so cute!"

"_Muuuum…" _Harvey moaned, bashfulness creeping over him. It was strange hearing it from his mother instead of his girlfriend.

"I do wish that you would smile a bit more though."

Harvey huffed, then wandered off into the kitchen to fetch some snacks. Lloyd pulled his own package out and passed it to his mother.

Teresa opened it, observing the photograph with a frown. "Oh honey, you could have smiled."

Lloyd rolled his eyes, sniping: "Why would I? I'm miserable at that school!"

"_Lloyd."_

Knowing that his mother was getting angry, Lloyd sealed his lips, face glowing hot when Teresa remarked:

"You are growing into a nice young man though, sweetie. I'm sure you'll have girls falling over for you in a few years' time."

Lloyd rushed past the two females to join his brother in the kitchen, the topic of discussion disturbing him slightly. Mrs Hunter shook her head in amusement, then placed her sons' photographs onto the hall-way table.

Dinah withdrew her own photograph from her bag, which she had placed on the floor upon returning to her foster home half an hour ago, and skimmed her fingers over it. She was always hesitant to gift her foster parents with her school photo as she had received negative feedback from her first set and subsequently, this had stayed with her ever since.

Yet, in the end, she handed the photo over. Mrs Hunter was a lovely woman and if she _did _have any feedback of the negative kind, then Dinah was sure that she would keep it to herself. Dinah stilled as Mrs Hunter opened the envelope and checked the photo, relieved when her foster mother broke out into a beam.

"Oh, Dinah! This is a lovely photo! You have a beautiful smile!"

Dinah was thankful that she didn't nag her about the _vastness _of the smile frozen on the cardboard.

Mrs Hunter beamed at her, chirping: "I'll put this up along with the boys' ones in the living room. Now dear, do you want to have a snack?"

"I'm glad you liked the photograph, Mrs Hunter, and no thank you, I have work to do."

"So do I!"

Dinah slumped slightly as Lloyd whisked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, grumbling about 'spying' and 'kissing up to Mum.' Picking up her schoolbag, Dinah dragged herself up the stairs as Mrs Hunter hassled Harvey to start on his homework.

* * *

A few streets away, Mandy and Ingrid parted ways, seven houses down from each other. Mandy strode up her path, side stepping the remains of the grill that her father had promised to destroy and cart away _months _ago.

Once in her house, Mandy rolled her eyes at the sound of loud music being blasted upstairs. Evidently, her sister Rachel was home for a few days, as a break from University.

'_She only just got there!'_

Mandy sighed before hollering: "Rach! I'm home!"

"And?"

Mandy shook her head in exasperation, entering the kitchen and fixing herself a drink. Her parents were still at work so she would have to wait to give them her photograph. Placing the envelope onto the counter, Mandy held her drink as she headed towards the stairs. No doubt, her sister would come down into the kitchen at some point and tear open the envelope for the sake of it.

Hopefully, she _would _open it and not just bin it, thinking that it was junk. Mandy remembered last year when she had to go dustbin diving….

* * *

Seven doors down, Ingrid was grinning as her parents fussed over her photograph, though she did scowl when her mother nagged at her for having her hair up in a ponytail.

"But Mum, I've told you before! The Headmaster doesn't allow hair to be past a certain length!"

Mrs Smith snickered. "Ing, you just don't want to have your hair down."

"You ALWAYS say that!"

Her father shot back. "And you always say that the Headmaster doesn't allow certain things, which frankly we find _ludicrous. _I don't know why you feel the need to lie, Ingrid."

The small girl simply rolled her eyes in return. Her parents _never _believed her whenever she badmouthed the Headmaster.

* * *

Ian Robinson hollered up the stairs. "Dad, I've got my school photo! I'm warning you now, you may go blind!"

"Thanks for the heads up!"

Ian scoffed and lingered in the hall-way whilst he waited for his father to descend the stairs. Once Mr Robinson was in sight, Ian plucked the two packages from under his blazer and handed them over. Mr Robinson tore them open, disregarding the paper that fluttered to the floor. He inspected one photograph then the other, then promptly burst out laughing.

Ian grinned. "Yeah… not great, are they?"

"Oh, kid! This year is the _worst!"_ His Dad waved the photo in his right hand. "I'll give this one to your mother, she'll want the better version more than I do."

Mr Robinson chuckled again as he held up the other photograph, showing his son's eyes half closed, a grimace etched onto his face. Ian shook his head, groaning:

"That damn flash…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the school, the six Prefects were awaiting their leader's arrival. All of them had been informed earlier in the day that they were to wait for the Headmaster after school hours as the man had important matters to discuss.

Any wonderings of these matters were blown away as soon as the Headmaster stalked into the room. As one, the six children rose to their feet. Utterly silent and utmost attention on the _marvellous man_ before them.

The Headmaster settled into the chair that had been placed for him, then waved a hand.

"Sit down. We have much to discuss."

The Prefects seated themselves, Rose and Jeff exchanging curious glances. None of their previous meetings had ever held such importance and both of them were intrigued to the matters at hand.

The Headmaster's concealed gaze analysed his loyal servants one at a time in order, eyes flickering off Peter and onto all of them as he commenced his speech.

"I have gathered the six of you here, in order to discuss my new regime and outline what your individual roles will be in connection to my plans for the good of mankind."

His Prefects nodded, Rose approving of the benefits to the entirety of mankind.

"First of all, the majority of public buildings will be renovated into places where the members of the population will reside. The population will be split up according to age and then, sorted into specific groups for gender and strength. Apart from St Champion pupils, the rest of the country will be monitored by the whitecoats." At his Prefect's expressions of confusion, the Headmaster snapped: "The men and women in white, who you have seen before. They are of the top quality in terms of intelligence and strength, therefore they shall be the best in observing the people under my reign."

Smirking, the Headmaster drawled: "Do not fear, they shall not be in the way of any of your duties. They will merely assist. Speaking of your duties…."

His concealed gaze clapped onto his Head Prefect and Rose had to push down the temptation to shiver.

"Rose, as my Head Prefect, you shall be my second in command-"

"Thank you, Sir."

"Do not interrupt!"

Unable to stop herself flinching, Rose nodded. She glowered as she noticed the smug smile that Jeff shot her way.

"As well as being my second in command, you shall be in charge of one hundred children."

Rose's eyes widened as her mind filed away the information. One hundred children! Clearly, the Headmaster trusted her enough to handle so many, and that made her feel honoured to be essentially serving him.

For some reason, the Headmaster skipped over Jeff, and went onto Sarah.

"As the third ranking of the Prefects, you shall be in charge of seventy five children. Also, though I have not finalised all of the details, you shall be heading the work camps that will be set up for the country's population."

Sarah nodded in understanding, gratified that she had been chosen to overview an important part of the Headmaster's plans. The man then moved onto Simon.

"You shall be in charge of fifty children and I have selected you to specify in Transport. In due time, I will tell you more details."

"I understand, Sir. Thank you for this opportunity."

Addressing Sue, the Headmaster spoke.

"You shall be in charge of thirty children. Also, I am considering whether or not, to place you as Head of Security, due to your…. physicality."

Sue puffed her chest out in pride and nodded. "Thank you, Sir."

With a sharp nod, the Headmaster moved onto Peter.

"I have assigned you, ten children."

There was a snort, which was hastily covered up before the Headmaster could pin point the culprit. Peter frowned, miffed at the low number.

'_Is that it?! I have so much to give… Yet, I am being assigned ten measly children?!'_

However, on the surface, Peter nodded. "Thank you, Sir."

The Headmaster provided Peter with a long, hard look before declaring:

"The six of you should be aware that once my new regime falls into place, some… _people_ may not be content with my ideas. Therefore, any opposition shall be dealt with by the whitecoats. For instance, the _troublemakers _in this very school, will be…. _Locked away… Forever."_

As the Headmaster chuckled mirthlessly, he murmured: "Well… not _all _of them."

Suddenly, a cruel smirk blossomed onto his pale, pinched face. Directing his attention onto Jeff, the Headmaster spoke in a somewhat _gleeful _tone.

"Lastly, I shall inform you of your duties. You shall be in charge of one hundred children, just like Rose…" Jeff nodded, wondering why the Headmaster had left him last, if he only had that piece of news to deliver. Soon enough, all was revealed.

"I chose to speak to you last, for I have some news that you will view as… _marvellous."_

At Jeff's enquiring look, the Headmaster divulged the slice of information that he had been withholding since the start.

"Over the years, I have witnessed your treatment of Harvey Hunter. I realise that he is your… _favourite_ person to torment and taunt. And I must say, it is certainly… _amusing. _As Hunter is a troublemaker and no worth to me once the new regime has commenced, I shall gift him over to someone who can show the boy _his_ _worth."_

Jeff's eyebrow arched. "You mean…"

"Yes, Jeff. As you can handle Harvey Hunter so well, I am gifting him to you. Do whatever you want with the boy. Although, try to stray from killing him and be mindful of his numerous health issues, especially his asthma."

Overwhelmingly gleeful at this _victory, _Jeff chuckled. "Oh, Sir, thank you! For_ years, _I've been wanting to deal with Wheezy! Now, you have gifted me with my best toy! When may I have him? Tomorrow?"

"Certainly not!" The Headmaster barked, incensed at his Deputy Head's insolence.

"You may have him as soon as I have taken over the country. He will not get far after the end of my speech and I trust, you shall be prepared for then…"

"Of course, Sir."

"Excellent." Rising to his feet, the Headmaster murmured: "That is all I can tell you, so far. Go home now and I shall see you all tomorrow."

Without greeting the children a 'Good Evening', the Headmaster turned on his heel and strode out of the Prefect's room.

Immediately, the six children burst into chatter, something that was so uncharacteristic of them. The girls discussed the Headmaster's plans and their roles in it, whilst the boys barring Simon, gloated over the fate of Harvey Hunter. Simon Neal climbed to his feet and with a whispered farewell, left the room.

He would need to expand his knowledge on the state of the United Kingdom's transport, if he was to be in charge of it in the near future.

Peter turned to Jeff and slapped his friend on the back.

"Congratulations on obtaining Wheezy! Once you have him, he'll _never _be able to get away from _you_!"

Jeff smirked. "I cannot _wait _to have him in my grasp! I already have plans for him! He will no longer be _human _and he shall obey every order of mine. For I will be his Master, his only one in the world…. Isn't that right, _Uncle Peter?"_

"_Uncle?!"_

"Yes, Wheezy is going to be my little baby as well as _my_ _pet. _Thus, I will be _Daddy_ as well as _Master_, and you will be _his Uncle!"_

Peter snorted. "I guess, there is a first time for everything… So, what are your plans?!"

Tapping a finger to his nose, Jeff tutted. "I will not be revealing my plans to you…. Not _yet, _anyways."

"Oh, no fair!"

"Tough." Jeff grinned. "Shouldn't you be focussing on your plans for the ten children you shall be given?"

Peter's face fell. He climbed to his feet and marched from the room, irritated at being reminded of his essential failings.

Jeff snickered, leaning back in his chair. Tomorrow was going to be a _brilliant day. _Besides, being able to torment Wheezy during school hours, he had the rest of the day to be…. _Productive._

Yes… An afternoon with Harvey Hunter was required.


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER THIRTY ONE **

It was now the penultimate weekday and SPLAT were overjoyed. After today, there was only one more day left until the weekend and the five children were ecstatic, as they always were. The weekend meant no isolation. No torments or harassment from the Prefects, no crack of dawn starts, no misery to be felt or happiness to be drained away.

When the weekend arrived, SPLAT were _FREE._

Until then, they were trapped. Trapped within a school for several hours, with the majority of the occupants loathing their very existence.

As the five children converged in the playground, the Prefects marched out of the main school building, settling above the steps as part of their routine. The six of them surveyed the scene for a few seconds before Rose cleared her throat, proceeding to bark:

"School! Form lines!"

After a chorused reply, the pupils filed into their lines. Rose paused briefly to smirk at the gathering below her and her fellow Prefects, then launched into an announcement.

"Listen up, school! The Headmaster has decided that we, as a school, are not physically fit enough. Therefore, today shall be filled with sporting events as opposed to normal lessons."

Instantly, the members of SPLAT reacted in their own individual ways.

Lloyd was pleased that they were participating in sporting events as he considered himself a sporty person, but knowing the Headmaster's tendencies and how regimented sports day usually was, Lloyd understood that the day was still going to be hellish.

Mandy and Ingrid were not too concerned over today's events as both didn't mind sports, albeit the latter enjoyed it significantly more. Slightly miffed that he was missing _another _Drama lesson, Ian frowned, a rare expression for him. However, he had a knack for sports himself, particularly ones such as netball, where his height provided him with an advantage.

The only SPLAT member, who was _dreading _the new 'timetable', was Harvey. Sports on the tele was fine, but _PLAYING _sports?

When he was younger, he had been quite good at Rounders, in terms of batting, and his fad for the game had lasted long enough for his father to buy him a baseball bat, before Harvey moved onto his new obsession of planes, as young children tended to do. (Though to their relief, their youngest son had stuck to his love of planes for the last couple of years, and was not showing any signs of falling out of love with the air vehicles.)

To top it off, his anxiety about suffering an asthma attack, which he tended to lapse into during a PE session, as well as potential taunts from Jeff Morgan, caused Harvey to feel fear like no other. Palms slick with sweat, Harvey whimpered as Rose proceeded to snap:

"You shall be in groups, which the Headmaster has taken the time out of his busy schedule to devise." She sneered at the gathered pupils, gaze lingering on five specific children. "All of you should be thankful towards the Headmaster for planning this entire day."

SPLAT shuddered, their good moods crumbling. They blended their voices with the other pupils as a chorus of thanks swelled. No doubt, the five of them would be split up and forced to work with their classmates, something Lloyd was _not _looking forwards too.

He didn't want to fraternise with the Glass spy!

As Rose gestured at Peter to hand over the piece of paper, that the Headmaster had written the names down on, Dinah pondered the upcoming sports session in her mind.

She wasn't a fan of sports. _At all. _She could achieve what was expected, but held no liking for any of the games, meaning that her dedication and motivation lacked somewhat, compared to her education.

What she was worried about, was the group she was in. Like SPLAT, she anticipated the groups to be formed of their classes, thus she would be in a team with Lloyd. Swallowing down the lump in her throat, Dinah masked her nervousness as Rose started to rattle off the teams.

To the six children's shock, joy and slight horror, all of SPLAT were in a team together. And it was _just_ _them_.

Whilst the five friends clustered together upon command, Dinah shuffled over to her own group. She smiled at Lucy, who happened to be one of her teammates. Over in the SPLAT team, Lloyd was grinning at his brother and friends. _Finally, _they were all together for something in school! His grin widened. He wasn't with _Dinah Glass!_

Their low chattering died down upon Rose's voice cutting across the playground.

"I realise that some of you may be confused as to the choice of groups. If you are, then I am sure that the Headmaster would _LOVE _for any complainers to go and speak with him."

As the Prefect's faces illuminated with feral grins, Ian muttered scathingly under his breath.

"Why would anyone complain? _Especially_ _us?"_

Observing that everyone was silent, Rose chuckled mirthlessly, her amusement being wiped away at her next order.

"School! Go to the changing rooms!"

"Yes, Rose."

One by one, the newly formed teams marched into the school, heading towards the PE Department. Once there, they passed the PE teachers and split off into the two labelled rooms. 'Males' and 'Females.'

* * *

In the Girls changing room, Mandy and Ingrid bagged places in the furthest corner from the door, so that they were mostly hidden from view. Mandy offered a tentative wave at Dinah, the girl having secured a space a few benches away, next to Lucy Green.

Dinah returned the wave shyly, then moved off to the other side of the massive room. She approached her recently acquired locker and opened it, having memorised her code to the locker easily. As she pulled out her PE kit, she noticed that Mandy and Ingrid had ventured over to their own lockers, the younger girl gritting her teeth and wrenching at the dial furiously.

"Urgh! It's not OPENING! COME ON, YOU STUPID THING!"

"Ing! _Ingrid!"_

Placing a hand onto her friend's arm, Mandy nudged her out of the way then twisted the dial, the locker springing open moments later. She smiled at Ingrid, murmuring:

"There you go. Now, please, calm down. They're all looking at you."

Thanking Mandy with a grateful smile, Ingrid's expression instantly shifted as she turned her green eyes onto the others in the changing room. She scowled at them, snapping:

"_What you all looking at?!"_

"Ssh, Ingrid."

"Bunch of goody goods." Ingrid hissed, her PE bag being tugged out sharply. Mandy nibbled her lip nervously as she closed her locker door, bag in hand. Afterwards, she followed Ingrid back to their corner, hoping that Ingrid would calm herself down, before they attracted any _more _attention.

* * *

In the Boys changing room, Lloyd, Ian and Harvey had congregated by the door, the three of them managing to get a bench to themselves. Upon retrieving their PE kits, they started to change, Harvey dropping to the bench as he tugged his school shirt off. His cheeks flushed with blood as his bare torso was revealed to any wondering eyes.

Hastily attempting to pull his PE shirt on, Harvey mentally batted away past taunts in his head, regarding his weight, and smoothed down his shirt in relief as soon as his exposed flesh was covered.

Ian slipped his feet into his size seven trainers, his whisper to Lloyd adding a noise to the utter silence that dominated the changing room.

"I bet this is going to drag, seeing as how it's all day."

Lloyd nodded, whispering back: "Better than being in a class with Glass, though."

Ian's eyes gleamed. "You rhymed!"

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "I know, look at me, _Mr. Hilarious."_ As Ian sniggered, Lloyd hissed across to his brother.

"H, hurry up!"

"S-Sorry, L." Harvey rasped back, fumbling fingers fiddling with the string on the front of his shorts.

He gasped as the door banged open, Jeff standing in the door-way, clipboard in hand. Still clad in his uniform, (as the Prefects were merely observing today's events, instead of participating), Jeff viewed the male pupils in the room, some of them not having finished changing.

"Hurry up! You have two minutes before I lock this door! If you are not out in time, then the Headmaster shall _deal _with you. Once you are ready, assemble in the Sports Hall."

"Yes, Jeff."

The Prefect smirked, grey eyes flicking over to Harvey. The small boy whimpered. He knew what was coming, and no matter what mental preparations he made in the few seconds he had, he still veered towards tears when the blow fell.

"Nice porky, pale legs, Wheezy! My, I'm surprised they even _fit _into those shorts! I look forwards to watching them wobble about in the Sports Hall!"

Harvey sniffled, bottom lip trembling, as Jeff shot him a mocking smile before turning on his heel and striding out of the changing room, the door swinging shut behind him. Immediately, Lloyd and Ian were comforting the younger male, Lloyd fuming at Jeff being allowed to get away with such harassment on his little brother.

Rubbing Harvey's back, Lloyd growled: "Ignore him, H. He's just out to get you. Now, let's go to the Sports Hall before we get locked in. I do _not _fancy having a chat with the Headmaster!"

"Me neither." Ian added, shuddering at the prospect of speaking to a man that all of SPLAT feared.

Knuckling his wet eyes, Harvey nodded, following the two older boys out of the changing room. He wished that he had changed into tracksuit bottoms as he sat down in the Sports Hall, as then his legs would no longer be criticised by Jeff. However, he knew that to go back now, would be _suicide._

Harvey mustered up a smile as Ingrid plopped down next to him, another wish forming in his mind. He wanted to shower her with affection! Instead, he sat, meek as a mouse, fingers tracing the outline of his inhaler in his shorts as the Prefects began their explanation.

Rose gestured to the side of the Hall, the equipment structured out into a circuit.

"There is a circuit over there, which shall be completed until it is time for Lunch. That's right, _three hours."_

Harvey and Ian shared a horrified look. What about Break?! And what if they needed to go to the toilet?! Although, Harvey was most concerned about the lack of food.

"Each team will be placed at a different station. For five minutes, you will do as instructed. Then, once the time is up, the teams will move onto the next station and repeat the same process, until the hour of Lunch is upon us. Toilet Breaks are only provided if utterly necessary, the same as Drink Breaks."

Her eyes narrowed. "Any _pitiful performances _will be dealt with by punishment."

SPLAT cowered back as her gaze lingered onto the five of them. Sarah stepped forwards, ordering:

"Teams, stand up!" Once the children had risen to their feet, she barked: "Make sure that you are in the correct team, then follow me!"

Before SPLAT could even _move,_ the remaining five Prefects stalked over, and surrounded them. Harvey, pushing down the urge to jump into his new girlfriend's arms, eyed the Prefects warily, afraid of what they would do.

Sue Winters was the one to speak, her size intimidating the five children, as ever.

"We Prefects have decided, with the Headmaster's agreement of course, that the five of you are to attempt the circuit _after _everyone else."

As Lloyd opened his mouth to question _why _they were being forced to wait, and the others shared inquisitive glances, Sue snarled:

"Do not question us! Sit down and _stay quiet."_

The threat loomed over the five children's heads as they seated themselves onto a bench against the far wall, watching the rest of the school prepare themselves for the first station.

Dinah held the ends of the skipping rope with a firm grip, a certain part of her that always strived for perfection, willing herself not to fail at such a simple task. For, at the end of the day, _ALL_ of this was a _task._

It was so…. _Regimented. _Something that Dinah, in the few weeks that she had attended St Champions, had come to expect from all school activities.

She stilled for a couple of seconds, the screech of the whistle a signal to launch herself into action. As the rest of the participants followed suit, SPLAT stared morosely at the clock, high on the wall.

Due to being segregated, all five of them now wanted this day to end. And _QUICKLY._

* * *

Half an hour later, the majority of the student body had completed the circuit, and were now sitting quietly in their teams, away from the equipment. SPLAT were yanked to their feet by the six Prefects and shoved towards the nearest station, Rose whipping them with orders.

"Get ready! There better be no lacking! I'm watching YOU, Harvey Hunter!"

Bending down to pick up the skipping rope, Harvey moaned aloud: "What did _I _do?!"

"Be quiet! Prepare… GO!"

At this command, the five children commenced their 'work-out', all too aware of the eyes clapped on them. Lloyd pumped the weights, a sneer that would have put Jeff Morgan to shame, forming on his lips as he caught sight of Dinah Glass. At her cool gaze, Lloyd gritted his teeth, and increased the force of his pumping.

He would show her, that if she messed with his family or his friends, that he was a force to be reckoned with!

Dinah rolled her eyes at Lloyd's frantic movements, and allowed her vision to wander off elsewhere. SPLAT breathed a sigh of relief as the set time dwindled to zero, all of them hurrying onto the next station at the Prefect's continuous commands. As they prepared, individual thoughts jumbled together, eventually forming one question in all of the 'troublemaker's' minds.

_**Why were they all in a team together?**_

It just didn't make sense. They were _never _together, for _anything. _They were all in separate classes, and were isolated from each other as often as possible. Yet today, things had turned on their heads…

In the end, the burning desire to find out the reason why they were in the same team, was too much to bear. It was Ingrid who voiced the desire, and as the most impulsive member of SPLAT, it was a rather fitting choice.

"So….. How come we're all in the same team? I thought you lot wanted to keep us separated?!"

Lloyd seethed. His blue eyes scorched into the back of Ingrid's head, mouth forming silent words at how _stupid _she was being. For one, she was _questioning the Prefects, _which was a big mistake, and two, _she _was acting as the leader!

Jealously bubbled up within the eldest Hunter. _He _was the Chairman of SPLAT! Therefore, _he _should be the one to lead the valiant, albeit death defying, rallying against the Prefects!

At the _midget's_ question, Rose arched an eyebrow, a sneer forming on Jeff's freckled face as he drawled in a mocking tone.

"Usually, we would. The Headmaster does not want the five of you being… _friendly _to each other, all of the time. However, as sporting events require the candidates to be in teams, the Headmaster thought it to be fitting for the five of you to be together. After all…."

The other Prefect's voices harmonised with Jeff's, the tone slipping into one that was unnatural. Almost robotic.

"The five of you are the most troublesome children in this school. Thus, you have been put together to form the _troublesome team. _We all agree that the Headmaster has formulated a terrific idea."

SPLAT gaped at each other in horror, the Prefects lapsing into triumphant silence. After a stunned moment, Ingrid blurted out:

"_What the hell?! _We're not the troublesome team! You can tell _your_ _PRECIOUS Headmaster-"_

"The Prefects are the voice of the Headmaster! They must be obeyed!"

"Ingrid! _That's enough!"_

Lloyd stepped forwards, hand shooting out to grip Ingrid's arm. As she struggled against him, he hissed:

"Don't antagonise them. You don't want to be before the Headmaster, _do you?!"_

Ingrid ceased her struggling, lips shaping into a pout. Lloyd rolled his eyes, his grip on the small girl's arm loosening, though his hand still remained, just in case.

Lloyd tried to pin down the Prefects with his best authoritative gaze, but he ended up simply narrowing his eyes slightly at them, in order to display his irritation and scorn at them. He kept his tone neutral, not wanting another flare up, which could cause all five of them to be dumped in front of the man they all hated and feared.

"What if the Headmaster _hadn't _put us together? As we're so _troublesome, _surely we would have ended up ruining the other team's performances?"

Rose chuckled mirthlessly, tone light and airy, a disturbing contrast to her distinctive tone.

"Well, the Headmaster is a sensible man, so this would never have occurred. If it _had _done, then the five of you would have been placed in a team together, anyway. For you see, if the pupils had been allowed to choose their own teams, then the five of you would have been the _leftovers."_

As Jeff, Sue and Peter snickered, Rose concluded: "That's right…. You would be leftovers as no one else _wants _any of you. The five of you are _troublesome_ _morons!"_

At these harsh words, tears sprung to Harvey and Mandy's eyes, Ingrid clenched her fists, Ian let loose a pathetic whimper and Lloyd gritted his teeth with all of his force.

The Prefects smirked, the Head herself bellowing: "MOVE IT!"

SPLAT leapt to action, even as they attempted to lick their wounds. Around the circuit, the six Prefects followed them, intent on causing further misery. Every second, at least one member of SPLAT was being either tripped up, pushed aside on purpose or heckled.

By the end of the circuit, the five children were huddled together, the feelings of isolation they experienced almost every day of their lives, heightened after such a torturous activity.

The Prefects shared triumphant smiles as SPLAT consoled one another, Rose taking command once again. Directing a stern tone onto the rest of the school, she barked:

"Resume where your team started! You have _ten seconds _to prepare!"

The sound of rushing feet, and a dull reply. "Yes, Rose."

For SPLAT, it was like the nightmare never ended.

* * *

"Mum?"

Harvey stood in the door-way of his parent's bedroom. His brother and foster sister had retreated to their own rooms, in order to avoid any confrontation, and Harvey was glad. As well as an argument being averted, he didn't want any prying eyes _or_ earsoverhearing his upcoming, serious conversation with his mother.

After the torturous day had ended, a sweaty, red faced and thoroughly out of breath Harvey had been led aside by his new girlfriend, and practically been pushed into telling his parents, once he got home, of their ever blossoming relationship. Although, Ingrid had, _thankfully, _drawn the line at telling the others.

They both wanted to wait awhile before informing their friends that they were now basically as _one_.

Teresa raised her head from her book, a warm smile lighting up her features.

"Harvey! Are you alright, sweetie?"

"Yeah…. Erm…. I've g-got something to t-t-tell you…."

"What is it?"

Wincing at the mix of annoyance and worry in his mother's tone, Harvey slunk over to the bed, the mattress sinking under his weight. He dangled his legs, eyes glued to the floor.

Knowing that her son would want to take his time in telling her, Mrs Hunter simply scooted over and slipped an arm around Harvey's shoulders, ready to comfort him if he was upset.

Harvey smiled slightly at the familiar position, and inhaled a lungful of air, before exhaling it out with a rush of words.

"Ingrid's my g-girlfriend."

Teresa's eyes widened at this, even though her heart leapt for joy. She reeled back slightly, taking all of her son in. Harvey's cheeks were burning and his gaze was still cast downwards. He cringed at the silence, but at his mother's reaction, he ended up raising his head to match her gaze.

"Oh, sweetheart! That's _wonderful news!"_

"I-It is?"

"Of course!" Teresa beamed brightly. "I always _knew_ that you had a liking for her!"

"Oh man… Was it _that_ obvious?"

"Afraid so. Your eyes would light up when you were talking about her, you would have a huge grin on your face when you were speaking to her, and it was incredible to watch!... So, how long has it been going on for?"

"J-Just a few days…. N-Nothing serious."

"Mmh… who asked who?"

"W-Well, we k-kinda agreed t-to it."

Mrs Hunter tsked. "Oh, Harvey, don't you know that the _man _should always be the one to ask their significant other out?!"

Harvey jolted, fear shining in his eyes. "N-No, I-"

Teresa giggled, ruffling his hair affectionately. "Baby, I'm only joking, it doesn't matter who does the asking. _What_ _matters, _is that you are in a relationship with someone who you _LOVE."_

Harvey's face burned brighter. "I d-do love her…. Are you going to tell D-Dad?"

Mrs Hunter smiled. "I will be, if that's alright with you?" At Harvey's nod, she tittered. "Not that Daddy will be surprised at all."

Harvey placed his head into his hands. "Oh man, I shouldn't have been so obvious!"

Teresa hugged her youngest child to her chest. "Harvey, don't worry about it, you're with Ingrid now, and I'm glad. She's such a nice, young girl and she clearly likes you a lot."

The small boy raised his head, whispering: "Yeah, s-she said she does… W-We're not telling L, Mandy or Ian y-yet. We want to keep it a secret for now."

Mrs Hunter was shocked at this, but accepted her son's wishes, instead cooing: "Have you kissed her yet?"

"Muuuummmm!"

Through the beetroot colour that claimed his face, Harvey shyly nodded, mumbling: "I wish I hadn't told you now…"

Mrs Hunter shook her head in amusement before making her tone, more authoritative.

"Now, Harvey, I'm sure you're aware, but I don't want you to break Ingrid's heart. Having a girlfriend is both a joy and a responsibility. You have to be _committed _to this relationship, and not treat it as a joke."

"Mum, I-"

"So, no treating her in a terrible way. Respect her, treat her how you want to be treated. Put time into this relationship, but not too much, you do have school, remember that-"

"How can I _forget?!"_ Skimming over the interruption, Mrs Hunter continued:

"I don't want you doing things that you're too young to do, as you are fairly young to be in a relationship, and I don't want to hear any complaints about the two of you from school or from any neighbours."

"Anything else?" Harvey grumbled.

Mrs Hunter sent him a glare at his tone, then chirped: "Most of all, have fun! You and Ingrid suit each other perfectly!"

"We do…. Wow."

Suddenly, Harvey puffed his chest out and announced in a deep tone. "Excuse me, Mother. I have to speak to my girlfriend."

Mrs Hunter laughed at her son, not in a mean spirited way, and promptly shooed him out of her and her husband's bedroom.

"Off you go, sweetie. Don't fret, I'll bet you'll be a brilliant boyfriend for Ingrid."

Directing his mother with a happy grin, Harvey skipped off to his own room, dismissing the aches and pains of his body, as he flopped onto his bed and withdrew his phone.

'**Told Mum, and she's gonna tell Dad later on. She's happy with it. What about your parents? Xxxx'**

He sent the text, satisfied that he could put kisses into the message, without feeling embarrassed or soppy.

The reply was instant.

'**That's great, Harv-Harv! Mine were freaking out with joy, Mum's always liked you, calls you the 'most sweetest and caring boy I know', and now you're all mine! Haha, I love you, Harvey, and I'm so happy that both our parents are accepting of us… But Mum and Dad did comment on our ages, but they think that we're mature enough to maintain it. Xxxxx'**

By the end of the message, Harvey's smile had lessened, dropping off of his face at the last full stop, all together. _Why _did they have to mention their age?! It didn't matter that they were young, they were _in love_ and _mature for their age!_

Fiercely tapping back a reply, Harvey released a deep breath once he had sent the text, feeling the weight lift off of his shoulders.

'**I know they're only trying to look out for us, but I would NEVER hurt you! Yeah, we're young, but we can be in a serious relationship! I don't want to do anything… naughty anyway! Just kiss and hug you… You're my Queen, Ingy. Xxxx'**

He hugged his phone to his chest, a low groan slipping from his lips at her answer.

'**I know you wouldn't, Harv-Harv, and I'd LOVE to be naughty with you ;) Oh sweetie, you're my King! In fact, you're MY WORLD! Cheesy I know, but to hell with it! Xxxx'**

Harvey closed his eyes, sighing in bliss. Mum had been told and was happy. Ingrid's parents were happy, and no doubt, his Dad would be jumping for joy as well.

'_What a perfect end to a crap day.' _He thought.

Unaware that his 'perfect evening' was about to come crashing down all around him….


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER THIRTY TWO **

"Bill?"

"Mmh?"

Teresa sat down next to her husband on the sofa, slipping her hands into his. This caused the newspaper that was in Bill's hands to flutter to the floor, where the pages spread-eagled out among the carpet.

Sighing, Mr Hunter shifted to face his wife, muttering: "Yeah, Teresa?"

The woman in question surveyed his face for a few moments, and in those few moments, chilled fingers crawled up to his heart, sharp nails digging into one of his most vital organs.

Bill stiffened. He had done something _bad_, and now his wife was going to berate him for it. He knew that it was a common conception in marriages for the husband to have messed up in some way, and the wife to have to deal with their partner's forgetfulness or mistake. And it seemed that, tonight, _it was their turn._

To his astonishment, Teresa's face moulded into a joyous expression, her tone brimming with happiness.

"Our little boy's gone all mature on us!"

"Huh?"

Bill frowned. What did his wife _mean?_

"He's a big boy now!"

"Wha…."

Teresa sighed, happiness ebbing away. "You're not following, are you?"

"Of c-course I am, honey!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

"Er….. I'm guessing that 'our little boy' means our youngest kid, so Harvey…. But I'm not sure about the 'mature' bit…"

Mrs Hunter squeezed his fingers gently, murmuring at a slow pace, as if she were speaking to a child. "Yes, I was talking about Harvey. What I was trying to tell you, is that…" Her happiness bounced back, her grin broadening to manic proportions.

"_Harvey has a girlfriend!"_

Instantly, Bill retracted his fingers from his wife's and jumped to his feet. He began to perform a jig, hooting:

"Our boy's got himself a woman! _YES, _the Hunter charm has worked its course again!"

"_Bill!"_

He stopped his movements, grinning sheepishly. "Just a joke, Resa…. Although, the Hunter charm hasn't been pulled off completely yet. Lloyd still needs-"

"Bill, stop it!"

Mr Hunter sat back down on the sofa and rubbed the back of his neck, remorse flooding through his tone of voice.

"Sorry, love. So, who is Harvey dating?"

Patting her husband's arm, Teresa murmured: "That's alright, it was just a bit tasteless, that's all. And Ingrid."

Bill smiled. "What did we say? I'm so proud of him, right now. Did he ask her out?"

"Actually, they both agreed to it." Teresa beamed brightly at her husband. "I'm _so_ _happy_ that they've found love with each other!"

"Me too, it's great for Harvey to have found that special someone… even though they are both quite young."

Mrs Hunter nodded. "Yes, I did think that, but at the end of the day, if they're both happy, then who are we to say that it's not acceptable, simply because of their age?"

Mr Hunter climbed to his feet, muttering: "I'm going to just talk to Harvey for a few minutes. Want to watch a film afterwards?"

"Hold on…. Don't you have paperwork to fill out?"

Bill cringed. "Don't remind me, Resa."

"Well, I _am _reminding you. After your talk with Harvey, you should do your paperwork and _then _we'll watch a film. That alright?"

"Suppose so." Mr Hunter grumbled, padding out of the living room and up the stairs to his wife's somewhat scathing comment.

"You are just like a little kid! Even the children know that it is easier and better, to put work before play!"

As Bill reached the top of the stairs, a sinister presence was nearing the Hunter house.

* * *

Jeff Morgan smirked, his mind filled with wicked, gleeful thoughts. He wanted to pay Wheezy _a_ _visit, _so that he could reinforce _who _out of the pair of them, was_ superior_, and the main reason was to simply have a little _FUN._

Plus, Jeff could hint at what was in store for the weakling after the Headmaster's takeover….

Smoothing back his flame coloured hair, Jeff straightened his school tie, smirk reluctantly transitioning into a charming smile. Although the Hunter bitch was easily fooled, as she had been under the pretence that her youngest son and he were friends and had been for _years, _Jeff knew that his facial expression would reel the stupid woman in even more.

His knuckles rapped on the door, and for a few fleeting moments, fear seized him. If any of the children answered the door, then his plans would be foiled before they even begun.

Fortunately for him, Mrs Hunter opened the door.

She smiled brightly at him, and Jeff had to restrain the sneer he wanted to direct at her. He hoped that she would leave him alone soon, otherwise he would have to _make her leave. _

"Hello, Jeff! How are you?"

Tone eager and polite, Jeff replied: "Very well, Mrs Hunter. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm alright. Had a bit of good news earlier, but I'm sure you already know about that! Are you here for Harvey?"

Jeff dismissed the claim about him already knowing the 'good news', as it was irrelevant, and the Headmaster had instilled into his pupils that the majority of facts, and small talk in general, was irrelevant. However, his face lit up at the mention of his favourite victim.

"As a matter of fact, I am! I am sure that you are aware of your son's tutoring by the Headmaster?"

Teresa nodded. "For his Maths."

"Yes, well you see, the session is still on tomorrow, but during my Prefect duties, I noticed that Harvey's grades were still pretty poor. So I decided to take a break from my own studying, and come round here for an hour or two, to give him some extra help with his Maths. See it as a preparation for tomorrow."

Overwhelmed by this show of support from such a _loyal _and _good _friend, Mrs Hunter stepped aside, gesturing to the stairs.

"What a lovely gesture! Thank you so much, Jeff! I'm sure that Harvey will appreciate the extra help! He's in his room, at the moment. Second door on the left."

Stepping into the hall-way, Jeff added more charm into his reply. "Why thank you, Mrs Hunter. I will help him as best as I can, and keep out of your way."

Teresa flapped her hands. "Don't worry about getting in the way! I'm so glad that you and Harvey are such good friends…." She frowned suddenly, which set Jeff on edge. "Although, it would be nice if he invited you round to the house more. He _never _seems too."

Nerves relaxing, Jeff chuckled, then spoke smoothly, his brain concocting ideas of revenge for Hunter.

"It would be a pleasure, but I get fairly busy myself."

"Your Prefect duties?"

Jeff puffed his chest out in pride, smugness rearing up. "Correct. It takes up a large portion of my time, and I am thankful to the Headmaster for providing me with this opportunity."

Mrs Hunter beamed. "I must admit, that I would have liked to have seen my boys become Prefects, but I guess you can't have everything."

Jeff nodded curtly, a simper coming from his mouth. Internally, he sneered.

'_Stupid bitch, those two troublemakers would NEVER have received such a privilege.'_

Aware that his _prey_ could come down the stairs within seconds, Jeff slipped past Mrs Hunter and headed for the stairs, tossing a careless comment over his shoulder.

"Thank you for inviting me in, Mrs Hunter. If I don't see you when I leave, then I hope you have a good evening."

"Thank you. My husband and I are going to watch a film in the living room, so if you need anything, you know where we are."

Not bothering to hide his smirk, Jeff slowly ascended the stairs, greeting Mr Hunter as the man thudded past him. While Jeff snuck onto the landing, the voices of the Hunter parents drifted up to him. He didn't care about the topic they were discussing, but from what he bothered to listen to and process, Mr Hunter had been talking with Wheezy, about the 'good news' that had been mentioned earlier.

Approaching the second door on the left, Jeff grinned, fingers coiling around the handle. He had to time this _PERFECTLY._

* * *

In the blink of an eye, his hand shot down, the handle twisting, thus allowing him access into the bedroom that was the domain of his plaything. Jeff darted in, closed the door behind him, slotting a chair to prevent escape, and charged across the room, leaping onto Harvey Hunter.

The small boy had been examining one of his models, his shock and terror barely processing, before he was tackled to the ground. His model skidded along the carpet, coming to a stop under his bed. Harvey panted, pain shooting through him as Jeff flipped him onto his back roughly and gripped his neck with his slender, ice cold fingers.

Immediately, Harvey stilled. Although Jeff was not applying any pressure, Harvey understood how volatile his tormentor could be. His panic rose, and he had to will down the urge to writhe, scream, cry and beg. The actions not being in that particular order.

As his chocolate brown orbs connected with dull, grey ones, Harvey knew that he was staring into two bottomless pits, where his soul would be consumed and never recovered. He jerked upon being poked in the chest, a pitiful cry being torn from his throat as Jeff kneed him in the groin.

Ice cold fingers pressing into the pasty neck under him, Jeff snarled:

"You're going to be quiet, aren't you?! I told your Mother that I came here to tutor you, so she expects no noise from here, _at all. _Do you think your weak mind can handle such a task?"

"Y-Y-Yes, J-J-J-Jeff."

His voice shook, terror seeping into every part of him. It was evident that Jeff hadn't come round and accosted him, merely for a tutoring session. Something _BIG_ was up, and Harvey willed Jeff to spill all of the details, so the older boy could take his leave and _fast_.

"Good." Dazzling white teeth bared down at him. Harvey gulped, sighing in relief when Jeff released the grip on his neck and got to his feet, the Prefect beginning to examine the room. The small boy shakily climbed to his feet, staggering over to the bed. He sat down on the duvet, shoulders hunching.

'_Hopefully he won't stay TOO LONG… It is getting pretty late…'_

Harvey shivered as Jeff slid in front of him. The Prefect bent down, smirking at the way Hunter shied away from him. Placing his hands onto the boy's jogging bottom clad knees, Jeff purred:

"You should be grateful that I cannot stay for too long. No doubt, my Mother will be calling me soon, to see where I am. So I'm going to make this….. _Short and sweet."_

Harvey nodded frantically, his eyes containing sheer terror. Jeff analysed the younger boy's form for a brief moment before sneering:

"You are the lowest form of _scum _I have ever seen. You are _NOTHING. _Just my _toy, _my _plaything…. My Pet. _Do you understand me, _Wheezy?"_

Flinching at the cruel nickname, Harvey croaked: "I understand, J-Jeff."

"Excellent. I must say, you understand this better than you ever will in terms of Mathematics."

The jibe, albeit weak, still stung.

"As you are _MY PET, _I expect you to remember that _I_ am superior to you. I, Jeff Morgan, Deputy Head Prefect. And what are you?"

He knew what he had to say, however much it pained him.

"I'm W-Wheezy, a b-b-b-baby, a weakling, f-fool, f-f-fat, idiot, t-troublemaker, m-moron, s-stupid, s-s-scum, lower t-than you…" Harvey trembled, the new words falling off of his tongue like poison.

"A-And your p-p-pet…."

A bright and shining smile flittered onto Jeff's face, similar to a glowing halo. The Prefect brought his right hand up to Harvey's face, caressed the boy's cheek softly then let his hand drop, a coo causing Harvey to redden in embarrassment.

"_Good boy! _You already know your place! That's good, it will help you after…. The Change."

In immediate effect, Jeff's sentence plagued Harvey's mind. What did he mean by 'The Change' and why was the phrase 'Pet' going to help him after _this change?!_

It was no use questioning Jeff, as his tormentor would only 'knock some sense into him.' Thus, Harvey stayed silent, stewing the revelation over in his brain. Jeff smirked, pleased that Wheezy had accepted the information without any fuss. He straightened up, withdrawing his hands.

He was about to leave, surprised at himself for not injuring Hunter _physically _for once, when an object caught his eye. A wicked grin whipped across his face, his movements rapid as he honed in on the item.

Harvey shuffled towards his desk, but spun round upon hearing Jeff coo:

"Aww, look! Is this your _friend?!"_

What Harvey clapped eyes on, caused his face to drain of colour and his heart to thump against his chest.

Jeff had _TEDDY._

His childhood toy. Favourite companion during slumber. The slightly worn and scruffy teddy bear that had been by his side since infancy. Now in _Jeff_ _Morgan's_ hands.

A rasp came free from Harvey that shocked him, as he had never heard himself speak like that before.

"Please, J-Jeff….. D-Don't hurt h-h-h-him."

"Oh, _him?"_

He cringed. _Why had he revealed that Teddy had been given a gender?!_ He observed warily, the shakes gripping him upon seeing Jeff tugging his toy this way and that.

This torture continued for five minutes. Harvey was too petrified to ask Jeff to put the toy down, and Jeff was revelling in the weakling's terror. It was nearing the end of Harvey's hold on sanity when Jeff, now dangling the toy upside down with two fingers, declared smugly:

"Only _babies _have toys… and you're always saying that you're not a baby. _I _know otherwise, but we must maintain your claim, hmm?"

Before Harvey could react, the unthinkable occurred.

First it was the left leg, then the right, swiftly joined by both the arms and the finale, the head.

The youngest Hunter gaped down at the mess that was his toy, tears trickling down his round face. He barely heard Jeff's barrage of taunts and torments, only snapping out of his stupor when he heard the door shutting gently, the last insult being hissed.

"See you tomorrow, Fat Face!"

Flinching, Harvey skimmed a hand across his wet cheeks, noticing that the chair was now back in its original position and that serenity had dawned on his bedroom, once again.

However, there was still the issue of his broken toy.

He scooped the pieces up in his arms, body moving of his own accord. Memories were flashing through his mind, feet seeming to hover over the steps while he descended them. Once at the bottom of the stairs, Harvey scuttled into the living room, waiting for his father to pause the film and his mother to flick on the light.

Holding up the pieces, new tears threatening to spill, Harvey sputtered out shakily:

"I a-a-accidently put T-Teddy in the w-wash…. And he g-got j-j-j-jammed. I m-managed to save him, b-but he c-came apart. C-C-Can you f-fix him p-please?"

Mr Hunter sent him a look of sympathy as Mrs Hunter jumped to her feet, hurrying forwards, hands outstretched.

"Oh, sweetheart! Of course, I'll fix Teddy! You must be careful to check what you put in the wash next time! Now, go and sit next to Daddy whilst I fix Teddy."

Nodding, Harvey allowed his mother to take the pieces before shuffling over to the sofa. He flung himself down on it, misery coursing through him. Even though his excuse had been pathetic, as expected, his parents had fallen for it. Long ago, he had learnt to not squeal on Jeff's actions, instead making up an excuse off the top of his head.

Curling up to his father, Harvey stared at the screen, thankful when his father switched the light back off and resumed the film. Although this was escapism for him, a few thoughts lingered on his mind. Particularly about 'The Change' and his role as a 'Pet' after that event.

Plus, the fact that he had one more school day in the way of the weekend, with the additional hours that was the Maths session, only resulted in Harvey becoming even more depressed.


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER THIRTY THREE **

His mind buzzed as he slogged towards the classroom, where the Headmaster would be awaiting his presence. Harvey's shoes scuffed along the floor of the corridor, his eyes half lidded due to being absorbed into the events of last night.

His mother had returned at the climax of the film, brandishing a stitched up Teddy. She had replaced one of the black, button eyes as well, the old one having been loosened by Jeff's careless handling. Harvey had been overjoyed to receive his toy as an entirety again, hugging his mother for a solid ten minutes.

The depressed mood he had been under, was lifted momentarily, before he was thrown back under by his mother's questioning. He had answered all of them in a dull, lifeless tone;

_We didn't hear Jeff leave, when did he go? _**About five minutes ago.**

_How was your tutoring session? _**Fine.**

_Did you put Teddy in the wash BEFORE or AFTER Jeff came? _**After. I only realised when he got jammed, about ten seconds into the wash.**

_Did he help with the Maths? _**Yes.**

_Do you understand it better? _**Yes, he really did help.**

_Why don't you invite Jeff round more? _**He's busy with his Prefect duties.**

His mother hadn't been too impressed with his answers, but had let him go, where Harvey had gone up to his room and straight to bed. Fortunately, by some _miracle, _he had managed to avoid Jeff all of today, and now on the way to the dreaded classroom, Harvey's luck was continuing.

He was also thankful that he hadn't been physically attacked last night, though he had glimpsed very faint finger marks on his neck a few hours earlier, his anxiety over someone seeing them, causing him to hitch up the collar of his blazer a tad.

Yet, the mental abuse was still hounding him. _'Pet'_ and '_The Change'_ dancing round his mind.

Harvey blinked as he halted outside the classroom door, hand aimed at the handle. He had fed the rest of SPLAT another excuse, blessing whoever was watching out for him, when they believed it. The door silently opened, Harvey agitated that, one day, his excuses for not being free on Friday afternoons, would not be believed by his friends.

Harvey ventured towards his usual desk, letting the door swing shut behind him. Disregarding the fact that the Headmaster's concealed gaze was honed in on him, similar to a hawk, Harvey settled into his place, pulling out pencil case and shifting the paper on offer in front of him.

He nabbed a pencil from his case and set it to the paper, commencing his jotting down of notes. The Headmaster watched from the front of the classroom. His irritation at the way the Hunter boy had slovenly moved towards his desk had been replaced by curiosity. Curiosity that was ever rising.

He spotted the faint finger marks on the boy's neck as soon as Hunter had been within five metres of the desk. His sharp eyesight had picked up the cluster, and the method the boy had used in an attempt to cover the marks.

The Headmaster shook his head in amusement. Although it would be satisfying to find out _how _Harvey Hunter had acquired those marks on his skin, it would be a matter that wasted time. The time now was for Mathematics and the Headmaster could not stand any minute of the session not being put to good use.

The Hunter boy _needed _to achieve passable grades in this subject. Otherwise, his school's reputation would be tarnished.

Once finished jotting down the notes from the whiteboard, Harvey raised his head. His posture was abysmal, _but he didn't_ _care. _He was too stressed and run down to even address his 'issues', choosing to neglect the way his posture was having on the man, who ruled the school with an iron fist and was quick to chastise anyone for not being 'up to standard.'

The Headmaster narrowed his eyes. The boy was seriously pushing him in this session! He snapped:

"Sit up _straight, _boy!"

When Harvey failed to obey him, the Headmaster poured some menace into his tone, barking:

"Mr Hunter, sit up straight!"

When the boy failed yet again to obey, the Headmaster lost his temper. Slamming down his cane onto Harvey's desk, he roared:

"HARVEY HUNTER! SIT UP STRAIGHT!"

This time, the boy _did _obey him. Harvey nearly jumped out of his skin at the loud volume, and hastily straightened up, pulling back his shoulders till his bones groaned in protest.

The Headmaster's face was impassive once again, his cane whipping through the air, to just lightly tap the whiteboard. He murmured:

"If you are prepared to continue, then we shall do so."

Harvey nodded, a terrified countenance displayed on his face. As the Headmaster turned to face the board, a small smirk tugged at his lips. The boy expressed every single _feeling _he had, and it was amusing to see an insight into such a pathetic little boy, one that was unfortunately Immune against his power.

The Headmaster gritted his teeth. _'I WILL find a cure once I have taken over.'_

He turned back round to the child, irritation flaring up upon seeing that Harvey's posture had slumped, and his gaze was cast towards the floor, and not on _him_, as it should be. The Headmaster jabbed his cane onto the floor, growling:

"_Mr Hunter, _have you already forgotten that I disapprove of poor posture from my pupils?"

"No, Sir." Came the quiet, and to the Headmaster's surprise, _toneless, _answer.

The Headmaster frowned. Placing his cane beside the teacher's desk, he strode forwards, the hem of his gown brushing against the wooden floor. He halted before the boy and leant down slightly, so that he was not looming over his pupil, like he tended to do. Attempting to make his voice soothing, to his _utter_ _disgust_, the Headmaster crooned:

"What is wrong, Mr Hunter? I can tell that something is affecting you, so do not lie to me and claim that everything is fine. You can tell me, I am your Headmaster. It is my duty to care for, and in some cases, _protect _my pupils from any harm, if they are in danger, which I am sure is not the case with you."

'_Oh yeah? And you don't consider Jeff Morgan a 'danger'?! That I may need 'protection' from YOUR PREFECT?! AND SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU EVER CARED?!' _Harvey thought all of this spitefully, but his vision centred onto the Headmaster so that he could observe whether or not, the Headmaster had, by some chance, managed to read his thoughts. Of course he hadn't and Harvey sighed in relief, though he did elongate his body to make the twitch in the Headmaster's lips fade away.

Realising that he had been keeping the Headmaster waiting, which was never good, Harvey's eyes flicked downwards as he mumbled:

"I'm d-depressed."

The Headmaster had to conceal his snort. "Depressed?"

"Yes, S-Sir…. In fact, I'm too d-depressed to c-concentrate p-properly…. S-Sorry."

The Headmaster bristled, the movement thankfully missed to the Hunter boy. Even though this was wasting time, the Headmaster was intrigued to the reason behind the child's so called depression, and wanted to find out more.

Opting to remain in the same position, however much it pained his knees, the Headmaster forced a smile to drift onto his face, his voice one of strained warmth.

"I am sorry to hear that. You do know that it is… _better _to reveal the cause of the depression, in your case, instead of bottling the reason up?"

Harvey nodded, mumbling: "Yes, S-Sir. My Mum says that all of the t-time."

The Headmaster's smile stretched. "Then why don't you take your Mother's advice?" Tone of voice now a purr, the Headmaster rumbled:

"Take her advice and _tell_ _me."_

Shuddering at the creepy croon, and his usual fear of the man having intensified by _one hundred_, Harvey's baby teeth latched onto his bottom lip, the teeth nibbling away at the flesh. The Headmaster grimaced at this bad habit. He spoke softly:

"Well, Harvey, are you going to tell me why you are so… _depressed?"_

Fear coursing through him, Harvey slowly shook his head. His whole body slumped forwards onto the desk, his head smacking the surface lightly. His verbal answer was half muffled by the contact of the desk.

"N-No, Sir. I'll just s-suffer in silence."

'_PET.' 'THE CHANGE.' WHAT CAN THEY MEAN?!'_

At the boy's refusal, the Headmaster straightened up, fake smile vanishing within seconds. He sneered down at Harvey, the lid on his seldom seen temper threatening to blow off. His voice dripping with malice, the Headmaster hissed:

"Very well. If you do not want my help, then so be it. You have wasted enough time of this session, merely _moping, _so I suggest you _SIT UP _and concentrate for the rest of the time we have left."

He then snarled: "If not…. Well, I'm sure that _you_ can think of the consequences."

Another shudder ran through him as Harvey obeyed the Headmaster's commands, pen in hand and awaiting the man's next orders. A smirk flashed across the Headmaster's face, before he strode back over to the whiteboard, thin hands securing the cane by his side. His anger was building up and for once, the Headmaster allowed it to manifest.

If he ended up exploding, then it would teach the boy a lesson, on not to push him.

The Headmaster glowered at the boy from behind his glasses, managing to instil some of his rage into his voice as he addressed Harvey.

"I shall now be testing you, on all that you have learnt over the past couple of weeks. I expect you to get at least fifty percent of the questions correct, and do not frown at me, Mr Hunter. I know that fifty percent is tough for you, but for anyone else with an _IQ, _it is very simple."

Harvey flinched, now regretting his refusal. He was never going to be able to get half of these questions right!

Visibly shaking, the small boy steeled himself for the onslaught of questions, which as he expected, came thick and fast. And as Harvey himself expected, he managed to answer them…. _All wrong._

At the penultimate question, the Headmaster let his anger surface. The boy, even after _a month and a half _of sessions, was undoing all of his 'hard' work by having not retained any of his tutoring to his long term memory, thus forgetting _everything_. And the Headmaster was done with attempting to help the boy.

Tossing the paper containing the questions onto the desk behind him, the Headmaster snarled in a condescending tone:

"Final question…. What is ten times ten?"

"T-Twenty?"

Instantly, the Headmaster let loose a noise that frightened _the life_ out of Harvey. The noise rose and rose until the whole room was echoing the sound. The noise was the Headmaster _laughing._

Harvey's face flamed as the man laughed at him, flinching violently upon being sneered at.

"Incorrect, you idiotic child! The correct answer is one hundred! Although your answer was certainly _amusing…." _The Headmaster trailed off, the last throes of laughter consuming his body for a full minute. Once the laughter had faded, the Headmaster growled, his rage breaking free.

Slapping his hands onto the boy's desk, the Headmaster loomed over a shaking Harvey Hunter, venom dripping from his tone.

"You have failed all of my expectations, regardless of how low and pitiful they were. I have taken time out of my schedule to tutor you, and this is the thank you I receive?! A foolish boy, who does not intake the information I provide him with, and therefore forgets everything and cannot answer any of my questions several weeks down the line! Well, do not worry, Mr Hunter, you will no longer have to attend these sessions."

"W-W-What do you m-mean?"

"What I mean is, is that these sessions are hereby cancelled! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

Jerking as the Headmaster suddenly bellowed at him, Harvey frantically nodded, heart slamming against his chest. He had never seen the Headmaster like this before. Nostrils flaring, stance tense and pale cheeks flushed with blood.

"VERBAL ANSWER!"

A squeaked response. "Y-Yes, Sir! I u-u-understand!"

"GOOD! I AM GLAD THAT YOUR PITIFUL BRAIN INTOOK SOMETHING FOR ONCE!"

At this, Harvey sniffled. He hadn't meant to anger the Headmaster! He just couldn't remember any of the Maths that he had been taught!

The Headmaster curled his lip at the weakling before him, then launched into his rant.

"I DO NOT KNOW _WHY _I EVEN BOTHERED TO TUTOR YOU! YOU ARE SO IDIOTIC THAT IT WAS EVIDENT THAT YOU WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND THE TOPICS I TAUGHT YOU! YOU ARE _UTTERLY USELESS_, HARVEY HUNTER!"

"U-U-Useless?" Harvey sputtered, tears threatening to spill down his burning cheeks. This horrid treatment was not unfamiliar, but coming from _the_ _Headmaster_, it was sending Harvey over the edge.

"YES! YOU ARE SO USELESS THAT I SHOULD JUST GIVE YOU A FAILING GRADE FOR YOUR MATHEMATICS, _RIGHT NOW! _IF YOU ARE NOT INTAKING ANY OF THE INFORMATION OR EVEN ATTEMPTING TO IMPROVE YOUR KNOWLEDGE, THEN I WILL NO LONGER WASTE ANY OF MY TIME! _GET OUT!"_

The youngest Hunter whimpered, and proceeded to scramble to his feet, packing his schoolbag with haste. As he shoved the bag onto his shoulders, Harvey spun round and scuttled towards the door, beginning to cry as the Headmaster concluded his rant.

"I ONLY PROPOSED TO TUTOR YOU SO THAT THE REPUTATION OF MY SCHOOL WOULD NOT BE TARNISHED! HOWEVER, I HAVE DECIDED THAT I CAN TAKE THAT RISK! I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR YOUR NAME FOR THE REST OF THE _TERM, _DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?! ANY MORE TROUBLE FROM YOU, AND I'LL GIVE YOU SUCH A SPANKING FROM MY CANE, THAT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT DOWN FOR _A_ _WEEK!"_

Harvey wailed at this, wrenching the door open with all of his might.

"YOU ARE THE WORST PUPIL I HAVE EVER HAD! JEFF IS CORRECT, YOU ARE UTTERLY USELESS! AND AS STUPID AS HE SAYS! I _SHOULD _PUT YOU BACK IN NURSERY! WITH YOUR LEVEL OF INTELLECT, _THAT IS WHERE YOU BELONG! _NOW, IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF MY SIGHT QUICKLY, THEN I WILL PUT YOU THERE FOR THE REST OF YOUR SCHOOL YEARS! _GET OUT!"_

With that, Harvey's weeping escalated to heavy sobs. He sprinted out of the room, down the corridor and then out of the school building, bag thumping against his back. He raced down the darkened pavements, tears blurring his vision.

* * *

He only stopped running when he approached his house, the keys in the door not turning fast enough for his liking. As soon as he had slammed the door behind him, Harvey was accosted by his mother.

"Harvey, it's only twenty past five! You still have over an hour left of your session! Why aren't you at school?! I-"

She cut off abruptly as Harvey released a howl of anguish and rushed past her, climbing the stairs at breakneck speed. His bedroom door clanged shut, making the photographs on the wall rattle. Mrs Hunter blinked, jolting as the telephone sounded.

She picked the phone up and put it to her ear. The hall-way mirror allowed Teresa to gape at herself, the hall-way quiet save for her shallow breathing and the murmured voice down the phone.

"Mrs Hunter? It is the Headmaster of St Champions."

"O-Oh! Hello, Headmaster. I just saw Harvey and-"

"Sorry to interrupt, Mrs Hunter, but I must inform you of an incident."

Instantly, Mrs Hunter's concern for her son's well-being dissipated, irritation replacing her mood. "What has Harvey done now?"

The Headmaster smirked down his end of the line. He had calmed down soon after the boy had fled, and had felt triumphant at the way he had handled himself. Yes, he rarely lost his temper, but in this situation, it had been apt too, just to see the boy crumble from a few heated words.

Plus, the sessions had been a burden on his schedule and now he was free from them, the Headmaster could devote the time to a better cause. After all, very soon, Harvey Hunter would be in the hands of Jeff Morgan whilst his friends were classed as Immunes and locked away for the benefit of the country.

"I am afraid that I shall have to cancel our weekly sessions, Mrs Hunter."

"Oh no! Why, if I may ask?"

"Harvey and I agreed that the sessions were not working out, and that he would feel better doing the work himself, in his own time. I tried to sway his mind, but it was already made up. He thanked me for helping him, but said that he wanted to prove that he, _and he alone_, could work on his Mathematics and improve his grades. Also, I think he felt slightly intimidated by my presence whilst studying, which is understandable."

Mrs Hunter pictured the Headmaster in her mind, and nodded to herself. "Yes, I imagine that he might have been intimidated. Well, if you think it's for the best. As long as Harvey's happy, my husband and I are fine with it. I will keep an eye on him when he's doing his homework. I want to thank you, Headmaster, for running these sessions and helping our son."

"You are welcome, Mrs Hunter. Now, I must bid you farewell."

"Good night, Headmaster, and have a lovely evening!"

The click of the other line had already sounded. Shrugging her shoulders, Mrs Hunter placed the phone back onto the hook then marched upstairs, ready to comfort her youngest child, the conditioning of her mind causing Teresa Hunter to accept the Headmaster's lie of an excuse.

* * *

In his office, the Headmaster leant back in his chair, pleased that Mrs Hunter had believed his lie. No doubt, Harvey Hunter would not question his mother's parroted excuses and would not accuse the woman of lying. The boy would simply accept the reasons, just like his mother had.

The Headmaster pressed a button under his desk, posture straight once again. His summoned whitecoats marched into the office, two minutes later, all six of them still as statues while their leader issued orders.

"Follow me, we have work to do."

Seven sets of footsteps thundered around the school, on that cool Friday evening.


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR **

The first few snowflakes scattered around the land. It was a crisp Saturday afternoon, and SPLAT were gathered together in their headquarters, the five of them sprawled onto their deckchairs.

Harvey was in a morose mood, thus he stayed silent. Throughout the meeting, he had rejected every attempt by the other members to coax him into chatting, and was only left alone when Mandy softly suggested that maybe he wanted to be on his own with his thoughts.

The others had accepted Harvey's unsung wishes and left him to dwell in his negative thoughts, even though the other SPLAT members were not too happy at his negative mood, particularly Ingrid. She wanted to tell everyone about her and Harvey's relationship! However, she realised begrudgingly, that Harvey was in no fit mood to be congratulated or to celebrate, so Ingrid pushed the announcement to the back of her mind, instead piping up:

"We all need to do something big soon!"

"Like what?"

Ingrid shrugged her shoulders at Ian. "Not sure, but we all just need to have a SPLAT outing! A trip to cheer us all up!"

Mandy smiled. "Sounds brilliant, and you're right, we all need to have some fun and _relax."_

"Yeah! These guys are as tense as a primed rubber band!" Ian leant over and clicked his fingers under the two brothers' noses. "Wakey, wakey, guys! Come on, loosen up, you're with US!"

"Mmh…." Harvey mumbled. He curled up even more on his deckchair, and wasted no time in diving back into his ponderings and general negative thoughts. Ian sighed and moved away, knowing that if he continued to 'distract' Harvey, then either the boy himself would snap or someone else would, and Ian didn't want any more conflict arising.

Casting a glare towards Ian, Lloyd grumbled: "Shut up."

"Hey, what did Ian do?"

A growl of frustration emanated from Lloyd, his words harsh and bitter. "What _he_ _is doing, _Mandy, is annoying me. I don't want to 'loosen up', and the reason why I am SO TENSE, IS BECAUSE THE _SPY _IS STILL LIVING WITH US, AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE IS PLANNING!"

Instantly, an awkward silence fell over the shed. Ingrid was rolling her eyes at how dramatic their Chairman was being, whereas Ian felt guilty and Mandy was concerned. The elder female member reached out and patted Lloyd's arm, murmuring:

"I know you still hate Dinah Glass, no matter how many times we've tried to convince you that she is most likely innocent. But you mustn't take out your frustration and anger on us, Lloyd. It's not fair to dish out the blame."

"I wasn't-"

"Just please don't attack us. We are your _FRIENDS. _And friends are meant to help each other. I'm sorry I'm being so stern with you, but I don't want us to leave this meeting with any bad blood between us… So, how about we put our issues with Dinah Glass aside for now and focus on planning the next SPLAT outing? Is that alright?"

Lloyd scowled, hating having been chastised, but understood that Mandy was only boosting the group's morale, after such a difficult time at school over the past several weeks.

"Yes, I suppose we can talk about the next outing. However, as I'm Chairman, I'm leading the discussion."

Ingrid scoffed, hissing under her breath: "Such an egotist."

"Right, so where shall we go?"

"Ooh, how about the Ice Rink? We haven't been there for ages!"

Lloyd nodded at Mandy's suggestion, blue eyes surveying the occupants of the shed. "That's a good idea. Any objections?"

There were none.

"Great, so we'll go there one weekend, maybe a few weeks down the line?"

"Why can't we do tomorrow?"

Lloyd gritted his teeth at Ingrid's whiny tone. "It would be better if we went in a few weeks, so that everyone can gather money together and we can spend most of the day there. If we just went tomorrow, then we wouldn't have as much time and it would be a bit of a rush."

"Fineeee." Ingrid pouted. She had been really looking forwards to skating with her Harv-Harv!

"We'll discuss more details further down the line. Now that's been sorted, any other agendas on anyone's minds?"

Ingrid stilled, sliding her gaze fleetingly onto her boyfriend's hunched form. Her mind was brimming with conflicting thoughts, and in the end, when Lloyd moved on, she started to beat herself up mentally for _not _telling the rest of the group about their relationship.

"So, if there isn't anything else to discuss, then I guess, this meeting's adjourned."

Everyone rose to their feet, although Lloyd had to _make _his younger brother replicate their action, before the five of them left the shed, Ian shutting the door firmly once they were out in the cold. Tugging their jackets closer to their chests for more heat, Ian, Mandy, Ingrid and to a lesser extent, Harvey, watched Lloyd as he addressed them all.

"Ok, enjoy the rest of your weekend guys, and we'll see you Monday."

"See ya, Lloyd. Harvey."

"Bye guys. Harvey, take care. Whatever's up, it'll be fine, just you see."

"Bye Lloyd….. Bye Harv- Ha…. Harvey, text me, yeah?"

Harvey allowed his head to dip slightly, then shuffled his feet as Lloyd hooked an arm around his body and began dragging him across the field, the older Hunter brother wary of the worsening weather conditions, voicing his concerns to the trio they were venturing further and further away from.

Once the brothers had vanished, Ian's eyes flicked up to the grey sky, his hands looping through the two girls' arms, so that he was in the middle of a linked chain, so to speak. Placing one foot forwards, he exclaimed:

"Come on, ladies! Let's get home before we're buried in snow!"

The three of them hurried off, managing to return to their respective houses before the snow came swarming down, inches turning into piles in a rapid motion. And as the snow descended onto the town, one man scribbled furiously on his beverage of sheets, his ominous green eyes glinting behind his dark glasses.

* * *

"_**Now here is the announcement that I bet all of the children listening in have been waiting for, which is the list of local schools that are CLOSED, on this Monday morning."**_

Over the two previous nights, the snow had mounted up into several inches thick, and anyone brave enough to venture outside, had to wade through the snow and attempt not to shiver at the horrid wind chill whistling through the air.

As children all over the town gathered around the radio, listening attentively so that they would have no chance of missing the mention of their school, half of the residents in the Hunter house were pacing around the kitchen.

Harvey had woken up that morning, still in a desolate mood, when he had slipped into the kitchen and peeked out of the window. Granted after having observed the winter wonderland that was outside, he was still depressed, yet he couldn't wipe the grin off of his face as he pounded upstairs and bounded into his brother's room.

Harvey had hollered at Lloyd to get up, and after much grumbling, his brother had climbed out of bed and peered out of the window, a satisfied smile sloping onto his own face.

The brothers had been convinced that due to so much snow, school would be cancelled. However, their mother had still forced them to get ready, 'just in case, the Headmaster decides to open the school.' At that moment, Lloyd's hope had deflated, and as he paced back and forth, he _knew _that the Headmaster would simply scoff at the weather conditions and still expect to see his pupils marching into the playground in less than an hour.

As the man on the radio started rattling off school names, Dinah sipped her tea. Although she still feared the suspicious activities at St Champions, she honestly didn't mind going in. It was an improvement on being holed up in the house with someone _who hated_ _her guts, _for all of the day.

Harvey held up his fingers, crossed to the point of agony, the list providing confirmation of numerous schools being closed, the radio announcer drawing ever closer to the end of the alphabet.

When he reached 'S', Harvey stifled his squeal, Lloyd braced himself, Dinah sipped the rest of her tea and Mrs Hunter turned her head towards the radio. Unfortunately, St Champions was _not one of the school listed. _Harvey's mouth fell open at the announcer's concluding statement.

"_**That means that only ONE school is open today, and that is St Champions. Everyone else, have a great day off! Children who attend St Champions, bad luck! Stay safe and try to enjoy your day."**_

"OH MAN!"

With this dramatic cry, Harvey flounced off out of the kitchen, proclaiming: _"That's SO UNFAIR!_ I WANNA PLAY IN THE SNOW! WHY IS IT ALWAYS _OUR SCHOOL?!"_

The three remaining occupants stared after the youngest resident, Lloyd eventually muttering:

"I agree with H. Why is it always _us _that has to go in on snow days?"

"It's not that bad. To be honest, I don't really mind having to go to school."

Directing a glare onto his foster sister, Lloyd snapped: "That's because you're a _goody good."_

As Mrs Hunter reprimanded her eldest over his tone and comment, Dinah glowered back at Lloyd. She was _fed up _of being the victim of snarky, hate filled remarks, and would not allow him to get to her any more than he had been. Clearing away her bowl and mug, Dinah stuck them into the dishwasher then slunk out of the kitchen, smoothing down her uniform along the way.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Teresa was shepherding the children out of the house, hands gripping a thick, woolly hat. Jamming it over Harvey's fair hair, she whispered:

"Keep yourself wrapped up warm, you hear me? I don't want you coming home and complaining about your winter gear. You know you have a weak Immune system, Harvey, and you don't want to aggravate your asthma."

"I know, Mum. I'll keep wrapped up." Grumbled Harvey, still miffed about having to attend school when layers of fresh snow were just _begging _to be manipulated and launched through the air.

"Good boy."

She pecked him on the cheek, then moved onto Lloyd and Dinah, Harvey rubbing his cheek firmly.

He huffed as he started to follow the two older children down the street, irritated at how much winter gear he had been forced to put on.

'_I mean, I know it's for my health, but I look RIDICULOUS!'_

By the time they arrived at the playground, Harvey was in no mood to play with the snow, which was a _miracle _for him and the rest of SPLAT. He paused outside of the gates, watching as Ingrid flew towards him, bypassing Lloyd and Dinah without a single greeting.

"_Harv!"_

He smiled slightly as she leapt onto him, pulling his neck back at her pursed lips.

"Whoa! What you doing?"

"Attempting to kiss you, stupid. Now, let Ing-Ing take care of you."

Shaking his head to rid the sinister images of being 'taken care of' by Jeff, the Prefect's words from last week echoing in his mind, Harvey pushed Ingrid in a gentle manner off of him and whispered:

"No, Ingy, not here."

"Why not?!"

Startled at her noisy pitch, Harvey glanced around warily before dragging her back down the road. Once they were a few houses away, he let go of her arm and murmured:

"It's t-too dangerous to k-kiss outside, where _anyone _could see us. I don't w-want the others seeing… not yet, and all hell would b-break loose if the P-Prefects saw! Not to m-mention the H-Headmaster…."

Harvey shivered, hoping that there would be no encounters with the man for the rest of the term, then tensed upon Ingrid's question.

"Alright, we won't kiss… for now. Though I have to ask, are you alright? You weren't yourself at the SPLAT meeting, and you still seem _off_ today."

Racking his mind, Harvey sputtered: "I-I just had a bit on my p-plate, stuff to d-do with our relationship, not bad I s-swear! And s-school… Although, I'll t-try to put all my i-issues aside from now o-on."

Ingrid nodded. "You should do. I _hate s_eeing you upset! Just shove them aside and be grateful you have such an awesome girlfriend!"

She winked at him, causing Harvey to roll his eyes and drawl: "Yeah, yeah, you ain't all that."

"Oh really?" She leant forwards and rubbed her nose against his. "At least I don't look like a bloated snowman!"

"Hey!"

Harvey nudged her in the ribs, exclaiming: "I don't look like a _bloated snowman! _Mum made me wrap up, so b-blame her!"

"No, because you're MY bloated snowman!"

Face crimson, Harvey trailed behind Ingrid, the pair of them huddling with the others on the edge of the playground. As Lloyd shot glares at Dinah, Mandy began a discussion about playing in the snow on the weekend or even after school if they were brave enough, whilst Ian led a 'protest' along with the two youngest members regarding the fact that their school hadn't cancelled while all the others had done.

Seconds before the Prefects emerged into the playground, Harvey resolved to himself that all of his problems would be cast aside in his mind, and hopefully forgotten, by the end of the school day.

* * *

Scuttling out of the main school building, snowflakes twirling towards the snow coated ground, Harvey inhaled a deep lungful of fresh, chilled air. Throughout the day, he had managed to avoid any encounters with Jeff or the Headmaster, had not been tempted _at all _to play with the snow likewise SPLAT, and had concentrated on different topics other than the current issues that plagued him.

As Harvey surveyed the emptying playground, he smiled. His mood had improved due to not dwelling on his issues, and the fact that Ingrid was waiting for him by the gates. He bounded towards her, chirping:

"Hi, Ing-Ing!"

Ingrid faltered, then exclaimed incredulously: "What have you done to my boyfriend?!"

Harvey beamed. "Nothing, I just took your a-advice. No more thinking negative! I want to show you how h-happy you make me feel!"

Cheeks hueing, a rare blush to Ingrid's pallor, his girlfriend whispered: "Well…. _Damn_, I'm speechless…."

Harvey giggled and gestured to the road leading away from the school. "Shall we?"

Ingrid nodded, then skipped out of the gates, Harvey jogging along after her. He didn't care that he may look like a demented, drunk snowman, only having eyes for the beauty in front of him.

The pair of them stopped half way down the road, sharing a glance with one another. Their smiles broadened drastically as their gazes locked. Ember green clashing with chocolate brown. Unaware that Lloyd, Ian and Mandy were up ahead, with Dinah further up the street, the 'spy' examining some of the wildlife, Ingrid risked the slim chance that they were in sight, and slipped her hand into Harvey's.

She grinned at him, squeezing his flesh softly as she intertwined her fingers with his. Harvey blushed, a goofy grin plastered onto his face, the couple beginning to amble along the road. Half of their attention was on their significant other, so they nearly ended up bumping into the three elder members of SPLAT, all five of them having to take a step backwards to provide a little breathing space.

Instantly, Lloyd's gaze darted down to the linked hands then back up to the slightly guilty pair. He merely arched an eyebrow as Mandy noticed the display of affection as well. Her mouth fell open in surprise, her hands flying up to her chest, where she held them over her heart. Glee was evident in her every word.

"Oh my goodness! You two are a couple! _Congratulations!"_

Both Harvey and Ingrid blushed brightly, Ian chuckling softly. "Oh wow, you make my dramatics look amateur. Nice overacting, Mandy."

The girl in question tutted and elbowed Ian, before chirping: "I'm sorry, but I always thought that you two would make the perfect pairing, and now you guys are _together! _How long have you been dating for?"

"A few days, we were going to tell you guys at some point, but _Harvey_ was reluctant."

Ingrid shot a boyfriend a sharp look, Harvey recoiling at the feint menace behind it. Ian imitated the crack of a whip noise, then muttered:

"Seriously, the pair of you do make a great couple and we knew that you two liked each other, and have done for years, it was _that obvious_. Oh, I hope that your relationship reaches new heights and continues for many months, even years to come."

Harvey smiled happily. "Thanks, Ian. I hope it will do."

Ingrid squeezed her boyfriend's hand again as Mandy patted Ian's arm. To her, she knew that the tall boy was reflecting on his parent's marriage and subsequent breakdown of it. Hoping that her small act of sympathy would let him realise that she understood, Mandy was thrilled internally.

_Finally, her little ones were TOGETHER!_

The mood lightened up as Ian returned back to his usual, jokey self, commenting on how the shed was a 'no make out zone', and that 'any mushy stuff must be away from my precious eyesight.' The four of them had giggled at all of these 'proposals', only sobering when Lloyd started to speak.

"Congratulations, you two. I'm pleased that you found happiness with each other. However, I do have something to say to you…"

Harvey groaned whilst Ingrid exclaimed: "Spare me the lecture! We know the risks!"

Lloyd narrowed his eyes, snapping: "Do you really? It's all well and good when you're being affectionate with each other, but what about when any of the teachers catch sight of it? Or the Prefects?! Heck, even the HEADMASTER?! What are you going to do _then?! _You know how they hate all of that, and both of you will be punished harshly if they find out about it."

"Which they won't."

"They might not do, Ingrid, but just a precaution. Don't be affectionate to each other during school. Save it till we're off the school site. Okay?"

"Yes, L."

"Yes_, Mr. Chairman."_

"Don't mock me, Ingrid."

"Alrighttttt, keep your hair on."

Lloyd shook his head in amusement before asking: "Do Mum and Dad know about this?"

Harvey nodded. "Yep, I t-told them pretty much after we got t-together. And Ing told her parents."

Ingrid grinned cheekily. "They love Harvey, so they thought it was _awesome!"_

The five of them chatted for a bit longer before Lloyd announced: "It's absolutely freezing! Come on, let's start heading home!"

As SPLAT began trudging through the snow, Mandy questioning Harvey and Ingrid about the foundation of the relationship, up ahead, Dinah Glass hurried around the corner and down the lane that led the way to the Hunter house. She didn't want to congratulate her little foster brother at that moment, as _Lloyd_ was there.

So she would wait until a better time. Until then, Dinah proceeded to try and will away her pounding head-ache.


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE **

It turned out that Dinah had to wait till the next morning to congratulate the couple. Although she was more inclined to speak to just Harvey, as she knew that Ingrid was still slightly wary of her, Dinah considered that she could 'kill two birds with one stone', if she spoke to them both, specifically in a private moment.

She leapt on the first opportunity to do so, which was before Harvey and Ingrid drifted over to the rest of their group in the playground. Aware that at any moment, the Prefects could march out and berate her for mingling with 'troublemakers' and that Lucy was staring wide-eyed at her, thus making her late for her chanting of facts in the study circle.

Striding over to the couple, Dinah observed the twitches in their fingers. She smiled, musing:

'_They want to hold hands….' _Her smile vanished. _'So why don't they?'_

Dinah cleared her throat, smile returning as Harvey and Ingrid spun round to gaze at her, the former clearly worried about landing into trouble. A chill dowsed them, causing them to shiver, and Dinah to say over the chattering of her teeth.

"I-I just wanted to c-congratulate both of you o-on your r-relationship."

One second later, Harvey was whipping his head round, attempting to see if any Prefects had emerged or any of Them were listening into their conversation whilst Ingrid narrowed her eyes at Dinah, and hissed:

"How do you know that we're together? _Did someone tell you? Have they told anyone else?!"_

Dinah blinked, then dived into a rapid apology.

"No, no, no! _I _saw you yesterday! When you were t-talking to Lloyd, Ian and M-Mandy! I overheard, and I w-was going to congratulate the pair of you then, b-but I didn't want to cause any t-tension….."

She trailed off, Harvey and Ingrid not having to guess _who _would have caused the tension. Ingrid frowned as Harvey aimed his gaze back onto his foster sister, piping up:

"So, no one told you? You just overheard it?"

"Yes. I'm not lying, I swear to you." Dinah's eyes hardened. "I know that you think that I will go and tell the Headmaster, but I won't. Besides, why does he need to know about it?"

"Because he's a _freak, _that's why."

Shushing Ingrid, Harvey then grinned at Dinah. "Oh, thank goodness you're not going to tell him! A-And thank you, Di, we're very h-happy together. Right, Ing-Ing?"

Ingrid ceased her angry grumbling and directed her loving gaze onto her boyfriend. "Yep, I love my Harv-Harv."

The small boy blushed fiercely, wincing as Lloyd hissed at him and Ingrid to join their group. Ingrid rolled her eyes, then murmured:

"Cheers, Dinah. See ya." Before ambling over to the rest of SPLAT.

Harvey watched her go then left himself, whispering over his shoulder: "Don't worry, I-I'll keep Lloyd in c-check."

Dinah smiled sadly at them. Soon enough, she was drawn over to the nearest study circle by several insistent looks, yet she had heard Lloyd scolding his little brother for _'talking to the spy' _and asking Harvey _'what did SHE want?!'_ After Harvey had informed Lloyd of the details of the conversation, Dinah had been relieved to hear Harvey put his big brother in his place by coldly telling him that _'Dinah would never betray us. She's promised to keep our r-relationship a secret from the H-Headmaster. Stop h-hating on her.'_

A few minutes later, the Prefects assembled above the steps. The pupils formed their lines, Dinah feeling _elated_ for the first time in _months_, maybe even _YEARS._

* * *

The next two days whirred by, the snow ever increasing. During both evenings, SPLAT had ventured to the park to participate in a snowball fight, Harvey and Ingrid having whirled one another around and traced fingers fleetingly along the other's arc of their wrist.

Last night, the Hunter brothers had continued with their play fight all the way to the front door of their house, being reprimanded by their mother over the _'mess they were making!'_ A lone figure had watched from the second floor of the house, sadness panging in her heart. She wouldn't have minded joining in…

* * *

Now, it was a Friday. Relief flooded through all of SPLAT, as they only had a handful of hours to last through until the weekend. And to Harvey's joy, he would actually _have _the beginnings of a weekend, instead of being trapped in a classroom with the man he feared and hated the most, completing dreaded _Maths work._

Until Morning Break, everything was _fine. _None of the 'troublemakers' had landed in trouble, and Dinah had kept her ever flaring curiosity at bay, instead focussing on masking her intelligence in the lessons as much as she could.

Alas, as soon as the bell for Morning Break had sounded, and all of the pupils had marched into the playground, breaking off into their respective circles, the temptation for some became too strong.

Smiling cheerfully at the vast amount of snow littering the playground, Harvey wandered away from his circle of friends and bent down, running his gloved fingers through the white expanse. The bitter chill whipped at him, but due to the layers of protection his mother had once again forced onto him, Harvey barely felt the cold.

Besides, all he was concerned about _now_, was acting like his true age and that meant, _playing with the snow._

Harvey scooped some of the snow onto his glove, straightening up as he matted it into a snowball. Directing a glance onto the others, his smile widened. Now was the perfect chance to have _SOME FUN!_

Spotting what her boyfriend was planning, Ingrid's eyes lit up and she bounded towards him, exclaiming:

"Wicked idea, Harv-Harv!"

Harvey blushed, the snow in his hands shifting from the right palm to the left and back, whilst waiting for Ingrid to gather together her snowball. Once she had done, she stood up and winked at her boyfriend, chirping:

"Battle stations!"

An ecstatic grin mirrored the youngest member of SPLAT's excitement, before the two children began to place plenty of space between them, arms raising in preparation to fire the snowballs.

A desperate cry alerted them, and both Harvey and Ingrid lowered their arms, paling as Lloyd stormed over to them, face slowly turning purple. He started to rant at them for _'being so irresponsible!'_ and _'willing to break the rules and land your sorry backsides in trouble!' _This caused Harvey to screw his face up, his irritation flaring. Ingrid pouted, the mound of snow in her hands just _waiting _to be launched.

Lloyd nearly hollered himself hoarse, for once, not caring that all eyes were on him. For once, not listening to Ian and Mandy's frantic pleas to SHUT UP! For once, not affronted with the fact that Dinah had sidled over to the troublesome pair and was currently in the midst of creating _her_ _own snowball._

Patting the snow together, Dinah smirked to herself. _NOW, _was the chance to uncover more of this sinister school's secret.

'_If I get into trouble, then I am bound to find out more! Hopefully, breaking this ridiculous rule will get the Headmaster to notice that I am NOT fooled by his act!'_

Unfortunately, she was so caught up in her thoughts that it was only when Lloyd was up in her face that she realised for the past thirty seconds, that he had been bellowing at her.

"YOU! What are you _doing?!"_

Dinah regarded him coolly. "I'm going to play with the snow. Do you have a problem with that?"

Lloyd beefed himself up, hints of a warning creeping up on him at all of the blank gazes settled onto his tense form.

"As a matter of fact, I DO! I don't care if YOU get into trouble, it's your own fault not obeying the rules, but I bet you're planning to encourage Harvey and Ingrid, and I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!"

Dinah didn't even flinch. Casting a small sneer at her older foster brother, Dinah marched away and called over to the younger pair.

"Are we going to have a snowball fight or _not?"_

Ingrid's eyes widened drastically, a statement ghosting under her breath.

"Feisty."

Harvey swallowed then nodded, his irritation at his brother's antics still prominent. Gaping, Lloyd strode over to the Glass girl and smacked the snowball out of her hand, hissing:

"_Stop it, RIGHT NOW. I swear, if you throw any snowballs or rile my brother and his girlfriend up, then I will MAKE the Children's Home take you BACK!"_

Albeit slightly gobsmacked at such a threat, Dinah scoffed and proceeded to launch into a fierce, quiet argument with Lloyd, both of them unaware that Harvey had reached his limit.

Moving into a more open area, Harvey turned red in the face and promptly let out a screech so loud it made everyone jerk and spin round to stare at him.

"IT'S NOT FAIR! _I WANT TO PLAY IN THE SNOW! _WE'VE BEEN PLAYING WITH IT AT HOME, SO WHY CAN'T WE PLAY WITH IT _HERE_?! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE RULES! I'M HAVING A SNOWBALL FIGHT AND THAT'S _FINAL!"_

He reeled his arm back, wicked grin lighting up his features. Harvey aimed at Ingrid, who sensing the danger, also lifted her arm, snowball clenched in her gloved fist.

Shoving Dinah away from him, Lloyd started forwards, roaring:

"H! _DON'T!"_

Dinah blinked, gasping as Lucy grabbed hold of her and pulled her back into the circle, the remaining snow trickling through her fingertips. It was very poor timing to launch the snowballs as at that moment, the six Prefects marched out onto the platform.

Cursing his brother's temper tantrum, Lloyd stiffened. Harvey and Ingrid were too far away to be stopped physically, so all himself, Ian, Mandy and Dinah, along with the rest of the silent pupils could do, was watch the couple fling their snowballs at each other, the snow splattering across the front of their coats.

Immediately, there was an uproar.

The Prefect's faces, previously set in stone, were now expressing their outrage and fury. Rose and Jeff shared a sinister smile before the latter faced the playground, voice emerging as a boom.

"Harvey Hunter! Ingrid Smith! COME HERE!"

Both SPLAT members cursed in their heads before catching each other's eye. They winced, then slowly made their way over to the six _predators, _heads hung down. Lloyd shook his head in exasperation as a mixture of emotions flitted through him. Anger, irritation, sorrow, helplessness, a sliver of hope and terror.

He, along with Mandy and Ian, flinched at Rose's barked command.

"School! Lead in!"

The trio were astonished at the structure of such a routine breaking so freely, but did not waste any time in scuttling after the other pupils. As they did so, they sent their fated friends reassuring smiles, even though Lloyd's murderous gaze kept flickering onto _'the spy'_, thoughts of rage spiralling in his mind.

He muttered angrily under his breath: "SHE'S the one who encouraged them. _SHE should be the one getting into trouble!"_

Behind him, Ian and Mandy held conflicting thoughts. Both of them were placing the majority of the blame onto Harvey and Ingrid, as the youngest two had _dug their own graves _in a sense, yet they also shared Lloyd's portion of the blame that had been set onto Dinah.

By the time, the three of them had split off into their separate classrooms, they all had splitting head-aches.

* * *

Halting outside the classroom, Dinah whispered to Lucy. "I appreciate you getting me out of trouble, but I really wished you hadn't."

Lucy frowned deeply. "B-But you would have been punished! If I _hadn't_ have intervened, then the Prefects would have seen you with a snowball in your hands, ready to…. _Play!"_

The young girl uttered the word like it was a taboo, which Dinah felt sorrow at. She wasn't one for playing, but she had no problem with _saying the word. _Dinah sighed, then murmured:

"I'll see you later, Lucy."

She walked into the classroom, attempting not to connect gazes with one livid Lloyd Hunter.

* * *

Meanwhile in the playground, the new couple were being subjected to a hate fuelled and smug lecture. By _Jeff Morgan._

"So, you two clearly think that you are above the rules! Well, it is time for your _punishment."_

Swallowing, Harvey squeaked as Jeff suddenly cooed at him. "Isn't that right, Wheezy? Naughty little children need to be punished for breaking a rule. The rule that states that; _playing is strictly forbidden."_

Blushing at the horrid nickname, Harvey felt enlightened when Ingrid piped up:

"Don't call him that! And we know that we broke a rule!"

She badly wanted to say how _pathetic _she thought the rule was, but that was just _begging _for trouble!

Whilst Jeff chuckled mirthlessly, Rose announced:

"As you two are _so fond _of playing with the snow, we have decided that the pair of you should be allowed to _play_ some more with it!"

Harvey and Ingrid glanced uneasily at each other, both paling at Rose's next set of instructions.

"You shall go inside and remove your hats, coats, scarves and gloves. Then come back outside."

"_What?!"_

Ingrid gaped, sputtering: "Y-you serious?!"

Rose smiled cruelly. "Why yes. We Prefects are always serious. Now, I think that the two of you may need some escorting. Simon, Sue, take _Mr Hunter_ inside. Peter, Sarah, escort _Miss Smith _into the school building."

Obliging, the four Prefects split into pairs and proceeded to clamp their hands onto their victim's arms and march them inside, leaving Rose and Jeff to gather the equipment that would be needed.

Harvey and Ingrid were taken to the nearest cloakroom, their outer gear being stripped away and dumped onto one of the benches. Once they were free of their outer garments, Sue smirked and gestured towards the window.

"Off you trot. Don't want to be _late _for your little play session in the snow now, do we?"

Sniggering at the troublemaker's slumped forms, Peter said:

"Get going! Oh, I think you may need to take those blazers _off….. Wouldn't want them getting in your way, would you?"_

Harvey trembled, lip bitten and near bloody, arms shrugging off his thick, slightly baggy blazer. He deposited it neatly onto the bench whilst Ingrid left hers on the floor, Sarah bending down to retrieve the kicked aside blazer and hang it up onto a peg, all with a cold glare.

They were then ordered to return outside, the pair shivering madly as they descended the steps into the playground, the bitter wind whipping at their thin school shirts. Harvey and Ingrid stopped before Rose and Jeff, who each held a shovel in their firm grips.

Apart from holding scowls, the two Prefects seemed unaffected by how cold it was, and continued on with their lecture as if there was no wind currently blustering their uniform about.

"Now that you are prepared, it is time for the two of you to hear what we have in store."

Rose smirked, her words dripping like sweetened honey. "The entire playground requires sweeping, thus the pair of you shall sweep all of the snow into two piles, and then seeing how you _love snowball fights, _both of you will proceed to create a pile of snowballs from the snow that you have shovelled."

Harvey struggled to hold himself together, whereas Ingrid gasped before barking in a sharp tone:

"This is _barbaric! _Surely, the Headmaster wouldn't allow this!"

Per usual, the Prefect's chant boomed out, the effects still haunting even with only two of the Headmaster's little slaves present. Jeff grinned evilly, purring:

"The Headmaster has no issue with this. In fact…."

He turned his head towards the school building and flicked a finger towards one specific window. Peering to where the finger was directed, Harvey and Ingrid felt ice wash over them. The blinds that concealed the window had been shafted slightly so that someone on the inside could see out into the playground.

A pair of dark glasses were apparent at the window, and the two children shuddered at the realisation of the Headmaster in his office, observing a pair of his 'troublesome' pupils being punished by his top students.

Nerves soaring, Harvey and Ingrid accepted the shovels that were given to them, the former cringing as Rose snapped:

"We will be coming to check on your progress shortly. Do _not _disobey the orders given to you. Remember, _the Headmaster is watching_, and I am certain that the pair of you would not want to land in further trouble today. So, carry out your duties like well-behaved children, then you may return to your lessons."

Her entire face darkened, her tone of voice stern and frightening. "Now… _Get To Work!_

Once the two Prefects had left, Harvey and Ingrid shared a desolate look, then appraised the snow bedded playground around them. The wind continued to whip at their clothing as slowly, the pair of them started to shovel the snow. The layers peeled back to reveal the wet gravel. The times that they passed each other, Ingrid whispered sweet nothings to her boyfriend in an attempt to cheer him up.

Overall, she was fuming, along with scared, freezing and humiliated, but Ingrid feared for Harvey. _Everyone_ _knew _about his weak Immune system, his severe asthma attacks, his weak chest. Yet, the Prefects had dismissed his health issues and Ingrid berated herself for not attempting to sway their minds about treating her love so cruelly, wishing that _she _had taken on all of the work, so that Harvey could have retreated inside and stayed warm.

Ingrid's heart clenched as she heard the sound of crying. Glancing over to the other side of the playground, she felt her own eyes glisten with wetness at the sight of Harvey sobbing, his face and hands red raw. His teeth were chattering and he was shivering violently, every couple of seconds, a wheezing breath being torn from him onto the air.

A few tears splattered onto her own face at Harvey's pain and at how frozen she felt. Ingrid choked out a sob as she finished off shovelling the snow, noting to her relief that Harvey had finished a bit before her and was now in the agonising process of creating snowballs from their mountain of shovelled snow.

Wincing at his wheezy, gasping sobs, Ingrid followed his lead, unable to help the same noises, minus the wheezing, emerge from her own mouth at the touch of the snow and the rawness left in her hands at matting the snow into the crude imitation of a snowball.

* * *

By the time the pile of snow had dwindled, the couple were kneeling side by side, shed tears leaving almost frozen tracks on their faces and their clothing long past offering any protection from the hazardous weather. It was to their immense relief that five minutes later, they had finished crafting the snowballs.

However, climbing shakily to their feet, hands itching to join together, the children's relief quickly faded away at the sound of shoes smashing the concrete. Raising their heads, the pair's eyes widened as all six of the Prefects stopped in front of them, smirks adorning every face barring Sarah's.

Looking over the two piles of snowballs, Rose cooed mockingly:

"Those piles aren't very neat, are they?"

Harvey trembled, still weeping. Ingrid clenched her fists, anger having been regained. She was so close to providing them with a tongue lashing, that her palms had to be indented with her nails in order for her to stay silent.

The Head Prefect tsked, then aimed her gleeful gaze onto Jeff.

"Do you think that they have had enough _fun?"_

"No, I don't! I feel that they _deserve _to have some more fun… _SOME MORE_ _PLAYING IN THE SNOW!"_

Both SPLAT members jumped at the bellow, Harvey squeaking as Jeff sidled up to him and hissed sideways to his face.

"_Want some more fun, Wheezy?"_

Peter snickered with menace at this, Harvey beginning to nod frantically.

"Y-Y-Yes, m-more f-f-f-f-fun…."

Jeff chuckled, then suddenly grabbed onto his favourite victim. Ingrid opened her mouth to yell at him when she was grabbed by Rose. The two small children struggled desperately, their struggles ending in vain as Rose and Jeff spun them round to face the piles and proceeded to shove them face first into them.

Harsh, cruel laughter erupted above them, and Ingrid could only sit up as fast as she could, her boyfriend's pathetic wailing ringing in her ears. She brushed a hand across her wet cheeks, head shaking to relieve the snow out of her hair. Clambering to her feet, all of Ingrid's usual brashness and boldness had evaporated, to be replaced by the overwhelming urge to cry in pain and sadness.

She helped Harvey to his feet, narrowing her eyes behind the Prefect's backs once they started the march back into the school. A vague shout, from one of the female Prefect's lips floated back to them, something about '_lesson'_ and _'time'_, but Ingrid disregarded the order, choosing to comfort her boyfriend as best as she could.

Pulling him into a tight hug, Ingrid ruffled his fair hair, the flakes of snow fluttering to the ground. Whilst they rocked sideways, in an effort to gain some body heat from the close contact, Ingrid spied the window of the Headmaster's office.

To her shock, the pair of dark glasses had vanished.

They had been prominent throughout the sweeping, even during the inspection of the snowballs and subsequent pushing, but now, they had gone.

'_Probably lost interest in seeing us be subjected to humiliation.' _Ingrid thought angrily, her small form unable to stop shivering even when she latched onto Harvey more firmly.

* * *

Several minutes elapsed before an idea sprang to Ingrid's mind. Instantly, she broke apart from Harvey, instead checking to see if the glasses had re-appeared and upon confirmation that they hadn't, she grabbed Harvey's hand and started to pull him over to the swimming pool building.

Harvey gaped at the back of his girlfriend's head, sputtering: "I-Ing, w-w-what are you d-doing?"

The excited reply drifted back. "I have an idea! We can have some fun _a-and _warm up!"

Shuddering at the prospect of further 'fun', Harvey blinked as Ingrid flung the door of the swimming pool building open, surprise tingling through both of them at the fact that the door had been unlocked, yet it was soon pushed aside as they encountered the sight of the startling clean swimming pool.

Grinning, Ingrid bounded up and down, childish glee consuming her. She hadn't been swimming for _so long_, and it was great that she could have a dip in the pool _now_ with her favourite person in the whole world.

Ingrid halted by the edge, and let go of Harvey's hand. The small boy hesitated for a moment before gasping out:

"Ing! We're g-g-g-going to get i-into t-t-trouble!"

"No, we w-w-won't! None of t-the P-P-Prefects a-are going to b-be on w-watch out, t-they all have t-t-their duties to a-a-attend to! P-Plus, I'm f-f-freezing, w-we need to w-warm up!"

"B-But, w-w-we'll be l-late-"

"A-And we a-aren't a-already? Come on, H-Harv-Harv, j-just f-five minutes. T-The h-h-heat will help, a-and I've been _d-dying _to g-go swimming f-for a-a-ages!"

Harvey frowned for a few seconds before shrugging his shoulders, murmuring:

"I-I guess f-f-five minutes w-w-wouldn't hurt…. I a-a-am c-c-c-cold…" A weak smile appeared on his wet, frozen face. "A-A-And I h-haven't been s-swimming for a-ages either…."

Ingrid grinned cheekily. "W-Well, what are you w-waiting for?!"

With no hesitation at all, she jumped into the pool. Head emerging above the surface, Ingrid sighed in contentment, treading water calmly.

"Aahhhhhhh, so n-nice and w-w-warm! Come on in, H-H-Harvey!

The youngest Hunter bit his lip then threw himself into the pool, head quickly breaking through the surface, a low groan emerging from his mouth.

"Ohhhh, s-s-s-so hot…."

Although the water was drenching their wet with snow clothes, the heated water was warming their bodies nicely and the couple swam towards each other, embracing one another and letting their foreheads press together, the heat soothing their nerves and tears.

Keeping an eye on the clock, Ingrid moaned as, eventually, the five minutes sped away. She reeled back from Harvey slightly, then delivered a chaste kiss to his lips, murmuring:

"W-We need to g-g-get out n-now."

Harvey groaned and snuggled into the warmth of the water more. A pout formed on his pre-pubescent face. "No…. I w-w-wanna stay…"

Ingrid giggled. "Me too, b-but we _have _t-t-to go back into s-s-school now." Worry seeped into her voice. "B-Before the P-Prefects f-f-find us…."

Body tensing at the mention of the dreaded Prefects, Harvey quickly pulled Ingrid gently along towards the stairs, allowing his girlfriend to clamber up first before following her. Their clothes stuck to their bodies, the contrasting temperature hitting them swiftly. The heat faded away, the cold seeping back into their bones.

The two children, soaking wet and gradually reverting back to freezing to death, hastily sneaked out of the swimming pool building and back to the main one. They planned to dry themselves before returning to their respective lessons and as they entered the main building, drips of water left on the floor in their wake, they reflected on how…. _Deadly _St Champions, mainly the denizens, could be if riled up.

From then on, Harvey Hunter and Ingrid Smith vowed to behave to the best of their abilities. Yet they knew, that their vow would soon be broken, one way or another.


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER THIRTY SIX **

"Y-You alright now, I-Ing?"

She lifted her head, her heart swelling at the sight of the shivering and soaking mess that was her boyfriend. He had coped so well with their punishment, his bravery in not fleeing or risking further punishment by biting back at the Prefects, made Ingrid's love for him build. She wanted to inform him of how _brave _she thought he was, regarding Jeff's taunts and battling with his asthma, yet Ingrid knew that their health was the most vital aspect at that moment.

_Their love could wait._

Ingrid nodded, teeth still chattering. "Y-Y-Yeah, thank god I-I had that b-brilliant idea with the p-pool. W-What would you d-d-do without me?"

Harvey rolled his eyes. "So m-modest. A-Actually I w-w-wouldn't be able to _l-live _without y-you."

Bursting into laughter, Ingrid snorted out: "God, is t-this soppy or w-what?! H-Honestly, H-H-Harv, we s-s-sound like we're in a-a cheesy r-rom-com!"

"I h-h-h-hate t-t-those! M-Mum always w-w-watches them, i-it's so a-a-annoying….." He trailed off, wheezing fluctuating alarmingly. Rushing forwards, Ingrid yelled:

"Where's your inhaler?! Dammit, Harvey, ANSWER ME!"

Wincing at how loud the shout had been, Harvey flapped a hand towards the bench where his outer garments were located.

"C-C-Coat p-p-pocket."

Cursing softly, Ingrid darted over to the coat, hands grappling with the items stuffed into both of the deep pockets. She grimaced at touching something icky before her fingers clasped around the asthma pump. Ingrid fished it out, then hurried back over to her boyfriend, eventually having to assist him with using the pump.

Once Harvey had regained his breath back, he smiled softly at his girlfriend. "T-Thanks, Ing." He glanced round the cloakroom analytically before muttering:

"I'm s-s-sure that there w-w-were towels in h-here."

"W-Well, obviously n-not… Hey!" Ingrid's face suddenly lit up and Harvey restrained the groan he wanted to voice. Although he loved and cherished Ingrid with all of his heart, whenever she came up with an impulsive scheme, it sent him reeling in panic. _Especially _if they were in school.

He nibbled his lip, fat droplets of water falling from his fair bangs and smacking onto the floor. Grin plastered onto her face, Ingrid held up a finger, exclaiming:

"W-Wait here, I'll be b-back!"

Before Harvey could even utter a _single syllable_, Ingrid had bolted out of the cloakroom, taking the care to keep her pace at a brisk walk, for fear of encountering an authoritative figure whilst _running, _which would end badly for both of them. Not to mention the rest of SPLAT, as was always the case.

During the time that Ingrid was gone, Harvey ventured to the nearest bathroom and managed to dry some of his school shirt and trousers by placing himself under the hand dryer. He also shucked off his shoes and peeled off his soaked socks, repeating the same process with those items.

Now, he was back in the cloakroom, socks and shoes back on and not as wet as before. His ears pricked up at the sound of squelching footsteps and Harvey was unable to wipe the grin that slapped onto his round face at the appearance of his girlfriend.

Ingrid grinned back, a bunch of towels swaddled in her arms. She dumped all save for two onto the bench, then passed one of the held towels to Harvey, with the remaining one intended for herself.

The pair of them wiped their faces and necks free of water and snow, Ingrid explaining to Harvey that she had retrieved the towels from the PE Department, which led her to promptly launch into a detailed description of her sneak attack at getting them that had Harvey on tenterhooks, the small boy intrigued to this spy story.

When they were relatively dry, Ingrid nipping to the bathroom quickly to utilise the same technique as her boyfriend, the couple shrugged on their blazers, both of them checking their outer garments thoroughly.

* * *

The bell sounding caused them to nearly jump out of their skins.

Upon recovering from the almighty shock, Harvey checked the time, face draining of colour, and not for the first time that Friday afternoon. He aimed a worried look at Ingrid, his voice barely a whisper.

"It's t-time for L-Lunch... Oh no, we've m-missed _an entire l-lesson!"_

Anxiety tinged in her eyes, but apart from that, Ingrid was unconcerned at this realisation.

"Our t-teachers won't have a g-go, _for once, _because t-they would have k-known that we w-were outside, sweeping up the s-snow! So d-don't worry, Harv. We just need to g-go to the canteen and k-keep our heads down, yeah?"

"I s-suppose so."

He was still petrified, even when they passed their teachers and were admonished for being so _'troublesome.'_ As Ingrid had hoped, the teachers did not linger on the fact that they had missed a lesson, instead choosing to berate the two pupils who, according to the Headmaster and therefore the Prefects, teachers and to a lesser extent, the other pupils, belonged to the gang that would eventually bring down the school's reputation and credibility, _'if their devious ways were not stopped soon.'_

Struggling not to react, Ingrid was thankful when they were ushered along, whispering to Harvey as they neared the canteen doors.

"The others will w-want to know everything. Should we t-tell them?"

The youngest Hunter nodded. "Yeah…. R-Rather we tell them than h-have the P-Prefects brag about it."

"Same."

This agreement left Ingrid's lips as the canteen doors were pushed open. The pair encountered the smug gazes of three of the Prefects, Harvey thanking his lucky stars that neither Jeff nor Peter were in attendance, the worried faces of their friends and the curiosity radiating from Dinah Glass.

Simultaneously swallowing, Harvey and Ingrid collected their trays and allowed the canteen staff to position the food and cup of drink into the specific places, before scuttling over to the SPLAT table, and taking their self-proclaimed seats.

Instantly, Lloyd, Ian and Mandy were barraging them with hushed questions and demands. They received hushed answers in turn. However, Dinah, seated on the next table over, could hear every word they were saying, and what was revealed about the couple's punishment caused her to shake in anger and crease her forehead in revulsion.

By the time Harvey and Ingrid had finished their recap of events, the elder members of SPLAT were mostly horrified, aghast and raging, (the latter applying to Lloyd.) Yet, _Dinah _was the one to snap.

* * *

It was too much for her mind to handle. How could such a _cruel _and _unjust _treatment be provided for two young children?! Two young children, who simply wanted to _PLAY IN THE SNOW?! _Dinah's fears and intrigue over the secrets of the school boiled over and before she could change her mind, she was pushing her chair back and rising to her feet.

Rose's sharp tones drifted over to her. "Dinah Glass, sit down!"

The Orphan blinked, then turned her narrowed eyes onto the Head Prefect, teeth gritted. "I need to go to the bathroom. Please may I go?"

Rose scowled back. If this was another trick being pulled on her….

After several tense seconds, she barked: "Very well, you may go! Return here immediately afterwards!"

"What if I'm not back in time?"

Dinah's tone was cutthroat and all of SPLAT inhaled sharply, five of them worried for the newest pupil, whereas Lloyd was curious to how Rose would react.

The Head Prefect bristled, evidently unnerved. "If not, then report to the hall for Assembly. Now _move!"_

Growling lowly, Dinah stomped from the canteen, not caring that she was creating a scene. There was only one thing on her mind and it formed a sort of revenge for her younger foster brother and his girlfriend. Rounding the corner into the corridor she intended to march down, Dinah seethed.

'_By the time I'm through with HIM, he'll be forcing those PRECIOUS PREFECTS of his to apologise profusely to Harvey and Ingrid, and then he'll have to apologise HIMSELF!'_

Full of courage at this point, Dinah halted outside of the Headmaster's office, scowling at the sight of the closed door. Even if he didn't open the door, she would still make herself loud and clear!

Rapping her knuckles sharply onto the wooden door, Dinah hesitated for a full minute. During those tense sixty seconds, the door did not open, (as she expected) nor were any movements from inside the office made. Tone crisp and filled with loathing, Dinah snapped:

"I know you're in there. Don't think you can _hide away! _I know your little game, _SIR."_

Insolence was prominent in her tone of voice, which Dinah was glad of. A small smirk flitted across her face as she continued her rant.

"I think it's DISGUSTING, approving a punishment like that onto two young children! That's right, I _know _what the Prefects did to Harvey and Ingrid! Just for playing with the snow! It's utterly ridiculous, which makes me question some of the rules that YOU put into place! In fact, makes me question THIS SCHOOL in general!"

"You are a cruel, _cruel _man to allow Harvey and Ingrid's lives to be endangered like that! Those _Prefects_ have far too much free reign, I mean, what if they had acted drastically by maybe even SUFFOCATING Ingrid and Harvey whilst shoving them down into the pile of snowballs?! Then you would have had a HUGE AMOUNT TO DEAL WITH!"

Dinah drew in a breath before exhaling it, every one of her words laced with venom.

"You should be _ashamed_ of yourself for letting your _PRECIOUS PREFECTS _punish them in such a brutal way! What if they had died?! Or if they contracted pneumonia?! What would you tell everyone?!"

She trembled madly, sadness almost choking her. The two children could have _died _and only a handful of people here seemed to _care._

"Are you not aware that Harvey has asthma?! Or did that… _slip your mind? _He's just a little boy, wanting to have some FUN! But no, he along with another small child, is punished for _fulfilling childish activities!_ Poor little Harvey is practically half dead, and it's ALL YOUR FAULT! JUST WAIT TILL MRS HUNTER HEARS ABOUT THIS!"

Lowering her voice to a hiss, Dinah smiled triumphantly. "Oh yes, Sir. I am planning to tell Mrs Hunter about everything that's happened today, as soon as I get home, and after she's rung the police and they've taken Harvey's and Ingrid's accounts of their experience, then the school will be under investigation. There will be an enquiry and I am going to make sure that YOU _do not get away with it!"_

As she concluded, Dinah panted heavily, certain that she had forced her point across clearly to the Headmaster. Turning on her heel, she strode back down the corridor towards the canteen, intending to speak to someone she tended to avoid on a daily basis.

So caught up was she, that Dinah didn't hear the click of the door being unlocked as she rounded the corner, nor did the heavy footfalls entice her hearing.

* * *

Framed in the doorway of his office, the Headmaster cast his concealed gaze in the direction that Dinah had stalked away, before his top lip curled upwards to display a gesture of disgust. His pitch was based low as he reflected on what Dinah had screamed on the other side of the door and her useless feeling towards the people involved.

"So, Miss Clever Glass, you have a soft spot for those _little brats. _Particularly, Harvey Hunter, it seems. Judging by the way you helped the useless boy on his homework two months ago… Yes, that will be another strike for the boy….. Fear not, Miss Glass, you may think that I am incompetent or that I will be forced to resign after you reveal all to your foster Mother, but you are _far too naïve. _I believe that you will change your mind…." His lips peeled back to reveal narrow, straight white teeth.

A sinister chuckle filtered out into the otherwise silent corridor.

"Come this afternoon's Assembly…"

* * *

"Lloyd!"

The Chairman of SPLAT jumped at his name being called, and whirled round, intrigued and slightly fearful as to who was trying to catch his attention. Upon observing who it was, his growing smile dropped, a look of malice replacing it. His blue eyes hardened, the lids narrowing. Sneering at his despised foster sister, Lloyd snarled:

"What is it?"

Unflappable at his whole demeanour, Dinah led him away from the canteen doors and closer to a quieter space. Hastily, she whispered:

"We don't have long, so stay quiet and listen to me. I mean it!" She graced him with a glare at the open mouth, only resuming when his mouth shut firmly.

"I've just gone and visited the Headmaster."

Blue orbs widening, Lloyd gasped: "So _that's _where you went off to! I didn't believe that you simply had to go to the bathroom, I _knew _you were up to something!"

As Dinah rolled her eyes at his arrogance, Lloyd's surprised façade dissipated, and the stony blue eyes were back again.

"Exactly _why _did you go to the Headmaster?"

Struggling to not roll her eyes again, Dinah hissed: "I overheard Harvey and Ingrid talking about their punishment and I was astounded and angry at how they had been treated. So, I decided to confront the Headmaster about it, to see what he had to say, what with him approving and all."

Lloyd recoiled, nervousness evident in his tone. "What did he say?"

Dinah snorted. "Nothing. I knocked on the door of his office. No answer. I just know that he was in there though, the coward." Lloyd inhaled sharply, then glanced round. Seeing no prying eyes or hearing any unwanted footsteps, Lloyd gestured for her to carry on.

"So I ranted at him about the Prefect's treatment of Ingrid and Harvey, how cruel they are and how cruel _he _is, but mainly about how both of them, specifically Harvey, could have died. Then I threatened him, saying how I'm going to tell your Mother about _everything _and that he wouldn't escape justice."

"Hold on…. You're going to tell Mum?"

"Yes. I had suspicions about this place and now they've been proven." Dinah arched an eyebrow. "Don't you want me to tell your Mother?"

Lloyd bit his lip. "Well yeah, but… the thing is… Mum never believes me or H when we talk about how _crap _the school is….. Mind you, she may listen to you…"

Internally, he added another part to the sentence. _"Little Miss Goody Good."_

However, Lloyd felt a pang of remorse in his chest. Staring into Dinah's earnest face, he mused on his feelings regarding his foster sister.

'_Maybe she's NOT a spy after all… Even though she's one of Them.'_

'_She could be lying, but what's the point? If she was working with the Headmaster, then he wouldn't get her to badmouth him. That's not his 'style.''_

'_She might truly care for my brother and his girlfriend….. Then again, I don't think Hell's frozen over, JUST YET.'_

His thoughts and feelings were jumbled, but ultimately, Lloyd was pleased that Dinah was so concerned over the welfare of the youngest members of SPLAT, and a tad doubtful over her agenda.

Their conversation was broken up by Simon, who stalked towards them, snapping:

"Lloyd Hunter! Report to the Library for your study session! Dinah Glass! Follow me to the Hall for Assembly!"

"Yes, Simon."

"Yes, Simon."

As Lloyd and Dinah split off, they threw each other a look over their shoulders. Only time would tell on what was to occur after school.

The front door banged open, three sets of footsteps pounding in with the door slamming shut seconds later.

* * *

"MUM!"

Sighing, Teresa put the milk back into the fridge, calling: "In the kitchen, Lloyd!"

She sipped her drink as her eldest son barged in, flinging his blazer, tie and schoolbag onto the nearest chair. Ready to admonish him, Teresa was startled as Lloyd ranted:

"It happened again!"

"What did, dear?"

"At school, there-"

Mrs Hunter banged the drink down sharply. "Now, I've had quite enough of your little tales, I….. Harvey, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, Mum." Came the mumbled reply.

"Are you sure? You look very flushed-"

"Ah! Dinah! YOU tell Mum what happened to H and Ingrid earlier today!"

Teresa glowered at her son for the interruption, before clapping her gaze onto her foster daughter. She was still concerned over how red Harvey's face was and the occasional shiver that he produced, yet when Dinah began talking, all of her worries melted away, only to be replaced by happiness.

"Certainly. We had a wonderful day today. During Morning Break, all of us played in the snow and had a massive snowball fight. The Prefects supervised and the Headmaster made sure that we were all wrapped up warmly and provided us with mugs of hot blackcurrant once we were finished."

Face and tone blank, Dinah hardly blinked as Mrs Hunter smiled, chirping:

"What a nice gesture! That sounds like a lovely day, so I don't know why you're complaining, Lloyd! Though Harvey… I don't think you should have joined in, sweetheart."

Harvey grumbled angrily under his breath, fully prepared to stamp out of the room. Lloyd was gaping at Dinah, unbelieving as to what he had just heard her say. Drawing in a massive breath, Lloyd suddenly snarled:

"You _LIAR! _THAT'S NOT WHAT REALLY HAPPENED! WHY ARE YOU LYING FOR?!"

"I'm not lying." Dinah replied, though something in her head needled away at her.

Teresa narrowed her eyes at Lloyd. "It's not nice to accuse someone of lying." She scolded him in a sharp manner.

"_BUT_ _SHE IS!" _Clenching his fists, Lloyd screamed in his mind; _'I KNEW_ _SHE WOULD LIE! SAY TO ME THAT SHE WOULD TELL MUM THE TRUTH AND MAKE ME THINK THAT MAYBE SHE WAS ON OUR SIDE AFTER ALL! BUT, SHE GOES AHEAD AND STABS US IN THE BACK!'_

Colour of his face puce, Lloyd spat: "Stop _lying, YOU FILTHY TRAITOR!"_

"LLOYD!"

All three children's gazes connected with Teresa's, her eyes burning in fury and disbelief. She shrieked:

"HOW DARE YOU?! Dinah is a guest in our house and I expect you to _treat her with the respect she deserves!"_

"Why should I?! She's lying, Mum! H and I know the truth and SHE DOES, but she's made up some stupid story!"

"No, I haven't."

"Oh, _SHUT UP!"_

"LLOYD! BE QUIET! Now, I have had _enough _of you boys coming home with all of these ridiculous stories about the school, which are obviously not true, and whenever I ask any of the other pupils or their parents, I found out that my _own children _have been making things up! I feel so foolish and disappointed in the two of you whenever that happens!"

Scoffing, Lloyd hissed: "Think what you will, but WE know the truth! Come on, H!"

Spinning on his heel, Lloyd stomped out of the kitchen and up the stairs, utterly astounded at how blatantly the _spy _had lied and cursing himself for falling for her trick.

Down in the kitchen, Dinah winced, a familiar head-ache raging away once again. Whilst Mrs Hunter simmered, hands patting her foster daughter's shoulders, Harvey's teeth chattered together. Eyeing Dinah with mistrust, Harvey stuttered:

"Y-You know the t-truth, so w-w-why don't you s-say it?"

Dinah's eyes widened as Harvey left the kitchen, the slam of his bedroom door causing her to flinch. Mrs Hunter smiled at her, whispering:

"Whatever this is, it'll all blow over soon."

The girl nodded slowly, yet she was unsure whether or not it really would. And if it _did, _it would not be happening any time soon. Dinah was _sure _of that.


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN **

The Saturday afternoon was a hive of activity for SPLAT. The five children were meeting straight after Lunch, which for Harvey, was an _absolute nightmare. _Nevermind that he was still feeling betrayed by Dinah over yesterday's events, and _now_, _he had to finish his Lunch early! _

The brothers sat in the den, Harvey scoffing down his sandwich, eyes formed into slits that were aimed at his brother whilst Lloyd nibbled at his pasta, thumb flying over his phone screen as he received various confirmations from the rest of SPLAT that they had left their homes and were on the way to the shed.

Pocketing his mobile, Lloyd finished off his meal and drink, then stood up, saying:

"Come on, H! The others are already on their way!"

Lounging on the sofa, Harvey ate the last piece of his sandwich, smacking his lips noisily. He murmured:

"Do we have to go?"

Aghast, Lloyd grabbed hold of his brother's arm and yanked him off of the sofa. As Harvey landed with a thud, Lloyd exclaimed:

"YES! Now get moving! Otherwise, they'll be waiting for us for ages!" He let go of Harvey's arm and moved towards the door, saying: "I'll wait for you in the hall-way. You've got five minutes."

The door shut behind him, and Harvey leapt on this opportunity to narrow his eyes at the closed door and mock his brother in a hushed, high pitched tone.

"_Five minutes! Chop chop! Five minutes before I explode and my head falls off! Before I start rambling at you, H, about 'purple pancakes' and whatnot!"_

He scoffed, tittering at his imitation, then climbed to his feet, hand brushing the crumbs off of his pyjama top. Continuing to grumble under his breath, Harvey ventured to his bedroom, smiling sheepishly at his mother on the way as she eyed his attire with exasperation. Harvey wasn't bothered at still being in pyjamas in the early afternoon, but for some reason, his mother was pretty offended by it. _Especially _if they had anyone coming round to their house, who could see Harvey in his Superhero glory.

Shutting the door behind him, Harvey stepped over the pile of comics in his way and opened his wardrobe, selecting a casual outfit and changing into it, along with fresh underwear, socks and shoes within seconds.

He popped a stick of peppermint gum into his mouth, checked that he had his inhaler and phone, and then raced out of his room, nearly falling down the stairs in his haste to reach his brother. Lloyd rolled his eyes at Harvey's almost fatal entrance and pulled open the front door, hollering:

"We won't be long, Mum!"

A reply came from the garden, which they hovered around to listen to, then they were out of the front door, the pair of them streaking down the road towards the SPLAT shed.

* * *

Across town, Dinah beat the hill with huge strides, her ragged walking boots crunching into the blanket of white, and encrusted with dried snow and a few strands of grass. Although she would have preferred to hike among a coastal terrain, this sole hill in the neighbourhood would contend for now.

'_You never know. My next foster home might be near the coast somewhere. Hopefully, the set of parents I'm allocated enjoy taking long walks.'_

She inhaled a lungful of fresh, cold air, her thoughts dampening her already pessimistic mood. Still reeling over yesterday, how she had _lied _to her foster mother, betraying her foster brothers, and with no single clue as to _why_, Dinah had taken to her second love, the first being books.

Hiking helped her to clear her mind and dwell on any new knowledge she had either picked up or been taught, or for herself to attempt to shed new light on anything momentous that had happened recently, and the motivation to take a hike straight after Lunch was all regarding yesterday.

Dinah tugged her battered jacket that was reserved for hiking, closer to her slim frame. Her sharp eyes peered into the town not far below, her steps drawing her to a halt. Dinah shivered slightly and checked her watch, making an internal decision to start heading back to her temporary home.

After a sip of water from her bottle, Dinah descended the hill, her body tinged with sweat, courtesy of the way she raced up the snowy hill upon approaching it an hour before. Her mind was still in turmoil even when she was back on solid pavement, her facial features shifting into a small smile at the sight of Lucy Green.

Her fellow pupil was wrapped up, and rightly so as the day resembled the peak of winter. Dinah hunched in on herself in order to gain some much needed heat as she slowed to a stop, voice emerging as a chattering whisper.

"H-Hello, L-Lucy."

A radiant beam was flashed back at her, and Dinah reckoned that it could melt the snow away and result in the sun appearing, thus generating heat onto the land and making everyone much warmer. Yet, Dinah knew that her wish was absurd and took to simply accepting Lucy's offer as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Hi, Dinah! O-Oh my! You must be _f-freezing!_ Here, l-let's go into the coffee shop!"

Dinah followed Lucy in, the two of them bagging a table in the corner. Whilst Dinah perched on the chair, mindful of how messy her shoes were, Lucy secured two coffees, (having galloped over to ask Dinah how she wanted it before returning to the counter similar to a frenzied whirlwind, but with an answer), then she purchased a muffin and brought all of the items over to the table.

"Here we go. One coffee for me, and a coffee and muffin for you."

Originally smiling in thanks, a frown formed on Dinah's face as she pushed the muffin towards Lucy.

"You have it! You bought it with your own money, I'll just stick to my coffee, thanks."

Lucy beamed brightly and placed the muffin directly in front of Dinah. "I bought it for _you. _I bet you're hungrier than I am, trekking up hills!" Her blue orbs twinkled with happiness. "Plus, consider this muffin as a token of my appreciation for helping me in the study circle on your first day."

At the mention of her first day, Dinah shuddered, but managed to play it off as a shiver from the cold outside at Lucy's inquisitive look. Sipping her coffee, Dinah murmured:

"Thank you very much, and I wasn't going to stand by and watch you struggle. T-They expect too much for someone your age."

Unlike some others, Lucy did not take any offence to Dinah's declaration, instead probing for more.

"Who do you mean, by 'They'?"

"Oh…. Just everyone at St Champions in general, really."

For fear of hearing Lucy chant out a series of words in a robotic tone, hailing the six _demons, _Dinah didn't mention the Prefects. Neither did she mention the Headmaster for the same reason.

Lucy bit her lip. "Well, I get where you're coming from, but Julie's not _that bad._ She just wants our study group to be the best, that's all."

"Julie?"

Lucy giggled. "The girl who kept pressuring me to answer the question you helped me with."

"Ah, right." Dinah snorted, muttering drolly: "The girl who glared at me for being helpful."

Quickly glancing round, Lucy then faced Dinah after sweeping the café and let loose a laugh. "Yes, that's her! She can be awfully nice, but there are times…."

"Where she cracks the whip?"

As Lucy nodded, laughter consuming her, Dinah bit into her muffin. Eyes closing in relief, Dinah chewed and swallowed the mouthful, and then opened her eyes and grinned.

"This is delicious! So, Luce…" Lucy grinned back at the nick name, chirping: "Yes, Di?"

"Do you like to read?"

* * *

They sat there for almost an hour, discussing their favourite authors and books and their interests in an animated manner, though Dinah compared to Lucy, certainly downplayed it.

As for all she knew, once she moved on from the Hunter's, she may never see Lucy _ever again. _And something stirred within Dinah that made her feel slightly upset.

Noticing that the atmosphere had settled somewhat, Lucy finished off her coffee and glanced outside, watching the snowflakes flutter down to the ground for a few seconds.

Glancing at Dinah, she whispered: "We best be heading home. You need to change into something warm and comfortable!"

Dinah agreed with her on that, gladly following Lucy out of the café and falling into step beside her whilst walking down the road. They continued to chat, the pair checking to see if they had each other's correct phone numbers. By the time they were approaching Lucy's house, the elder of the girls was in a happy mood. Unaware that her name was being mentioned and that _that, _along with her 'reputation', was being _**slandered**_**.**

* * *

"So, what do you think about that?!"

Stunned silence from Ian, Mandy and Ingrid caused a smirk to form onto Lloyd's face. One so smug, that Harvey wanted to wipe it clean, (with his fist), off of his brother's freckled complexion.

He was dismayed at his friends and girlfriend's reactions. Yes, Dinah had betrayed them by fabricating a story regarding the horrid snow punishment, thus protecting the Headmaster and branding him and Lloyd, _liars_. However, he was _sure _that she had been forced to!

Before anyone could speak, he piped up:

"Hear me out before any of you explode. L, you said that Dinah had gone to have it out with the Headmaster during school, after she found out what happened to me and Ing…. Well… what if he _forced _her to lie? Blackmailed her or something?!"

"Oh come off of it, H!" Lloyd rolled his eyes. How could his brother be so _gullible?!_

"She played you, in fact, she played all four of you! Not me though, no way. I was onto her from the beginning!"

"Alright, God. Don't climb any further up your-"

"Ian!"

The tall boy smiled sheepishly, before whacking Mandy's arm, whining: "Leave off, Mandy! Just trying to lighten the atmosphere!"

"_Don't HIT me!"_

"Whoa, Mandy!"

"I'm irritated because of what she's done….. Hell, I'm _irritated _because we've been _betrayed!"_

She sighed and retreated from Ian. "Look, whether she was forced into telling the story or not, we all know now that Dinah Glass can't be on our side."

"Why not? If you get to know her, she's really nice and-"

"She's a moody cold cow!"

Ingrid burst into laughter at this as Mandy attempted to shush her, whilst Harvey focussed on not pummelling his brother. As tempers rose, shouting erupted. Four voices hollered back and forth, Harvey against Lloyd whilst Mandy was screaming, very uncharacteristically, at Ingrid for her to 'SHUT UP!' Over the noise, Ian started to sing, grinning as this caused all of the raucous to die down.

Pretending to wipe his eyes, he drawled: "I never knew my talents were so… _brilliant at drowning people out."_

The others scoffed and groaned, whilst Lloyd reached across and ruffled Ian's hair roughly. As Ian smoothed his dark locks down, Lloyd leant back in his deckchair and cleared his sore throat.

"Right, so clearly all of that arguing was no help. As Chairman, I believe that we should take a SPLAT vote on it."

"On what, _Oh Mighty God?"_

"On whether we should view Dinah as a potential 'friend'-"He placed the word into quotation marks with his fingers. "Or an enemy."

Everyone else stared at the floor briefly then raised their heads, their expressions allowing Lloyd to announce:

"Everyone who believes that we should see Dinah Glass as an enemy, raise your hand!"

Immediately, Lloyd's shot up, his fingertips stretching towards the ceiling of the shed. Silence dictated, as slowly, Mandy raised her hand to mid-height, a weak excuse unravelling from her lips.

"I still d-don't know… But she did b-betray us by lying…"

She reeled at the fierce glare that Harvey gave her, eyebrows raising at the sight of Ian with his arm raised. He shrugged his shoulders, muttering:

"I agree with Mandy. For now, w-we can't trust her."

Lloyd nodded, then placed his gaze onto his brother and his girlfriend. "Well, you two, what are you waiting for?"

"For you to say something." Harvey bit back.

Bristling, Lloyd's arm snapped down along with Mandy's and Ian's at a slower rate as Lloyd hissed:

"And those who view Dinah Glass as a friend, raise your hands."

Harvey raised his. "She might be one of Them, but she's _our_ _foster sister. _Someone's got to have faith in her."

"Your funeral…. Ingrid, you have to vote!"

The small girl glowered at Lloyd, snapping: "Don't tell me what to do! I don't think a stupid vote is going to decide on whether we trust her or not! We _are _individuals, so we should choose to talk to her if we want. Not this crap."

Lloyd gritted his teeth. "Fine. Are you going to submit your vote?"

"Honestly, I can't make my mind up with Glass yet. She is a bit suspicious, but hey, maybe she'll gain a sense of humour soon! Or even crack a smile!"

A few snorts came from Ian and Lloyd, Mandy frowned and Harvey shook his head, muttering quietly: "Ing, don't be horrible."

"But for now…" Ingrid thrust her arm up into the air, exclaiming: "I'm agreeing with my Harv-Harv!"

The other boys groaned while Mandy smiled warmly. Ingrid smooched Harvey on the cheek, then batted his arm down, hissing in his ear:

"You smell nice. Have you got cologne on?"

He frowned in confusion. "No…." His features relaxed and he lounged back fully into the chair. "Unless you consider my unwashed body, a 'nice smell.'"

"URGH, THAT'S VILE!"

The three elder members of SPLAT laughed as Ingrid held her nose and proclaimed about having _'the smelliest boyfriend in England!'_ and how _'I need to buy him some cologne so when we cuddle, I don't get any traces of the day and night before on me!'_

Whilst the laugher built, a lightbulb switched on in Harvey's mind.

'_Buy….. Oh, I should buy Ingrid a present! In order to show her how much I LOVE HER! You can only say 'I love you' so many times and kiss and cuddle, but if I buy her something nice…. Something she can wear at all times… then she'll always be reminded!'_

A happy grin spread across his face, and throughout the rest of the day until the precise moment he drifted off to sleep at night, the smile remained.

* * *

Sunday morning bloomed, and Harvey was determined to not get side tracked at the Mall. Model planes could wait. Right now, he had to splurge some hard earned cash, through months of back breaking chores, (back breaking to _his _mind anyways), on a gift for his beloved.

Stepping off of the bus, town clock chiming ten in the morning, Harvey bustled past a group of shoppers and towards the shop he wanted. Whilst in the shower that morning, Harvey had mentally scrawled through all of the shops in the Mall, disregarding what ones were not appropriate as he went along. Finally, he settled on one of the jewellers, and that was where he was heading now.

He entered the jewellers a few minutes later, politely rejected the offered help from the staff and proceeded to scan the contents with sharp eyes. His gaze raked over shelf after shelf, and as his appraisal of the entire shop drew to a close, Harvey's shoulders slumped.

He was _never _going to find anything suitable for Ingrid!

Harvey was about to give up, hang his head in defeat and catch the bus home, when something sparkling caught his eye. On the nearest shelf was a locket. The two chains were a fine gold that would flash in the sunlight, and the heart shaped locket was split into two pieces, (one chain for one half of the heart,) and they were lying next to one another on the plush surface.

"Locket's split into two….. Excuse me? Hi, I'm interested in this locket and I was just wondering, are the two separate pieces meant for two different people?"

The staff member smiled warmly, moving over to unlock the case and take the box containing the locket out. She allowed Harvey to examine it visually whilst she explained.

"Why yes, this locket is intended for two people to wear it. It is mainly for couples, as they would both wear one piece of the locket and I'm sure you can see that together, the two pieces form a solid heart, so when the couple were together, they could click their pieces together and they are formed as one."

Harvey grinned, chirping: "My girlfriend's gonna love this! We've only been dating for about a week or so, but I want to show her how much she means to me!"

"That's very sweet, and this is a very thoughtful gift for your girlfriend. I'm sure she'll love it."

Harvey blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. Intent on changing the subject, he voiced:

"So how much is it?"

Upon being shown the price tag, he winced, but accepted that there would be some setbacks. Withdrawing his wallet, he was about to open it when the staff member piped up:

"Look, because this gift is very special to you, I'm going to lower the price. How does ten pounds off feel? And I'll throw in the box and bag for free."

Mouth gaping, Harvey passed over the correct amount of cash, keeping in mind the discount, and sputtered:

"Gosh, t-t-thank you! You d-d-didn't have t-t-too!"

"Can't deny someone the chance to show their love."

She winked at him, his blush spreading further and Harvey escaped a few minutes later, his face positively burning.

* * *

Several hours later, Harvey was leading Ingrid into the SPLAT shed. He had dropped her a text, which she had replied too instantly and they had arranged a 'meeting' in the shed within five minutes. Both of them had been on time, keen to see one another, and after a quick kiss, they headed towards the shed. Now, they were seating themselves in their deckchairs, Harvey's sweaty hand clutching the plastic bag tightly.

Noticing his discomfort, Ingrid pouted. "You not pleased to see me, Harv?"

"Wha?! No, no! I mean, yes! I mean, I-I-I've got s-s-something to-"

His tongue got twisted and in the end, he simply withdrew the box from the bag and opened it in full view of his beloved. There was a sharp intake of breath and momentarily, Harvey thought he had messed everything up.

'_Oh no! She's going to hate it! Laugh at me for getting such a PATHETIC GIFT! Oh, I knew I was out of my league, I-'_

"_Oh, Harvey!"_

He blinked then watched, amazed, as Ingrid carefully pulled one of the chains out, the half of the heart attached dangling between her fingers. She gasped again, her eyes suddenly becoming wet. Before Harvey could launch into action, she smiled tearfully at him, voice wavering.

"This is the _sweetest _idea ever, but you didn't have too. I know you love me and _I_ _love you! _But, this is absolutely brilliant, I love it!"

She sniffed and held the chain out. "Put it on for me?"

He nodded and after a few fumbling tries, managed to clasp it around his girlfriend's neck. Whilst Ingrid fingered her half of the locket, he snapped his own one onto his neck, instantly liking the feel of his half of the heart on the tip of his torso.

He was skimming his finger over the jagged edges the middle bit of his half heart created when a hand enclosed onto his. Eyes locking with Ingrid's, he smiled as she whispered:

"Let's join hearts, yeah?"

"Yeah."

He pulled his finger away and breathed in her strawberry scent as she connected her half of the locket with his. It clicked together and they stared at the formation proudly, then let their eyes wander up to each other's lips. Pausing for a beat, Ingrid promptly declared:

"_Best Gift Ever."_

Before crashing her lips against his. Harvey accepted the desperate kiss with much enthusiasm and the pair didn't break apart for breath until two minutes later.

Panting, Harvey smiled lovingly. "You've made my Sunday."

"Baby…" Ingrid practically growled. "You've made _MY YEAR! _Now come here and kiss me, or I'll chase you down the street with my slingshot!"


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT **

Hands clasped behind his back, Jeff Morgan gazed out onto the expanse of the playground, smirking at the dozens of study circles distributed across the area. The chants were faint to his ears, but from the sections he heard, Jeff was left feeling mighty pleased at the pupils' progress as a whole. It was very rare that he garnered a positive reaction towards the 'lesser beings', but he knew that this would benefit the Headmaster's plans, therefore he was, to an extent, _proud _of the worthy pupils.

Suddenly, he scowled. Unlike those five _troublemakers, _who brought nothing but _chaos_ to this wonderful school, and who were utterly pathetic and useless in every aspect of both education and life.

Jeff settled his cold, grey eyes onto the troublemakers, dull orbs raking over each member. His smirk returned as his eyes lingered on Harvey Hunter. Over the weekend, Jeff had started to create a list of everything he needed for his 'Pet/Baby', so that he could purchase the items and have the domain and necessary equipment ready for when the Headmaster's grand plan was set into action, effectively ensnaring Harvey Hunter into his clutches.

From then on, Harvey Hunter would be HIS. Until the day, the weakling snuffed it.

Chuckling sinisterly, Jeff puffed his chest out. He was _relishing _this day, as very soon, his prize would be before all of the Prefects, stammering and stuttering against the damning evidence of his deviances that have been stacked up over the past few months. The Deputy Head sneered at the _fat figure _in the distance. He may be laughing and chattering with his _little friends_ _NOW_, but the smile would soon be wiped off of that stupid, round face of his.

Usually any meetings, as well as the Prefect's Council, were led by Rose, but this time, _he _would be the Prefect in charge. Jeff had been granted special permission off of the Headmaster, and a ripple of glee coursed through him every time he mused on the 'special permission' that had been granted to him.

His smirk widened as the bell rang. It was time for _Harvey Hunter _to be told of what lay in store for him, this fine Monday morning. Jeff waited until his fellow Prefects were clustered by the main doors before joining them, his grey eyes glittering wickedly as they stepped out onto the playground.

Instantly, a hush fell over the area, the study circles' chants fading into silence. SPLAT, in their isolated circle, quietened their chatter, Mandy flickering her gaze over to the fearsome Prefects, concerned about their line of sight. She tuned out her friends, and focussed more on the Prefects. They were all staring at the same thing…

Mandy stifled her gasp, before directing her own gaze onto the rest of SPLAT, a frantic hiss making the others note her distress.

"The Prefects are looking!"

The rest of the group glanced over, Harvey inhaling sharply. The Prefects were _indeed _staring at them, a cruel smirk plastered over Jeff's face. Ian snorted and muttered:

"Just because we're all _so attractive."_

As Ingrid guffawed, Lloyd elbowing her angrily, Mandy hissed:

"_Ian! Shut up!"_

The tall boy arched an eyebrow. "Someone got out of bed on the wrong side, this morning."

"_Please, just be quiet!"_

Seeming as if he was going to say something else, Mandy winced. She was perplexed. Ian was never usually _this DAFT!_

Thankfully, common sense kicked in, and Ian closed his mouth. Mandy blew out her contained breath in relief, but she cringed as Ingrid piped up: "Why are you telling him to shut up? Rude, much!"

Whilst she kissed her teeth, other pairs of eyes snapped onto their circle, causing the level of fear in everyone to sharply rise. Lloyd stared back at 'Them', whereas Mandy attempted to silence Ingrid with a scorching glare. She was also berating herself as she should have screamed; _"THEY'RE ALL STARING AT __**HARVEY!"**_

The youngest member of SPLAT narrowed her eyes, evidently about to explode at being treated 'like a toddler', when Ian suddenly murmured:

"Why are the Prefects staring at you, Harv?"

"I-I-I-I-"

"_What have you done, NOW?!"_

Harvey jerked at his brother's snappish demand, flinching at the burning glare he was being subjected to. He sputtered, managing to shrug his shoulders in confusion even though his mind was descending into turmoil.

"N-Nothing! L, I s-s-swear, I haven't _d-done_ anything!"

Noticing that Harvey was becoming exasperated, Mandy rubbed his back, cooing gently: "It's alright. I'm sure it'll be about something that happened ages ago, you know what they're like."

"Bad luck, Harv." Ian patted his shoulder, then turned his attention to Lloyd. "Hey, mate, don't let all of the blood go to your brain. Harvey's going to be fine."

Lloyd scoffed. "He won't be…. Is that what you were trying to tell us, Mandy?"

As the eldest female member sadly nodded, Ingrid sidled up to Harvey, muttering: "I'm with you, baby. All of the way."

"T-Thanks, Ing. But I know I'm s-s-screwed."

He swallowed nervously as Rose barked out the usual commands, the pupils beginning to form their lines. Harvey accepted his friends' sympathies, then caught Lloyd's sleeve as his brother ventured over to his assigned line. Lloyd locked gazes with Harvey, understanding how _frightened_ his little brother was, and feeling a strong urge to simply sweep Harvey up into a hug and stroke his hair to calm his frazzled nerves.

Lloyd listened intently to Harvey as he whined pathetically: "Please don't leave me on my own, L-L. I can't d-do this alone. _P-Please, big brother?"_

Harvey hunched into himself, his small form being engulfed by his thick coat and it didn't help that he was bundled up, an illusion that he had no neck and a small sized head being created. Sorrow hit Lloyd like a ton of bricks, and he realised that he _had _to help his little brother, (as always), but even in a tricky situation such as this one, where the Prefects held all of the power.

"Alright, I'll stick with you. What's a big brother for?"

Grateful smile unveiling onto his round face, Harvey whispered: "Thanks, L-L."

"You're welcome. Now, join the end of your line and I'll be right behind you."

Nodding, Harvey shuffled over to his line, Lloyd halting a few inches behind him. The brothers ignored the glances from SPLAT, both of them staring straight ahead at the brick wall. To their dismay, their line was the last one to be called in.

As they followed the other pupils, Lloyd could see that the Prefects were awaiting his brother's imminent arrival. Harvey himself was holding in his whimpers of fear, head cast towards the snowy ground as his feet shuffled ever closer to the six predators.

When the brothers veered round to the platform, Rose and Jeff broke free from their line and descended to a lower step, their faces an impassive mask. Whilst Jeff eyed the brothers up, Rose commanded haughtily:

"Harvey Hunter, stop."

The Hunter duo stopped dead, Harvey's head still hung down. Lingering back, the other four Prefects barring Sarah, smirked as Rose shared a glance with Jeff before rattling off a set of instructions.

"You are permitted to attend the Prefect's Council in precisely one hour and fifteen minutes. Do not be late, as we have much to discuss."

"Discuss _what, _exactly?"

The two superior Prefects clapped their eyes onto a furious and inquisitive Lloyd Hunter, Rose purring in reply;

"Everything that your brother has been up too since the start of the school year, which I can assure you is… _a lot."_

Harvey shuddered as Lloyd shot him an expression of curiosity, his own expression one of pure fear. The Prefects _knew_ _EVERYTHING. _

Shaking his head, Lloyd set his features into a scowl. "Right then. I'm coming with him, to defend him. Sort of similar to a lawyer, I guess."

Instantly, Jeff burst into laughter. "_Defend _Wheezy?! What's the point?! Everyone knows that he is GUILTY!"

Harvey flinched. Rose sent Jeff a disapproving look before remarking: "How touching. Yet, I am afraid that you cannot attend. This Council is for Harvey only. Go to your lesson, Lloyd."

Harvey whimpered as Lloyd gaped. "_What?! _You can't refuse to have me, I-"

"Lloyd Hunter, you are not permitted to attend this trial. Your _baby brother _has to pay for his actions, ALONE. Now, I suggest you get going, before _you are late."_

Glowering, Lloyd understood that it was pointless to kick up a fuss or fight back so instead, for once, he let it go. Pulling Harvey into a quick hug, he whispered into his ear:

"Good luck, H. Just remember, SPLAT are always together."

Sniffling, Harvey nodded, watching as his brother released him and ventured into the main school building. He flicked his eyes up and squeaked out:

"I'll s-see you in an hour and f-fifteen minutes t-then."

Harvey scuttled away before he could either listen to any of the Prefects or glimpse the expressions on their faces.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late, Sir. I was talking to the Prefects."

Mr Venables scoffed, glancing over from the board towards the troublemaker of his class. "I believed that they were dealing with your brother, this morning?"

Lloyd gritted his teeth, remaining in the same place. "Yes, Sir. I was with Harvey when they were speaking to him. Please accept my apology."

Wanting so much to sock Mr Venables in the _face_, Lloyd hurried to his seat as his teacher gestured towards the desks. He hastily sat down and took off his coat, scarf and hat before pulling out his equipment and book. Lloyd opened his book, picked up his pencil and started writing down the notes that were on the board, subconsciously aware that _Dinah Glass _was burning her hazel eyes into the back of his head.

'_Well, screw her! The lying traitor!'_

There was a scraping of a chair somewhere behind him, and Lloyd rolled his eyes as Dinah brushed past him, pencil and sharpener in hand, shooting him an inquisitive look. He glared back, then tilted his head and set to work on the questions that Mr Venables was writing down on the board.

While she sharpened her pencil, Dinah kept her gaze on her older foster brother, wary of his volatile temper. However, she _desperately _wanted to know what had happened with Harvey outside earlier so, having sharpened her pencil to the maximum, Dinah emptied the shavings into the bin and strode back over to the desks, hesitating in front of the one that Lloyd and another pupil were seated at.

"_What happened?"_

Snapping his head up, Lloyd snarled: "That is _none of your business."_

Startled, Dinah blinked, jumping at Mr Venables's reprimand. "Lloyd Hunter! Be quiet!"

"I will when _SHE _stops interfering!"

"Are you arguing with me, young man?"

Quickly, Dinah retreated to her seat, sharpener shoved into her pencil case. All eyes were on Lloyd and the slowly approaching teacher. Mr Venables placed his hands onto the desk, bearing down on Lloyd in what he hoped, was a frightening manner. Yet, his bow tie caused the illusion to fail spectacularly.

Lloyd, for once not cautious about getting into trouble, glared defiantly back. He hissed:

"I just want _Miss Glass _to keep her nose out of mine and my brother's personal business. Is that _really _too much to ask?"

This question was aimed at Dinah, and the girl lowered her gaze to the desk, pencil etching into the paper before her. Mr Venables narrowed his eyes, snapping:

"Miss Glass has nothing to do with this. What I am taking issue with, _is your attitude."_

"_My attitude is_ _fine_. It's just HER! Digging into our private lives, as if she has nothing better to do! It's obvious I'm not going to tell her what the Prefects said to Harvey, as like I just told her, it's NONE OF HER BUSINESS!"

"_Don't shout at me, Mr Hunter."_

Suddenly, Mr Venables smirked. A warning sign. "Pray tell, isn't Harvey allowed to have his _own privacy?" _His smirk broadened as he laced his tone with venom.

"Or is he so much of a _baby _that you have to hand hold him through _everything?"_

There were a few titters from the class, and Dinah felt her blood run cold. Had Mr Venables _really said __that?!_

At once, Lloyd bolted to his feet, chair screeching back from the force at which he had moved. Eyes burning with fury, he hissed viciously:

"_How DARE you?!_ No one, and I mean, NO ONE, _insults my brother like that! _The reason WHY I '_interfere'_ with my brother's life, is because he is MY BROTHER! AND I CARE FOR HIM! The Prefects were hassling him, so as it's my duty so to speak, I STUCK UP FOR HIM! Hah, you call yourself, _a teacher?! _It's utterly despicable, what the Headmaster allows you to get away with! Insulting one of your pupils like that! YOU SHOULD BE SACKED!

At the end of his rant, Lloyd panted, positively steaming over his teacher's comment and how Mr Venables had been steering the conversation away from Glass and onto _him_. Lloyd gritted his teeth as Mr Venables paused for a beat, then bellowed:

"GET OUT!"

"Gladly." Picking up his bag, Lloyd stuffed all of his items off of the desk into it, then stomped towards the closed classroom door. Wrenching it open, he stopped in the door way as Mr Venables started to speak. _"You _are to wait outside for the rest of the lesson. _Do you understand, Mr Hunter?!"_

"Yes, _Sir."_

Narrowing his eyes even more until they were slits, Mr Venables snarled:

"Then during Lunch, you shall return here for Detention, where you shall be catching up with the work that you are going to miss, and aid me in marking the papers that this class did last week. _Do you understand, Mr Hunter?"_

"Yes, _Sir."_

Irritated at the clipped tone the boy was using, Mr Venables ordered: "Right, now you can apologise to your classmates for ruining the lesson. Face them."

Sighing, Lloyd spun round, and making sure that he caught every pupils' gaze, his eyes slitting at the sight of Dinah, he drawled:

"I am sorry for ruining your lesson, everyone."

Once Mr Venables had nodded his affirmation, Lloyd faced the corridor again, ready to step out. However, he paused when Mr Venables jeered:

"Shame, isn't it?"

Not receiving any form of an answer, Mr Venables sneered. "Such a shame that the _Hunter family _cannot behave themselves. You and _your brother_ are very troublesome! Just be thankful that the Prefects are busy as is the Headmaster. Otherwise, you would have been before them, without a moment's hesitation! Now, LEAVE!"

Relief crashing through him at Mr Venables not revealing Harvey's soon to be whereabouts or the purpose of the visit to the Council, Lloyd left the classroom, shutting the door behind him. As he slouched against the wall, bag at his feet, Lloyd closed his eyes with a tired sigh. He had wanted to slam the door, but that was just _asking _for more trouble. He grimaced, beginning to feel pangs of regret.

'_Crap, WHY did I do that?! Mum's going to kill me if she finds out. Which she WILL, thanks to Miss Goody Good Glass. I hope H is faring better than me.'_

* * *

An hour and fifteen minutes after being informed of his fate, Harvey stood outside the Prefect's room. Unaware that his brother had landed himself with Detention, that Dinah was musing over the reason why he was held back before school and that the rest of SPLAT were wishing him good luck in their minds, Harvey grabbed hold of the locket around his neck, his fingers squeezing the half heart, not caring that the jagged edges dug into his flesh slightly.

It was better than facing the _demons _on the other side of the room.

He swallowed down the growing lump in his throat, wishing that Lloyd was there with him. Albeit, he was there in spirit. Trembling, Harvey summed up what little courage he possessed, and raised his fist, knuckles tentatively skimming the door.

"ENTER!"

Harvey flinched at the loud boom. _'Why does Jeff have to scare me so much?!' _He thought as he creaked open the door and stumbled into the room. The room was dimly lit, just enough for Harvey to view the surroundings and people without having to strain his eyes. On one side of the room, stood Sue and Peter. Harvey whimpered as Peter grinned at him, his second tormentor, Jeff being top dog, revelling in the weakling's fear.

Sue moved over to the door and shut it firmly, then returned to her position. Harvey graced his eyes over the wall they were against, before turning his head to face the other way. There were two tables pushed together, the other four Prefects sat on seats, facing him. From the far left, sat Sarah then Jeff, Rose and finally Simon.

A brief flicker of a thought whisked through Harvey's mind. _'Seems as if Sue and Peter aren't good enough to sit at the table.'_

His mind blanked at the sight of Jeff. Absolutely sure that he was going to pass out, Harvey stepped forwards at the Deputy Head's gesture, stepping more into the light and, unknowingly, stepping onto a black circle, a sharp contrast to the white flooring.

His gaze tearing away from Jeff, Harvey noticed a large folder in front of the older boy, and to his horror and shock, the label on the side of the folder had big, bold, black letters stamped onto it.

_Spelling his name._

"Well, _Wheezy_, let's get started, shall we?"

Malice clear in Jeff's voice, Harvey peered out from beneath his eyelashes and murmured shakily:

"Yes, J-Jeff."

The Prefect smirked and Harvey _knew _that the smug prick was enjoying this, though he would never refer to Jeff in such a way verbally. _That _would grant him several whacks to the body.

He blinked as Jeff leisurely opened the folder, then leant back slightly, fingers slotting together, newly formed fists set on the table. Upon beginning to talk, Jeff's register became deeper, which Harvey guessed was his 'authoritative voice.' Judging by Rose's eye roll, he was right on track.

"Harvey Hunter, you have been summoned here before the Prefect's Council to be enlightened on the _crimes _that you have committed in the vicinity of St Champions." If he had enough pluck, Harvey would have snorted. Instead, he simply squeaked. "Fortunately, these have not tarnished the school's reputable reputation, but you _must _be punished."

An audible gulp sounded in the room. Clicking his tongue, Jeff's grey eyes flicked towards the papers within the folder, then seconds later, they would flick back up again, before he repeated the process. As his eyes flickered, he commenced the list of Harvey's 'crimes'.

"Firstly, in the first week of the new school year, you were seen entering the school building _without permission, _might I add, before you were meant too. What were you doing?"

"I-I was going to d-do the r-registers, J-Jeff. I was w-with Lloyd and I r-realised that I w-was meant to do them so I r-ran in…. I w-went to go and do them."

Tutting at this extra slice of 'trouble', Jeff glanced down at the folder, slight quirking of the lips to express his delight. _"Sharon Page, _had been assigned to do the registers that week. Not you. What do you say to that?"

"I-I-I…. L-Lloyd f-found me and s-shouted at me, but I c-couldn't hear w-what he said p-properly and because h-he was in a temper, I d-didn't want to risk him l-losing it again."

"So you are admitting that you made a mistake?"

"W-Well, m-m-maybe, the H-Headmaster-"

"_The Headmaster does not make MISTAKES!"_

Harvey shrivelled at Rose's shriek, the Head Prefect huffing as Jeff chuckled. "Temper, temper, Rose. Now, Wheezy, we all believe that _you _made the mistake. Do you accept this?"

"Y-Yes." Resignation had struck him.

"That's one strike. Now, your second offence. The spying on Assembly fiasco."

Harvey whimpered upon seeing Rose's expression. She looked _livid. _It was difficult to gage either of Simon's or Sarah's reactions, and Peter's and Sue's were out of the question, but all Harvey needed to know was that his dug hole was getting _deeper and deeper._

Jeff snorted. "I know that Rose wants to see you pay for this so let us proceed. _I_ _saw you, _outside the Hall. Spying on something that you are BANNED FROM! Tell me, Wheezy, do you know what _'banned'_ means?"

"Y-Yes, I d-do."

"Then why didn't you apply the definition?!"

"I-I was just c-curious, I-"

"Enough. The matter of the fact is, you were caught spying, and this chalks up another offence. My, my, do you _want _to be punished?!"

Harvey quivered, his frantic whimpers being swallowed down into muffled grunts. Silence reigned for a few moments before Jeff exclaimed:

"Ah! Now, _this_ is the biggest offence of all."

He raised his head, locking gazes with his petrified victim, lips pealed back to reveal his perfect, white teeth. "Maths Homework. Do you recall?"

"Er-"

"You cheated, Hunter. Fair and square. I am astonished that the Headmaster has let you get away it for so long. If I were him, which would be an _honour, _I would have dealt with you straight away!"

Jeff sniggered as Rose reprimanded Simon for his little speech. "We all know you _love _being so dramatic about academics and anyone abusing them, but Hunter is being punished now, as the Headmaster wanted." She growled. "You are not disagreeing with the Headmaster, are you?"

"No, Rose." Said Simon, seeming as if he regretted speaking now. Harvey was astonished as Simon rarely spoke, yet when Jeff started up again, he wished that the fourth ranking Prefect suddenly turned into a chatterbox, so as to save him from this nightmare of a lecture.

"You _cheated _on this piece of homework, which was _easy. _But you, idiotic as ever, failed to complete it so you forced your new foster sister into doing it for you. Didn't you?"

"N-No! I w-went to her and asked her i-if she could h-help me, I didn't t-think that s-she would _accept _my r-request! Then she d-did it for me and I-I wrote my name on it, t-then I gave it in!"

He reeled back, having noticed the smug smile on Jeff's face. The Prefect watched Hunter react in amusement before whispering in a triumphant tone:

"Thank you."

"F-F-For what?"

"For admitting what we already know. That you cheated, but then you went ahead and admitted that you _asked _Dinah Glass for help, so now you are in even _more trouble. _Well done, Wheezy!"

Shoulders slumping, Harvey stifled a sob. Smirking, Jeff purred:

"Oh, the Headmaster was FURIOUS about that! And even though he wasted his valuable time, you _still_ _didn't understand _any of the concepts! It must have been a relief for him to stop wasting his time on a _fool _like you."

Another sob nearly broke free, Jeff continuing on. "Lastly, we come on to your _final offence. _Yes, I bet that you and Smith are regretting having that little play session in the snow now! Throwing those snowballs is against the school rules, but you seem to be breaking another one, every single day!"

"But I-I was p-punished for t-that…. Both m-me and I-Ingrid…"

"Oh yes, but what the Headmaster has in store for you as a punishment is because of _all _of your offences." Rose stated smugly.

Nodding miserably in acceptance, Harvey held his breath as Jeff whisked something out from the back of the folder. Being so fragile and such a worrier, Harvey's mind leapt to the extreme, imagining utterly horrifying things, but his mind was put at peace upon noting that Jeff was brandishing a document. The Deputy Head waved it in front of Harvey, drawling:

"Do I have to launch it like a Frisbee? Shall we play Fetch?"

Harvey shook his head, moving forwards and plucking the document from Jeff's hand, the second in command musing to himself: _'Could play that after the Headmaster's plan has been put into place. A game for my Pet to play when he has been a good boy.'_

He skimmed his fingers over it while Jeff explained. "The Headmaster has provided you with an exam to complete. Some of the questions within are from the Maths Homework that you failed to complete, whereas others are from a range of subjects and have been concocted by the Headmaster himself. You are not to start this until you get home and there must be _no help this time. _Am I clear, _Wheezy?"_

The small boy nodded frantically, his trembles worsening at Jeff's declaration.

"By the way, if you fail even _one _of the questions, then the Headmaster will be dealing with you. _Severely."_

Feeling as if he was going to have a heart attack, Harvey paled, shifting uncomfortably. Rose's lips quivered, and he prayed that she was going to send him on his way. Instead, she drawled lightly:

"You never know, if you get _everything right, _then you may end up on the Great School Quiz. Hah."

'_Yeah…. Hah. Well, our school isn't going, but me and Ing are! Haha, LOSERS! Oh god, SHUT UP! THEY'RE STARING AT YOU! JUST NOD AND RUN! NOD AND RUN! NOD AND-'_

Harvey quickly nodded, then turned towards the door, relieved as Rose waved a hand at him. He scuttled out of the room, missing the satisfied smiles that Rose and Jeff swapped with each other, simply focussing on getting as far away from the Prefect's room as possible.

* * *

Round the corner, in the next corridor, Harvey halted, fingers on his spare hand fumbling for his inhaler. He grasped it, pulling the pump out of his pocket and began to administer it. Upon regaining his breath, Harvey pocketed the pump and scuttled down the corridor, unaware of the looming figure up ahead.

He kept his head down, lost in his thoughts, exam in hand, when he almost tripped over a thin object. Barely managing to regain his footing, Harvey ultimately ended up bumping into some_one, _judging by the shape. Hands fisting into the black material, exam paper now lying on the floor, Harvey slowly raised his head, his eyes widening in horror as he encountered the face of who he had bumped into.

A narrow, pale face. Dark glasses. Nostrils flaring. Thin lips set into a firm line.

'_Uh oh.'_

With a gasp, Harvey released the Headmaster's gown, one eye watching in fascination at the way the folds of the garment moved as if they were bat wings, the other on the Headmaster himself. The man was clad all in black, per usual, waistcoat peeking out from under the suit, which was enveloped in the gown. Harvey backed away, sputtering out numerous apologies on his way. As he moved back, he spotted what he had tripped over in the first place.

_The Headmaster's cane. _

Eyes bulging, mouth opening and closing at random intervals, Harvey whimpered. He could _not _be hit with that! No matter how many times he had been threatened with the cane in his former tutoring sessions and apart from that one time, where he _did _get smacked, Harvey reckoned that the Headmaster would not go that far….. _Would he?_

"S-S-Sorry, Sir. L-Let me g-g-get out of your w-w-way. S-Sorry."

So far, the Headmaster had simply analysed him. However, all of that soon changed.

"Mr Hunter, BE QUIET!"

The stream of words transitioned into a babble of whimpers as Harvey attempted to fall silent. His movements stopped, which was a bad thing, as the Headmaster instantly ranted:

"_Pick up your exam!"_

Obeying, Harvey swiped the exam up off of the floor and locked his brown eyes onto the hem of the Headmaster's gown. _Another mistake. _The Headmaster's spare hand flew towards him, and once the long, claw-like fingers were cupping his chin, Harvey's head was tilted upwards. Eyes connecting with the man's concealed ones, the small boy squeaked as the Headmaster loomed over him, glasses sliding down a fraction so that he could glimpse those horrifying green eyes of his.

The Headmaster hissed: _"Next time, I suggest you _look _where you are going, so that another _accident _does not occur. Remember, chaos breeds destruction! Now, you have your exam in hand, so I believe that you should be getting on your way. Am I correct, Mr Hunter?"_

"Y-Y-Yes, S-S-S-Sir. I'll g-g-get back t-to c-c-class."

"See that you do….. _Get out of my sight, boy!"_

Waiting for the Headmaster to not be touching him anymore, Harvey hastily darted out of the way and speed walked down the corridor, shuddering as he was sure that the Headmaster was burning his covered green orbs into the back of his skull.

Only when he was back in his seat in the classroom, did Harvey feel safe.

* * *

Lunch was eventful as Lloyd had to firstly bear with a lecture from Mr Venables, then apologise to the man, then catch up with all of the work that he had missed and help mark the exam papers the class had worked on a few days ago. Lloyd sighed as he came across his own one, although he was pleasantly surprised at achieving seventy percent on the paper. _He _had had to study hard to achieve such a high percentage, but to everyone else, the paper had seemed a breeze.

Meanwhile in the canteen, Harvey was batting his friends with metaphoric sticks away from questioning him about what the Prefects had wanted with him before school. He gave no indication of the exam paper tucked away in his school bag, simply telling them that he would let them know at the shed. Proceeding to stab his frozen jelly, Harvey wished that the day would end, as after his run in with the Headmaster, his nerves were all shot.

* * *

For the Headmaster, several rooms away, the day was merely getting better and better. He put the phone down, triumphant smile gracing his facial features. Although the interference from the Hunter boy had caused his temper to surge, he was feeling ecstatic, an emotion that was rare for him, as it had just been confirmed that St Champions, _his school, _was going to be on the Eddy Hair Show in a matter of weeks.

This meant that his Master Plan was certain to take place, and would require the last few adjustments to be made quickly, so everything would be running perfectly on the big day.

He rose to his feet, tucking his chair behind his desk and positioning his cane in the correct place, before stalking out of his office and along the corridor, towards the canteen.

What could pass as a grin quivered at the Headmaster's lips briefly at his upcoming agenda. Once he informed his pupils and staff of the school having secured a place on the Eddy Hair Show, he would be free to filter out his plans to them, taking them through the stages, step by step at every Assembly until the Show itself.

Approaching the canteen doors, the Headmaster's somewhat _happy _expression changed to a scowl. The only people standing in his way were those bunch of _troublemakers._

If they somehow caught wind of his scheme and realised what power he held, then all of his plans, after years and years, could be potentially scuppered.

_By five beastly children. _


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER THIRTY NINE **

"_Children, _I have an announcement to make."

Over a hundred heads snapped up at the sound of the Headmaster's voice, any idle chatter emanating from the troublemaker's table filtering out. He waited for the Prefects on duty to order the pupils onto their feet, then slowly stepped forwards, the doors swinging shut behind him.

The Headmaster glared at the four troublemakers, curiosity spiking at the evidence of one missing member, eyes forming slits at the speed they were moving to climb to their feet. Only when Ian Robinson was the remaining troublemaker to stand still, the lumbering oaf struggling to control his large feet, did the Headmaster allow his anger to unfold.

"_Mr Robinson! Stand still!"_

Instead of a quip or 'funny' remark, Ian froze, wide eyes clapping onto the Headmaster's intimidating form. He squeaked:

"S-Sorry, Sir. You know how it is, having b-big feet-"

"I suggest that you also _remain SILENT. _Do I make myself clear, boy? Any more unnecessary comments, then _you shall be punished!"_

The other troublemakers flinched, knowing that if their friend was slapped with a detention, then no doubt, _they _would receive some backlash from either the Prefects, the teachers or the Headmaster himself, for _'not keeping Robinson in line'_ or something else, that Ingrid especially, viewed as 'stupid and pathetic.'

As Ian meekly nodded, Ingrid bristled. If she didn't fear the Headmaster so much, then she would show the hated man a thing or two!

Head tilted slightly, a small smirk expressing how triumphant he felt over sending fear into the hearts of his most hated pupils, the Headmaster pitched a question towards the children he loathed with every fibre of his being.

"Where is Lloyd Hunter?"

As SPLAT shifted, undecided on who should answer the Headmaster's question, Peter Williamson opened his own mouth. Being the youngest and least experienced of the Prefects, he was more inclined to feel the Headmaster's wrath than any of his fellow colleagues, save for Jeff, whose nasty and cruel streak ensnared him plenty of times for the Headmaster to deal with him. For Peter, most of the Headmaster's wrath also stemmed from his partnership with Jeff, over the torment of Harvey Hunter, but the rest of the time, it was due to him being more _naïve _than the others, as he would be the one to either question the Headmaster's orders or, in this instance, answer a question that had not been aimed at him.

So, with his chest puffed out, Peter promptly declared in a smug tone.

"He is currently serving Detention with Mr Venables, Sir. It seems that Hunter cheeked him, thus Mr Venables saw fit to punish him. If you ask me, Lloyd Hunter should have been given a Detention _ages ago. _He seems to think that he is above the rules."

Peter lost that smug look within seconds, as the Headmaster suddenly whirled round to face his Prefect and snarled:

"If you ask ME, _individuals should not answer questions that were not intended for them! _Pray tell, was that question aimed at you, Peter?"

"N-No, Sir. Sorry."

"You best be, boy!"

Peter flinched as the Headmaster returned his gaze onto the 'troublemakers.' Gracing the silent children with a glare, he growled: "Next time I ask a question, one of you should answer me before I see fit to punish all of you. Well, now that I know where Lloyd Hunter is, I see no further reason for me to delay this piece of news I am about to share with you."

The four members of SPLAT shuddered as a smile quirked the Headmaster's lips, Harvey attempting to ignore his foster sister's inquisitive look as his brain whirred with potential schemes to wing his way out of completing the assigned exam. He came up with none, and was forced to listen to the Headmaster's gleeful revelation, whilst his panic mounted more and more.

"I have just received some news, that no doubt, all of you will be… _ecstatic _about. For I have been informed by the television company that produces the Eddy Hair Show, that we, St Champions…. Shall be taking part on the show in a matter of weeks. This means that a team of three pupils needs to be decided. I shall be selecting the team members shortly, then announcing my decisions at a later date. Are you not _excited, _children?"

Instantly, hundreds of heads nodded, faint clapping erupting from the majority of the tables. On the 'troublemaker' table, SPLAT remained silent, hands by their sides. Overall, they weren't bothered by this announcement, as Harvey and Ingrid were going to the live show anyway, and the thought of having to be in the show's audience with _the rest of their school, _set a downer on their moods straight away.

The Headmaster concealed his smirk, satisfied that his pupils were 'celebrating' this piece of news that he had delivered. Of course, he had already decided the team that would be taking part in the Great School Quiz, but he saw no issue with hiding the identities of his chosen members for a little while longer.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, the Headmaster snapped:

"Lunch is finished. Get into your lines after you have cleared away your trays."

Whilst his pupils obeyed his command, Prefects barking at them to '_move!',_ the Headmaster raked his concealed gaze over the four naughty pupils, hissing:

"_Off to the Library now."_

The children nodded, clearing away their trays then shuffling off, out of the canteen. Before he stalked to the front of the assembled lines, the Headmaster waved Rose over, bending slightly so that he could whisper quietly enough so only she could hear his words.

"Make sure Harvey Hunter does not work on the exam I have set him during the Library study session. Although if he does not heed your warning, then you are to inform me so that I can deal with him, _myself."_

Wicked glee swam into Rose's eyes at that moment in time, and the Head Prefect couldn't have made her nod of agreement more eager if she tried.

"Yes, Sir. I shall warn Hunter."

"Excellent. Now, go to the Library."

* * *

On their way to the Library, the four members of SPLAT decided to use the rare opportunity of wandering the corridors, without any surveillance, to discuss the Headmaster's announcement and their subsequent reactions to the news.

"I don't care. Me and Harv-Harv are going to see the show live anyway. We don't need to go again!"

"But it's the _Eddy Hair Show! _S-Surely, you wouldn't pass up the chance to see it live _again?!"_

"Harvey, do YOU want to be in the show's audience with _THOSE goody goods?!"_

He frowned, before shaking his head. "Not really."

Ingrid snorted. "Exactly. Normally, I would be jumping for joy, but seeing as how we _have to sit with the school_, I'd much rather go through that snowball punishment again!"

Harvey shuddered, as Ian mumbled: "I think I'll join you. I love Eddy Hair, but I _really _don't want to be seen as part of St Champions on live TV, being broadcast to the nation. Might scupper my chances of having a career in showbiz!"

Ingrid rolled her eyes, Harvey giggled and Mandy sighed, saying: "I don't like it either, but we certainly won't be able to get out of attending the show itself. The Headmaster will see to that."

Harvey shuddered again. Ian suddenly glanced down at his feet and queried:

"Hey guys, why did he insult my feet like that? He has to have at least _size fifteen, _I mean, come on! I-"

He was cut off by a sharp nudge courtesy of Mandy, and only found out why he had been silenced upon seeing Rose stalk up the corridor towards them. The Head Prefect narrowed her eyes at the little group, barking:

"What are you all doing?! Stop _chattering _and get into the Library!"

SPLAT wasted no time in entering the Library, Harvey shuffling in after his friends once Rose had informed him that his exam was to remain in his school bag _or else, _and Rose was about to enter the room herself when Lloyd sidled up to her.

She smirked at his chastised expression, sneering: "I hope you enjoyed your Detention, Hunter! No doubt, your friends will want to tell you about the Headmaster's announcement, and I shall allow them to, but after that, I want total silence and the lot of you to get on with your work! Do you understand?"

Lloyd nodded, intrigued as to what the purpose of the Headmaster's mysterious announcement was, and whether it would affect the dynamic of SPLAT. For, if it ruined their lives even more, then they would need to get preparing.

Lloyd liked to always be _one step ahead_.

Entering the Library, he relayed Rose's orders, then leant forwards, absorbing all of the information that he was told and muffling his sigh of relief at being informed that their lives were not in any form of danger.

* * *

As soon as the shed door had closed behind them, Lloyd tore straight into his younger brother. In a verbal manner, as always.

"Why did the Prefects want you to attend their Council? What did they say? _Did they punish you?!"_

Alarmed at the onslaught of questions, Harvey retreated into Ingrid's arms, the youngest member of SPLAT stroking her boyfriend's hair slowly and directing her pout onto the Chairman.

"Don't scare him like that! If you continue, I'll knock you out!"

Lloyd scoffed and folded his arms. "Ing, you're like four foot tall, and I'm _not _scaring H. I just want to know."

"Hey, I'm at least five foot! The tape measure doesn't lie! And we all do, but you have to _coax it out…." _Facing Harvey, she smooched his lips, then pulled away, whispering saucily: "Come on, Harv-Harv, you can tell Ing-Ing…."

"Ingrid, don't force him into anything. You can tell us if you want too, Harvey. We won't have a go if you want to keep quiet."

Shooting a grateful smile at Mandy from under Ingrid's arms, Harvey replied: "I'll tell you guys. I-I want to because we're a g-group and we _always _share everything. So…."

He slipped out from under Ingrid's hold, to the girl's dismay, and fetched his school bag. Rifling through it, he slumped down onto his deckchair and pulled out the exam paper, tossing his school bag onto the floor. Holding the document aloft, he muttered:

"They gave me this for everything _bad _I've done so far since the start of term. I can't start it till I get home and if I get any of the questions wrong, then… t-then I have to see the H-Headmaster. _In person."_

While everyone else gasped, Mandy whispered: "Have you looked through it yet?"

"No, but J-Jeff said that most of the questions are maths related." His face crumbled, and he sniffled, voice shaking. "I-I'll _never _b-be able to do it!"

As Ian cracked a joke, desperate to inject some much needed humour into the situation, Mandy held her hand out, whispering softly: "Let's have a look."

Harvey gratefully handed the exam to her, watching like a hawk as Mandy flipped through the pages, devastated upon seeing the moment that her face fell. Obviously, it was too difficult for her.

Handing it back over, Mandy murmured: "I'm sorry, Harvey. My Maths skills don't extend to that level."

"Oh, give it here!

Lloyd snatched the paper out of his brother's hands and flipped through the pages himself, only tossing the exam back with a frustrated sigh when he had flicked through every page. On it continued, with Ingrid and Ian, the latter exclaiming every five seconds that he was 'hopeless at Maths', scanning the pages critically then eventually passing the exam back, defeat shining in their eyes.

Fingering the paper, Harvey sniffed, but his head shot up when Ingrid suddenly piped up:

"Hey, I know someone who could help you! What about Dinah?!"

"_No way, _you keep her out of this! She's already caused enough trouble for us!"

Ingrid shrugged her shoulders. "Alright, Lloyd. I was just trying to help my boyfriend. You know, that's what couples _do?" _"Not that you would know…." She mumbled spitefully under her breath.

"Excuse me? What is _that _meant to mean?!"

Before any blows could be made, Mandy flapped her hands. "Calm down, you two! Dinah may have betrayed us, but compared to the rest of Them, she's not too bad. Don't look at me like that, Lloyd."

The eldest member of SPLAT huffed, leaning back in his chair sullenly. As silence settled onto the shed, Ingrid decided to break it by whispering:

"_Glass is still a bitch though."_

She pressed her lips to Harvey's forehead before she could be reprimanded by the others, for her 'use of bad language.'

* * *

"What's this Detention business then?"

'_You didn't waste any time.' _Instead of voicing this thought, Lloyd muttered: "Mr Venables gave me a detention because we had a disagreement, that's all." He entered the kitchen, pushing aside the urge to roll his eyes at the fuming figure of his mother. Mrs Hunter glared at her eldest son, her anticipated rant building and building up to a crescendo.

"_A disagreement? _What were you _thinking, _Lloyd William?! No student argues with their teacher and gets away with it! In fact, no student argues with their teacher _period. _I'm not surprised he gave you Detention, because I firmly believe that you thoroughly deserved it! You should be _ashamed of yourself,_ Lloyd William!"

At this last scathing remark, Lloyd snorted. "If only you knew, Mum."

"Mum! Mum!"

Mrs Hunter, in the midst of the argument with her eldest son, jumped in shock as her youngest child came barrelling into the kitchen, sliding in his socks, with his tie askew and a thick document clenched in his chubby fist. Harvey skidded to a stop beside his mother and dropped the document onto the kitchen table, exclaiming:

"I got given this to do today at school and it's too difficult! I don't know what to do!"

"Honey, honey, calm down."

Teresa spoke softly to Harvey, wanting him to calm himself before he worked himself up enough into an asthma attack. Upon being calm enough, Harvey flipped open the document and whined:

"This exam is _so hard! _Everyone else says so! How am I meant to do all of this and get it _correct?! _They put too much pressure on us, we're KIDS, not university students!"

As Harvey continued to whine, Mrs Hunter sighed and snaked an arm around her son, pulling him to her chest. She cooed:

"Sweetie, let Daddy have a look at it when he gets home. I'm sure he'll be able to help you."

"No, he won't! This is _impossible!" _Suddenly, tears sprung to Harvey's eyes and he wailed: "Oh, I'm going to have to go to _the_ _Headmaster _and he'll punish me for being SO STUPID!"

Bursting into tears, Harvey shoved his mother aside and fled the kitchen, footsteps pounding on the stairs. He was so distraught that his mother was brushing aside his concerns for being unable to complete the exam, that Harvey continued sobbing, now into the damp material of his pillow.

Downstairs, Lloyd was irritated, albeit slightly relived. All of the negative attention had been shifted from him onto Harvey, meaning that he had relaxed, but he was wound up at how their mother, once again, had blown off their issues regarding St Champions, thus causing Harvey to break out into heart rendering sobs, run up to his bedroom and promptly beat himself up for 'not being good enough.'

Gazing coldly at his mother for a couple of seconds, Lloyd then pushed past her, muttering:

"Thanks a lot."

He stormed past the Glass girl in the hallway and started to ascend the stairs, grunting as Mum called up:

"Once you're finished with Harvey, I want you to come downstairs and help me with dinner as that's your punishment for getting Detention!"

Upon hearing a door slam upstairs, Teresa sighed and leant against a kitchen counter. Dinah stepped over the threshold and approached the table, smiling sadly at her foster mother on the way. She plucked the exam from the table and surveyed the pages, before whispering:

"Do you mind if I take a look at this?"

"Go ahead, dear. No one's stopping you."

'_Apart from one certain hot headed red head.' _Thought Dinah, but in reality, she simply nodded then left the kitchen, exam firmly in hand.

* * *

Dinner was an awkward affair. Per usual, Harvey wolfed down his meal, not caring if the heat of the curry burned the back of his throat. His tear stained face was pained with sadness, sadness that made Lloyd pause every mouthful to rub his little brother's back in comfort. Dinah poked her meal, the peppers intermixed with the mushrooms and the sauce coated rice her specific target for a stabbing, her brain whirring into action. After dinner, she would focus on the exam and hopefully fulfil it to the best of her abilities, as surely then, the Headmaster would be impressed at the level of work presented and let Harvey off of the hook.

Finishing his meal, Harvey stood up, stored away his plate, cup and cutlery, then stormed upstairs, slamming his bedroom door shut. Teresa sighed and attempted to make conversation with Lloyd and Dinah. However, the verbal filter died out within minutes, and Lloyd wasted no time in escaping from the kitchen and joining his brother upstairs, even echoing the slamming of his own bedroom door.

* * *

An hour later, the door to the den opened. Now casually dressed, the two brothers went to walk into the room when they both spotted their foster sister seated at the desk, head bent and hand moving up and down. Instantly, Lloyd growled and turned round, pleased when Harvey did the same, minus the growl. The youngest Hunter held nothing against Dinah. It was just that he was still upset over the whole _failure to complete the exam_ situation, so naturally, he didn't feel like speaking to anyone in particular.

Yet, stepping back onto the landing, Harvey paused in his tracks at the sound of Dinah's voice.

"I've completed the exam for you."

Sharply turning round, the boys stared wide eyed at the passive face looking back at them.

"W-what?" Harvey sputtered, his feet moving forwards, up to the desk, of his own accord. Lloyd followed his brother, confusion clouding his usual judgement of the Glass girl. Why would _she _be helping Harvey out after she had _betrayed _all of them? And why would she scupper her little _relationship _with the Headmaster, over a couple of 'troublemakers'?!

As Dinah started to guide Harvey through each page of the exam, Lloyd eyed her up, mind in conflict. It was only when she had finished explaining every question to a thoroughly baffled Harvey, and shown them both that she _had _completed every question, did Dinah offer them a small smile.

"Why did you help Harvey with the exam?"

The question was blunt and straight to the point.

'_Just like Lloyd.' _Dinah thought, lip curling upwards wryly.

She studied her older foster brother for a few moments before pouring out her reasons, allowing the brothers to truly see some of her emotions within her hazel orbs, a rare display from their robotic foster sister.

"I _wanted _to help. I saw that Harvey wouldn't be able to do it. In fact, only a _genius _would be able to do it, and before you say anything, I'm not bragging. I'm not a swot, I'm just clever…. I try not to let everyone know that I am. In fact, sometimes I wish that I _wasn't. _It just heaps too much attention onto me, and I hate it. I've had it happen to me at my previous schools and it was a _nightmare."_

She inhaled, then exhaled a deep breath.

"I felt like I owed you, Harvey, after I seemingly betrayed you." Before Lloyd could interrupt, Dinah plunged onwards.

"I'm sorry if I did hurt both of you in any way. I didn't mean too, and I know you don't like me, Lloyd. But to tell you the truth, I have _nothing _to do with the Headmaster or this plan that you think he has. If I did, do you really think I would be helping Harvey out right now? Or just sitting around, instead of worming my way into your good books? No, I am simply an Orphan, being fostered by your parents. That's all. Take it how you want, but I _know _that something weird is going on at the school, and I know that your group does as well. Since I've been going to St Champions, I've been building my own little investigation up, and I feel like I've stumbled upon something, but the thing is, I don't know _what _I've found. I just feel like it has something to do with Assembly…."

Dinah trailed off and whilst Harvey tilted his head, waiting eagerly, Lloyd reeled back, stunned. There was no point arguing with the girl, for Lloyd could _see, _in those big hazel eyes of hers, that Dinah Glass meant every word. She was telling the truth, and immediately, Lloyd felt shame and remorse flush through him.

Although pleased that Dinah had helped his little brother out, Lloyd felt like the fool for misjudging her and labelling her so many untruths. Plus, he always _hated _being wrong.

Clearing his throat, he muttered: "I can tell, you're being completely truthful and I want to… apologise for how I've acted. I treated you so… _horribly. _Can you forgive me?"

Dinah nodded curtly, her face breaking into a pleasant smile. "Yes. I understand that you were wanting to protect your brother and your friends. And even though _you _were quite brutal, Harvey was very nice."

The boy in question blushed at this, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand whilst the other leafed through the completed exam. Lloyd spoke again;

"You were saying that you were suspicious about the school. What did you find out?"

Wincing suddenly, Dinah balled her fists up and rubbed them against her forehead, head bent. She exclaimed in frustration: "I don't remember! I KNOW it's to do with Assembly! There's a reason why you two and your friends are separated from the rest of us! A reason why everything is so regimented! _But I can't REMEMBER!"_

Letting loose a growl, Dinah was startled into glancing up, fists unclenching, when Harvey piped up:

"Well, let's help you remember! Come on, Di, remember, remember, remember…."

As Lloyd joined in, "_Remember, Remember, Remember!", _Dinah creased her entire face, ignoring the pounding head-ache that attributed with trying to remember a blockage in her memory, and instead focussed on the key word that she had sealed in her mind for several weeks now.

'_Eyes, eyes, eyes…. Remember…. Assembly, Headmaster, Eyes…'_

"_Remember, Remember, REMEMBER!"_

"HYPNOTISM!"

Both boys faltered at this exclamation, standing in stunned silence as Dinah commenced her explanation.

"I remember it now! Every time I go into Assembly, the Headmaster stands behind the lectern and takes his glasses off, then he tells us to look into his eyes and hypnotises all of us! That's obviously how we know all of those facts that we chant in the study circle, it's because he recites to us from a book! And that's why everything is so regimented, why the Prefects are so authoritative and why every pupil is _so perfect! _It's because he's hypnotised all of them into being perfect pupils! Nothing out of place. His own personal perfect school to run. I used to avoid looking into his eyes, but he caught me every time, and I used to say to myself to remember 'his eyes' before I lost myself in the trance. That's why I spout out all those lines about the Headmaster being '_perfect'_ and the school being so _'marvellous'!_ He's drilled it into everyone's minds to say those things! And why I can't remember some of the events at school or I say a different version of events, like the snowball incident. He's fed me lines to fool your parents… Oh god, how long has he been doing this for?! All those poor children…."

"Not such a perfect school now." Lloyd muttered darkly.

Harvey agreed, whispering: "I know why he hates the five of us so much now."

"Why?"

"Yeah, why, H?"

Harvey's bottom lip began to tremble. "Don't you see? It's because _we're Immune_ to his hypnotism. Plain and simple."

Lloyd gasped. "That's why…"

"So he can control everyone in the school-"

"_Except us." _Harvey input in a quiet voice. "He can control all of the teachers too, I bet…. We're the only ones in his way." Face crumbling, he turned to his older brother. "L, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but for now, we should have some fun." Lloyd glanced at Dinah. "Fancy playing a bit of footy?"

"Alright. Thank you for believing me."

"Took me a long time…. I'll go and fetch the ball."

Once Lloyd had left the den, Harvey managed to muster a shaky grin. "I knew he would c-change his mind about you, and I'm g-glad we _finally _know what's going on at the school. We'll tell the others as soon as possible, and thanks so much for helping me, Di! You're a great sister."

Suddenly, Dinah had the urge to cry. A seldom urge for her in particular.

Patting Harvey on the back, she murmured: "It was nothing. I helped you before with the Maths Homework and I have no issue helping you again. The Headmaster shouldn't be able to tell that I did the work."

"Unlike last time." Harvey said, shuddering at the memory.

* * *

The two of them walked out of the den and down the stairs at Lloyd's call, and for the rest of the evening, they proceeded to play a few games of football. Whilst the sun was setting, Bill Hunter draped his long arms around his wife, resting his head onto her right shoulder. Teresa leant back against him and smiled warmly, both of their gazes staring out into the garden, occupied by their three children.

"It's wonderful that they've finally formed a bond together. I never thought Lloyd would come round to accepting Dinah, but it looks like he has. We have a perfect family, Bill."

"Mmh, let's hope it stays like that…. You never know with kids. They like someone one minute, the next, they bloody hate them and never want to see them again."

"Do you have to be so pessimistic?"

"Well, I _am _an adult."

Chuckling, Teresa inclined her head, allowing her husband to kiss her softly on the lips. As they kissed, outside, Lloyd, Dinah and Harvey were sharing their own brand of affection.

_A group hug. _


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER FORTY **

The end of the school week was approaching fast, and Dinah was eagerly awaiting its arrival. Ever since she had made friends with both of her foster brothers, her life at the Hunter home had drastically improved. As well as growing closer to her foster parents, the first set to actually _appreciate _her intellect, and the first to be open enough to accompanying her to 'boring places' such as the Library or the Museum for a new exhibition, which had caught her eye, she was now on friendly terms with their children, and this meant that she could socialise with the Hunters a lot more than she felt that she was allowed too, and Dinah was pleased that she didn't have to hide away in her room for the majority of the time spent at her foster home anymore, as now, she could have fun with Lloyd and Harvey.

Sipping her tea, Dinah offered a shy smile to Lloyd as he thundered into the kitchen. Lloyd nodded curtly back, a tight lipped smile stretching his face. Dinah took no offence to the odd facial expression, as it was a _school day, _meaning that Lloyd was more temperamental than usual.

Thinking that she would have better luck with Harvey, Dinah did not display her shock at his greeting, merely arching an eyebrow in response to his grunt and shuffle of feet over to the biscuit tin. His hand was slapped away by his mother, and what erupted was a fierce argument that had Mrs Hunter staring in disbelief after her youngest son, as he stormed out of the kitchen, fists clenched tightly.

Sharing a look with her older foster brother, Dinah mouthed: **"Do you want to go and speak to him?"**

Lloyd shook his head, mouthing back: **"No. It'll just make him worse. I hate when he gets like this. So moody, like a little brat. Just leave it to Ingrid."**

He stood up, cleared away his bowl and mug, and then muttered out loud: _"She'll _be able to rein him in. Now, come on, we've got to go soon." Turning to his mother, Lloyd closed the gap between them, and placed his hand onto her shoulder. "Ignore him, Mum. You know that Harvey isn't normally like this, only when he's stressed about something. By the time we get back, he'll be his usual self."

Mrs Hunter nodded absently, before whispering: "I hope so, he's a good boy most of the time, but just now…. Oh, you don't want to be late, so I suggest you get everything together and start making your way to school. Even though the snow is melting, there still might be some frost out there, and I want you all to keep warm, yes?"

"Yes, Mum."

"Yes, Mrs Hunter…. I h-hope you have a nice day."

Teresa flashed a smile at her foster daughter. "Same here."

"Alright, let's get going." Lloyd said, leaving the kitchen with one eye on the clock. Dinah beamed back at Mrs Hunter, then followed Lloyd out of the kitchen and into the hall-way.

* * *

"Why were you so aggressive with Mum just now? _H, don't_ _walk away from me!"_

Dinah watched morosely as Harvey stormed down the road, shouldering past various members of their school. _'Hypnotised members.' _She reminded herself, a small shudder running through her, as she realised that _she _came under that category.

Rage boiling, Lloyd snapped: "Don't dither, we've got to hurry up!" Moments after exploding at his foster sister, his tone and face both softened. "Sorry for snapping. I have to keep reminding myself that I don't hate you anymore…."

"_Charming."_ Dinah countered. "Well, just to remind you in case you _forgot _is that I _am _on your side, so you can trust me."

"I know. I've got to convince the others, that's all. _Oh god,_ here comes Ingrid."

Like a whirlwind, Ingrid skidded to a halt in front of them, chubby face alert with panic.

"What's wrong with Harvey?! He's all grumpy! Stormed past me without even _saying anything! _What did you say to him, Lloyd?!" Her green eyes darted onto Dinah, narrowing to slits. "Or was it… _you?" _She hissed.

"Ingrid, calm down! Harvey was angry when he came downstairs and he blew up at Mum for no reason. I tried to get him to explain himself, but he stormed off!"

"And you want me to sort him out?"

Nodding sheepishly, Lloyd muttered: "Please. Make it quick though. Don't want H to still be in a rough mood when the Prefects arrive."

Ingrid agreed, but before running off after Harvey, she pulled Lloyd aside and hissed sharply in his ear: _"Thought you hated Glass?"_

She was shocked at his hushed reply. "I did, but something happened a few nights ago. Tell you and the others later at the SPLAT meeting, alright?"

Pulling away, Ingrid kissed her teeth. "You better do!" She whirled round and raced back down the street, leaving Lloyd to walk the rest of the way with Dinah, the conversation between them quite limited and testing, as if they were both wading into deep water.

* * *

Upon walking through the gates, Dinah and Lloyd split off into their respective circles, as expected by everyone. However, as they parted, both heard the latter part of Harvey and Ingrid's conversation. The couple were stood slightly apart from Mandy and Ian, and to Lloyd's relief, Harvey seemed to have calmed down.

"Sweetie, it'll be fine. Just give in the exam to Mr Brown, then come and find me. I'll cheer you up."

"I will do, Ing… I'm just nervous about handing it in. I mean, what if he finds something wrong with it?"

'_Shouldn't, considering how __**I**__ was the one to actually complete the exam.' _Thought Dinah, as she and Lloyd continued to listen in whilst moving their feet.

"Hopefully, he won't! Now, cheer up, you moody prick!"

"Ingy! Not so loud, and don't call me _that!"_

"Frankly, you're adorable when you pout."

Rolling his eyes, but with a huge smile on his face, Harvey hugged Ingrid for a brief moment before they broke apart and joined Mandy and Ian. The tall boy raised an eyebrow at them, drawling: "Lover's tiff?"

Mandy nudged Ian as Lloyd joined the circle. After greetings were tossed out, the Chairman of SPLAT leant over and murmured in his younger brother's ear; "So that's why you were in a mood earlier. Look, H, Ingrid's right, it'll be fine. Give in the exam, then come and find us. Yes?"

Harvey nodded and clutched his bag closer to himself. For the rest of the time before the Prefects emerged from the school, SPLAT discussed the latest Eddy Hair Show, and the Hunter brothers directed small smiles at their suddenly beloved foster sister.

* * *

"Mr Brown? I-I've done the e-exam."

Snapping his head up, the teacher surveyed his worst pupil with scrutiny. The boy was trembling slightly, the wadded document extended towards him. Mr Brown snorted, one eyebrow arched, as he purred:

"Well, well, well, it seems that you have _some intelligence, _after all."

Harvey flinched, which caused Mr Brown to smirk devilishly. "Yet I doubt, that your minimal intelligence would come as any _use _in this exam. Let us pray that you get _over _twenty percent this time?"

He chuckled as the Hunter boy blushed red, dismissing him after the rest of the class with a wave of his hand. Although he wanted to look through the exam, that task was up to the Headmaster, and Mr Brown had no intentions of disobeying any orders.

For now, he could simply soak in Harvey Hunter's misery.

* * *

The youngest Hunter hurried over to his girlfriend, waiting until they were a few streets away from the school before linking hands. Trailing behind the elder members, Harvey informed Ingrid of the exchange between himself and Mr Brown, relief tinging his words regarding him handing in the exam, without _too much _hassle. Pecking her boyfriend on the cheek, Ingrid snuggled up to Harvey as they strolled along, and both of them felt loved up for the first time ever.

Once in the shed, all five of them assembled in their respective deck chairs, with Lloyd beginning off the meeting.

"Right everyone, we have a lot to discuss, and I don't really want to be interrupted." His eyes flickered towards Ingrid, then back again. "First of all, Dinah Glass IS _on our side. _A few nights ago, Harvey and I walked into our den and she was there, at the desk, working on the exam that the Prefects gave Harvey. We've all heard rumours about how clever she is? Well, she actually _is_ a genius, but she doesn't like anyone to know, because they judge her for it. Like I did, but for a different reason…. Anyways, she was doing it for Harvey because she felt that she owed him for being so kind to her, and that she couldn't stand to see him in such a mess. We also found out _why _she betrayed us."

* * *

For the next hour, SPLAT discussed what Lloyd had told them about, the topic of hypnotism being flung back and forth. In the end, the five of them had conceded that Dinah _was _telling the truth, and that she, along with the rest of the school, had the misfortune of being susceptible to the Headmaster's unique power, of being able to hypnotise people into doing his bidding, and that, no doubt, he would be wanting to use his power to a more effective scale in the future.

"The Prefects are still cruel though." Mandy murmured, although Ian was quick to jump in. "Apart from Sarah, they're all _vicious, _regardless of being hypnotised or not. I feel bad for everyone that they have to utter those _stupid _phrases every time someone asks them about the school or the Headmaster."

"Yeah… and I guess, our parents are susceptible, as well?"

At Ingrid's prompt, everyone fell silent, the chill of her words causing the group to determine that this _power _was far more of a threat than originally taken for. No one commented on the realisation that their _parents _were being hypnotised, (most likely _had been _since they had started going to St Champions), and thus, sat in silence, until Harvey decided to break the ice by confessing a secret that he had bottled up for months.

"Oh, by the way, because of my appalling grades in Maths, until recently, every Friday afternoon, I was being tutored by the H-Headmaster."

"_What?!"_

"So, _that's _why you were always busy Friday!"

"Oh my goodness, how did they go?"

"Your grades aren't _that bad!"_

Wincing, Harvey whispered: "I know, L, I had the same reaction you did when I was told, and yep, Ian, I was never good at making excuses for Friday afternoons, was I? They went terrible, Mands and Ingy, they _are _bad. I'm going to fail Maths this year if I'm not careful."

He took a deep breath, then exhaled the next breath, the stream of words pouring out, _in what he hoped_, was a casual confession.

"Besides, it all started because the H-Headmaster found out that Dinah had helped me on that piece of homework he gave me at the start of the school year. Well, figured out that _I_ _cheated_, because she did it all for me."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU _INSANE?!"_

Recoiling back as his older brother bolted to his feet, Harvey sputtered: "W-What? N-No, I a-asked if she c-could help and s-she said y-yes-"

"Well, that's all fine and dandy, _but_ did you think about how RECKLESS an act that was?! Obviously NOT, because the Headmaster found out anyway and for the past few months, you've been in DEEP TROUBLE!"

Harvey cleared his throat and slumped in his chair, muttering: "Ok, ok, it _was _reckless, but I think I irritated him so much, that he kind of gave up on me in the end. So, no more tutoring sessions, and I've given in the exam, so I guess, I'm off scot-free?"

"If the Headmaster figures out that Dinah has helped you _again, _you're screwed."

Shooting the speaker an exasperated look, Harvey exclaimed: "Oh thanks a lot, Ian, you've made me feel a whole lot better!"

"Hey, I have to be the voice of reason, at _some point, _in my life."

Before anything could kick off, as Lloyd was still stewing, Mandy spoke up. "Say, how about we invite Dinah out with us on the weekend?"

"To Ice Skating?"

"Yeah, it would be a good chance to get to know her a bit more and to hit it home to her, that we _do _trust her and we can be friends with each other, now that we know that she's not a threat to us. Oh, don't pull a face, Ingrid."

"Whatever, she can come. But if she falls over, _I'm laughing."_

* * *

Meanwhile, within St Champions, the Headmaster was seated behind his office desk, pen in hand as he marked the exam that Mr Brown had handed to him, several minutes earlier. To say he was surprised that the Hunter boy had actually _completely _the exam was waylaid when he realised _who _the actual performer of the exam was.

The boy was certainly playing with fire, by enlisting help from his foster sister for the _second time. _

After finishing marking it, the Headmaster put his pen away, then murmured to the empty office; "So, _Dinah Glass, _it seems that your intellect knows no bounds. You jumped straight into my trap, per usual. This bodes well though, as now that I have seen your _true intellect _once again, my decision for the third team member on the Great School Quiz has been finalised. _You _will be my third team member, and I believe that a little bit of blackmail would not go amiss. Yes, if you help me, then I will not punish the little boy, who you have such a _soft spot _for. If you do not help me, well…. Harvey Hunter will not realise what has hit him until it is too late."

He chuckled to himself, the laughter building higher and higher until his sides hurt.


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER FORTY ONE **

The bus pulled to a stop outside the Ice Rink, the back doors slowly opening to eject six passengers, before closing smoothly and heading off down the road, leaving the group of deposited children to stare up at the Ice Rink, excitement bubbling up between them. For Dinah, the excitement was far less excessive, but still, she was enjoying _interacting with other children _and in a far more friendly way than she was used too.

She gripped her bag, smiling slightly as Mandy slipped her arm next to hers, effectively linking them together, and started to lead the way in. Dinah felt quite uncomfortable at such close contact, but did not wish to spoil the day, so she simply kept her mouth shut and took in the surroundings instead.

The Ice Rink was massive. Fortunately for the six of them, the rink was only a quarter filled with people and they seemed to be sticking to the same area, leaving the other three quarters empty. On one side, were the changing rooms, toilets and the counter, where money and the ice skates were exchanged, whereas on the other side of the Rink, there was an area that attracted the majority of the visitors, both skaters and non-skaters.

_The food court. _

Noticing that Harvey's eyes had lit up at this recent discovery, Dinah couldn't help but grin when Ingrid launched into action, dragging her boyfriend away from the sight of the food court and onto the other side of the Rink, towards the counter providing the ice skates. The others seemed amused at this, and Dinah allowed herself to laugh out loud, her laughter mingling with the others. After they had laughed their heads off, the four children followed the direction of the couple and proceeded to obtain their ice skates, Dinah taking the opportunity to slip her arm free from Mandy's, in order to pull her skates on.

Once they had dumped their bags in the changing room and had put on their skates, the six children took to the ice.

'_They're all going to stick together. They're going to leave me to skate by myself… Not that I blame them.'_

However, to Dinah's utmost surprise, her foster brothers and their friends stuck close to her, albeit they were either split off into pairings or by themselves.

As Dinah tentatively skated along the ice, she gazed around in wonderment at the rest of the group, her face, _for once_, holding different expressions at her reactions to each member of the group's skating style and ability.

Totally expected, Harvey and Ingrid were side by side, skating along in perfect unison. Although, at times, Harvey would threaten to slip over, but he was saved every time by his loving girlfriend. Dinah smiled to herself as Ingrid managed to skate ahead speedily and nab one of the penguin aids, which were meant for young children. Skating back to her boyfriend, Ingrid pushed Harvey down on the aid and giggled as Harvey flung his head back and cheered at the top of his lungs whilst his feet shuffled along on the ice.

Eyes drifting onto the next member of the group, Dinah attempted to stifle her laughter at Ian's continuous bout of prat falls. The tall boy transitioned from gripping the sides of the Rink in terror, to shakily skating forwards, moving one foot in front of the other at an awkward angle, only to fall flat on either his front or back.

After one such hard landing that left Ian flailing just before he fell onto his backside, Dinah stopped trying to contain her laughter and let it burst out into the cool air, attracting the attention of a baffled Ian. The second oldest member of SPLAT struggled to his feet, muttering under his breath:

"Bloody ice skates…"

Once he was safely on his feet, he frowned at Dinah, saying: "Didn't know you had a sense of humour!"

Dinah's face became impassive in an instant and Ian winced, quickly backtracking his spoken words. "I mean, I've never seen you laugh like that! Or even _heard _you laugh! So, I guess, I was just trying to say that you do find _some things FUNNY… _Oh, I should have kept me mouth shut…"

"Maybe that's for the best." Dinah quipped.

Scowling at such a blunt tone, Ian skated back over to the edge of the Rink, palm of his hand slapping down onto the bannister, the skin rapidly whitening as he gripped the side as hard as he could.

Regretting being so blunt with Ian, Dinah wrenched her gaze away from him and settled her eyes onto Mandy, hazel orbs expanding at the dark skinned girl's display.

Mandy could easily have been mistaken for a professional, by the show that she was putting on.

She twirled around the Rink, sharp blades scissoring through people, her dazzling smile expressing her love and joy for the activity that they were all currently participating in. Dinah was mesmerised by Mandy's weaving arms and well-held posture, not to mention, the small jumps she would make throughout her skating session.

Not only attracting Dinah's attention, but practically the entire Rink's, Mandy felt warmth creep into her cheeks as she began spinning on the spot, extending her free leg at a forty five degree angle, arms curved at the elbows in front of her so that she could keep her balance. When she started to slow down, applause broke out, and Mandy offered a sheepish smile to the audience before skating back over to Dinah and Ian. Before anyone could say anything, Ingrid rushed over, exclaiming:

"Where the _hell _did that come from?!"

"Yeah, Mands, you never mentioned anything!"

"I used to skate when I was little, but… I don't know…." She shrugged her shoulders. "I sort of lost the love for it, so I stopped doing it, and picked up other hobbies instead."

"You didn't look like you had lost the love out there!" Ian commented.

Chuckling, Mandy chirped: "Well, actually, I _was _loving it out there. It's been such a long time since I've skated, I suppose."

"You were brilliant."

Both girls were shocked at this abrupt compliment that they ended up sputtering out laughter, Mandy recovering enough to choke out; "T-Thank you, D-Dinah."

"Y-You're welcome."

Pulling a face at such 'sap', Ingrid skated the short distance back over to Harvey, kissed him on the lips, then drew him up from the penguin aid, slipping her arms around his waist and moving him forwards slowly, the pair skating off to the other side of the Rink.

Reckoning that Ingrid had just contradicted herself, Dinah was thrown out of her thoughts and promptly into shock, when a large hand slithered into hers, long fingers loosely clasped with her own. Dinah spun her head round, ready to yank her hand free and deliver a tongue lashing to the stranger who the hand belonged too, when she encountered the _smiling _face of Lloyd Hunter.

"Mind if I help you?"

She could only nod in sheer dumbness. Dinah allowed Lloyd to keep hold of her hand and guide her around the ice, pleased that he was making an effort with her. They even shared a few jokes and chatted pleasantly, Lloyd slipping in another brief apology regarding how awfully he had treated her beforehand, which Dinah accepted gratefully.

As they skated together, both of them heard the sound of someone emitting affectionate noises, and upon inspection, an elderly woman was smiling warmly at them. Now that the pair were paying attention to her, the old woman cooed:

"Oh, how _sweet _you are! Holding your girlfriend's hand like that and helping her around the ice! _Such a_ _gentleman." _She winked at Dinah. "Best keep hold of that one, missy."

Suddenly clearing his throat, Lloyd piped up: "Um, we're not together actually."

"Yes, we're just… friends."

"_Really?"_

Lloyd's hot temper suddenly reared up at this remark and he ended up snapping: "She's my _sister, _alright? I can hold hands with _my sister."_

The old woman recoiled and Lloyd cursed his quick temper. "Sorry." He muttered, before slipping his hand free from Dinah's, and skating off to another part of the Rink. Dinah watched him go, then turned back to the elderly woman, who looked extremely mortified.

Smiling awkwardly at her, Dinah decided to put the facts into place. "I'm his foster sister. His parents are fostering me, so we're not biologically related. Not even siblings really. But we are friends now."

The woman nodded and, sensing how awkward the situation was, Dinah left her to contemplate her recent actions and went off to join the others. Soon as she was near them, Harvey skated towards her and snatched hold of her hand, Mandy taking the other one. Dinah blinked, noticing that Ingrid had linked hands with Harvey and Lloyd, and that Lloyd's spare hand had linked with Ian's, the tall boy's free hand grabbing onto Mandy's remaining one, a quip being thrown out amongst the circle; "If I'm in contact with you, there's _no way I'll fall over again!"_

Finding herself beaming at Ian's comment, regardless of the fact that the pair of them had shared a tense moment not so long ago, Dinah caught onto the purpose of forming a circle pretty quickly, moving her skates at the correct angle so that she could help the circle to go round and round, the speed getting faster and faster.

When the forms in the circle began to blur, Lloyd commanded for everyone to slow down, and once they were all still, the Chairman of SPLAT announced:

"We're all going to the food stand, so everyone, get off of the ice and go to the changing rooms to get your bags."

Freeing their hands from one another's, the children skated over to the edge of the Rink, clambering out and shuffling carefully over to the changing room. Once they were all inside, they stripped off their skates and picked up their belongings, before leaving the changing room to hand in their skates. They ventured over to the food court, securing a large table in the corner. Dinah found herself seated in the middle, Mandy to her right and Lloyd to her left, whilst on the other side, Harvey and Ingrid were next to one another, with Ian opposite Mandy on the outer edge of the table.

Picking up the provided menus, the six children leafed through them, selecting their orders and chatting amongst themselves. _Well, _more like, Dinah and Lloyd spoke awkwardly together, Mandy laughed herself silly at Ian's antics and Harvey and Ingrid snogged each other in their little corner. The couple broke apart when a waiter came over, the young man flashing a smile at them and asking, in a polite tone, if they were ready to order or not.

Per usual, Lloyd took the reins of the situation.

"Yes, we are ready to order. For drinks, can we have…. Five Fanta's, and a… Ian, what did you want again?"

"J20, please."

"Standard flavour?" The waiter piped up, in the middle of noting down the drink orders.

"Yeah, please."

"Actually… may I have Water instead?"

"Sure. So one Water, _four _Fanta's and an orange and passion fruit J20?"

"That's right." Confirmed Lloyd.

"Alright, I'll just go and get them, then when I get back, I'll take your orders for your food."

The six children thanked the waiter, Harvey smacking his lips in anticipation. As soon as the waiter had moved off, Lloyd scowled.

"Why did you have to make things so _awkward, _Ian? Why couldn't you just have a Fanta like the rest of us?"

"But I want J20!"

Rolling his eyes, Lloyd directed his scowl at Dinah. "Did you have to have your input?"

"_Yes. _Otherwise, I would have been stuck with a drink which I would _not _have drunk. Take it easy, Lloyd. Your head might explode!"

At this, Ingrid burst out laughing, followed swiftly by Harvey. Mandy lowered her head to muffle her giggles, whereas Ian nodded approvingly. "Good one."

"Thank you."

The situation drastically turning awkward and uncomfortable, the six children were 'saved' when their waiter returned, depositing the drinks in hand to the respective individuals.

"May I take your orders?"

"Yes." Lloyd started off. "Can I have a Beef Burger, with everything in it, and some Chilli chips please?"

"Yep. Any sauce?"

"Brown sauce please."

"Okay." Jotting down the first order, the waiter looked at Dinah expectantly.

"Erm… may I have the Fruit Salad with Salad Cream please?"

"Yeah. Anything else?"

"No, thank you."

Mandy beamed at the waiter as he directed his waiting gaze onto her. "Can I have the same, but with Mayonnaise instead? And have some Skinny Fries, as well?"

"Sure. What can I get you, Sir?"

"My good man, may I have a bowl of ten Chicken Wings, Chips and Salad, please?"

"Can do, my good man."

The waiter looked at Harvey, who grinned and started to rattle off what he wanted.

"Chicken burger, with the melted cheese, rashers of bacon, tomato ketchup and other stuff it comes with. A Louisiana Hot Dog with everything on it, Chips, Onion Rings and Popcorn please. Oh yeah, and a Brownie Sundae!"

"Good GOD, are you going to eat all of that?!" Ian exclaimed, as everyone's eyes, including the waiter's, widened.

Harvey snorted. "Well, _duh. _That's why I've ordered it and before you say anything, L, I have enough money."

"Not the money, I'm worrying about."

Lloyd eyed Harvey's waistline critically as the waiter moved onto Ingrid.

"I want the Louisiana Hot Dog as well, with Chips and I want Candyfloss!"

"Alright. Thank you for your orders, everyone."

The waiter retrieved the menus, then scurried off, Ingrid shouting after him: _"Don't forget the barbeque sauce!"_

Suddenly, she sneered round at the rest of the group, taking issue with every order, one at a time, beginning with Lloyd.

"_Brown sauce? _I swear that's meant for Dads!"

Glancing at Dinah and Mandy, she pulled a face. "Bleh, the veggies over there, and _skinny fries?! _What's the point of ordering them?!"

Onto Ian, she grimaced. "Eww, you ruined a perfectly good meal with _salad."_

Yet, the damning blow came when she addressed Harvey. "And Harv-Harv, do you _really _want to be a pig?!"

Eyes widening, Harvey turned to gape at Ingrid, mind casting back to unwanted memories of Jeff tormenting his weight and likening him to a 'Pig'. Instantly, his eyes narrowed to slits, words being spat out in a hiss;

"_I am _not _a pig."_

Never one to back down from an argument, no matter _who _it was with, Ingrid puffed her chest out, snarling: "Oh yeah? Well, judging from the amount of food you just ordered, you most certainly ARE!"

"_Am NOT!"_

As the two broke out into an argument, Ian simpered: "First argument, aww."

He hung his head at Lloyd's scorching glare, the eldest of the group raising his voice slightly to cut through the bickering of his little brother and his girlfriend.

"Look, you two, _stop it._ We're in public and someone could complain about us, and I'm sure none of our parents would be too happy. Ingrid, you shouldn't have said anything negative about our orders, and H, I understand why you took offence at what Ingrid said, but _calm down. _We're all here to have a good time and integrate Dinah properly. Not squabble over something _stupid. _So, eat your food like good little children and sort everything out afterwards."

Both glaring at Lloyd, Harvey and Ingrid shuffled away from each other, the pair keeping silent amidst the chatter of the rest of the table until the food arrived.

As soon as the plates were on the table, Harvey leapt onto his food like a man possessed. Not caring in the slightest if his friends were staring at him, he gorged himself on the food, leaning back in his chair and unbuckling his belt afterwards.

Ingrid tore off a chunk of her Candy Floss, then leant over to her boyfriend and whispered in his ear: "Go on a date, in a minute?"

Harvey curtly nodded in response. A few minutes later, Ingrid had finished her meal. She stood up, hands remaining by her sides as she murmured:

"Me and Harvey are off. See you lads later, yeah?"

Upon exchanging goodbyes, Harvey and Ingrid left the money they owed for their meals, then sloped off, both of them stuffing their hands into their coat pockets.

The four older children watched them go, Lloyd remarking: "They'll sort it out. Everyone finished? Right, let's get the bill, then shall we go for a walk?"

"Sounds like a plan." Ian drawled.

After obtaining the bill, Lloyd gathered all of the money offered together, leaving it in a small pile alongside a tip, then shepherded everyone out of the building, the group waving and smiling at the waiter who had served them during their meal.

* * *

They walked for a mile, towards the park, the four of them split into two rows. Lloyd and Mandy were slightly ahead whilst Dinah lingered back with Ian, the former deciding to sum up her courage and talk to Ian about their little spat, earlier in the day.

"Ian… Look, I just want to apologise for being so blunt with you. I didn't mean too… I suppose, it is just my nature. My manner of speaking to some people. I didn't mean to offend you in anyway…. Thing is, I'm not that great at socialising with other people my age… Put it all down to living in a Children's Home and having to reside with other children in a similar position to myself. Some of them could be downright _nasty, _which was why I kept myself mostly to myself."

She could feel the blood rushing up to her cheeks and quickly turned her head away, trailing off into silence and _hoping _that Ian would forgive her.

A few moments passed by, and before Dinah could turn her head back to demand an answer, Ian spoke in a jovial tone.

"It's cool. I understand and I'm not offended. We just had a little… _disagreement. _Honestly, Dinah, it's fine. You know that you can trust me, right?"

"Of course, thank you Ian."

"No problem. Now, to the park!"

* * *

It was Monday morning, and Harvey and Ingrid had managed to escape from the playground and run round to the back of the school. They perched next to each other on a bench, eyes glued to the main school doors, where in precisely ten minutes, the Prefects would emerge onto the platform above the steps, preparing to order all of the pupils into their lines.

Grasping the back of Harvey's neck, Ingrid leant forwards, breathing in a hush. "I'm so glad we made up the other day, after that _fiasco _at the Ice Rink. I'm so sorry, baby. I should have thought before I opened my big mouth."

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't be so easily offended… or so sensitive… No wonder, I'm a sitting duck."

"Ssshhh, I like that you're sensitive. It's a good quality in a boy."

"And I like that you have a big mouth."

"_Why?"_

Inclining his head, Harvey whispered: "So I have more to kiss."

Ingrid rolled her eyes, but closed the distance, engulfing her boyfriend's lips with hers. As they kissed, both sets of hands palming at skin and clothes, the couple failed to notice that they were being watched.

At a _VERY close distance._

Pulling away first, Harvey opened his eyes, blissful smile etching onto his round face. He examined his girlfriend lovingly, smile widening as Ingrid cooed:

"_I love you…"_

"Touching, this may be, but I believe that the pair of you know the rules regarding affection? Please, would you remind me of those set rules?"

Staring in horror at one another, Harvey and Ingrid slowly craned their heads up to gaze into the triumphant face of Mr Venables. The man had his arms folded across his chest, gleeful glint to his eyes.

The damning situation that they were now in, came crashing down for Ingrid, and for once, her words were emitted in a meek tone.

"N-No affection is allowed on the s-school premises, S-Sir."

"Ah! Miss Smith speaks! As usual." Mr Venables snickered. "Correct, Miss Smith. Now, why has this rule been put into place?"

"B-Because affection d-distracts people and is… m-meaningless."

"Correct again! My, my! You _know_ the rules…." Suddenly, he was inches away from Ingrid's face, snarling: "So why do you not _abide _by them?!"

"We-"

"Enough." Mr Venables straightened up, right hand raised to chest height. "I do not want to hear any of your pitiful excuses. Instead, the pair of you can explain yourselves before the Headmaster."

Within seconds, Harvey and Ingrid were gaping at each other. _Before_ _the Headmaster?!_

Harvey squeaked in terror as Ingrid scrunched her face up. Her expression indicated the feeling of the upcoming meeting; '_Not good.'_

Mr Venables smirked and proceeded to lay his right hand on Ingrid's shoulder and his left hand on Harvey's shoulder. Barking out a quick order, he dragged the two children round to the front of the school, past the chanting circles and three worried looking members of SPLAT and into the school.

* * *

Luckily for the couple, they did not encounter the Prefects on their way to the Headmaster's office, which was a bonus, but as soon as they were stood outside of the office, Mr Venables reaching forwards to rap his knuckles on the wood, both Harvey and Ingrid decided that they would _much rather _have been taken to the Prefects.

The Headmaster's sharp command boomed through the door after the knock, and the two children cringed as Mr Venables opened the door and shoved both of them forwards, his grip on them now gone. As the pair rubbed their accosted shoulders, Mr Venables commenced his explanation to the Headmaster.

Throughout the explanation, the Headmaster's expression did not change once, but inside, he was absolutely _FUMING_. Dismissing Mr Venables with a wave of his hand, he waited until the smirking man had closed the office door behind him, before growling through gritted teeth: _"Sit down."_

There was only one seat opposite the Headmaster, as always, and after a brief gesture from Harvey, Ingrid slipped into the unoccupied chair, swallowing as she faced her worst enemy. Scanning around the office, Harvey spotted a stool in the far corner. Apologising to his backside in advance, he dragged the stool into the open and perched on the hard seat, eyes settling onto the desk.

"_Look at me, _Mr Hunter!"

Harvey jumped, eyes snapping up to meet the Headmaster's concealed ones. The man curled his lip, voice a hiss. "Once again, Mr Hunter, you are in trouble. _Why _have you been plaguing my school with your troublesome antics since the beginning of the year? I had all of that grief with your school work, and now, I am informed that you and Miss Smith here, were caught _being affectionate _on school grounds! _Explain yourselves!"_

Before Harvey could attempt to muster up a pathetic excuse, Ingrid piped up coolly: _"Want the truth? _Harvey and I are in a relationship, end of."

As the small boy's jaw dropped at Ingrid's sudden rear of impulsiveness, the Headmaster blinked in shock, mind registering the information he had just been told, before recovering and sneering back:

"Is that so? Pray tell, how long have the pair of you been…. _Together?"_

"A couple of weeks. Early days, but we love each other, so if you don't like it…." She trailed off, realising that she was treading on dangerous territory.

"You are correct, Miss Smith. _I_ _do not like it. _My rules on any affectionate acts are clear, and I propose that you abide by _my rules _the next time you even _think _about being so…. _Loved up _in public." The Headmaster grimaced. "It is simply disgusting! And serves no purpose!"

'_You would say that.' _Ingrid dared to think, but not say.

The Headmaster's gaze flickered onto Harvey, his thin lips curling even more. An entire minute passed before the Headmaster rose to his feet, tall frame looming over the two seated children.

"For blatantly disobeying my rules, the two of you shall be punished. You are _banned _from being affectionate on school premises, and if this ever occurs again, there will be _severe consequences. _Now…. For your punishment…."

Pondering, the Headmaster clicked his fingers after selecting the most suitable punishment.

"I recall that the two of you both entered a competition on that _Show,_ children watch?"

"Eddy Hair, yeah." Ingrid snapped.

Harvey inhaled sharply. _'Careful, Ing.'_

Abruptly, the Headmaster fished a ruler out of one of the desk drawers and slammed it down onto the back of Ingrid's hand. She howled, pulling her hand to her chest with a cry. Utterly shocked at such ruthlessness, Harvey paled as the Headmaster dropped the ruler back onto the desk and hissed:

"_Do not address me in such a tone, ever again."_

"Now, the pair of you won the competition, did you not?"

Harvey nodded, still astounded over what had occurred and petrified out of his mind.

"_Verbal answer!"_

"E-Erm, yes! Yes, S-Sir! Ingrid and I-I, we did w-win the c-c-competition!"

The Headmaster smirked, and seeing that smirk caused Harvey and Ingrid to stiffen, neither of them daring to question the Headmaster on how he knew that they had won the competition, let alone, how he knew that they had _entered it, _in the first place.

"Well, I believe that as a fitting punishment, your tickets should be revoked."

"R-Revoked?"

"Yes, Miss Smith. Do you not think it fair?"

Whilst waiting for Ingrid's response, the Headmaster directed his concealed gaze onto Harvey. "By the way, Mr Hunter, 'revoked' is the definition of when something is cancelled. Do you understand?"

Utterly mortified at this not so subtle dig, at his apparent lack of intelligence, Harvey's round face flushed, the boy in question mumbling: "Y-Yes, Sir. Thank you for i-informing me."

The Headmaster smirked in reply, but his usual cold façade was brought back up when Ingrid narrowed her eyes and declared in a shout:

"THAT'S _SO_ _UNFAIR! _WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FORWARDS TO THIS FOR AGES! _YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"_

Chuckling, the Headmaster murmured: "Oh, but I can. You see, Miss Smith…. I AM THE HEADMASTER OF THIS SCHOOL! YOU TWO ARE SIMPLY CHILDREN! _TROUBLEMAKERS, _TO TOP IT OFF! YOU FEEL THAT YOU CAN BREAK THE RULES AND NOT BE AFFECTED BY WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?! IF SO, THEN YOU ARE TRULY MORONIC! EVEN MORE SO THAN I THOUGHT BEFOREHAND!"

Harvey and Ingrid both squealed at the Headmaster's drastic change in tone and attitude, reeling back as the man lowered his voice to a deadly hiss: "My decision stands. Those tickets are being revoked and do not worry, the pair of you do not have to _lift a finger. _I shall contact the production company and inform them that two new tickets should be provided for two more children, as the original pair are _not_ _worthy _of such a… prize."

Resigning himself to his fate, Harvey slumped on the stool, attempting to hold back the tears. Ingrid glared at the Headmaster, the recent realisation of the man's power flooding into her mind. She gasped, drawing the curiosity of the Headmaster and the fear of her boyfriend.

Fortunately, as Harvey understood his girlfriend so well, he managed to save them both any further punishments by speaking up, thus cutting off whatever Ingrid was about to blurt out.

"O-Ok, Sir…. S-Should we g-go back to lesson then?"

The Headmaster's face broke into a creepy smile, and as he picked up the telephone that was on his desk, the Headmaster purred: "Not just yet, Mr Hunter. Firstly… I shall need to inform your parents of your actions."

Certain that he was going to faint, Harvey gripped onto the edges of the stool, his balance swaying. Ingrid, adamant that the Headmaster was making a _grave mistake, _bolted to her feet and shrieked:

"STOP! WE'LL BEHAVE! JUST DON'T RING THEM!"

Tilting his head, the Headmaster lowered the phone. "Wise choice, Miss Smith. However, it is my duty to care for my pupils-"

"You don't care for _us." _Ingrid hissed venomously.

"Therefore, I must inform your parents what has occurred, _but, _considering that you are _grovelling, _I shall not act any further than a simple phone call. It was my original intention for them to come in, but now, the game is in your favour."

Slotting the phone in between his ear and shoulder, the Headmaster crooned: "Remember though, my decision regarding those tickets still stands. Very soon, the tickets that both of you have in your possession will be _utterly worthless."_

'_Just like me.' _Harvey thought miserably.

The Headmaster flapped a hand at them, and Harvey and Ingrid understood what that gesture meant. _Get out and don't come back. _Harvey got to his feet as Ingrid turned on her heel and stormed out of the office, her boyfriend trailing behind her.

* * *

As soon as the door had shut, Ingrid put her ear up against it. Incredulous, Harvey batted her arm, hissing: "We're going to get in so much more trouble, Ing! Leave it!"

"Shush. I want to hear the calls. What if he uses his…. Power?"

"But he can only hypnotise people if he's looking into their eyes, so he can't hypnotise our parents over the phone."

"_Yeah, _but like I said the other day, what if they're _already hypnotised?"_

"Like subconsciously holding how 'the Headmaster is marvellous' and 'the school is perfect', crap?"

"Yeah. Now I'm dreading going home." Ingrid moaned, but both of them soon became rigid when they heard the Headmaster's voice on the other side of the door.

"Mrs Hunter? Good morning, this is the Headmaster of St Champions speaking. I am afraid that I have to inform you of an incident concerning your youngest son….. Yes, yes, he is fine. However, I was enlightened of an incident that occurred less than twenty minutes ago. One of my teachers spotted your son and Miss Ingrid Smith… _kissing _round the back of the school, during Morning Break. I… do not mind that they are together…. But, my rules are clear. _No affection is allowed. _Especially between such young children. They may become confused with their… feelings, if they partake in affection that is reserved for couples of an older age. So, I suggest that you discipline Harvey in a way that would remind him never to do this type of thing again. I am already punishing both him and Miss Smith by revoking their tickets for seeing the Eddy Hair Show live, but I would appreciate for you to add more to the boy's discipline. I propose that the two children END the relationship….. Yes, yes, Mrs Hunter, but they are young children….. Very well, I shall take no further action on insisting that they end the relationship, but I expect you and your husband to punish Harvey. Is that clear?"

Throughout the conversation, there had been mixed emotion for Harvey and Ingrid, but now, they were horrified.

"Your Mum's going to punish you as soon as you get home. She'll have to obey the Headmaster, her mind will force her too. At least she stuck up for our relationship though."

"Yeah…. Oh, Ingrid, we should go!"

"Hold on. I know that my folks would be fine with me kissing you on school grounds, during a Break, but with _the Headmaster involved…."_

Suddenly, there were the sounds of footsteps approaching the corridor that housed the office. Quickly grabbing Harvey's hand, Ingrid darted down the corridor, tugging Harvey along after her. Upon whipping into the next corridor, Ingrid peered round the corner, eyes wide at the sight of the six Prefects marching up to the Headmaster's office.

Rose was the one to knock, and she seemed put out when the Headmaster shouted through the door to _'Come back later!'_ She could hear the Headmaster on the phone to someone, and her curiosity piqued at the mention of the name 'Hunter.' Evidently, something to do with the Hunter brothers.

'_Probably the more idiotic one. I wonder what he has done now. Oh well, I'm sure we will all find out soon enough.'_

Smirking, Rose ordered her fellow Prefects to follow her to the Library, before leading the way, not noticing Harvey and Ingrid racing down the corridor and slipping into the nearest available bathroom.


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPTER FORTY TWO **

The moment that Harvey Hunter stepped into his house, his mother came barrelling out of the kitchen, tea towel in hand and a furious scowl on her face. Teresa Hunter flapped her eldest son and foster daughter out of the way before grabbing her youngest son's shoulder, spinning him round so that he was facing the door and snapped the tea towel at his backside.

Harvey howled, jerking at the sudden sharp sting, as his mother whirled him back round and hissed in his face: "Go upstairs, _right now. _I'll be dealing with what you did today, later."

Wincing at his brother's crestfallen face, Lloyd ushered Dinah out of the hall-way and into the living room, knowing from experience that it was best to be out of his mother's way, when she was in a rage. His sympathy built up for his younger brother as he heard Harvey ascend the stairs and enter his bedroom, the door shutting quietly behind him.

Lloyd plastered a smile onto his face at the sight of his mother in the doorway of the living room, lips stretching painfully as Teresa questioned Dinah on her day at school. It pained him to hear his newly befriended foster sister parroting out another of the Headmaster's implemented phrases, but for now, he could do nothing about it. As his mother shifted her gaze onto him, Lloyd wondered how Ingrid was faring at her house, before cursing both her and Harvey for landing themselves into trouble in the first place.

* * *

Several streets away, Ingrid Smith was currently involved in a screaming match with both of her parents, her short fuse guaranteeing that she would _not _be backing down from this argument, no matter how severe the consequences were that her parents were bound to give her for arguing with them.

"YOU'VE NEVER HAD A PROBLEM WITH ME KISSING HARVEY BEFORE! THE OTHER NIGHT, WHEN HE CAME ROUND, WE KISSED IN FRONT OF YOU AND YOU DIDN'T _SAY A WORD!"_

"Ingrid, this is an entirely different situation. You and Harvey were being affectionate at _school_. Your Father and I don't mind the two of you being affectionate _here _or anywhere else, but when it comes to school, the pair of you have to keep your hands to yourselves."

"WHY SHOULD WE?!"

"Because, _young lady_, those are the Headmaster's rules."

"WELL, _DAD, _THE HEADMASTER HAS YOU TWO, AND HUNDREDS OF OTHER PEOPLE, WRAPPED AROUND HIS LITTLE FINGER! HE'S USING HIS HYPNOTISM TO COERCE YOU INTO SPOUTING OUT ALL OF THESE _WONDERFUL PHRASES!"_

With her hands on her hips, Mrs Smith growled: "Ingrid Marie, I don't know _where _you have got this absurd idea from, but I want you to _stop it. _At the end of the day, both you and Harvey broke a set rule. The Headmaster has punished the pair of you for it, but based on his recommendation, we need to punish you as well."

"OH YEAH! LISTEN TO THE STUPID, OLD BAT!"

"Ingrid!" Her Father piped up. "Do not insult the Headmaster like that!"

"DON'T YOU SEE?! YOU AND THE REST OF THEM ARE _HIS SLAVES! _AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?! SPANK ME, OH NO!"

Utterly fed up with her daughter by now, Mrs Smith screamed: "THAT'S IT! _GO TO YOUR ROOM!"_

Ingrid released a rage filled shriek as she whirled round and stormed up the stairs, the slam of her bedroom door causing the rafters of the house to shake. Mr and Mrs Smith shared a glance, before collapsing onto the sofa, the former muttering:

"Where the bloody hell did she get 'Hypnotism' from?"

* * *

As soon as they caught sight of one another, Harvey and Ingrid broke into a run, Ingrid wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck tightly. Behind Harvey, Lloyd and Dinah dithered, both wary of the couple being spotted by any 'superior' members of St Champions and amazed at the reactions of the other pupils.

What they expected, was for the pupils to voice their disgust and parrot out one of the Headmaster's subliminally taught phrases regarding 'unnecessary affection' and maybe even to force Harvey and Ingrid apart. Yet, what they _really _did, glancing at the couple briefly before continuing on with their march through the school gates, shocked Dinah and Lloyd to the point of rendering them both speechless.

It was at that moment in time that Ian and Mandy arrived, rocking up next to Lloyd and Dinah. As Mandy attempted to greet Dinah, Ian surveyed the scene before voicing the reality of the situation.

"Guess everyone already knew that Harvey and Ingrid are together, eh?"

"Yeah…. But how?"

"Give you one good guess, Lloyd." Turning to face the gates, Ian locked his eyes onto the window that belonged to the Headmaster's office. "That window is where the source lies… Wait, that doesn't make sense, I-"

"Ian, we get it." Mandy said politely.

The tall boy shrugged and moved forwards, placing his head between Harvey and Ingrid's embrace. He whispered: "Better get moving, lovebirds, before you get into _even more TROUBLE!"_

Heeding Ian's words, the couple pulled away from each other and marched through the gates, speaking in hushed tones.

"Did your parents punish you last night, Ing?"

"Beat my backside bloody, they nearly did. They barely ever s_pank me, _and there was no way that I deserved it! Yeah, I did shout at them, but it was because they were lecturing me about 'breaking one of the Headmaster's _precious _rules!'" She huffed, then glanced anxiously at Harvey. "How about you? Did you get an old walloping to your butt as well?"

Harvey nodded sadly. "Mum went completely _mental_. Threatened to use a belt or hairbrush on me." A shiver ran up his spine. "And don't get me started on my Dad…. Oh, I wish that I'd stayed at home now!"

"Hey, don't get so panicky. It'll be alright."

"No, it won't, Ingrid! _Everyone_ _knows! _Look at them all. They know and I bet the Headmaster told them!"

Ingrid scowled suddenly. "Rather, he told the Prefects, who then _leaked _the information, like some bloody conspiracy…. Hey, let's ask them, shall we?"

Her face now holding a demented grin, Ingrid flounced off towards the steps, where the Prefects were currently gathering, and in turn, leaving a horrified and befuddled boyfriend in her wake.

* * *

The classroom reserved for Detention that day, finally had occupied space. Mere minutes after accosting the Prefects and barraging them with questions about the Headmaster '_tattling'_, and the six of them _'spilling the beans on mine and Harvey's relationship'_, both Ingrid _and _Harvey found themselves being dragged into the main school building and promptly dumped in Detention, Rose promising that she would be checking on them soon. The pair had wasted no time in seating themselves next to one another, their winces synchronised as they heard the key to the classroom locking the door.

Once the footsteps in the corridor had faded away, Ingrid launched into a rant.

"It's a basic disregard to our human rights! They can't do this to us! Just because I got them to fess up on how _they _were the ones to tell the rest of the school about our relationship! And that they heard the information from the Headmaster! Just like _I _said earlier!"

Attempting to tune out, Harvey had been embroiled in his own thoughts. Ingrid's tactic of screaming at the Prefects had revealed much expected answers, but now they were stuck in Detention, _for the rest of the day._

'_At least I'm in here with Ingrid. Oh, I hope she doesn't get any ideas.'_

He glanced over at his girlfriend, flashed her a smile, and then ended up fixing the smile onto his face as she continued her rant. Ingrid only stopped speaking when there was a sharp pounding on the door, Rose's voice booming into the classroom.

"Quiet in there!"

Not daring to respond, Harvey lowered his head to the desk whilst Ingrid nibbled her lip. Even when Rose moved away from the door, the youngest member of SPLAT remained silent, and for once, Harvey was _glad_.

* * *

As the pupils poured out of the gates, Dinah was apprehended by her new set of friends. She smiled at them, and nodded when Lloyd informed her that they were going to take her somewhere that was _sacred _to the five of them. Dinah walked alongside Mandy, letting out a sudden gasp when, a few streets away from the school, a pair of hands were clapped over her eyes. She hissed at the brief sting, slamming her eyes closed as darkness surrounded her vision. Behind her, she could hear the owner of the hands whispering in an irate tone.

Dinah jumped as Mandy chuckled and spoke. "Stop fretting, Ingrid. Dinah's _our_ _friend. _She can be trusted. The only reason why she's being blind folded is in case the Headmaster finds out and forces her to tell him about our secret headquarters and then gets the directions and location from her." The frequency of Mandy's voice as she spoke up again, alerted Dinah to the fact that the older girl was now much closer to her and that she was solely addressing her.

"Sorry about all the cloak and dagger, but it's just a precaution."

"_Yeah, in case you stab us in the back and go running to the marvellous Headmaster with all of this wonderful information." _Ingrid spat under her breath. Fortunately for her, no one else heard her words, so Ingrid continued to guide the blinded Dinah towards the field that housed their HQ, Dinah herself contemplating what the 'secret headquarters' could be.

To her surprise, it turned out to be a shed.

Ingrid had slipped her hands away, barking at Dinah to open her eyes. The girl in question had only been allowed five seconds to examine the scene before her, and then Ingrid pushed her into the shed, everyone else hustling in behind them.

As the others conferred about the youngest pair's shared dose of detention, Dinah surveyed the shed, marvelling at the interior. It was obvious that this was a den created by children as there were stickers of different cartoon characters and pictures of footballers as well as hand drawn illustrations stuck up on all four walls. Stationed in a circle were six deckchairs, all boasting the same colour scheme and pattern. After Ingrid hissed at her that Ian's Father had allowed his son and his friends to use them, therefore they had to stay 'in perfect shape', Dinah answered her with a question of her own.

"How comes there are _six _chairs then?"

Snorting, Ingrid rolled her eyes. "Aren't you meant to be some type of genius? There are six chairs because there are _six members of SPLAT!"_

Dinah was stunned. _Did this mean…._ Lloyd whipped his head round at Ingrid's statement, exclaiming: "Ingrid! You were meant to keep your big mouth SHUT! Now, you've let the cat out of the bag!"

"_Not my fault. _Hey, big feet, let me get to my seat."

One by one, the children dropped into their seats, Dinah taking the remaining one, which sandwiched her between Ian and Mandy. Lloyd smiled wanly at her.

"Basically, the whole idea was to ask you if you wanted to join our group. We voted on whether or not to let you join, but I can assure you, the vote was unanimous."

Face impassive, Dinah rejoiced on the inside. _Everyone wanted her, even Ingrid!_

Slowly nodding, she said: "That's great. I would love to join…. Though, what is SPLAT exactly?"

"Our group name, duh." Ingrid drawled.

"_Ingrid! _Don't be so rude to Dinah!"

Upon thanking Mandy for putting Ingrid in her place, so to speak, Lloyd returned his attention to Dinah, saying: "SPLAT stands for 'The Society For The Protection Of Our Lives Against Them.' We formed it when we first joined the school and found out that we were… different, compared to the others. Of course, at first, it was just me, Mandy and Ian. Harvey and Ingrid joined afterwards. And before you ask us what we exactly do…." He trailed off, allowing Mandy to brief Dinah in a few words.

"We stick together to fight against the Headmaster and the Prefects and survive in the hell that is St Champions."

"Now we know about the hypnotism, we can say that we're _not _crazy _or_ delusional!" Ian grinned.

Dinah smiled back and murmured: "So, how are we going to take the Headmaster down?"

A sudden silence dawned on the shed, only to be broken a few moments later by a sheepish Harvey. "We haven't f-found a way yet."

"But we _ARE _getting there! With YOU on our side, we can take him down!"

Glad that Ingrid was expressing positivity about her, Dinah nodded. "When I found out about the hypnotism and my susceptibility to it… I was terrified, to tell you the truth. Never before had someone held _so_ _much power _over me, not even at the Children's Home." A determined glint entered her eyes. "Now that we're all on the same side, we can work together to bring down the Headmaster!"

As Harvey and Ingrid started chatting excitedly about 'featuring that statement as a song title', Lloyd indicated to Dinah's right hand.

"Hold it out." Once his foster sister had done so, the Chairman of SPLAT declared: "Dinah Mary Glass, do you accept our invitation to join our group?"

"I do."

"Good, and do you promise to never breathe a word about SPLAT?"

"If I have control over my own mind, then yes."

"Excellent." Lloyd praised, choosing to skim over Dinah's blunt, albeit honest remark. "Now before you're initiated into SPLAT properly, do you have any questions?"

"Yes, just one."

"Go ahead."

"What were your first days like? As in the enrolment with the Headmaster? How did he react when it became clear that you guys weren't under his control?"

The Immune members of SPLAT shared a brief glance before Lloyd took the helm of the answer.

"Awful. I remember sitting opposite him, and after he waffled on, he took off his glasses and…" At that precise moment, Lloyd began to imitate the Headmaster, bulging his eyes out and lacing his voice with a coaxing croon. _"You are very tired, OH so very tired, Lloyd…"_

Having subconsciously leant forwards, Dinah whispered: "And what happened?"

"Nothing." Lloyd had reverted back to his normal speaking voice. "I just said 'No, Sir, I'm fine thank you.' Think I really mugged him off there!"

"He did the same with me!" Harvey piped up. "Said I was sleepy, and to look into his eyes. I nearly started laughing at what he was doing! To my mind, I thought he was just silly."

"He's far from silly. He's a cruel, cold, heartless man, who dominates over _hundreds _and loves and craves power."

"You forgot '_evil_.'" Ian added.

Dinah nodded, then shuddered. "I wonder what he wants…."

"Whatever he wants, he probably doesn't appreciate US standing in his way!" Said Mandy. Dinah let a half smile come onto her face, which was immediately replaced with a frown as Lloyd groaned: "It's a pity we can't find out more, without _you _being hypnotised, or the whole lot of us being ratted out! I just wish we could, I don't know, _bug the Hall _or something."

Clicking her fingers, frown vanishing, Dinah exclaimed: "That's it! We can bug the Hall! I can take a tape recorder in and have it in my blazer pocket during the whole time without being detected. Then, once school's over, we can all listen to what he says! Just in case he slips up!" She doubted that the Headmaster was _that foolish, _but it was worth a shot.

From the comfort of Harvey's lap, Ingrid grinned. "I have a tape recorder that you can use. Once you've pressed the button and it's emitting a red light, it will start recording."

"So I don't have to hold the button down?"

"No, Brainiac. Otherwise you give the whole game away!"

Feeling foolish yet again in a short space of time, Dinah allowed her hard face to crack a warm smile. "Great plan. Ingrid, you bring in the tape recorder tomorrow and I'll carry out the plan tomorrow during Assembly, then _hopefully _we'll have something to work with."

As everyone agreed, Lloyd feeling slightly miffed at Dinah's decision to give out verbal instructions, the Chairman of SPLAT said: "Now that's decided, I think that our newest member ought to be taught the shed passphrases for future meetings. Over to you, Ian."

Whilst Ian explained the shed passphrases and the purposes behind them, Dinah rejoiced inside. _SPLAT had a plan to take down the Headmaster, and SHE held the honour of being the instigator!_

* * *

The following day arrived, and throughout lunch time, Dinah's nerves were close to the edge. Within her blazer pocket was the tape recorder that Ingrid had handed to her, first thing that morning. At first, she thought that the recorder had formed a bulge in her pocket, but this theory was cast aside upon closer examination in the reflection of a bathroom mirror. So far, she had managed to go about undetected, but as Rose ordered for everyone to stand behind their chairs, Dinah knew that _now _she was being put to the test.

Very aware of the rest of her new group's eyes on her, Dinah patted her blazer pocket discreetly, before marching after the person seated next to her at the table, into their line. From there, she flashed Lucy a quick smile then within a matter of minutes, was seating herself in one of the front rows of the hall. She resisted the urge to shudder as the Headmaster stalked onto the stage, grabbing the opportunity to press the button on the tape recorder when the Headmaster was occupied sorting out the book on the podium, and subsequently freezing as the man abruptly looked up.

The glasses were whipped off, and Dinah was powerless. The plan was to let her mind be taken over anyway, but she had not expected for the Headmaster to start _so quickly. _Plus, her hand was still jammed into her pocket, and her reaction time had been far too slow, meaning that as soon as she was under the Headmaster's power, her hand remained in her blazer pocket.

The Headmaster's voice filled her mind, and Dinah, along with the other seated drones, rose to attention, starting to march up and down towards the stage. The plan came crashing down when a blank faced Dinah marched past the Headmaster's position on the stage, and the man caught sight of the offending hand.

"Dinah Glass! _Stop!"_

Her conditioning forced her body to still, and the Headmaster's next order had her removing her hand from her pocket, the tape recorder firmly wedged between her fingers.

On the stage, the Headmaster frowned. _This _was a danger to his plans. No doubt, Miss Clever Glass had been fraternising with her new _friends _again, and the six of them had concocted up a plan, seemingly attempting to uncover what he was up too. A smirk flitted across his face as he ordered the Glass girl to hand the machine over, and once in his large hands, the Headmaster contemplated how he could use the tape recorder effectively.

Only when he had come up with a plan, did his smirk widen.

* * *

It was half an hour after school had ended, and all six members of SPLAT were in the shed. Perched on their deckchairs, huddled together, Lloyd wasted no time in addressing Dinah in an excited manner.

"So, did the tape recorder work?"

Dinah blinked, then bit her lip, murmuring: "Sorry, my mind wandered…. Um, tape recorder, yes I think it did."

An uneasy feeling loomed onto the shed. Mandy winced, laying her hand onto Dinah's arm. "Dinah…. Did the plan go off without a hitch?"

"Yeah…. You weren't caught, were you?"

Glancing at Ian, Dinah continued to bite her lip. "I assume so. Although, you must remember, that I have been hypnotised, so I can't provide you with the answer we all want to hear."

Harvey was clearly getting wound up as he sighed loudly and whipped out his hand. "Give it here, I'll play it from the beginning."

His foster sister handed the machine over and Harvey set about fiddling with the controls, frowning when it became apparent that something was wrong.

"It's wound back…"

"Are you _sure _you turned it on?" Ingrid snapped.

"_Yes! _I did turn it on, just like you instructed me too, and I went to take my hand out of my pocket…." Dinah creased her forehead. "Then I can't remember anything else, so maybe it all went down the drain."

"Yeah." Harvey muttered, placing the tape recorder onto the small, wooden box in front of them. "I mean you may have made a simple mistake, but the f-fact of the matter is, someone, either deliberately or not, has wound the tape back so there's just static playing."

"Bloody brilliant!" Ian exclaimed, and each member of SPLAT, even Dinah, knew that the situation had turned drastic, if even _Ian _was feeling like they had lost the battle.

Fortunately, there was one person who still had some fight left within them.

"Right, this plan didn't work, but to be fair, we only thought it up yesterday and because of everything that's happened recently, it was bound to fail. But we can't give up! We're SPLAT! We stick together! And no matter how long it takes, _we WILL take down the Headmaster!_

As the children cheered, the couple of the group exchanged a knowing glance before Ingrid piped up, her words cutting through the cheers. "Even though our tickets for seeing the Eddy Hair Show live have been revoked, which I know _everyone in the entire world_ knows about, me and Harv-Harv are still thinking positive."

"That's right. Plus, it gives other people the chance to go and enjoy the show, and gives us more time to plan on taking the Headmaster down."

Lloyd smiled at the pair of them. "I'm proud of you two, you're acting very mature for your age….. _At last."_

"HEY!"

Dinah, Mandy, Ian and Harvey laughed themselves into hiccups at the sight of Ingrid battering Lloyd with one of the cushions stored in the shed, screaming that she would 'MATURE _YOU!'_


	43. Chapter 43

**CHAPTER FORTY THREE**

Although Wednesday afternoon had been a total disaster, due to the failed scheme with the tape recorder in Assembly, all six members of SPLAT were not deterred. Up until the weekend, they had hatched various plans together, only to dismiss the 'solid proof' plan, hours later for numerous reasons. Most of the reasons were trivial and summed up by Lloyd. By Saturday, the Chairman of SPLAT had driven the rest of the group crazy and it was decided, primarily by Dinah, that the plan making should be pushed aside for a few days, in favour of other activities.

The Headmaster's potential 'Master Plan' still weighed on everyone's minds, but upon opening his eyes to the world of Saturday morning, Lloyd's attention was focused on something else entirely.

It was apparent that if the Headmaster _was _to strike and attempt to destroy their lives, then the man would not be doing it over the weekend, thus leaving SPLAT to relax for several hours and partake in a _fun _activity. This logic was what made Lloyd pick up his phone from his beside cabinet, in order to arrange plans with the rest of his group.

Sitting up in his bed, Lloyd selected the group chat that contained all six members of SPLAT and started to type out a message;

'**We all need a break from the planning. So, I've decided that we should go out today, maybe to the high street if you all wanted? We could go shopping, then get takeaway and come back to ours? What do you all think?'**

Sending it, Lloyd waited for a few moments until his message showed up on the group chat, baring the sender's name and the time it was sent. Once his message was clear for all to read, Lloyd returned to the main page, then set his phone aside on the bedside cabinet, in favour of a car magazine.

As Lloyd flicked through the magazine, gaze scanning the bevy of polished cars across the double-spread, he found his mind wandering to a certain individual, and wondering what deviousness that individual was either planning or spreading at that very moment.

However, ten minutes later, all thoughts of the Headmaster vanished from his mind and that was solely down to his phone.

Not at all expecting a reply so early in the morning, Lloyd jumped in shock when his phone lit up, a pinging sound notifying him that he had a message. Checking his inbox, Lloyd clicked onto the group chat and proceeded to read the new message.

'**Sounds great! I may have to meet your guys a bit later though, because my Mum wants to go food shopping this morning and I usually go with her, but I can come straight after I've helped her, if that's alright? Sorry xx'**

Two things regarding the message struck Lloyd and left him positively speechless. The first was that Mandy had _apologised _for helping her mother out instead of hanging out with him and the rest of their group, and the second was that she had put _kisses _at the end of the text, which was a common occurrence for her, but Mandy had _never _sent kisses in a message, aimed solely at _him, _before.

Lloyd blinked, as a blush crept up his neck and his ears reddened. His impulsiveness jumped to conclusions, and soon enough, Lloyd was muttering to himself under his breath;

"She can't possibly have a _crush on me… _could she? I know we've been friends for years, but why would she like _ME? _No, she's probably half-asleep."

He messaged Mandy back on the group chat as he berated himself for being so uncharacteristically unsure.

'**No worries, just let us know when you've finished food shopping and we'll tell you where to meet us. Hope you have a nice morning xx'**

Only after the message had been fired, did Lloyd chuck his phone back onto his bedside cabinet and bury his head beneath his pillows, utterly embarrassed.

* * *

The door leading to her older foster brother's bedroom clicked open, and Dinah Glass poked her head round, surveying the form of Lloyd with a smirk. Two pillows covered his head and Dinah slipped into the room, a frown replacing the smirk as she heard the unmistakable sound of groaning. Lloyd continued to groan as Dinah moved closer, her hand outstretched and aiming for the boy's shoulder.

When a cold hand settled onto the material of his pyjamas, Lloyd shrieked in a high pitched tone and bolted into a sitting position, his pillows flying off of the bed and landing on the floor. He panted in shock, only breathing a sigh of relief upon seeing his foster sister frowning down at him.

"Oh… it's you, Di. Sorry, I was just taking a nap and you startled me."

"That much is for certain. Budge over."

Lloyd scooted aside to let Dinah sit down next to him.

"I read your text, I'd love to go. Shame Mandy has to come a bit later though."

"Yeah…. Hold on, did you text back?" Before Dinah could answer him, Lloyd had snatched up his phone and checked his inbox. "No, you didn't…. Why didn't you reply?"

"_Because, _there is no point in texting back. I live in the same house as you and Harvey so that's half the members of SPLAT notified and the others, well, they would have known if I couldn't go, because I would have let them known over text and you and Harvey, face to face. I don't see the point of messaging someone that is in the room _next to you, _when you can just go in and tell them face to face."

Lloyd quipped: "Fair point."

They sat in silence for a while, neither knowing what to say to the other. Their bond had strengthened, but awkward silences were still prominent throughout their one on one conversations.

After rattling his brain for a topic to talk about, Lloyd selected one and opened his mouth to speak, when his phone pinged, providing him and Dinah with a reason to speak again. He opened the group chat on his phone, Dinah moving closer so that she could peer over his shoulder, and together, they read the message.

'**L, YOU WOKE ME UP WITH YOUR STUPID TEXT! I'M GOING TO COME, BUT RIGHT NOW, I'M GOING BACK TO SLEEP! URGH! RUINED MY MORNING!'**

Feeling his temper rising, Lloyd raised his head and locked gazes with Dinah. She nodded once at him before moving aside, so that he could climb to his feet, without hitting her. Lloyd stood up, set his phone aside, then left his bedroom, the door slamming shut behind him.

Dinah listened to the stomps that her older foster brother made along the landing, then widened her eyes at the sudden booting down of the door, before finally wincing at the loud shriek that rocked the second floor of the house.

"OW! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?! _MUM! LLOYD HIT ME!"_

"LLOYD WILLIAM HUNTER! COME HERE!"

As Dinah shook her head in exasperation, Lloyd's phone pinged multiple times behind her. She turned and reached across, nabbing the phone and opening the inbox. Noticing three messages on the group chat, Dinah read them one at a time;

'**Alright, Lloyd. I'll let you know when I've finished food shopping. See you later xx'**

'**We're going where **_**I **_**want to go for lunch. For once, I want to be the leader!'**

'**Sure, man. Whatever you want to do. My Dad is driving me crazy atm. Practicing his golf skills in the early hours of the morning… I'll be glad to escape from his flying golf balls.'**

Dinah laughed to herself as she put the phone on the bed and got to her feet, making her way back to her temporary bedroom, with a big smile on her face.

* * *

Fingers pressed against the bruise on her boyfriend's head, Ingrid said:

"You're lucky he didn't crack your head open. You should have hit him back!"

Harvey grimaced at the prodding of his girlfriend's fingers. "No. For one, Lloyd is bigger and older than me, and two, I don't really like violence."

"But you watch action movies all of the time!"

"I like _watching _violence, but I don't really want to see it up close and personal, especially with _me _at the helm."

Taking away her fingers, Ingrid bristled. "So you're a pacifist?"

"No, I just prefer to not fight, that's all."

"Oh, thank god. I thought you had turned into another mother hen, like Mandy."

Ian whistled, chirping: "You're being bitchy today, Ingrid!"

As Ingrid whipped her head round to glare at the older boy, Lloyd froze Ian with a disapproving glare. "Don't use words like that, Ian. We're not old enough to curse-"

"Doesn't stop _you _doing it though." Ingrid piped up smugly.

Glare now zoning in on the youngest member, Lloyd spoke through gritted teeth. "I may do, but I do it quietly and not in public. Now, let's walk."

The four children started to walk down the high street in a row, each one of them moving aside whenever necessary to let a stranger pass by. As they ambled along, Lloyd continued to check his phone, in case Mandy had messaged him to let him know that she had finished and would be joining them shortly.

Ian noticed this and decided to comment. "Mandy still not text you yet?"

"No. It's nearly lunchtime, I wonder where she is."

"Ooh, _Lloyd's missing Mandy! Do I detect a hint of loveeeeee?"_

Ingrid was gleeful, and Lloyd chose not to raise to the bait, even when his brother sang; _"Love is in the Air!" _A dozen times over.

By the time they had arrived at the first shop that they wanted to browse around, there was still no message from Mandy, so Lloyd commanded everyone to press on. The four children entered the shop, and as Ingrid dragged Harvey off to a certain section, Ian nudged Lloyd in the ribs gently and muttered:

"Where's Dinah?"

Lloyd jolted and turned his head to glance behind him. He spotted Dinah outside in the high street, and from the look of her form, Lloyd felt a shudder run through him. Dinah's back was ramrod straight and she was stiff as a board.

'_Bet her eyes are blank too.' _Lloyd thought, his feet hurtling his body forwards, aiming for the door, and not caring if he made a fool of himself. His foster sister was currently under a deep level of hypnosis, making her _very vulnerable, _and he was not going to sit back and let her be hurt!

Lloyd barrelled out of the shop, Ian not far behind him, and as the two boys skidded to a stop in front of their friend, Dinah blinked, startled, and said:

"Are you two alright? Why did you come rushing out of the shop like that?"

Ian doubled over, panting, whilst Lloyd whipped his head round, shouting:

"What were you looking at? Is someone preparing to hurt you?! _Tell me!"_

"Calm down, Lloyd! Look, come over here…" She grabbed both of the boys by the arm and dragged them over to a secluded alleyway, before letting them go and launching into an explanation.

"First things first, I wasn't with you when you guys were going to enter the shop you just went in and came bursting out of. I-"

"Hold on… For all of that time, you weren't _beside us? _How did we not notice?"

"Because," Ian piped up. "We weren't paying attention. You were too wrapped up in your phone, and me and the lovebirds were too busy mocking you. Now, let Dinah explain the rest."

Having been glaring at her older foster brother for the interruption, Dinah flashed a small smile at Ian, thanking him non-verbally, then continued: "I was a little way behind you, because I was looking at all of the shops along the street. Remember, you've lived in this town your whole lives, I've only been here a few months, so understandably, I'm not as familiar with the high street as you guys are. So, as I was browsing, I noticed something up ahead. Or should I say… _someone."_

"Mandy?" Guessed Ian.

Dinah shook her head. "I wish it had been her. No, it was someone else and I hate how _I _was the one to see them."

Whilst Ian was left baffled by the mystery, Lloyd wasted no time in figuring out who Dinah was talking about. "You saw the _Demon Headmaster?"_

Ian gasped in fear, and Dinah slowly nodded. "I recognised him straight away. His tall figure, the gown he wears, his stride-"

"You're saying, the old man wears his _gown _on the weekend?!"

The fear had gone and now Ian was doubled over again, but this time, with laughter. Lloyd and Dinah sent him disapproving looks at the same time, then dismissed him, and continued their serious conversation.

"Did he hypnotise you?"

Recoiling in surprise, Dinah replied: "Where did you get that notion from?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the way you were frozen when me and Ian came outside, how tense your body was, and how your eyes may have been blank."

"_May have been? _You don't know for certain, _do you?" _

At Lloyd's reluctant shaking of his head, Dinah smirked briefly, then let her face become impassive once again. "I guess that, _subconsciously, _I still am hypnotised, what with me parroting out his drilled phrases whenever required, but right now, I'm still _ME."_

"So he didn't see you?"

"No. I saw him go into a shop further down the street, I suggest that we avoid that one when we move on."

"That's exactly what we're going to do." Lloyd said, before turning to Ian, who had recovered himself. "Go and tell Harvey and Ingrid that we have to be vigilant. We'll be with you in a minute."

Once Ian had raced off, Lloyd faced Dinah and pulled her into a hug, whispering; "I'm so glad you're alright."

Stunned into silence, Dinah could only squeeze him back.

* * *

After the five children had reunited, and the situation had been explained to a terrified Harvey and an aggressive Ingrid, SPLAT moved onto the next shop, all five of them keeping an eye out for their nemesis. Luckily, during their dart to the second shop of the day, they didn't see any looming gown draped men, so proceeded to browse around the shop, which happened to be Dinah's heaven.

The bookstore was packed with books of all genres and Dinah wasted no time in rushing over to the nearest shelf, her hands skimming along the spines of the books. Whilst Ingrid pulled Harvey over to a stuffy armchair, Lloyd felt his phone ping. Taking it out of his pocket, he smiled as he checked the new message. Upon typing back his answer and sending it, Lloyd turned to Ian.

"That was Mandy. Her Mum dropped her off outside Specsavers, and she's in there now, looking for glasses."

"I didn't know Mandy wore glasses?"

"She doesn't… Maybe it's sunglasses?"

"Maybe…. Who cares?! Let's go meet her!" Ian raised his voice, effectively startling the person behind the counter. "Oi, bookworms! We need to meet Mandy in Specsavers!"

As Harvey and Ingrid replied, Dinah sidled over, seemingly depressed at having her time in the bookstore cut drastically short and murmured: "Once we see her, we can warn her about the Headmaster."

"Yes, we should do." Lloyd muttered back. "Before she has an unfortunate run in."

Once the five children were all together, they left the shop and made their way towards Specsavers. Along the way, they kept their eyes glued for the Headmaster, but thankfully, the man did not make an appearance by the time they arrived at Specsavers.

Entering the shop, SPLAT bustled over to Mandy, who _was _trying on sunglasses, as Lloyd predicted, and the Chairman of SPLAT quickly took on his duty of Leader and filled Mandy in on what had happened. At the end of Lloyd's explanation, the eldest female member slapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes bulging. The others thought that it was a reaction to what Lloyd had said, but when Mandy gestured behind them with her eyes, they realised that she had reacted to _something_ _else._

One by one, they turned round, and as their eyes clapped onto the stern face of the Headmaster, all six members of SPLAT felt their souls shrivel inside. The Headmaster had a prescription notice in his hand and a pair of glasses in the other. SPLAT breathed out a sigh of relief upon spotting the usual pair of glasses firmly concealing the Headmaster's eyes, and not off, where he could use the opportunity to hypnotise the majority of the shop, _if not_, the high street as well.

Whilst the young children struggled to stay put, the Headmaster surveyed his most hated enemies with a cold glare. Yet, when his gaze fell onto Dinah, he smirked. Very soon, his plans would fall into place and she would be in his grasp.

The silence was broken by Ingrid piping up unwisely:

"What are _you _doing here?!"

As the rest of the group tensed, the Headmaster aimed his concealed gaze onto the shortest child and said in a cold manner;

"I am here to purchase new lenses for my glasses. As you all know, my lenses are _special _and I must buy them every couple of months, otherwise they will be ineffective and I would not be able to use them. What I must ask is, what are _you_ _children _doing here? Should you not be at one of those… _fast food restaurants?" _His gaze flickered onto Dinah. "Although, I expected you, Miss Glass, to be in the library, browsing for books."

"We were in the bookstore a few minutes ago, Sir…" Dinah murmured.

Ingrid bristled and snapped back: "Shouldn't _you _be at school? That's where you practically _LIVE!"_

The rest of SPLAT inhaled sharply at this remark, Harvey wishing that his girlfriend would _shut her mouth for once, _when the Headmaster surprised them all by replying in a clam manner.

"You are correct, Miss Smith. After I have picked up my prescription, I shall be returning to St Champions. Now, shouldn't you be…. _Running along?"_

Nodding repeatedly, Lloyd pushed Mandy, Ian, Harvey and Ingrid towards the door. "Yes, Sir. We're just going. Have a n-nice day now." As the Headmaster's smirk broadened at the stutter coming from such a cocky boy, Lloyd snarled at his little brother; "_Move, H! _He won't do anything to you here! _Move!"_

The five children stumbled out of the door, leaving the Headmaster alone.

* * *

"You disapprove of me being friends with them, don't you?"

Unable to stop himself flinching, the Headmaster turned his head, only to glance down at his most intelligent pupil, not to mention, one of his most intriguing.

"Ah, _Miss Glass, _I did not realise that you were still here, and _yes, _I do disapprove of your…. _friends. _You are a clever girl, Miss Glass, you should be putting that intelligence to good use."

"As you keep saying." Dinah stated bluntly, gazing at the Headmaster with her usual stoniness.

The man appraised the susceptible child from head to toe, murmuring: "You may want to waste your intelligence, but I will certainly not. You shall be of great use to me, Miss Glass. Just you wait and see."

"Are you _threatening me, _Headmaster?"

Initial surprise at the girl's boldness did not last long, for the Headmaster knew how Dinah portrayed herself, in order not to seem weak. He chuckled darkly, reply softly:

"Of course not, _my dear girl." _

Suddenly, he loomed over her, hissing: "You could be great, _Dinah Glass. _Go on to achieve numerous things in your life, and with my help, you could. Alas, you hang around with _troublemakers _in the form of your foster brothers and their friends. Continue to do so, and you will fall at the first hurdle."

Dinah narrowed her eyes, mentally preparing to defend all of her friend's honours, when she noticed the Headmaster's fingers twitching. Her sharp mind quickly deducing that he was tempted to whip off his glasses and hypnotise her in the middle of Specsavers, got Dinah flying towards the exit. As she stumbled out of the door and into the arms of Mandy, the Headmaster watched her go, whispering triumphantly:

"Soon, you shall be under my control for the rest of your life. No point acquainting yourself with those troublemakers, _Dinah, _for soon, they will be your most hated enemies. If only you joined me…. Oh well, you shall soon be fanatically loyal to me, whether you _like it or not."_

The Headmaster wrenched his gaze away from the group of children jogging away from the shop, and moved over to the counter, thrusting his prescription notice across to the intimidated cashier, whilst he gloated in his mind about how Dinah Glass would soon be in _his hands._

_To mould into the perfect creation._

* * *

Ten minutes later, SPLAT were back at the Hunter house and as they bustled up the stairs to the den, Ingrid exclaimed: "Ok, that was WAY too weird!"

"You said it! Never in a million years, did I expect us to run into the Headmaster!" Mandy shuddered. "I wonder how long he was in the shop before we noticed him. Oh goodness, maybe he was watching me for _ages!"_

"Calm down, Mandy, I'm sure he wasn't." Lloyd assured her, before turning to a silent Dinah. "Are _you _alright? You would be the worst one affected out of all of us."

"Thanks for the reminder, Lloyd." His foster sister snapped.

"_HEY! _Lloyd's actually trying to be nice, for once! And you're throwing it back in his face!"

"Ing…." Harvey warned.

"No! Don't _'Ing' _me! What if he hypnotised her when we all left the shop?! What if she's SPYING on us?!"

"Oh great, another Lloyd in the making." Ian drawled, garnering a glare from the Chairman himself.

"For your information, Ingrid, he did _not _hypnotise me! We had a…. _chat, _so to speak, and then I got creeped out, so I ran outside. You know how intimidating he is, he was trying to scare me. But I'm fine, honestly, and I wasn't spying before, so why would you believe me to spy on the five of you _now?"_

"Fair point." Ian said.

"But _hypnotism_…." Ingrid protested lamely.

Noticing that everyone was on tenterhooks, Harvey forced a huge grin on his face and spread his arms wide.

"Hey! Why don't we watch TV? There's a special edition of Eddy Hair on soon. You know how it wasn't on the other night because of that tribute to that dead celebrity? Well, it got moved to today, in the early afternoon, so why don't we all watch that?"

"H's right. We need to take our mind off things. Our relaxing outing may have gone down the drain, but we can still _have fun."_

"Plus, we never got any food!"

Mandy, realising that Ingrid's whining would only cause aggravation, moved towards the door of the den, announcing; "I'll go ask Mrs Hunter for some food. Ian, want to come with me?"

"Alright. Means I get first choice." The tall boy winked at Harvey and Ingrid, bounding to his feet and over to Mandy with a swagger in his step. As the couple protested, Lloyd switched the television on, mentally counting down the time until the Eddy Hair Show came on.

Fifteen minutes later, and with food and drink now beside them, the six members of SPLAT all cheered as their favourite show started, albeit Dinah's cheers were softer in relation to her friends.

Eddy Hair bounded onto the screen, and as he announced the show's events, another viewer tuned in…

* * *

Seated in his office at the school, his six whitecoats divided into two rows and facing him in their seats, the Headmaster leant forwards in his chair, the screen of the small television placed on the table in front of him, flickering every couple of seconds. The remote to the television was nestled in the palm of his hand, and as the antics of Eddy Hair played out, the Headmaster grimaced, his body shifting in an attempt to get away, as if _he _were the one, who was victim to the pranks pulled on the 'ghastly' show.

The tape recorder continued to record the show and aside from the grimacing at the antics, the Headmaster kept his eyes peeled for the exact moment that he needed to pause the recording, as he wanted to imagine his Master Plan unfolding with the help of the recording, in front of his eyes.

Once the climax of the show appeared, the Headmaster paid extra attention, hand closing around the remote. When Eddy Hair had announced the winning school and informed the winning Headmaster, that they had sixty seconds to announce the credit to their school's success, the Headmaster jabbed the remote at the screen, pausing on the close up of Manor Park's Head Teacher.

After grimacing at the man's appearance, a small smile began to grow on the Headmaster's face, as moment by moment, the final pieces of his plan fell into place.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Hunter house, SPLAT were still watching the show, but reacting differently to the Head Teacher's speech.

"Donuts?!" Ingrid cried. "I'm surprised he shares them! You would never have known, just from looking at him!"

"_Ingrid! _Don't be so mean!" Mandy admonished the younger girl, whilst Harvey laughed his head off.

Lloyd and Ian scoffed, but Dinah remained silent. Her mind raced, as for _her, _the pieces were beginning to fall into place. Her silence reigned on, only until Lloyd asked her if she was alright and Dinah _knew_ that she had to tell them about her very recent discovery.

"Remember how the Headmaster announced that our school was going to be on the Eddy Hair Show, a few weeks ago?"

"Yes." Chorused the rest of SPLAT.

"Why would he _want _to let his school go onto such a messy show? You know how OCD he is, what with needing perfection and all that. So why, is he allowing his reputation to be essentially tarnished if our school loses?"

"Banter?" Ingrid suggested, before snorting. "Who cares? This means that me and Harv-Harv have another chance to watch it live! Our tickets may have been revoked, but because our school is on it, we can watch it from the live audience! Yes, we win!"

Harvey gasped, then burst into cheering and loud applause. Mandy smiled, Ian rolled his eyes jokily, but Lloyd frowned, gesturing for Dinah to resume her speech.

"No, this isn't a win, Ingrid. This is a _loss. _The Headmaster wants _POWER. _That's why he uses his own power to control the majority of his pupils and the teachers, so that he can have _power_. That's all he craves. _So why go onto such a famous show if you already have power?"_

Harvey and Ingrid exchanged confused glances as Mandy and Ian frowned in sync. Lloyd felt a cold shiver run down his spine as it clicked in his mind, and he ended up sputtering: "No, he w-w-wouldn't…."

"I'm afraid so." Dinah muttered grimly. "He's going to use those sixty seconds to his advantage. A close up of his face, of his _unconcealed eyes. _He's going to hypnotise the country, because he _wants more power. _The Headmaster is going to take over the country, _rule it _as he wants too. Take away everyone's free will from them, just because he wants to be the leader of Great Britain."

Sitting in shock, the Immune members of SPLAT struggled to comprehend this devious plot, and realising that the future of their lives were now questionable.

"What a twist…" Ian whispered. The others nodded, with Ingrid saying: "I don't want to see the Eddy Hair Show live anymore…." Harvey agreed, almost instantaneously. "Me neither." He turned to his brother. "What are we going to do?"

Lloyd looked over to Dinah, for once, not jumping in to take control of the group. Sensing that Lloyd was waiting for _her _to provide the answer, Dinah sat up straighter and stared all of her friends dead on, saying the words that sealed their fates.

"We're going to take the Headmaster down. _Whatever it takes."_


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPTER FORTY FOUR**

Now that SPLAT knew what the Headmaster's 'Master Plan' was, they were even more determined to bring the man down. Unfortunately, their own plans so far had failed miserably and they were swiftly running out of ideas.

The six children marched to school, all of them in a depressed mood. As well as being Monday morning, there was high wind level, meaning that they had to fight against the wind in order to take steps towards a place that they didn't even want to set foot in. The only benefit, was that all of the snow and subsequent frost and sludge had been gone for a short while now, so there was no chance of any of them being hit in the face by rogue snow, that a gust of wind would have blown.

As they entered the playground, Dinah split off from her group and went over to join one of the study groups. Her friends watched her leave, all of them wishing that she could stay with them. Alas, it was _far too risky _for all of them, so they simply gazed after her, before huddling in on themselves.

Whilst the Immune members of SPLAT conversed about their next outing, Dinah found herself being pushed out of her study group. Feeling ticked off, she snapped:

"_Let me in!"_

A small part of her wanted to proclaim that she was 'one of Them', but Dinah didn't know what the response would be to such a statement, so wisely remained quiet.

Julie, Dinah remembered her from her first day when the girl lectured Lucy on not knowing _one particular fact, _glared down at the newest pupil and barked:

"You are not allowed to be in this study group, Dinah Glass."

Bristling at the sudden hatred and wary of how the student body were turning on her, Dinah snapped back:

"_Why not?"_

"Because…" Julie stepped forwards into the middle of the circle. The chanting of the circle died down and the rest of the study group turned to watch the two girls. "You are fraternising with _the_ _enemy."_

"What?!" Dinah burst out laughing. _"The enemy? _Who is _the enemy _meant to be?!"

Raising her arm, Julie extended her index finger in the direction of 'the enemy', stating:

"_They _are the enemy."

Dinah fell silent as her eyes trailed along the direction that Julie's finger was pointed in. Her gaze clapping onto the Immune members of SPLAT, Dinah felt her bones numb.

She stared guiltily at her new group, before shaking her head to clear her thoughts. She whipped her head round to face Julie, and glared at her.

"The enemy they may be, but you cannot forbid me from talking to my own _foster brothers!"_

Julie opened her mouth to retort, but before she could, Dinah was already on her way over to SPLAT. Her friends glanced at her as she approached, all five of them shocked at her sudden appearance.

Dinah muscled into the group, rage pulsing through her. Her jaw and fists were clenched, an indication that she was prepared for a fight. Masking his expression, Lloyd spoke.

"What happened over there?"

As Dinah explained to her group, the main school doors opened, the six Prefects striding out onto their platform. Leading the proceedings, Rose scanned the playground for any signs of disobedience, and her eyes lit up at the sight of Dinah Glass, _amongst the group of troublemakers._

Rose gloated internally as she boomed out her warning.

"Dinah Glass! You are not permitted to be with the _troublemakers! _Get back into a study circle, _this instant!"_

Dinah glared at the Head Prefect fiercely, anger bubbling beneath her stoic surface. Sensing a screaming match on the horizon, Lloyd grabbed hold of his foster sister by the arms, and started to guide her towards the school entrance, addressing Rose along the way.

"Sorry, Rose. Dinah apologises, don't you, Di? You won't ever do it again. You'll… obey the rules."

Although she wanted to reject Lloyd's help so that she could vanquish Rose's power and control, Dinah understood that to lie was the best option. She nodded, inhaling deeply.

"Yes, Rose. I apologise. I shall never disobey the rules again."

Rose smirked. "We shall see…. School! Form lines! Hunter, Glass, proceed to your classroom, as you were going there anyway."

Both children were grateful for the lack of discipline, and Lloyd continued to guide Dinah into school, all the way to their classroom.

* * *

The bell for Break shrilled, and Mr Venables quickly dismissed his class. Save for one person.

Heading towards the classroom door, Dinah halted as Mr Venables ordered:

"Miss Glass, over here."

Fear spiking, Dinah reluctantly trailed over to her teacher, who was seated behind his desk, staring up at her with a calm expression on his face. Dinah stood before him, alarm bells ringing in her head. If Mr Venables had caught onto their plan to take down the Headmaster….

"The Headmaster wishes for your help."

The fear was replaced by curiosity, which Dinah could not help but inject into her question.

"My help with what?"

Mr Venables suddenly smirked, and Dinah's fear shot back up again.

"The Headmaster requires you, for something of great importance. The Eddy Hair Show."

The information, vague at best, was still enough for her to clock on. She sputtered:

"_The Great School Quiz? _He wants me to _join the team?!"_

"Yes." Mr Venables nodded. "The Headmaster believes that you are a brilliant asset, and will ensure our school victory."

Instantly, Dinah made up her mind. Herself and her friends _knew _what the Headmaster was planning, come the Great School Quiz, and she was damned if she was going to help the hated man secure more of a chance of winning the Quiz.

'_Though he could just hypnotise me….'_

"Well, Miss Glass?"

'_I can't help him to win! I can't aid him in hypnotising the entire country! NO MATTER WHAT THE CONSEQUENCES ARE!'_

Dinah stared at her teacher, straight in the eye, and said: "No."

"No?"

"_No. _I will not join the team. I will not help the Headmaster."

"Shame." Mr Venables fixed his bow tie. "I guess that you do not care for Harvey Hunter as much as I thought."

Ice dripped down Dinah's back. _"What?"_

"The Headmaster wants you, Dinah. _He wants you. _As you have failed to agree to his terms, Harvey must be punished."

"But why?! Harvey hasn't done anything!"

Mr Venables chuckled. "Oh, really? Have you forgotten about _his _Mathematics homework, or _his _set examination papers? Work that _he _was meant to complete, but in fact, _you _completed for him instead. Do you recall that, Miss Glass?"

Dinah sighed in defeat. "Yes, Sir. I remember. Harvey told me that the Headmaster had caught on to him… cheating, and me helping him." She clarified this to Mr Venables, realising that she was beaten, and may as well own up to the information, of her own accord.

Her teacher's smirk widened. "As I thought. Now, I suggest you think about whether you want to help the Headmaster or not. Whether you want to help _our school. _For if not… then _one little boy _pays the price. Understand me, Miss Glass?"

Dinah nodded morosely. "Yes, Sir. I either join the Great School Quiz team and help our school, or I refuse… and Harvey is punished."

"Correct. Although I want our school to win, which will be guaranteed when you join the team, I would _savour _the punishment awaiting Harvey Hunter. After all these years, and the trouble he has caused, he _so deserves _to be punished."

Mr Venables graced her with a sick grin, and Dinah felt nauseous. Upon being dismissed, she hurried into the playground, her heart wrenching as her gaze fell upon an oblivious Harvey.

* * *

In the SPLAT shed, Dinah perched on her deckchair, fingers fiddling with the hem of her blazer. Ian was cracking jokes to Mandy, Lloyd was focussing on minute details of their counteract plan against the Headmaster, and Harvey and Ingrid were flirting with each other.

Internally, Dinah felt absolutely awful. Here she was, withholding critical information from her new friends that affected _all _of them. Harvey would be the worse one off, but being forced to _help _their nemesis? It would crush each member, like a ton of bricks.

She cleared her throat. "Guys, can you listen for one moment?"

Her heart sunk as everyone stopped what they were doing and faced her, five smiles directed at her. Dinah held back tears as she whispered:

"Mr Venables held me back after class. He told me that… that…" She sighed miserably. "That I have to join the Great School Quiz team, in order to help the Headmaster win."

At this, Lloyd scoffed. "Of course you're not going to join the team!"

Ingrid smirked. "Mr Venables is _so_ _stupid."_

"You said 'No', right?" Mandy pressed. "Because we all know what the Headmaster is planning to do if he wins!"

Dinah lowered her gaze, causing Ian to exclaim: "Well, Di? Please tell me, you said NO!"

Slowly, Dinah shook her head. "At first, I did, but I'm undecided at t-the moment…"

"_Why?!" _Lloyd snapped. "Unless you're hypnotised at the moment, you don't want him to win, do you?!"

"Of course not!" Dinah barked back. "But… there are consequences…" Before anyone could ask her to elaborate, she forced herself to look at Harvey, then whispered:

"He said that if I don't j-join the team and help the H-Headmaster, then… H-Harvey will be p-punished."

Instantly, all eyes were on Harvey. The small boy had paled, eyes wide and breathing laboured. He fished out his asthma pump, and administered it, cheered up slightly by Ingrid's hand on the nape of his neck.

Lloyd was the first to break the shocked silence. "You can't. You can't help the Headmaster win!"

"If I do that, then Harvey will be punished! _Severely!_ I can't let them hurt him!"

Dinah knew she was getting hysterical, but thankfully, Lloyd lapsed into silence, the threat of his little brother potentially ending up hurt, taking a toll on him.

"I can't believe that they would resort to blackmail…" Ian muttered.

Mandy rubbed her eyes, then addressed Dinah. "What are you going to do?"

"I-I don't know. I need t-time to think. I p-promise you though…. I'll always have your b-backs."

At that moment, Harvey broke down crying, his inhaler clattering to the floor. Before Lloyd could comfort him, Ingrid swooped her boyfriend into a hug, attempting to soothe him by rocking him gently and cooing in his ear.

Dinah grimaced, and stood up, speaking as she headed to the shed door. "I need a minute. I'm s-sorry."

"Take all the time you need, Dinah." Mandy smiled tearfully.

Nodding, and keeping her emotions in check, the newest member of SPLAT stepped out of the shed, immediately inhaling a deep breath of fresh air. She shuddered, the thought of aiding the Headmaster sending her reeling. As she flung out a hand to steady herself, behind her, the shed door creaked open, the tear stained face of Harvey appearing.

"A-Are you ok?"

Fingers scrabbling into the wood, Dinah glanced round. "Not r-really. How about you?"

Sniffling, Harvey knuckled his eyes. "Not g-good."

"Oh, Harvey, I'm sorry. Don't worry, I'll join the team. I won't jeopardise your safety-"

"B-But I want you t-too."

Dinah blinked. _"What?"_

Harvey narrowed his eyes, voice struggling to remain unbroken. "I-I'll t-take the punishment, Di… I d-deserve it. T-They can do w-what they want to me. I'm n-not having y-you help the H-Headmaster. You've put y-your neck on the line a-already, and I am _not _losing my s-sister."

Eyes widening, gasp ripping free, Dinah said breathlessly: "You called me your sister…"

"Yes." Harvey's bottom lip trembled. "Because, to me, _you are."_

Dinah's lips curled into a shy smile, but the sentimental moment was ruined when she said: "But… what if Jeff is allowed to punish you?"

Her foster brother let loose a sob, body starting to shake. However, Harvey managed to spit out an answer. "T-Then, I'll just have to d-deal with it. J-Jeff may beat me d-down, but I can get back up a-again."

At his reply, Dinah shoved her awkwardness aside and pulled Harvey into a hug, murmuring: "You are so brave. So selfless."

She broke apart, hands settling onto his shoulders. "But I will not let you be punished. No matter what decision I take."

Harvey let out a wheezy breath. "O-Okay… Heh, I b-better go back in. I-Ingrid will think I'm c-cheating on her, or s-something."

Dinah laughed sadly, watching as Harvey slipped back into the shed. Laughter ceasing, Dinah tilted her head up to gaze at the sky.

This momentous decision was _all in her hands. _


End file.
